Hearts Desire
by BlueEyedCountryGirl
Summary: CedricOC. Kinsie gets her heart broken by Oliver when he starts dating Katie. Kinsie begins spending time with Cedric but the more time she is with Cedric the angrier Oliver becomes. Full Sumary inside.
1. Broken hearted

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my character Kinsie.

Summary: After getting her heart broken when her crush Oliver Wood starts dating her friend Katie, Kinsie begins to spend time with Cedric Diggory. She begins to think that maybe Oliver was the wrong guy for her all along. A Potions assignment brings Kinsie and Cedric closer and the closer they get the angrier Oliver gets. Much better than it sounds.

This is my first Cedric Diggory story, I've been working on it for a while so I hope you like it.

Kinsie, short for Mackenzie, Lewis, gazed at her reflection in the mirror and sighed. She wasn't pretty and she knew it. Guys were not looking at her like they were her friends. She wasn't fat, that much she knew, she guessed her hair was the wrong color. It was brown and she hated it. The only thing she liked was her eyes. They were a dazzling emerald green, her best feature by far. She was 16 years old now and had never had a boyfriend and never been kissed. No guys even looked her way, not even Marcus Flint. Not that she wanted him looking her way, but still it would be nice to be noticed, she let out another sigh. She looked at herself once more in the mirror. She had on a pair of jeans and a top that said Diets Suck; she threw a sweatshirt on over it. Her hair, which was naturally curly, but not overly curly, it was more wavy, it was up in a ponytail, the way she always wore it. At least in a few hours she would be on the Hogwarts Express to go to Hogwarts. She always loved to go back to school, she could play quidditch when she was at school, and she was good at Quidditch. She was in Gryffindor and was put on the team last year when Alicia's parents decided grades came first. Apparently Alicia was falling behind. She had made friends with Angelina and Katie when she joined the team, she was even friends with Alicia who didn't seem to mind Kinsie taking her spot on the team. Fred and George always managed to make her laugh and Harry was adorable, he was such a cute kid. Then there was Oliver, the captain. How do you describe Oliver, well he's talented, handsome and smart and she doubted he would even know her name if she wasn't on the quidditch team. She let out another sigh.

"Well this is as good as it gets" she said and went downstairs to get ready to go catch the train.

Once on the train she took a compartment with Katie, Angelina and Alicia. Fred and George soon came barreling in behind them.

"So anyone do anything interesting this summer?" Katie asked "Besides cause trouble" she added looking at Fred and George. "Kinsie"

"No, I was at home all summer"

"Surprise, Surprise" Katie said sarcastically

"Kinsie you need to do two things" Angelina said "One, get over Oliver Wood and two add some excitement to your life"

"I could help you with both" Fred offered smiling mischievously and raising his eyebrows.

"No you don't. You'll get her in trouble" Alicia said "She needs to find someone else"

"How about that Ravenclaw, Trent" Katie suggested

"Loser" Fred said

"Moron" George added "She can do better"

"What about that guy, he's in our year in Gryffindor. Blonde hair, blue eyes. Michael" Angelina said

"He's dating a Ravenclaw" Fred said

"Oh" Alicia sighed

"Hey I know the perfect guy for you" Katie said smiling. "He's cute, sweet, and such a nice guy. He's in Hufflepuff"

"Who?" Angelina and Alicia asked excited

"Cedric Diggory" Katie said impressed she thought of it. Angelina and Alicia smiled.

"Diggory, pretty boy Diggory" George said

"He's perfect for you Kinsie" Angelina said ignoring George.

"Don't I have a say in this?" Kinsie asked

"Of course, what do you think?" Katie asked

"Well I don't know him at all. I've had a class or two with him, but I've never really talked to him."

"Oh I know him, I'll fix you two up" Katie said

"No you don't have to do that" Kinsie said "Don't go to any trouble" she added as the door slid open, it was Oliver

"Hello everyone" he said

"Hi Oliver" they chorused

"Katie can I talk to you a minute alone?" Oliver asked

"Sure" Katie said and she got up and left.

"So what is it?"

"Katie I like you" Oliver said

"I like you to Oliver"

"Will you just let me do this before I loose my nerve."

"Ok go ahead" Katie said smiling.

"Katie I was just…would you be my girlfriend?" Oliver asked

"What?" she said shocked as if she didn't hear him right.

"I like you and I want you to be my girlfriend" Oliver repeated "So will you?"

"Yes" Katie said and smiled and Oliver smiled back and kissed her.

Katie returned a few minutes later with a smile on her face but then she looked at Kinsie and it disappeared.

"Kinsie can we talk alone?" Katie asked and Kinsie nodded and followed her out.

"Kinsie I know no other way to say this but just to say it"

"What is it?"

"Oliver asked me to be his girlfriend just now"

"Oh he did" Kinsie said "And what did you say?"

"I said yes"

"Oh" Kinsie said fighting back tears.

"Are you ok with this because if your not I'll tell Oliver we can't date"

"Its fine. Oliver's never going to notice me so I hope it works out for you two" Kinsie said giving Katie a fake smile.

"Thank you, I didn't want to tell Oliver I couldn't be his girlfriend" Katie said hugging Kinsie.

"Its ok" Kinsie said and Katie went to go back in the compartment.

"You coming?" she asked

"In a minute, I'm going to find the Trolley and stuff" Kinsie said and Katie nodded and went inside. Kinsie walked a few feet before the tears fell, she couldn't stop them. She put her hands over her face and continued to cry.

Well that's the first chapter, Cedric will be in the next chapter.


	2. Is That a Smile

**Author Note: SorryI didn't get this up yesterday, it was readyI just got busy. So enjoy**

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my character Kinsie.

Summary: After getting her heart broken when her crush Oliver Wood starts dating her friend Katie, Kinsie begins to spend time with Cedric Diggory. She begins to think that maybe Oliver was the wrong guy for her all along. A Potions assignment brings Kinsie and Cedric closer and the closer they get the angrier Oliver gets. Much better than it sounds.

Kinsie wiped her eyes and tried to put herself together before going back into the compartment. She turned around and walked right into someone.

"I'm sorry" she said and looked up. It was Cedric Diggory.

"Are you alright?" he asked

"I'm fine" she said looking down.

"I know you, your friends with Katie right?" he asked

"Yes I'm friends with Katie" she said a bit irritated

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you" Cedric apologized

"Its not you, Its just I'm always Katie's friend or the chaser that replaced Alicia on the Gryffindor Quidditch team" Kinsie said "But that's not who I am, I have a name"

"I know you have a name" Cedric said

"And you don't know it, not that I expected you to" Kinsie said softly

"You want to tell me?" he asked and she looked up at him.

"It's Kinsie" she said

"Kinsie, that's cute, is that a nickname" he said and she nodded "Short for Mackenzie"

"Actually it is" She said looking up at him.

"Have you been crying?" he asked seeing the tear stains on her cheeks

"I'm fine" Kinsie said quickly "I should get back to my compartment, even though I don't really want to"

"You could come with me" Cedric said, he wanted to find out what had her so upset. He thought she was kind of cute.

"I could" Kinsie said

"Well come on then and tell me what has you so upset" Cedric said and he took her hand and led her to the end of the train. He slid open the door and led her inside, then shut it behind them.

"Have a seat" Cedric said and Kinsie did.

"So why were you crying?" he asked

"Its stupid" Kinsie told him

"It can't be that stupid if it got you upset"

"Oliver Wood" she sighed

"Ah, he asked Katie out finally"

"Yeah he did, I knew it was coming but I wasn't prepared"

"It hurts when the person you like wants to be with someone else"

"Yeah it does" Kinsie agreed "I mean I knew Oliver and I would never go out but still it was a shock when he asked Katie"

"Why do you say that you and Oliver would never date?" Cedric asked

"Because I mean I doubt he would even know who I am if I wasn't on the quidditch team. I swear Oliver is only interested in Quidditch, well Quidditch and Katie"

"I see your point, Oliver can be… well, when it comes to quidditch…"

"Oliver's a slave driver" Kinsie finished for him.

"Well I didn't want to say it" Cedric said smiling

"Its ok, there isn't a practice that goes by that someone doesn't tell Oliver he's a slave driver" Kinsie said "Its usually Fred and George" she added

"I like Fred and George" Cedric said

"I don't think there are many people who don't like Fred and George, its hard not to, they know how to make you laugh"

"Yeah they do" Cedric agreed

"If you knew all the stuff they've done" Kinsie said smiling as she thought about Fred and George's pranks.

"Is that a smile I see on your face" Cedric said and the tone he used made Kinsie keep smiling

"You should smile more often, it looks good on you" Cedric stated

"I doubt that" she said doubtfully

"Come to think of it, every time I've seen you, you've had your hair up, I've never seen it down"

"Not many people have" Kinsie said and al of a suddenCedric reached over and pulled her scrunchie out of her hair and her curls toppled down. She ran her hands through her hair and looked at Cedric.

"See look at you" Cedric said and he laid his hand on her cheek. "Your pretty"

"No, No I'm not" Kinsie said and looked down. It was this time that Oliver walked by and glanced over and stopped when he saw Cedric with a very pretty girl, but didn't think much of it even though the girl looked somewhat familair.

The train stopped

"I have to go" Kinsie said quickly and grabbed her scrunchie and put her hair back up.

"Bye" Cedric said

"Bye" Kinsie said and left.

When everyone was seated in the Great Hall and the sorting was over Dumbledore stood up.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts. The Dark Forest is forbidden to all students, Don't go there" he said casting glance at Hermoine, Ron and Harry. "Now let's eat"

"Kinsie where did you go after we talked on the train?" Katie asked "You never came back" she added as she loaded her plate with food.

"No where, I just got side tracked"

"Oh" Katie said "So I'm going to talk to Cedric about you in a few minutes"

"Don't go to any trouble" Kinsie told her

"Its no trouble" Katie assured her

"So why are you talking to Cedric about Kinsie?" Oliver asked

"I'm going to fix them up"

"He has a girlfriend" Oliver said "I saw him with a girl on the train and she looked pretty. I saw them right before the train stopped"

"_I was with Cedric before the train stopped" _Kinsie thought

"Oh well I'll find out for sure" Katie said and got up and went to the Hufflepuff table.

"Hi Cedric" Katie said sitting down.

"Hi" he said

"So do you have a girlfriend?" she asked

"No"

"Oh, so do you know my friend Kinsie?"

"Yes I do, I talked to her on the train"

"Oh good" Katie said a bit shocked at this news. "Well I was thinking, your single, she's single. You should go out"

"Really we should?" Cedric asked and Katie nodded

"I'll consider it and I'll talk to her" Cedric said

"Ok good enough" Katie said and got up and walked back to the Gryffindor table.

"He has no girlfriend" Katie told them sitting down "So he may ask you out"

"I doubt it" Oliver whispered

"I heard that" Kinsie said glaring at Oliver

"I'm sorry its just your not the type of girl guys ask out or want to take out" Oliver said "There are a lot of girls that like him . I don't know what gave Katie the idea Cedric Diggory would want to take you out." he added

"You didn't have to point that out, its not like I don't already realize it"

"I…Kinsie…"

"No, its ok Oliver" she said sharply

"It doesn't sound like it. Your upset"

"Of course I'm upset Oliver, you basically said I was ugly" Kinsie snapped

"I never..."

"Never mind Oliver" she said before he could finish and stood up. "I'm leaving and I want to be alone, no one follow me" she said and went to walk away but then turned back around. "Oh Oliver, you said Cedric was with a pretty girl on the train" Kinsie said

"Yeah so" he said and she pulled her scrunchie out of her hair and shook her head.

"Look familiar?" she asked

"No way" Oliver said as Kinsie stormed out.

She stood outside the Great Hall and took a deep breath. She couldn't believe Oliver, he had some nerve.

"Kinsie" Someone said and she turned around.

"What" she snapped but then saw it was Cedric "Cedric" she said softly "Sorry i didn't mean to snap at you" she apologized.

"Is everything ok?" he asked, he looked concerned

"I'm fine Cedric"

"What did Oliver say?"

"It doesn't matter" she whispered "I'm going to my room" she added "Good-night Cedric" she said softly

"Good night Kinsie" he said and she turned around.

"Hey wait a minute" Cedric said and she turned back around.

"What is it?" she asked

"You wouldn't,I don't know, maybe want to hang out with me sometime alone, just me and you would you?"

"Really?" she asked surprised he asked "You want to hang out with me?" she asked and he nodded

"Yeah reallyI want to hang out with you" he told her

"Yeah sure, ok"

"Saturday afternoon?" he asked

"Sounds good" Kinsie said smiling

"Well good-night then" Cedric said

"Good-night" she said and turned and walked away.

"Oliver that was mean" Katie told him.

"What?" he said his mouth full of food.

"EW that's gross" Angelina said "Chew your food up"

"What did I do?" he asked

"Kinsie's not ugly Oliver and how do you know Cedric Diggory won't be interested in her" Katie said

"Well its not likely, you can't believe… You do" he said

"Just admit you were out of line:" Alicia said

"Ok I was out of line" Oliver admitted though they didn't know if he meant it

"You should apologize" Angelina said

"Because Cedric Diggory will ask her out, I have a good feeling about it" Katie sighed.

Kinsie made her way to Gryffindor Tower and gave the password to the painting of the Fat Lady and went inside and up to her room. She changed into her pajamas and pulled her hair back up. She sat on her bed and began to read. It was a muggle love story by an author named Nicholas Sparks and it happened to be one of the best books she ever read. Soon Angelina and Alicia came in, Katie followed.

"Kinsie are you ok?" Alicia asked concerned

"Oliver was out of line" Katie said "He knows that, we told him so"

"Its ok" Kinsie said a slight smile on her face.

"Wait a minute is that a smile" Angelina said "Why are you so happy?"

"Cedric Diggory" Kinsie answered

"Why didn't you tell me you talked to him on the train?" Katie asked

"I don't know, it didn't seem important" Kinsie said shrugging her shoulders.

"So, I don't know if he'll ask you out but he might"

"Oh alright" Kinsie said with a smile

"Tell us what your smiling about" Angelina said excited

"Cedric asked me if I wanted to hang out with him sometime, alone, just me and him. And I said yes so we are going to Saturday"

"He did! You are! That's great!" Alicia said excited

"We're putting your outfit together" Angelina told her "We want you to look nice"

"Ok" Kinsie said

The next morning while they were having breakfast in the Great Hall Professor McGonagall was handing out schedules.

"What a way to start the day" Angelina said "We have Potions first thing at least we have it with Hufflepuffs"

"Yeah I'm so glad we don't have Potions with the Slytherins" Alicia said

"We better hurry up and finish, we don't want to be late for Potions. Snape would love a reason to take points from Gryffindor" Kinsie said

"So true" Angelina agreed

"Where's Katie?" Alicia asked

"She's with Oliver" Kinsie answered and gestured to them.

"Looks like we may not be seeing much of her" Alicia said

"Oh well, lets go get ready for Potions. Katie isn't in our classes anyway." Angelina said and the three girls left.

Well there's chapter two hope you like it.


	3. The Potions Project

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my character Kinsie.

Summary: After getting her heart broken when her crush Oliver Wood starts dating her friend Katie, Kinsie begins to spend time with Cedric Diggory. She begins to think that maybe Oliver was the wrong guy for her all along. A Potions assignment brings Kinsie and Cedric closer and the closer they get the angrier Oliver gets. Much better than it sounds.

**Author Note: I was trying to figure out a name for a potion in this chapter so I looked up Latin and tried to figure something out. Anyway hope you like this chapter, thanks for reviewing.**

**CHAPTER 3:**

When Angelina, Alicia and Kinsie arrived to the cold Potions classroom they took a seat close to the back. Then they started arranging their stuff on their desks. Cedric Diggory walked in and took a seat directly behind Kinsie. Angelina and Alicia giggled and turned around.

"Hello ladies" he said smiling

"Hi Cedric" they said and Kinsie glanced back.

"Hi Kinsie" he said

"Hello Cedric" she said and turned back around.

The rest of the class soon filed in. Oliver was one of the last people to walk in and he took the empty seat next to Kinsie.

"Kinsie about yesterday..." Oliver began

"I don't want to talk about it" She told him, not even bothering to look at him.

"I just…Kinsie I was way out of line" He began as Snape walked in but never got to finish because everyone fell silent.

"Good morning class." he said, "I have decided that this year all of your assignments will be done in pairs." he told them "You will have a partner and this person will be your partner for the entire class." He went on. "And since I'm such a nice guy I will let you pick your partner. " He added and everyone looked around the room. "So go on and find your partner and tell me who it is but choose wisely because your grade in my class will depend on your partner. After you tell me who your partner is I will give you a name of a potion, every group will have a different name. Your job is to fully research this potion; what it does, its effects, how long it lasts and so on. I will check your progress periodically. All potions should be fairly easy to research" He told them "I expect a start by next class" he said "Now after you find your partners and tell me you are free to go. So find your partners"

Angelina and Alicia decided they would be partners leaving Kinsie wondering who she would be partners with. She stood up and thought about asking Sarah who was in Hufflepuff and she kind of knew her but, then she thought about asking Oliver but he walked away, Cedric called her just as Oliver walked away.

"Kinsie wait" Cedric said

"What is it?"

"So want to be partners?" he asked

"Ok." Kinsie said

"Let's go tell Snape so we can get out of here, I don't want to be here any longer than I have to be" Cedric said and Kinsie nodded.

"Me either" she said and they went to Snape's desk.

"Alright Miss. Lewis who is your partner?"

"Mr. Diggory is sir? She said and Snape looked up.

"Really" he said with surprise and Kinsie could have sworn there was a slight smile on his face but figured she must have been imagining it because when she looked again it was gone. "Good choice I'm sure you two will work well together" he commented and wrote the name of a potion on a piece of parchment and handed it to Cedric. "You two are free to go"

Cedric and Kinsie went to gather their stuff they were fixing to leave when Oliver called Kinsie.

"Kinsie"

"Yeah Oliver" she said

"I'll just see you later." Cedric said and he left.

"So do you want to be partners?" Oliver asked

"Sorry Oliver I can't. I already have a partner"

"You can't, I'll get stuck with Derek. Everyone knows he's terrible at Potions. You have to change and be my partner" Oliver pleaded, he sounded desperate

"No Oliver, you should have asked me first instead of as a last resort. Now I'm keeping my partner and if that upsets you, you'll get over it"

"Who is you partner?' he asked curiously

"Cedric Diggory" She said smiling and walked away.

When Kinsie got outside the classroom, Cedric was waiting for her.

"Hey" he said

"Oh hi"

"So what did he want?"

"He wanted to be my partner" she told him

"Oh"

"I told him I had one, so he's stuck with Derek."

"He'll definitely fail if he doesn't do most of the work." Cedric said

"I know, its his own fault he asked me as a last resort like he was so sure I wouldn't have a partner" Kinsie told him "I'm glad you asked me."

"Yeah I am to." Cedric said as Oliver walked out. Cedric and Kinsie walked away and Oliver watched them wondering why it bothered him so much that Kinsie was with Cedric.

"Whenever you want we can start researching we can, because in a few weeks we'll have quidditch practice and have to work around schedules" Kinsie said

"Yeah we will"

"I'll enjoy my free time while I can" Kinsie said, "Once practice starts I won't have much of it"

"Well if you want we can meet in the library tonight after dinner"

"Sounds good, I'll see you then" Kinsie said and made her way to her next class.

Kinsie took a seat in Charms class; Oliver was right behind her. He sat down beside her.

"So Diggory is your partner, the Hufflepuff captain." Oliver said

"Oliver he's smart and I'm sorry you are stuck with Derek the Dummy but you'll learn to live with it. Good luck with Derek" she said as Angelina and Alicia took seats on the other side of Kinsie just as class started.

Soon it was time for lunch and Kinsie was ready for a break between Potions and Defense Against the Dark Arts she was going to be very busy, she hadn't even had Ancient Runes and Muggle Studies yet. She was walking to the Great Hall when Cedric came up beside her.

"Hey Cedric"

"Hi, so how have your classes been so far"

"Busy, I have so much work to do and I've just started, I don't even want to go to the rest of my classes this afternoon, I only have two though"

"I have one more left." Cedric said

"So what do you have?" she asked

"Ancient Runes"

"Me to except I have Muggle Studies as well" Kinsie said and he smiled as they went inside the Great Hall.

"Well I'll see you later." Kinsie said

"Yeah later" Cedric said and they both went their separate ways.

Kinsie sat down at the Gryffindor table by Angelina

"So Cedric seems to like you." Angelina said

"Yeah he asked you to be his Potions partner" Alicia added

"Well I'm good in Potions even Snape says so, though I know it kills him to admit a Gryffindor is good at something." Kinsie said

"I doubt that's why he asked you." Alicia said

"Why else would he?" Kinsie asked

"He likes you maybe" Angelina told her

"Why would he?" Kinsie said as Katie walked by with Oliver; they sat down a few seats away.

"So how was your morning?" Katie asked Oliver

"Horrible, for Potions we have to have partners, we had to pick a partner for the whole year and I got stuck with Derek"

"Is that bad?" Katie asked

"He's the worst in the class." Oliver said miserably

"And Snape stuck you with him?" Katie asked

"No he was all that was left, I asked Kinsie but she couldn't or wouldn't" he said

"Why not?" Katie asked

"Said she wasn't going to be my last choice or something" Oliver said

"Well I'm sorry your morning was so awful." Katie said kissing Oliver

"Its better now." Oliver said

"Are you mad at her?" Katie asked

"No, its fine" Oliver said but Katie knew he didn't mean it.

"I'm going to talk to Kinsie." Katie said, "I'll be right back."

"You act like its impossible that he would like you, he can like you." Alicia said as Katie sat down

"Hey" Katie said

"Hi Katie" Angelina said

"So Kinsie what is going on, Oliver seems to be upset with you?"

"Oh is he still going on about that" Kinsie said frustrated "Its his own fault he's stuck with Derek as a Potions partner"

"Oliver's stuck with Derek" Alicia said and Kinsie nodded "Poor Oliver"

"Why couldn't you be his partner?" Katie asked, "He said he asked you."

"Oliver asked you to be his Potions partner" Angelina said surprised

"Why didn't you?" Katie asked

"Because Cedric asked me first and Oliver is going to have to learn to deal with it. Oliver only asked me because everyone else was taken" Kinsie fumed

"Calm down, its ok" Katie said, "Cedric asked you to be his partner for Potions" Katie said smiling

"Yeah we're meeting after dinner to get a head start," Kinsie said

"I think Cedric likes Kinsie" Angelina said

"They walked in here together." Alicia said

"He waited for her after Potions so they could walk down the hall together" Angelina added

"He's looking over here at her as well." Alicia said

"What, no he's not" Kinsie said and looked up and saw Cedric was looking at her, her eyes met his and he smiled, she smiled back.

"Well Oliver didn't tell me Cedric asked you first" Katie said "He'll get over it Kinsie, don't worry about it"

"I'm not" she told Katie "I don't care if Oliver's upset with me he'll get over it eventually he always does"

"I guess so," Katie said "Well I'll see you three later" Katie said and went back to sit by Oliver.

So Kinsie went to her other classes and still had a little time before dinner. As soon as she was finished with dinner she rushed to the library hoping to get a start on her Muggle Studies essay before Cedric got there.

When Cedric walked in the library he started searching for Kinsie. When he found her she was reading a book, her hair was up in a ponytail of course but some stray hairs had fallen around her face, she was biting her bottom lip and had a look of concentration on her face. Cedric thought she looked cute. He walked over and sat down, Kinsie looked up.

"Hello again Mackenzie" Cedric said and Kinsie wrinkled her nose.

"I hate to be called Mackenzie."

"Sorry, didn't know" Cedric apologized

"Its ok, Its just Mackenzie is a pretty name, it doesn't suit me"

_"Yeah it does" Cedric thought_

"So what are you working on?" he asked

"Muggle Studies" she sighed "It's fairly easy though"

"Good" Cedric said

"Well you want to start researching?" Kinsie asked

"Yeah sure our Potion is called Verusarmor" Cedric said

"Verusarmor" Kinsie repeated "Verus means true and Armor means love in Latin, I think"

"Your right it does"

"A love potion, Snape gave us a love potion"

"I guess" Cedric said

"Ok so start with the basics, ingredients directions and all that"

"Sounds good" Cedric said "Lets go see what we can find"

"Alright" Kinsie said and they got up to find books.

They both returned to the table and went to work.

"Wonder why Snape gave us this potion?

"Who knows, we all wonder about the way Snape's mind works but I'll guess we'll never know" Kinsie said and Cedric smiled and Kinsie went back to her book, she turned the next page.

"Found something, its ingredients and directions" Kinsie said "Are we going have to make this?"

"Snape didn't say" Cedric said "Why?"

"Well one of the ingredients is a hair off the head of your lover" Kinsie told him "What if you don't have one, a lover I mean not a head?"

"Then I guess you wouldn't be making this potion"

"Yeah guess so" Kinsie sighed

"Boomslang, bat wings, 12 rose petals, red only" Kinsie said reading a few ingredients. "Two white rose petals, rose stem" she went on

"What is all this about roses?" Cedric asked

"Well red roses symbolize love and white friendship"

"Oh yeah"

"Roses are beautiful, I've always thought so" Kinsie said "Anyway the other ingredients look basic and seem somewhat normal." She said turning the book so Cedric could see.

"Yeah but it takes a month to make" Cedric pointed out

"Yeah I noticed that"

"I say that's enough for tonight, we have a start" Cedric said as he copied down the ingredients and directions.

"I agree" Kinsie said "So lets get our books put away and get out of here," she added and Cedric nodded. A few minutes later they were walking out of the library.

"Can I as you a question?" Kinsie asked when they got out of the library.

"Go on"

"Are you spending time with me Saturday because Katie asked you to?"

"No" he said and Kinsie stopped and looked at him "What?" he asked stopping

"I'm going to ask you again and I want you to look at me when you answer" she said "Are you spending time with me Saturday because Katie asked you to?" she asked, Cedric looked at her.

"No, I'm not. I make my own decisions and if I didn't want to spend time with you Saturday I wouldn't" he said never taking his eyes off of her. "I like you Kinsie is that so hard to believe?"

"Kind of yeah" she whispered looking away.

"Look at me" Cedric said and Kinsie shook her head

"Kinsie" he said and placed his hand on her cheek. She looked at him.

"Kinsie I like you, I've enjoyed the time I've spent with you and I'm looking forward to Saturday"

"You are?" she asked as if she didn't believe him

"Yes I am." he said and they resumed walking

"So do you want to meet later to work on our Potion's project?" Cedric asked

"We can if you want"

"Wednesday?" Cedric asked, "Do you have any free time Wednesday?"

"After lunch from 1-3"

"Good say 1:30" Cedric asked

"See you then" Kinsie said

"Yeah see you then." Cedric said

"So where have you been?" Angelina asked when Kinsie walked into their room.

"I was in the library researching for my Potions project" Kinsie answered putting her bag on her bed.

"Alone?" Alicia asked

"No, Cedric was there"

"Cedric was there" Alicia told Angelina and they both smiled

"Stop it you two, he doesn't like me like that, he only likes me as a friend" she told them

"Whatever you say." Angelina said

Wednesday finally arrived and Kinsie found herself in the library with Cedric researching their Potion.

"You found anything yet?" Kinsie asked

"No"

"Me either, I thought Snape said these should be fairly easy to research"

"He did. Maybe we're looking in the wrong place." Cedric said closing his book of love potions

"It is a love Potion, we are looking in books about love portions" Kinsie said

"But what if it isn't a love Potions but does something else" Cedric suggested

"You mean like you use it on the person you love, your so called True Love." Kinsie said,

"Verusarmor means True Love in Latin so maybe." Cedric said

"What would we look under" Kinsie wondered "I have an idea, it may be nothing but worth checking out" she said and got up and returned with a book.

"What's that?" Cedric asked

"It's a book about healing potions" she said "You know Potions that heal you from whatever"

"Ok but why would it be in there?" Cedric asked

"I didn't say it was but apparently its not a love potion we've been through all the books but that one" Kinsie pointed out "We've been here for an hour"

"Let me check this book before you look through that one" Cedric said and he looked through the book

"Found something and you were kind of right"

"I was"

"It says Verusarmor which on first glance may lead you to believe is a love potion really isn't" Cedric read "Listen. Verusarmor seems not to be a love potion, not in the full extent of the definition anyway" Cedric said, "It seems its used to protect the person you love, I think."

"Protect from what?" Kinsie asked

"That's what we have to find out.Of course i could be wrong." Cedric said "It says you should brew a potion called the Cupio in Viscus." Cedric told her. "The person who is…"

"Your hearts desire" they said together.

"Wonder if Snape wants us to research both since they are strongly connected?" Kinsie asked

"I don't know. We'll ask Monday" Cedric said

"For now lets call it a day with the potion research" Kinsie said

"I agree" Cedric said closing his book and they walked out of the library together.


	4. Its Not a Date!

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my character Kinsie.

Summary: After getting her heart broken when her crush Oliver Wood starts dating her friend Katie, Kinsie begins to spend time with Cedric Diggory. She begins to think that maybe Oliver was the wrong guy for her all along. A Potions assignment brings Kinsie and Cedric closer and the closer they get the angrier Oliver gets. Much better than it sounds.

**Author Note: Thanks for the reviews and just to clear things up, the story takes place during Cedric's 6th year I know I didn't say that earlier. Enjoy this chapter.**

The rest of the week seemed to fly by and it was Saturday and Kinsie was getting ready to meet Cedric.

"Ok," Angelina said looking through her closet. "I'm trying very hard to put together a cute outfit here," she said. "But I don't know," she went on looking through Kinsie's clothes.

"Wait, why don't you ever wear these?" Angelina asked pulling out a pair of jeans they were blue and had faded patches on them. On the bottoms there were dark blue flower designs. "These are cute," Angelina said.

"I have a perfect shirt for you to wear with them," Alicia said and went to her closet. She returned with a pink shirt that hung off the shoulders was ribbed across the breast area and then hung down.

"Oh that is cute," Angelina said "Now wear you're little black shoes," Angelina said.

"Where's Katie I thought she was helping," Alicia said.

"She's with Oliver, we can do this, then we'll meet Fred and George and Kinsie will meet Cedric," Angelina said.

"Now make-up," Alicia said.

"Make-up, I don't…"

"Just a touch to bring out your eyes" Alicia told Kinsie and started her make-up.

"Guys this is not a date, I don't need make-up," Kinsie told them but they didn't listen. Finally Alicia was done.

"Now your hair" Angelina said "Can I convince you to not wear it up?" she asked

"I…" Kinsie began as Angelina started brushing her hair.

"Hand me that clip," Angelina told Alicia and she did. She fixed her hair half up and half down and left a few loose strands around her face.

"Kinsie that looks good" Alicia said and Kinsie looked in the mirror.

"Its ok," she said.

"Now go get dressed," Angelina said and Kinsie grabbed the pants and shirt and went to change. A few minutes later, she came back.

"You look great," Alicia said

"Cedric will love it," Angelina said and Kinsie sat down and put he shoes on.

"I'll see you later," she said leaving.

She went to the doors that led outside, Cedric was waiting for her. She took a deep breath and walked over.

"Hi Cedric," she said, he looked at her and smiled.

"Kinsie" he said, "You look nice," he said.

"Thank you," she said.

"So let's go," he said and he opened the door and they went outside.

"It's a nice day, colder than it looks." Kinsie said.

"Yeah it is," Cedric agreed. He looked over and noticed Kinsie seemed uncomfortable.

"Are you ok?" he asked "You seem uncomfortable."

"Well its just, Angelina and Alicia picked my outfit out and did my hair, I'm kind of out of my comfort zone clothes and hair wise."

"You shouldn't feel uncomfortable because you do look pretty and I mean that."

"Yeah I know you do," she said.

"So let's go," he said.

"Ok, what do you have in mind?" she asked.

"I don't really know, I'm making it up as I go along" Cedric told her and she looked down towards Hagrids hut.

"Wonder what Hagrid is doing?" she said "Looks like he's up to something"

"I don't want to know not if its some new creature for Care of Magical Creatures, so glad I don't have to take that now," Cedric said.

"Me to, even though I do like Hagrid," Kinsie said.

"So Mackenzie," Cedric said and she shot him a dirty look but he ignored it. "So" Cedric started but was interrupted when two 6th year Ravenclaw girls walked by, a blonde and a red head.

"Hi Cedric," they said together.

"Looking good," the blonde said and they walked on by.

"Anyway Kinsie," Cedric began again.

"Cedric hi" a girl with brown hair said as she walked by followed by another girl who also said hi.

"Someone's popular," Kinsie teased. "Which one's your girlfriend?"

"None of them" Cedric said, Kinsie thought he seemed upset.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you," Kinsie apologized.

"You didn't," he said. Kinsie noticed he seemed embarrassed by the attention the girls gave him.

"Does the fact that girls pay attention to you make you uncomfortable?" she asked

"In a way it does," he answered.

"Why? You could ask any of those girls out right now and they would say yes" Kinsie told him.

"Yeah I know but its not those girls I want."

"Oh so there is someone you interested in?" Kinsie asked

"Kind of yeah, I'm still working out my feelings for her though."

"Who is she?" Kinsie asked

"It doesn't matter," Cedric said. "Please drop it."

"Ok that's fine," Kinsie said and she shivered as a gust of wind blew.

"Are you cold?" Cedric asked

"No, I'm ok," Kinsie said. "I didn't think to grab a jacket because it looked so nice outside."

"So does that mean your cold?" Cedric asked.

"I'm ok" she assured him and he touched her arms.

"No your not, your arms are cold," he said. "You can wear my jacket."

"Cedric, I'll be fine."

"No you won't," he said. "What will your friends say if you catch a cold?"

"Kinsie you idiot why didn't you take your jacket," Kinsie told him and he laughed.

"Here" he said taking his jacket off "I'll be ok, I'm wearing a sweater" he added and wrapped his jacket around her shoulders, she put her arms in it.

"Better?' he asked

"Much" she said and they looked at each other.

"Well come on then," Cedric said and grabbed her hand.

"Where are we going?" she asked

"I have no idea," he admitted and she stopped.

"You're joking right?"

"Nope" he said smiling

"What are we doing?"

"I don't know, whatever you want," Cedric said.

"Like I know what I want," Kinsie sighed.

"How about we just go sit down and talk," Cedric suggested. "I don't know much about you except you're in Gryffindor and you're a chaser on the Gryffindor Quidditch team," he said. "So come on," he said and led her over to the lake. He sat down; Kinsie sat next to him.

"Tell me about you, I want to know everything."

"Everything?" she asked, "I'm not that interesting," she told him.

"How about I make that decision, so tell me about you. Favorite color, do you like Snow? Have you ever had a boyfriend? What did you do this summer?"

"Um... baby blue, Yes, No, and Nothing" she said

"Huh?" he asked a bit confused.

"That's the answer to your questions" she told him. "My favorite color is baby blue, I like snow, I've never had a boyfriend and I did nothing this summer."

"Oh" Cedric said. "What do you like to do for fun?" he asked

"Fun. Well I like to help Fred and George perfect their pranks," she said.

"Really," Cedric said amused. "I never figured you were the prank pulling type," he added smiling.

"Well with Fred and George it's always interesting, they are very creative," she told him.

"I noticed" Cedric said and they were quiet for a while until two more girls passed by smiling at Cedric, they giggled when he smiled back.

"So Cedric how many girlfriends have you had?"

"Oh I…three," he answered.

"Just three?"

"Just three," he said. "I can't believe you've never had a boyfriend."

"Well apparently I'm not the type of girl guys ask out or want to take out."

"What?" Cedric asked confused.

"That's what Oliver said at the welcome back feast."

"Oh" Cedric said "He's wrong and I can't believe he had the nerve to say that."

"Well maybe he's right," Kinsie said.

"No, No he's not," Cedric told her shaking his head. "Don't let him make you feel like that. You deserve to be noticed, you deserve to be happy and you deserve a guy to like you and one day you'll have all that,"

"Think it'll be any day soon?" she asked, "I'm not very patient."

"You never know but it'll happen when you least expect it, when your not looking for it to happen," he said and Kinsie smiled.

"We should probably be heading back," Kinsie said.

"Yeah your right," Cedric agreed and stood up. He extended his hand down to help Kinsie up. She took it and stood up. "Ready?" Cedric asked

"Yeah let's go," Kinsie said and they walked back into the castle.

When they got inside and to the stairs they stopped.

"Well thank you Cedric," Kinsie said.

"Anytime" he said and Kinsie took off his jacket. "Here" she said handing it to him. "Thanks for the letting me wear it."

"Your welcome," he said and took his jacket. "So I'll see you later," Cedric said and Kinsie looked up at him.

"Yeah see you later," Kinsie said and she turned to walk up the stairs she had taken two steps when Cedric called her.

"Kinsie" he said and she turned around "Come here a minute," Cedric said and she walked back over to him.

"What is it?" she asked

"Nothing," he said and he hugged her, she was a bit shocked but returned the hug.

"You looked like you needed that," he said and placed a quick kiss on her cheek. "Bye" he said and walked the other way. Kinsie started after him shocked; finally she went up the stairs and into the common room.

When she walked in she saw Oliver standing in front of the fireplace.

"Kinsie there you are," Oliver said. "Come on over, meeting," he said and she walked over.

"Where have you been?" Oliver asked

"With Cedric Diggory," she answered smiling.

"The enemy," he said.

"The enemy Oliver, really he's a Hufflepuff," Kinsie said putting her hands on her hips.

"He's the captain of the Hufflepuff team," Oliver pointed out. "You look different."

"Your ridiculous," Kinsie said sitting by Angelina.

"So how did it go with Cedric?" Angelina asked and Kinsie smiled.

"Looks like it went good," Katie said. "She's smiling," Fred and George looked over.

"Hey I haven't seen one of those on you in a long time," George said. "Its nice to see you smile even if it is pretty boy Diggory that put the smile there."

"Can we have this meeting are do we have to talk about Kinsie's date?" Oliver asked getting upset.

"It wasn't a date," Kinsie said softly.

"I'd rather talk about Kinsie's date," Angelina answered.

"Me to," Fred and George said.

"Probably more interesting than this," Fred whispered.

"OK PAY ATTENTION!" Oliver shouted.

"We're right here Oliver, you don't have to yell," Kinsie said. "Tell us why we're here."

"Ok first of all I've decided to start practices a bit earlier the first Saturday in October," Oliver said.

"But Oliver that's the first Hogsmeade day and I for one am not missing it," Kinsie said.

"Me either" Everyone else said

"Yeah maybe you should take Katie on a real date that day," Angelina suggested.

"I agree," Kinsie said.

"Ok Fine, I didn't realize that Hogsmeade was that day, we'll have the first practice Sunday then," Oliver said. "Does that meet with everyone's approval?"

"Fine" everyone said but it was apparent they were not happy about it.

"Around 1:30" he said, "Meeting adjourned"

"That's it," Kinsie said, "No charts."

"No boring speeches," Fred said.

"Everyone run while you can," George said and everyone got up and rushed away.

"Kinsie, can I talk to you alone?" Oliver asked and she let out a frustrated sigh.

"Fine" she said and sat back down.

"Kinsie about you and Diggory," he began.

"What about it?" she asked

"Do you really think it's a good idea?" Oliver asked

"What do you mean?" she asked

"Dating him, going out with him." Oliver said.

"We're friends Oliver that's it," Kinsie told him.

"Well you being friends with him could interfere with your quidditch playing."

"No it won't Oliver" Kinsie assured him "And anyway even if I wanted to I couldn't stop hanging around Cedric."

"Why?"

"He's my potions partner," Kinsie pointed out.

"Oh yeah, if you would have been my potions partner this could have been avoided."

"Well I'm happy with Cedric, I'm not going to stop hanging around him and you'll get over it." Kinsie said and stood up and went up the stairs.

"There you are," Angelina said.

"Yeah we've all been waiting to hear how it went with you and Cedric," Katie said.

"It went good," Kinsie said.

"Just good?" Alicia asked

"Well we didn't do much, just talked mainly," Kinsie said. "I was cold so he let me wear his jacket."

"Such a gentlemen," Angelina said.

"Then he gave me a hug and kissed me on the cheek."

"Awwwwwwwwwwww" the three girls said.

"You two going to see each other again?" Katie asked

"I don't know," Kinsie answered. "He didn't mention it."

"I'm sure he will, he's just waiting so he doesn't seem to eager," Angelina assured her.

"I hope so," Kinsie said.


	5. The girls will be Disappointed

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my character Kinsie.

Summary: After getting her heart broken when her crush Oliver Wood starts dating her friend Katie, Kinsie begins to spend time with Cedric Diggory. She begins to think that maybe Oliver was the wrong guy for her all along. A Potions assignment brings Kinsie and Cedric closer and the closer they get the angrier Oliver gets. Much better than it sounds.

**Author Note: Thanks for the reviews. I invented a best friend for Cedric that you get to meet in this chapter and I know you'll love him. Someone has to give Cedric some advice and a push in the right direction. Enjoy the chapter.**

It was now Monday morning everyone was at breakfast and all the students and teachers were in conversations of their own when Dumbledore stood up.

"May I have your attention please," Dumbledore said.

"I know many of you have noticed that the first Hogsmeade day is the first Saturday in October, which is about a week away," He began. "I know that is earlier than normal but it is for a reason." He said and paused. Everyone waited. "There will be a Halloween ball this year. We will be observing a muggle tradition of dressing up. Use your Hogsmeade day to find a costume," he said. "This dance will be a time for us to have fun and socialize," Dumbledore said, "Enjoy the rest of your breakfast." he finished and sat down.

"A Halloween ball," Angelina said.

"We get to wear costumes, I've never dressed up." Alicia said.

"It actually sounds fun, you can be like anything you want for one night," Kinsie said. "Well I'm done I have to go meet Cedric, we have to talk to Snape about our project, wish us luck."

"Good luck," Angelina and Alicia said.

"Thanks," Kinsie said and stood up.

Cedric met her at the doors of the Great Hall.

"You ready?" he asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be," she told him and they made their way to the dungeons.

When Kinsie and Cedric walked into the classroom Snape wasn't there yet.

"He's probably still at breakfast, I guess we should just wait," Kinsie said sitting down in her seat.

"So what do you think of the Halloween ball?" Cedric asked

"It sounds fun," Kinsie said. "I think I might actually want to go."

"You should," Cedric told her. "So Kinsie I was wondering if you would maybe go to Hogsmeade with me?" Cedric asked.

"Really you want me to go with you?" she asked.

"It will be fun and its better than going alone," Cedric said.

"Sure ok," Kinsie said. "I'd like to go with you."

"Good."

"Do you believe Oliver actually tried to have Quidditch practice that day?"

"That surprises me, even for Oliver," Cedric told her.

"Well he changed it to Sunday when he realized no one would show up if he didn't, so the real work begins," Kinsie said as Snape walked in.

"Mr. Diggory, Miss. Lewis," Snape said. "What brings you here so early?"

"We need to ask you something about our project," Cedric said.

"Very well" Snape said

"Well we started researching our potion which is Verus Amor. At first we thought it was a love potion because it seemed to be two Latin words together; verus which means true and amor which means love," Kinsie began.

"But we found out it wasn't exactly a love potion not in the full definition anyway, it was Kinsie who thought that you use it on your so called True Love." Cedric added. "Anyway we found out it may be used to protect the person you love or heal them in some way."

"Professor the book said a potion called the Cupio in Viscus should be made first" Kinsie said "You know Hearts desire," Kinsie said. "Basically we were wondering if you would like research on both of them?" Kinsie asked

"Well it seems you two have been busy," Snape said and Kinsie swore that a smile was on his face again but when she looked again it was gone. "I think research on both would be helpful."

"Are we going to have to make this potion?" Cedric asked.

"Unless you two are each other's true love, no. Because this potion can only be made by a person's true love, and they both have to feel the same way." Snape said. "It's not used very often," he told them. "Not all Potions assigned will be made, everyone will make a potion though," Snape said. "But that will come later," he added. "So is there anything else?"

"No sir," Kinsie said.

"Very well, I will prepare for class," Snape said and left.

"Well at least there is two of us to do the research," Cedric said.

"I still wonder why Snape assigned us this potion," Kinsie said.

"We may never know," Cedric said.

"Kinsie so why did you and Cedric have to meet Snape?" Angelina asked, they were in Charms now.

"Our Potion assignment is complicated," Kinsie said and she told Angelina and Alicia what her and Cedric found out.

"So he gave you a potion you wouldn't have to make," Alicia said confused.

"He said unless we were each other true love we wouldn't be making it," Kinsie said.

"I wonder why?" Angelina asked

"I don't know but when he assigned us this potion there was a smile on his face like he saw something we didn't," Kinsie told them.

"Maybe he did," Angelina said but didn't say anymore because class was starting.

Angelina, Alicia and Kinsie were walking to lunch.

"Oh did I tell you what Cedric asked me while we were waiting on Snape," Kinsie said.

"No," Angelina and Alicia said interested.

"Hey what's up?" Katie asked walking up beside Kinsie.

"Kinsie is fixing to tell us what Cedric asked her while they were waiting on Snape," Alicia told her.

"Ooh what?" Katie asked.

"If I would go to Hogsmeade with him," Kinsie said.

"You said yes," Katie said.

"Of course I did."

"WOW!" Angelina exclaimed "Hogsmeade that's like a big deal."

"Almost like a date," Alicia put in.

"It's not a date," Kinsie told them.

"You sure?" Katie asked.

"Yes, Cedric and I are just friends, that's all."

"If you say so," Angelina said.

Meanwhile Cedric was in the Hufflepuff common room talking to his best friend Dustin.

"So what's going on with you?" Dustin asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Who is this girl you've been spending time with?" Dustin asked.

"She's my Potions partner," Cedric answered.

"Yes, but you weren't working on your potions assignment Saturday afternoon," Dustin pointed out.

"No," Cedric said.

"So who is she?" Dustin asked anxiously.

"She's in Gryffindor, her name is Kinsie."

"Kinsie, that's cute," Dustin said. "So answer this, is she pretty?"

"Yes," Cedric answered.

"And do you like her?" Dustin asked "As more than a friend."

"Maybe, its only been a week," Cedric pointed out.

"So what do you like about her?"

"She's smart, funny, sweet," Cedric began. "And she's pretty but doesn't realize it," he added. "I mean she's so much more than what I've described though."

"Yeah I know."

"I asked her to go to Hogsmeade with me."

"Good," Dustin said. "Maybe you can introduce me and you and her can hang out with me and Jessica at the Three Broomsticks."

"I don't know, I'll ask."

"Maybe you should ask her to the Halloween ball," Dustin suggested. "You two could wear complimenting costumes like me and Jessica."

"Really what are you and Jessica going to be?" Cedric asked

"Oh Romeo and Juliet."

"Interesting," Cedric said. "You do realize Romeo and Juliet were star-crossed lovers and that they killed themselves at the end of that story?" Cedric asked.

"Yeah, its not for sure, we're still debating," Dustin said "So will you?"

"I don't know, I'll consider it," Cedric said.

"Well good enough, Saturday is the only Hogsmeade day to get stuff before the ball, I saw the schedule a few minutes ago," Dustin pointed out

"So I have to decide," Cedric said.

"Yeah or find out what she's going as and get yourself a costume to match it and then your all set." Dustin said, "so let's go to lunch," he added.

"So how's your potions assignment coming?" Kinsie asked Angelina and Alicia as she was putting food on her plate.

"Haven't started, we're meeting tonight." Alicia said.

"How's yours going?" Angelina asked.

"It's going ok?" Kinsie answered, "Can you believe Oliver is starting quidditch practice Sunday?" Kinsie asked changing the subject.

"It's hard to believe, even for Oliver," Angelina said.

"And you know Oliver, he'll work us to death," Kinsie said. "Plus we'll have to listen to more speeches," she added. "I hope he changes them up a bit this year. It was the same speech over and over again last year for every game. I mean if we have to listen to him talk the least he could do is make it interesting and not bore us with the same old speeches," Kinsie went on. "They all start out the same" she told them. "This is it!" Kinsie said dramatically throwing her hands in the air in an Oliver like way.

"The big one!" Angelina put in.

"The one we've all been waiting for," Kinsie and Angelina said together. Alicia laughed.

"If Oliver knew you were making fun of him, he'd be upset," Alicia said.

"Just admit, you may miss playing quidditch but you won't miss Oliver's practices," Angelina said.

"And speeches," Kinsie added.

"So true," Alicia agreed.

"Well I'm done eating, so I'll just see you two later ok. I have something I need to do," Kinsie said.

"Alright bye Kinsie," Angelina said.

When Kinsie got outside the Great Hall she saw Cedric there.

"Hey," Kinsie said.

"Hi" he said, "I wanted to know if we were working on our assignment tonight."

"We can if you want," Kinsie said.

"Same time and place as last time?"

"Sounds good to me," Kinsie said.

"Ok see you then," Cedric said.

"Ok bye Cedric."

Cedric was getting his things together to meet Kinsie in the library when Dustin walked in.

"So did you ask her?"

"Ask who what?" Cedric asked

"Don't play dumb with me," Dustin said. "Ask Kinsie to meet us Saturday."

"No," Cedric answered.

"Are you?"

"I don't know," Cedric told him.

"Come on I want to meet this girl."

"We're just friends and don't start with how you think I should ask her to the Halloween ball. You don't know her, you haven't met her."

"I know but if you would let me meet her Saturday I would know her," Dustin pointed out.

"I was thinking of maybe asking Sara to the Halloween ball, what do you think?"

"I happen to know that you don't really like her, no matter how much she likes you and wants you," Dustin said, "You'll be miserable with her, no one ever lasts long in a relationship with her. I mean yes she's gorgeous, but she's not that nice. She wants to be with you every minute and it kind of suffocates you," Dustin told him. "Trust me I know, I dated her remember."

"Oh yeah I remember," Cedric sighed. "Well I have to go meet Kinsie, I'll see you later."

"Alright," Dustin said and Cedric left.

When Cedric arrived at the library he saw Kinsie was there and she had already started researching.

"Hi," Cedric said sitting down.

"Hey" she said looking up at him and then looking back at her book.

"So what are reading?" he asked.

"I'm reading about the Cupio in Viscus potion first to see what it's all about and it seems ok," Kinsie said.

"Well what about it?" Cedric asked

"Well you use it on a person you like, love, or whatever. You know your so called hearts desire and it says here that it suggests you use this before attempting to make the Verus Amor Potion," Kinsie said. "Because you'll find out if the person desires you in the same way. It seems to work like the truth serum but you can't ask them anything you want."

"Oh, so you ask them questions about you?" Cedric asked.

"Something like that," she said. "So ok an example," Kinsie told him. "Let's say you gave me the potion," she said. "Its all hypothetical," she added. "Anyway you give me the potion you can only ask me how I feel about you. I guess questions like, do you like me? Are you in love with me? Do you want to be with me and only me? And if I'm not mistaken you can ask me if I have feelings for someone else. It says the very last question should be Am I your hearts desire" Kinsie told him. "The potion can be made in a week and it lasts around fifteen minutes."

"Ok so I give you the potion, I could ask youhow you feel about Oliver Wood."

"You could," she said.

"And you would answer."

"We're just friends," Kinsie said.

"Could I ask if you were in love with Oliver Wood?" Cedric asked

"I thinks so, it doesn't say you can't," Kinsie said.

"So you could answer it?" Cedric asked.

"Yes I could," Kinsie said. "The answer is no just for your information," Kinsie said.

"Oh," Cedric said and Kinsie went on reading.

"The potion looks fairly simple to make, but its very important that its done perfectly, not one thing can go wrong'

"It's that way with all potions usually," Cedric pointed out.

"Yeah well, just thought I'd throw that out there," Kinsie said.

"So Kinsie how is everything been going with you?" Cedric asked

"It ok. Oliver wants to start Quidditch practice Sunday, so we have to practice."

"Sorry," Cedric said.

"At least tell me you're not a slave driving captain like Oliver," Kinsie said.

"I don't think I am. I mean I do expect my team to work hard during practice but I don't work them to the point of exhaustion."

"Good," Kinsie said.

"But of course Oliver working the team to death might be a reason that Gryffindor is really good."

"Maybe but he's obsessed," Kinsie said. "He actually had the nerve to say that us working together would interfere with my quidditch playing."

"That's ridiculous," Cedric said.

"Exactly," Kinsie told him.

"Well I'll see if I can find another book on this potion," Cedric said and got up.

When he sat back down Kinsie looked up from her reading.

"So Cedric who are you taking to the ball?" she asked.

"I don't know" he said, "Who are you going with?"

"I don't know, no one's asked," she said. "No one will though, I may not even go even though it sounds like fun."

"You should go," Cedric said.

"Well all my friends will have dates. I know Angelina and Alicia will go with Fred and George, they always go to balls with Fred and George," Kinsie added. "Katie is going with Oliver," she went on. "Those are my three best friends, maybe I'm better off not going I can spend a quiet night alone."

"So who are you asking?" Kinsie asked

"I… I don't know."

"Oh come on, there are plenty of girls who want to go with you," Kinsie said.

"Maybe but do they want to go with me for the right reason?" he asked

"Do you mean do they want to go with you because they truly like you or do they want to go with you because your popular, captain of a quidditch team and attractive."

"That's it the second one, most of those girls they don't know me."

"Of course they don't know you, but do you want to get to know any of those girls?"

"No not really," Cedric admitted. "So do you really want to do this now?" Cedric asked.

"No not really, I'm having to force myself to work," she admitted.

"Me to," he said. "We have two hours before we have to be back in our common rooms."

"Yeah I know," Kinsie said.

"So let's get out of here," Cedric said.

"Where will we go?" Kinsie asked.

"Oh I'm sure we can find somewhere to go," Cedric said.

"Ok," Kinsie said and they put their books up and left the library.

"So is everyone in your house talking about the Halloween ball?" Kinsie asked.

"Yes," Cedric said, "My friend Dustin and his girlfriend Jessica are considering Romeo and Juliet."

"They killed themselves," Kinsie said.

"Yeah I know, I think they are reconsidering," Cedric said "So what do you want to go as?"

"You'll laugh," Kinsie said.

"No I won't," he told her.

"A princess," Kinsie sighed. "You know like in fairytales."

"Where they go to a ball and meet their prince charming and fall in love and live happily ever after," Cedric said.

"Something like that at least the prince charming part. I don't have to have the fall in love and live happily after ever part," Kinsie said. "So what do you want to go as?"

"I haven't thought about it," Cedric admitted. "Maybe I won't go either."

"The girls will be disappointed," Kinsie teased.

"To bad," he said. "So you really believe no one will ask you."

"Yeah I do, but its always this way, its not a big deal."

"I have a very good feeling someone will ask you," he told her.

"You do," she said.

"Yep maybe next week," Cedric suggested.

"Something to look forward to," Kinsie said. "Well I'm just going to head to my common room, I'm kind of tired."

"Oh alright" Cedric said, Kinsie thought he sounded disappointed "Wednesday?"

"Sure sounds good," she said.

"After dinner?"

"Yep."

"Same time," Cedric said.

"Same place," Kinsie added. "Goodnight Cedric," she said.

"Good-night Kinsie," he said and they went their separate ways.


	6. He Tells Me I'm Pretty

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my character Kinsie.

Summary: After getting her heart broken when her crush Oliver Wood starts dating her friend Katie, Kinsie begins to spend time with Cedric Diggory. She begins to think that maybe Oliver was the wrong guy for her all along. A Potions assignment brings Kinsie and Cedric closer and the closer they get the angrier Oliver gets. Much better than it sounds.

**Author Note: Thanks forall the reviews, reviews make me happy! I have family coming in Friday soI won't have another update until Saturday unless I can get on the computer, but I doubt I will. Enjoy this chapter. **

"Hey Kinsie," Angelina said when she walked in their room.

"Hey," Kinsie said.

"So been working on your Potions assignment?" Alicia asked.

"Yes."

"With Cedric?" Angelina added.

"Yes," Kinsie said.

"Maybe he'll ask you to the ball," Alicia said.

"I doubt it," Kinsie told her.

"Well I'm going with Fred," Angelina said.

"I'm going with George," Alicia said.

"Katie will be going with Oliver," Kinsie said. "Which leaves me here enjoying a quiet night by myself."

"No, you have to go," Alicia whined.

"I don't know, maybe I don't want to," Kinsie told her.

"Yeah you do, I know you want to go," Angelina said.

"So did you ask Kinsie?" Dustin asked when Cedric walked in.

"No, we're meeting again Wednesday," Cedric said.

"Ask her to go to the ball," Dustin told him. "Why won't you?"

"Do you really think she wants to go with me?"

"Bring her to meet me and Jessica on Saturday and we'll find out," Dustin said.

"Ok I'll ask Wednesday," Cedric told him.

Finally Wednesday arrived and Kinsie was on her way to the library when someone stepped in front of her. It was Marcus Flint.

"Hello" he said and looked at her. She had her hair down, a pair of jeans on with a shirt that said your boyfriend wants me. "You look different," he said.

"You sound like Oliver," Kinsie said irritated. "You want something?" she asked and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Got a date for the ball?" he asked, "I'm always available."

"Thanks but I'll pass," Kinsie told him. "I need to go."

"Meeting Diggory?" he asked.

"Yes for our project," Kinsie said.

"Think it over, if you need a date I'm available," Marcus said and Kinsie looked at him, he wasn't that bad looking. Tall, dark hair, dark eyes. He smiled when he saw her staring at him. His teeth were straightened.

"_He is kind of hot," Kinsie thought. "Wait a minute what am i thinking he's a Slytherin."_

"No one wants to go with you Marcus, I find that hard to believe," she said.

"There are plenty of girls who want to go with me, I just don't want to go with any of them."

"Sorry Marcus, but you better ask one of them, because we can't go together."

"Hoping Diggory will ask you?" he asked

"None of your business," she said and walked away.

When she got to the library Cedric was already there and he was sitting at a wooden table, reading a book.

"Hey," she said sitting down.

"I beat you here, that's a first."

"Well I got held up," She told him.

"What happened?"

"Marcus Flint had the nerve to ask me to the Halloween ball," Kinsie said obviously irritated.

"And you thought no one would ask you," Cedric teased. "You can go now, you have your prince charming."

"Oh your so funny," Kinsie said sarcastically and grabbed one of the books Cedric had and started to read.

"So you are going to the ball even if no one asks you?" Cedric asked.

"Yeah I'm getting a costume Saturday anyway," she told him. "Princess" she added

"Ok still going to be a princess," he said and went back to reading.

"Cedric," Kinsie said. "Verus Amor isn't a protection potion like we had originally thought, we must have read wrong."

"So what does it do?" Cedric asked curiously.

"Heals your true love," she said. "But only if the true love is two-sided."

"Heals from anything?" he asked.

"No, it can't bring someone back from the dead obviously," she told him. "But if you can't figure out what is wrong with someone and you've tried everything this might help."

"Strange," Cedric said but Kinsie was reading still.

"Tell me about it," she said. "And this is going to sound crazy."

"Try me," Cedric said.

"Do you think it heals a broken heart, that's what it seems like."

"Could be, it's not that crazy," Cedric said.

"Listen to this," Kinsie said. "It is very important that this potion be brewed by the true love of the person who will be taking it, if it isn't the consequences could be deadly." she read, "This is why they say over and over again to make the Cupio in Viscus first so you know if you are each others true love. You don't remember anything after you take it."

"Snape will probably want us to make the Cupio in Viscus since there are no consequences if you don't feel the same way for each other."

"Knowing Snape he probably will," she agreed and they were quiet.

"Kinsie I was wondering, on Saturday when we go to Hogsmeade if you would mind stopping by the Three Broomsticks and meet my best friend Dustin and his girlfriend Jessica?" he asked, "Not for long, just a few minutes."

"Sure, it doesn't matter," Kinsie said.

"Alright, we'll meet outside the castle doors where everyone gathers."

"Sounds good."

When Cedric returned to his room Dustin was waiting on him.

"So," he asked.

"Yes I asked her to meet you and Jessica on Saturday, she said yes."

"Good," Dustin said. "Her costume?"

"Princess."

"I guess that makes you Prince charming," Dustin said smiling.

"Maybe it does."

"So we'll talk to her, after about five minutes you and I will excuse ourselves and leave her to talk to Jessica. She'll find out if she wants to go to the ball with you, even though I know she does and you should just stop being stupid and insecure and ask her," Dustin said.

"Marcus Flint asked her today, she was late meeting me because he stopped her," Cedric said quietly.

"She didn't say yes."

"No she didn't," Cedric said.

"You're taking her," Dustin said. "And you'll both have a good time."

"So did Cedric ask you to the Halloween Ball yet?" Angelina asked when Kinsie walked in the common room.

"No," she said sitting next to her on the couch. "But Marcus Flint did."

"You didn't say yes," Alicia said.

"Of course not, but at least someone asked me." Kinsie sighed.

"Well if Cedric doesn't ask you can always take Marcus up on his offer, aside from him being a Slytherin, his attitude, and his teeth…" Angelina began.

"They're fixed, all his teeth are straight now," Kinsie interrupted.

"Really, I haven't seen him," Angelina said. "Anyway aside from all that he's not so bad looking."

"Kind of hot, for a Slytherin," Alicia put in.

"Yeah I guess he is," Kinsie agreed.

"Oliver is going insane with you spending time with Cedric just imagine if he heard about Marcus."

"Well there is nothing with me and Marcus," Kinsie said.

"We know that," Angelina said.

Finally it was Saturday and Kinsie was getting ready to meet Cedric. She had just showered and had a T-shirt and pants on until she was ready. She combed through her hair and then pulled it up in a bun until her make-up was finished and she changed clothes. Kinsie stood in front of the mirror and started to put on her make-up. When she was done she looked in the mirror and decided she looked ok. Then she went to get find clothes. She pulled out a pair of jeans that had faded patches and hung very low on her hips. She loved this pair of jeans because they made her butt look good. Since it was cold she took out a sweater that was light blue and then her jacket. She put her clothes on and looked at herself in the mirror. She took her hair down and fixed it, deciding to leave it down. When she decided she looked ok she grabbed her jacket put on some shoes and went to meet Cedric. When she got outside she saw he was already there.

"Hey, I hope you haven't been waiting long," Kinsie said.

"No, not to long," he said. "You look…"

"If you say different," Kinsie began.

"Pretty," Cedric said.

"Oh, thank you," she said smiling and tucking a strand of hair behind her hair that had blown in her face. Cedric looked at her and noticed she seemed kind of fidgety, she was playing with her hands and couldn't keep still."Its cold today," she added. "but I did remember my jacket," she told him putting it on.

"Ready?" he asked

"Let's go," Kinsie said.

When they got to Hogsmeade Kinsie asked

"What do you want to do first?"

"Meet Dustin and Jessica, then we can get our costumes," Cedric said.

"Ok," Kinsie agreed and Cedric led her to the Three Broomsticks. When they got inside he looked for Dustin and Jessica.

"There they are," Cedric said and he led her over to a table. They took seats across from them.

"So this is Kinsie," Cedric said. "This is my best friend Dustin and his girlfriend Jessica."

"Its nice to meet you Kinsie," Dustin said.

"You to," Kinsie replied. She saw why Jessica was attracted to him, he was so cute. He had sky blue eyes that had white streaks in them; his hair was dark. Jessica happened to be beautiful blonde hair, blue eyes, perfect body, perfect smile.

"So are you two getting costumes today?" Dustin asked

"Yes," Cedric and Kinsie said.

"You two are considering Romeo and Juliet right?" Kinsie asked.

"Yes but if you have a better idea we'd love to hear it," Dustin told her.

"I don't know, I'll think on it," Kinsie said as the Butterbeers were brought to the table.

They were about to start talking again when Oliver and Katie walked in.

"Look Kinsie's here with Cedric, they look so cute together. Let's go over and say hi," Katie said. "Be nice." she added and walked over.

"Hey Kinsie," Katie said.

"Oh hi Katie," she said.

"Hello everyone," Katie said.

"Hi," Cedric replied.

"Hi," Dustin and Jessica said together.

"Kinsie you look different," Oliver said.

"Yeah thanks Oliver," Kinsie said sarcastically.

"Well see you back at school Kinsie," Katie said and left with Oliver.

"Well," Dustin said. "If you ladies will excuse us, we'll leave so you can talk about us," Dustin added and him and Cedric got up and left.

"So tell me Kinsie do you like Cedric?"

"Well yeah I do," Kinsie said.

"As more than a friend?"

"Maybe, I don't know."

"Tell me what you do know," Jessica said.

"Ok. I like the way I feel when I'm with him. I feel like I can be myself and not pretend to be someone I'm not when I'm with him," she said. "I like the way he treats me, I like that he saw me when other people didn't. I like his compassion, his sense of humor and that he is a good guy," she added. "I could go on with what I like about him all day because I like everything about him," She added. "There is one more thing I want to add though but you'll probably think I'm stupid."

"I'm sure I won't go on."

"I like that he tells me I'm pretty, no ones ever told me that before, especially a guy."

"That's not stupid," Jessica told her. "Kinsie you are pretty and every girl likes someone to tell her that they are pretty," she said and Kinsie smiled. "So answer a question. If Cedric were to ask you to the Halloween ball would you say yes? Do you want to go with Cedric?"

"I think Cedric is the only guy I would even consider going with but he's not going to ask me, so I'll go alone."

"So you really like her don't you?" Dustin asked

"Yeah I do and I don't know what it is but I want to be around her all the time. I want to spend more time researching our potions project because it gives me an excuse to be around her, alone." Cedric admitted.

"That's bad," Dustin said. "She seems sweet Cedric and you deserve someone sweet who will appreciate you, not use you."

"So ask her to the dance," Dustin suggested again. "Are you going to ask her?"

"I don't know, maybe," Cedric said.

"Don't wait to late," Dustin said. "Well they look they are done talking, so lets go."

"So are you and Dustin really going as Romeo and Juliet?" Kinsie asked.

"He doesn't want to but we can't think of anything else." Jessica said.

'Well, what about a knight and a fair maiden, King and queen of hearts," Kinsie suggested. "Know any Muggle stories?" Kinsie asked.

"Plenty I'm only half and half," Jessica said.

"Me to," Kinsie said "Little Red Riding Hood and the big bad wolf"

"Oh that's good, let me suggest that to Dustin," Jessica said smiling.

Cedric and Dustin returned to the table.

"I think Kinsie and I are going to go get our costumes," Cedric said.

"Oh Dustin, Kinsie had some ideas for us for costumes."

"Did she?" Dustin asked interested

"Um... We can be a knight and a fair maiden, King and Queen of hearts or my personal favorite, you know that muggle story Little Red Riding Hood," Jessica said.

"Yeah I do," Dustin said

"I can be Little Red Riding Hood and you can be the big bad wolf," Jessica said and Cedric laughed.

"That's good," Cedric said. "You should go with that one."

"Maybe, better than Romeo and Juliet," Dustin said.

"Well good luck finding costumes," Cedric said. "Me and Kinsie are going to go."

"Oh do you mind if I go and say hello to Fred, George, Angelina and Alicia before we leave?" Kinsie asked.

"Oh go ahead," Cedric told her and Kinsie got up and walked away.

"Well she likes you," Jessica said. "I don't remember what all she likes about you, basically everything but she likes you."

"Told you," Dustin said.

"And if you ask her to the ball she will say yes," Jessica told him.

"Really?" Cedric asked surprised.

"Yes," Jessica said "I like her Cedric, she's sweet, unlike those other girls you always date." Jessica told him.

"She does seem sweet and you should ask her to the ball I think you'll be sorry if you don't."

"Maybe," Cedric said.

"Oh Kinsie's coming, so one more thing," Jessica said.

"What?" Cedric asked.

"Don't stop telling Kinsie's she's pretty, every girl loves to hear that and something tells me she doesn't hear it enough."

"Hey," Kinsie said.

"So ready to go?" Cedric asked

"Yeah let's go," Kinsie said. "Bye it was nice to meet you two," Kinsie said.

"It was nice meeting you to," Jessica said.

"So lets go get our costumes," Cedric said and they walked into a store.

"Welcome," A lady said walking over with a guy.

"Hi, we need costumes for a Halloween ball at Hogwarts," Kinsie said.

"Of course," the lady said. "You young lady come with me my name is Deanna, young man you go with Chris," she said.

"See you later," Kinsie said and her and Cedric went their separate ways.

"So tell me what is it you are looking for?" the lady asked.

"Princess," Kinsie said.

"Of course," the lady said. "Here try this she said waving her wand and a long red dress was on her.

"No, not exactly what I'm picturing," Kinsie said.

"Very well," Deanna said and waved her wand and the dress disappeared and a gold one was in its place.

"Better," she said. "I like how its made at the bottom how it poufs out, but still not what I pictured," she said.

"Ok" Deanna said and waved her wand. They tried several more and still hadn't found anything.

"There is one more and I do believe we saved the best for last," she told Kinsie and waved her wand. A smile appeared on Kinsie's face.

"I see a smile."

"Its perfect," Kinsie said. "I want this one."

"Very well," Deanna said and had the dress boxed up.

"Shoes?"

"Of course," Kinsie said and she found a perfect pair of shoes and a tiara like headband that was perfect.

"Can I pay you and you hold these for a little while?"

"Of course."

"Thank you," Kinsie said and walked to the front with the Deanna.

"Ok so what are you looking for?" Chris asked Cedric.

"I don't know."

"What is your date going as?"

"I have no date," Cedric answered.

"The young lady you came in with?"

"Princess," Cedric answered.

"So prince charming?" he asked and Cedric had to make a decision then.

"Yes," Cedric said.

"Very well" the guy said and took his measurements and found him a costume in a few minutes and went to wait for Kinsie.

"Hey," Kinsie said. "I hope you haven't been waiting long."

"No, not to long," Cedric said and Kinsie paid Deanna.

"We'll hold your costumes and you can pick them up on your back to school," Deanna told them.

"Thank you" Kinsie said and she left with Cedric.

"So what does your costume look like?" Cedric asked

"You're going to have to wait and see," Kinsie teased.

"So this Halloween ball, it's like a big deal to most girls isn't it?" Cedric asked.

"Well yeah, most girls like to go to these things. I mean I did want to go but I never got asked." Kinsie said.

"But your going this time," Cedric pointed out.

"It seems different this time," she admitted.

"Maybe because your different this year," Cedric said.

"Don't start."

"Its true," Cedric said. "When you have even considered going to a ball alone last year?"

"No," Kinsie said. "And I can't believe I'm considering it this year."

"Its ok to go alone," Cedric told her. "Go here?" he asked

"Sure," Kinsie said and Cedric and her walked inside.

"You know your part of the reason I am different his year," Kinsie said.

"Really?" Cedric asked

"Yes, just accept it and don't ask to many questions," Kinsie said.

"Kinsie," Cedric said, "can we go ahead and get back to school? I want to ask you a question"

"Sure," Kinsie said and they went to get their costumes and then made their way back to school.

"Ok" Cedric and when they got inside the castle. "I'm going to put my stuff up, you put yours up and we'll meet back here"

"Ok see you in a few minutes:" Kinsie said and she rushed to Gryffindor tower, put her bags up, checked her appearance in the mirror and hurried back down to meet Cedric. As she was on her way back she was thinking. What could he possibly want to ask me? Have i done something wrong?

"So what do you want to ask me?" Kinsie asked

"That," Cedric sighed, "Look I know the Halloween ball is about three weeks away but I don't know," he added. "Look I'm going alone and your going alone, so why don't we just go together and at least we won't be alone."

"Did you just ask me to the ball?" Kinsie asked

"Um... yeah I kind of did, so do you want to go with me?"

"Yeah I do" Kinsie said

"Good," Cedric said and Kinsie smiled.

When Kinsie walked into the Gryffindor common room before dinner she was apparently very happy. She had a huge smile on her face. She sat down by Angelina on the couch.

"Someone's happy," Angelina said.

"Yeah what's up?" Alicia asked.

"Cedric just asked me to the Halloween ball," Kinsie said. "I said yes."

"Yeah!" Alicia and Angelina said.

"Its just as friends though," Kinsie added.

"What's going on?" Oliver asked, walking over with Fred, George and Katie.

"Well Cedric asked me to go to the Halloween Ball with him and I said yes," Kinsie said.

"Your actually going to the Halloween ball with him?' Oliver asked "He plays for Hufflepuff and you play quidditch for me."

"I play quidditch for Gryffindor, Oliver, I don't do anything for you," Kinsie said coolly.

"Why would you go with him?" Oliver asked.

"Because the only other guy that asked me was Marcus Flint. Because I like him and he seems to like me, because he treats me like a person not just a quidditch player. He's fun and he tells me I'm pretty and I'm going with him and if you have a problem with that you'll get over it, you always do," Kinsie said.

"Kinsie…talk…alone," Oliver said.

"What if I don't want to?" she asked

"Please," Oliver said.

"Fine," Kinsie said and followed Oliver out of the portrait hole.

**Author Note: Hope you like it. I know I didn't describe the dress Kinsie bought but you will have to wait for that with the Halloween Ball chapter. **


	7. He Doesn't Think of you as a Friend

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my character Kinsie.

Summary: After getting her heart broken when her crush Oliver Wood starts dating her friend Katie, Kinsie begins to spend time with Cedric Diggory. She begins to think that maybe Oliver was the wrong guy for her all along. A Potions assignment brings Kinsie and Cedric closer and the closer they get the angrier Oliver gets. Much better than it sounds.

**Author Note: Not much longer until the chapter with the Halloween Ball. Thanks for all the reviews. I know Oliver's being a bit mean to Kinsie, but I have a little something in the chapters to come, the next one I think, that will make Oliver very unhappy. Oliver is clueless and not really realizing why he is so upset that Kinsie is spending so much time with Cedric. Anyway enjoy this chapter.**

"What is it?" Kinsie asked.

"Look you and Diggory, what is going on?"

"I don't know Oliver. Nothing," she admitted. "But I really like him."

"Is he the reason you're so different this year?" Oliver asked.

"Have you ever considered that maybe I'm not different that you just don't know me?" Kinsie asked crossing her arms over her chest.

"I know you," he said.

"No you don't," she said. "You can't even tell me my favorite color or class."

"Um… Pink and Ancient Runes."

"No, baby blue and Transfiguration," she told him.

"Ok so I don't know you but maybe I could," Oliver said.

"Oliver stop," Kinsie told him. "Katie, what about Katie?"

"Well Katie she says I'm distracted, that I don't seem to be with her," Oliver said.

"Oliver, she's your girlfriend, don't ignore her," Kinsie told him.

"Yeah well I think she likes someone else in Ravenclaw and maybe I'm interested in someone else."

"Really who?" Kinsie asked her eyes widening.

"If I asked, would you go to the ball with me?" Oliver asked. Kinsie looked at him, shocked at his question. He knew she was going with Cedric and he had the nerve to ask her. She let out a frustrtaed sigh.

"No because I'm going with Cedric," she told him.

"Kinsie," he said "I know you still like me and it's ok," Oliver said touching her face.

"Stop!" Kinsie said pushing his hand away. "No it's not ok for me to like you" she told him. "The days of me liking you, of when I had a crush on you are over," she told him. "Your Katie's boyfriend."

"Well…" Oliver said

"I like Cedric and if you still have a problem with that then it's your own fault," she said. "Its not like he's my boyfriend or something," she added.

"But your going to the ball together," Oliver pointed out.

"Its not like it's a real date or anything. We're just going as friends."

"If you think Diggory just thinks of you as just a friend then you're crazy," Oliver told her.

"Why do you care so much?" Kinsie asked

"I don't want to see you get hurt by Diggory."

"I'm not, I won't," she said. "Don't worry so much."

"So Cedric did you ask her?" Dustin said

"Well sort of," Cedric said.

"Tell me exactly what you said," Dustin told him.

"I said, I'm going alone and your going alone, so why don't we just go together and at least we won't be alone," Cedric told him.

"Now she'll think your going as friends and not a date."

"So," Cedric said.

"SO…SO is that all you can say?" Dustin asked "Kinsie would be perfect for you."

"You know this after meeting her one time?" Cedric asked.

"Yes because I saw how you acted when you were around her. I also saw how she acted around you and Jessica told me some of the stuff she said about you. None of which I'm telling you so don't ask," Dustin said. "But Cedric she's different than those bitches you usually date and you like her I can tell and you'll be sorry if you let her go," Dustin told him.

"You sound so sure."

"I am positive," Dustin told him.

The next afternoon the Gryffindor quidditch team drug themselves down to practice.

"Alright, everyone here?" Oliver asked

"Unfortunately yeah we are" Kinsie said, Oliver ignored her comment.

"Alright everyone, I guess you are wondering why I started practice two weeks early," he said.

"Because your crazy," Kinsie said.

"Yeah we are," Angelina said.

"Well its simple, the more we practice the better we become," Oliver said. "We have to be the best this year," he told them.

"Notice that manic gleam in his eye?" Kinsie asked Angelina.

"Yeah I see it, but he always gets that when he talks about quidditch," Angelina pointed out.

"Yeah I noticed, crazy lunatic," Kinsie whispered.

"Ok so lets get out there and practice," Oliver said and everyone stood up and followed him to the field.

"Harry you just practice with the snitch. Fred and George, you two go over there" he pointed "and practice your aim with bludgers. Katie, Angelina and Kinsie, you three are over here with me and we'll practice with the quaffle," he said. "Now get to work," he demanded and everyone mounted their brooms and rose into the air.

After an exhausting two-hour practice, Oliver called a meeting.

"Ok I see stuff we need to work on."

"Uh huh," Fred said.

"We can always be better," he told them.

"Of course we can," Katie agreed.

"But not if it means practicing more today," Kinsie said.

"Ok you can go for today and I'll let you know when I've booked practices for later," Oliver said.

"Yeah sounds good," George said.

"Bye," everyone said and made a rush for the castle.

After Kinsie had taken a shower, she collapsed on her bed.

"I am so hungry," she said. "I can't wait for dinner."

"You can't wait for dinner or you can't wait to see Cedric?" Angelina asked

"Dinner, I want food," Kinsie said.

"Kinsie, you said Cedric asked you to the Halloween ball right?" Alicia asked

"Yes he did but its not like a real date or anything," Kinsie told her.

"Oh." Angelina said "What did he say when he asked you?" she added propping herself up on her elbow.

"Oh, he just said I'm going alone and your going alone so why don't we just go together and at least we won't be alone," Kinsie answered rolling over on her stomach and resting her head in her hand."It's not a date."

"Maybe, but it could turn into something else after the Halloween Ball," Alicia said. "Do you want help getting ready?"

"No I can do it myself," Kinsie told them. "I promise I can and it'll be fine."

"If you say so," Angelina said. "But I know you like him and you don't want to be just his friend."

"Stop," Kinsie said.

"Why don't you admit it?" Alicia asked

"Because its not true," Kinsie argued.

"What if it is?" Angelina asked

"Its not, so drop it," Kinsie demanded.

"It is true, that's why you're getting so upset," Alicia teased.

"No it's not and I'm leaving," Kinsie said and stormed out.

Kinsie decided to take a walk to calm down and have some time to think. She wasn't really upset, she just didn't like to be teased. She didn't like to be teased about Cedric when she knew they would be nothing more than friends. She let out a sigh.

"Kinsie" someone said and she turned around.

"Cedric, what are you doing?"

"I'm going for a walk around the grounds before dinner," he answered. "Sometimes I like to have some time to myself to think."

"Yeah I like to do that to," she told him. "Well enjoy your walk."

"Thank you." he said. He had walked about three steps when he turned around and walked back to Kinsie. She was thinking about returning to her common room before dinner.

"Do you want to walk with me?" he asked

"Cedric I would love to, but I wasn't planning on going outside so I didn't wear my jacket," she said.

"Well you can wear mine, I'll be fine," he said and took it off and handed it to her.

"Ok then," she said and took his jacket and put it on.

"Ready?" he asked

"Yes I am, let's go," she said and they walked to the castle doors.

"So how was your day?" Cedric asked

"Aside from quidditch practice it was fine," she told him. "And your day?"

"It was good," he told her "Oliver didn't work you to hard?" he asked.

"Nope," she answered "I mean his practices are always tough, but he wasn't overly tough today."

"Good I'm glad he didn't work you to hard."

"Yeah I am to."

"Is Oliver still upset that we have to spend so much time together working on our project?" Cedric asked.

"I think he was starting to get used to it, but then he heard about us going to the ball together," Kinsie told him. "He calls you the enemy, he's basically accusing me of consorting with the enemy," she added.

"Oh and does anyone else feel that way," Cedric asked

"No, they all like you, even Fred and George," she told him.

"So how about we stop talking about Oliver and quidditch,"

"I would love that," Kinsie said.

"But before we do, I want to ask you a question," Cedric said

"Ok" she said.

"Want to go flying together sometime?"

"Yeah I'd like that," she told him smiling.

"Good then" he said. "Well it's almost dinner time, do you want to head back inside?" he asked.

"That's fine," she answered and they headed back inside.

When they got inside, they stopped at the door to the Great Hall.

"So, I'll see you later," Cedric said.

"Yeah later," Kinsie repeated

"So Saturday, go flying?" he asked.

"Sounds good to me" Kinsie told him.

"See you Saturday then around 2:30" Cedric said as they went inside.

"Perfect," Kinsie said. "See you later" she added.

"Bye," Cedric said and they went their separate ways to their table.

"Kinsie where did you go when you left?" Alicia asked.

"I went for a walk," she answered.

"With Cedric?" Angelina asked.

"Well I ran into Cedric when I was on my walk," she told her.

"Is that his jacket you have on?" Alicia asked.

"Huh?" Kinsie asked and looked down. "Yeah it is, I forgot I had it on."

"Sure you did," Alicia said.

"Well you have his jacket, now you have an excuse to see him again even if he doesn't ask," Alicia pointed out.

"But I am seeing him again on Saturday, we are going to go flying together," she told them.

"Oh, Oliver just announced a quidditch practice for that day," Angelina told her. "Apparently he went and booked the field again right after our practice today."

"Damn Oliver and his quidditch practices," Kinsie said banging her fist on the table. "What time?"

"1:00" Angelina answered, "What time are you meeting Cedric?"

"2:30," she answered.

"It should be over by then," Angelina said hopefully.

"It better be," Kinsie said. "I doubt it will be, you know how Oliver's practices are," she added.

"Exhausting" Angelina said

"Long" Kinsie added

"Kinsie there you are. Did Angelina tell you about quidditch practice?" Oliver asked taking a seat next to Fred and George; Katie sat beside him.

"Yes Saturday at 1:00," Kinsie said. "I have to be done by 2:30 though, so if you're not done with practice by then, I will be done at 2:30."

"What are you doing?" Oliver asked

"Its not really any of your business but I'm meeting Cedric," She told him.

"Again!" Oliver exclaimed. "Is he your boyfriend now?"

"No Oliver he is not my boyfriend," she snipped

"Then why are you spending so much time with him?" Oliver asked.

"Because he asked, because I like him, because I want to," she told him. His constant questioning was irritating her.

"You're going to the ball with him as well," Oliver stated. "Was he the only one to ask you or something?"

"No he wasn't," Kinsie said sharply.

"What other guy asked you?" Oliver asked clearly not believing someone asked her.

"Marcus Flint" she answered.

"He just asked you to make me mad because he knew it would upset me if he went with someone on my quidditch team," Oliver said

"OLIVER!" Kinsie yelled banging her fist on the table. She had finally had enough, several people from the other tables turned to see what the yelling was about. "You may believe everything that everybody does is about you and that somehow the world revolves around you, your heads big enough for it to. But you know what Oliver it doesn't," she said, "I've got to get out of here" she said and stood up and stormed out.

"I'm going to go talk to her," Katie said getting up, she grabbed some cake and left.


	8. Its all Lies!

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my character Kinsie.

Summary: After getting her heart broken when her crush Oliver Wood starts dating her friend Katie, Kinsie begins to spend time with Cedric Diggory. She begins to think that maybe Oliver was the wrong guy for her all along. A Potions assignment brings Kinsie andCedric closer and the closer they get the angrier Oliver gets. Much better than it sounds.

**Author Note: Thanks for the reviews. Only two more chapters until the Halloween Ball.**

"Kinsie wait," Katie called out and she stopped. "Here," she said handing her a piece of cake. "Chocolate makes you feel better."

"Thank you," Kinsie said.

"Want to talk?" Katie asked.

"Not really," Kinsie told her taking a bite of cake. "Why is he like that?"

"No one knows how Oliver's mind works and I think we're all glad we don't," Katie said. "But if he wasn't like that he wouldn't be Oliver."

"I guess not," Kinsie agreed.

"I think Oliver and I are over," Katie said softly.

"Katie, I'm sorry," Kinsie said sympathetically.

"He doesn't pay attention to me, he's been very distracted or he seems that way. I'm tired of being ignored so I'm breaking up with him tonight," she said "I found a guy in Ravenclaw that I like and we are going to the ball together." she said and Kinsie didn't believe her, it was the way she said it, like she was hiding something.

"Well its good you found someone else and I hope you know what you're doing," Kinsie said.

"I don't but its all for the best," Katie said.

"I guess so," Kinsie agreed

"Well I guess I'll see you later."

"Ok Katie see you later" Kinsie replied and Katie went back inside the Great Hall.

Kinsie was still walking down the hall when she saw Marcus Flint. She was thinking about what Oliver had said about why Marcus asked her to the Ball.

"Marcus," she called out and he turned around.

"Kinsie," he said walking over to her.

"I just need to ask you a question," she told him.

"Ok."

"Did you ask me to the Halloween Ball to make Oliver mad?"

"No," he answered.

"Why did you then?" she asked, "I mean you ignored me the past few years."

"Because you seem so different this year. Your hanging out with Cedric Diggory, you're putting Wood in his place, you're speaking your mind. Your dressing different and I thought it won't hurt to ask, I knew you'd say no," he told her. "So you have a date for the ball?"

"Well I'm going with Cedric but its not a date," she told him, "You?"

"I have a date, she's not in Slytherin."

"What house is she in?" Kinsie asked.

"You'll never believe me."

"Try me," she told him.

"Gryffindor."

"No way! Who?"

"Katie," he said smiling.

"You're not a Ravenclaw, she told me she was interested in someone in Ravenclaw and that he had asked her to the dance."

"Its true, I'm taking her, you can ask her," Marcus told her.

"Ok I will," Kinsie said.

"Oh and if you think that Diggory only thinks of you as a friend then your wrong." Marcus said and walked away.

When Kinsie got to Gryffindor tower, she saw Katie in the common room.

"Can I talk to you?" she asked and Katie nodded and followed her.

"I just had a interesting conversation with Marcus Flint," she told her.

"Really?" Katie asked nervously.

"Are you going to the ball with him?"

"Well I…"

"Is he the guy you like?" she asked, "I can keep a secret."

"He is" Katie admitted. "He's not what everyone thinks he is," Katie told her. "He's really not so bad."

"If you say so, Good luck" Kinsie said and walked away.

Katie took a deep breath and walked over to Oliver.

"Oliver we need to talk alone," Katie said.

"Ok" Oliver told her and they walked outside to the deserted hallway.

"Oliver there is no easy way to do this. It's not working out Oliver. You ignore me all the time and I'm sorry but we're over."

"Katie No," Oliver said, "If you give me another chance, I won't ignore you."

"Yeah you will," Katie sighed. "But its ok, find yourself someone who you won't ignore, that you'll enjoy being with because it's not me."

"Katie" Oliver said.

"I'm sorry Oliver," Katie said and went back inside the Gryffindor common room. When she was gone Oliver covered his face as a tear ran down his cheek. He hads been stupid and now he lost Katie because of it. Kinsie walked out a few minutes later, she was going to meet Cedric, she had her bag and his jacket.

"Oliver are you ok?" Kinsie asked seeing him standing by the stairs, he looked sad.

"Katie broke up with me," he said miserably.

"I'm sorry Oliver."

"I knew it was coming, I've been stupid," he admitted.

"At least you realize that, it's to late now though."

"So where are you off to?" Oliver asked

"To the library to meet Cedric," she told him.

"Mind if I walk with you, I need to go to,"

"Of course not." She said

"I'll go get my stuff," Oliver told her.

A few minutes later Oliver returned and they walked to the library together. When they arrived he followed her over to where she was meeting Cedric. Kinsie saw him sitting at a table, he glanced up at her and saw her with Oliver and it bothered him a little to see her walk in with him.

"Oliver I have to go, Cedric's waiting for me, I'll see you later ok."

"Ok," he said sadly and walked the opposite way.

Kinsie walked over to Cedric and sat down across from him.

"So you walked here with Oliver," he stated.

"Yeah we were both coming this way so we walked together," she told him.

"Oh, ok that's fine," Cedric said though from the tone of his voice it was obvious it wasn't so fine. "But is there something going on between you and Oliver?" he asked, he sounded jealous.

"_No," Kinsie thought, "He can't be jealous."_

"No there is nothing going on he's just a little upset," Kinsie told him.

"Why?"

"Katie dumped him."

"Why?" Cedric asked and Kinsie looked at him and leaned over the table to get closer to Cedric so she couldn't be overheard. Cedric leaned in as well.

"Can you keep a secret?" she asked and he nodded. "Apparently Oliver has been ignoring her and he's been a bit distracted lately."

"I'd say he's more than a bit distracted," Cedric told her.

"Anyway, Katie just dumped him and you'll never believe who she is interested in and who is taking her to the ball."

"Who?" Cedric asked interested.

"Marcus Flint."

"No way!"

"Yes way! Marcus told me himself, I didn't believe him but I went and asked Katie and she said it was true."

"Wow, Marcus Flint," Cedric said. "When did you talk to Marcus Flint?"

"When I stormed out at dinner." She told him.

"What did you talk to him about besides Katie?"

"Why he asked me to the ball," she told him leaning back. "I wanted to know if he asked me to make Oliver mad."

"What did he say"?" Cedric asked leaning back as well.

"That he didn't. He said he asked me because I seemed so different this year."

"Oh" Cedric said.

"Well how about we get to work," Kinsie suggested

"Sure alright," Cedric said and Kinsie grabbed one of his books and started to read.

"Oh before I forget, here's your jacket, I forgot to give it back to you," she told him.

"Oh thanks" Cedric said taking his jacket. Kinsie looked down at her book and started to try and find something about their potion. Cedric was looking at Kinsie. She had her hair down again; he liked it when she wore her hair down. Kinsie was trying to read but she knew Cedric was watching her, she tucked her hair behind her ear and tried to go on reading. Finally she looked up at him.

"What?" she asked, "Why are you looking at me?"

"I like when you wear your hair down," he said.

"Oh ok," Kinsie said and went back to reading.

"I also like it when you don't wear make-up," Cedric said.

"Why?" Kinsie asked confused.

"Because even though you're just as pretty with make-up, I happen to think you're prettier without make-up. I don't care either way, if you like to wear make-up though." Cedric said and Kinsie looked up at him.

"I think there are plenty of people who would disagree with you," she told him.

"Well they are stupid and their opinions don't matter," Cedric said.

"Just your opinion matters?" Kinsie asked smiling.

"Well in this case yes," Cedric said.

"Well thank you," Kinsie said.

"Your welcome," Cedric told her. "How about if we just go over everything we've gathered so far and see what we have," Cedric suggested. "That way we'll know what we need to find."

"That sounds good," Kinsie said pulling out her notes, Cedric pulled all his notes out as well.

"This might work better if you come over and sit beside me," he told her.

"Alright," Kinsie said and she got up and walked around the table and sat beside him, she moved his jacket off the seat and hung it on the chair and then she sat down.

"Ok so what have we got so far?' Kinsie asked

"That Verus Amor should be used only on your true love or the consequences could be deadly," Cedric said.

"Cupio in viscus should be made first so you know if you are the hearts desire of the person you are making for," Kinsie said. "And we think Snape will want us to make this one, since there are no consequences and you don't remember what you said when it wears off."

"Verus Amor heals from something, basically anything." Cedric added. "Is that all we have?"

"No we have more, the ingredients and directions of each Potion, which I left in my room," Kinsie told him.

"Yeah I left some stuff as well," Cedric told her. "Ok lets just do a little more research to see if we can find something different"

"Alright," Kinsie said and she grabbed the book and started to read, but again Cedric wasn't reading, he was trying to make it look like he was. He had his head down like he was reading the book but he tilted his head to the side so he could see Kinsie.

"You're not reading," Kinsie told him. "You're looking at me again."

"How do you know that unless you're looking at me to?" Cedric asked.

"I…it doesn't matter, why are you looking at me?"

"Because I want to," Cedric told her.

"Crazy," Kinsie mumbled.

"What I didn't catch that it sounded like you said I was crazy," Cedric teased.

"Well it is crazy that you want to look at me," Kinsie said.

"No its not, don't you realize guys are looking at you?" Cedric asked.

"Crazy" Kinsie whispered.

"Let's go," Cedric said.

"What?" she asked confused.

"Lets go" he said and stood up. He grabbed his jacket and bag. Kinsie put the papers in her bag and stood up, Cedric grabbed her hand and led her out.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"Here," he said opening a door to an empty classroom.

"Why are we here?" Kinsie asked.

"You have a mirror?" Cedric asked

"Yeah." Kinsie said opening her bag and pulling a compact out.

"Ok open it," he said and she did. "Now look in it and tell me what you see."

"I see ugly brown hair, that's wavy. I hate it; it's the wrong color. My nose I don't like it either. I love my eyes; it's the only thing I do like. I hate everything about me." She said and Cedric took the mirror and closed it.

"So you want to know what I see?" he asked taking the mirror from her.

"Well…"

"I'm going to tell you anyway," Cedric said "When I look at you I see a girl who is sweet and funny. Your hair color is perfect and so is your nose. I love your eyes to," he said. "There isn't anything I don't like about you."

"Cedric, don't do this," Kinsie said looking away.

"Do what?" he asked and he put his hand under her chin and tilted her face to look at him.

"Lie to me!" she exclaimed. "What you are saying, Its all lies!"

"I would never lie to you," he said softly.

"I have to go," Kinsie said and turned to walk away.

"Kinsie," Cedric said grabbing her arm gently.

"Please let me go," she said and Cedric let go of her arm.

"Kinsie," he said.

"I'll see you later, I have to go," Kinsie said and ran out.

"Kinsie." Cedric said as she ran out. "What have I done?" he said to himself and he put his hand on top of his forehead.


	9. She Confuses Me

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my character Kinsie.

Summary: After getting her heart broken when her crush Oliver Wood starts dating her friend Katie, Kinsie begins to spend time with Cedric Diggory. She begins to think that maybe Oliver was the wrong guy for her all along. A Potions assignment brings Kinsie and Cedric closer and the closer they get the angrier Oliver gets. Much better than it sounds.

**AuthorNote: Hey, thanks to everyone for the reviews. I'm giving you a new chapter today because I will be busy Saturday and Sunday. I most likely will not be able to update until some time Monday when my family is gone. Enjoy this chapter, I hope you like it.**

**CHAPTER 9**

**Author Note: If you don't remember Sara I vaguely mentioned her, she's the one Cedric thought about asking to the ball until Dustin pointed out the reasons he shouldn't.**

Cedric made his way back to his common room. He went straight to his room once he got inside. Dustin was sitting at the desk doing homework.

"Hey!" Dustin said, "How did studying with Kinsie go?"

"Fine," he replied.

"I don't like the sound of that fine," Dustin said. "What happened?"

"I think I messed up," Cedric sighed throwing his bag down and plopping down on the bed.

"Start from the beginning and tell me everything." Dustin told him.

"Ok, So Kinsie walked in the library with Oliver Wood and I asked her about it." Cedric said

"Not jealous are we," Dustin teased.

"Of course not, Kinsie and I are just friends. Anyway apparently Katie dumped Oliver today and she is going to the Halloween Ball with Marcus Flint."

"No Way! Katie and Marcus Flint!"

"Yes Way! Kinsie told me and she heard it directly from Marcus and Katie." Cedric told him.

"Unbelievable" Dustin said.

"I know, So anyway she had her hair down and I like it when she wears her hair down. I might have also been kind of looking at her."

"Ah and she noticed," Dustin stated.

"Yes and I told her I liked it when she wore her hair down. I also told her I thought she looked prettier without make-up."

"And she said?" Dustin asked

"No one else would agree with me and I told her everyone else was stupid and that their opinions didn't matter."

"Just yours, huh?" Dustin asked smiling.

"Yep just mine," Cedric said. "So we decided to go over our notes of everything we've collected so far for our project and I suggested she come and sit next to me instead of across from me."

"Good move, did she?"

"Yes."

"Ok, so she's sitting next to you." Dustin said

"And we check our notes and decide to do some more research so we're both reading and I kind of tilt my head to the side so I look at her and she notices."

"What did she say this time?"

"She said 'You're not reading, your looking at me again," and she asked me why I was looking at her."

"You said?"

"Because I want to and she said that I was crazy for wanting to look at her," he told Dustin, "I told her I wasn't crazy that she didn't realize how many guys were looking at her."

"And?"

"Crazy again" Cedric said throwing his hands in the air and letting out a frustrated sigh, "so I told her to come with me and we left the library. I took her to an empty classroom and made her look in a mirror and tell me what she saw. Basically she hates everything about herself except her eyes. So I told her what I saw when I look at her, how I like everything about her," Cedric sighed "I mean I think she's perfect the way she is."

"I know you do."

"She told me to stop lying to her, I told her I wasn't lying. I would never lie to her about something like that, you know that."

"I know you wouldn't." Dustin said trying to comfort his friend.

"She ran out after that," Cedric said.

"Ok let me show it to you from Kinsie's point of view, ok?" Dustin said getting up and walking over to where Cedric was sitting.

"Ok" Cedric replied

"Kinsie is pretty and sweet and a lot of other stuff. But she has never had a boyfriend right?"

"Right," Cedric answered.

"You're the first guy to show interest and she's not used to being complimented all the time, like you are doing." Dustin explained.

"Yeah I get that," Cedric said.

"You really like her that much is clear, don't deny it," Dustin said. "Tell me the truth, you like her and want to be more than friends with her. Just admit it to me at least."

"Ok, Fine. I LIKE HER! I don't want to be just her friend!" Cedric exclaimed and Dustin smiled.

"She likes you to and my guess is she's scared. It's a new territory for her."

"I didn't think about that. I don't want to scare her away," Cedric said.

"I know you don't. You just have to talk to her, show her you care," Dustin explained. "Jessica says communication is important, not sure if I believe it or not," He added. "Why don't you talk to one of her friends?"

"Angelina, Alicia or Katie. No I don't want to do that."

"Have you thought about just telling her the truth?" Dustin asked.

"Well maybe but if I do think about it, it always ends with her running out and slamming a door in my face."

"You have to do something, you can't go on like this," Dustin told him.

"I know, I know, I'll think of something.' Cedric said.

Kinsie ran all the way back to Gryffindor tower, gave the password to the fat lady and ran up to her room.

"Kinsie what's wrong?" Angelina asked, "I thought you and Cedric were working on your potions project."

"We were" Kinsie answered.

"So what's going on?" Alicia asked.

"He wouldn't stop looking at me and he kept complementing me," Kinsie told them throwing her bag down and plopping down on her bed. "I like it when you wear your hair down, I think you're prettier without make-up," Kinsie said. "What a lie." She sighed.

"Maybe he's not lying," Angelina suggested.

"But then we started studying, he suggested I come and sit beside him so we could see what we had gathered so far about our project, so I did."

"Ok then what happened?" Alicia asked.

"We decided to do some more research, so we started reading, but he wasn't reading he was looking at me!" Kinsie said frustrated throwing her hands up in the air. "He said he likes to look at me, that's a lie!" she said and let out a frustrated sigh.

"Maybe its not," Angelina said.

"He said he likes everything about me, basically he likes everything I hate."

"Kinsie, he likes you, I mean really likes you." Alicia said.

"No he doesn't," Kinsie said stubbornly.

"But you like him, as more than a friend," Angelina said.

"No I don't," she said still being stubborn.

"At least admit it to us Kinsie, we're not going to tell anyone," Alicia said.

Kinsie sighed. "I might like Cedric as more than a friend" she said.

"Might?" Alicia said.

"Ok I like him, I want to be more than friends with him, are you happy now!" she exclaimed.

"Very," Angelina and Alicia said smiling.

Kinsie was getting ready to meet Cedric, he asked if she would study with him for their Ancient Runes class because they had an essay due. It wasn't like she would ever tell him no. She stood in front of the mirror fixing her hair. She pulled it up in a ponytail and looked at it and what Cedric said echoed through her mind, "_I like it when you wear your hair down"_. She took her hair down and shook her head and then ran her hands through her hair.

"I like it to," she said to herself. "I'm going to wear my hair down and not just because Cedric likes it down." She added to herself and grabbed her bag and left.

When she got to the library Cedric was already there.

"So, you beat me here again," Kinsie said and sat down beside him.

"Yep," Cedric said and Kinsie smiled and pulled her book out.

"Kinsie" Cedric said, "About last time when we were in the library."

"Its ok Cedric," she told him.

"I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable or anything like that," he told her.

"I know you didn't and its ok Cedric, don't worry about it," she told him.

"But I did mean what I said," Cedric told her.

"Ok but can we not talk about it," she said.

"I guess so, but I don't get you Kinsie," Cedric said.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Most girls like to hear that they are pretty, like for guys to pay attention to them," Cedric said.

"Well I'm not most girls," she told him.

"Yeah I know," he said.

"What is that supposed to mean?" she asked offended.

"Nothing!" Cedric exclaimed and a Ravenclaw girl at a nearby table shushed him. "Nothing," he said more quietly. "I like the fact you're not like most girls."

"Sure you so," Kinsie said sarcastically.

"Mackenzie,"

"And you know that I don't like to be called Mackenzie!" she said getting upset and the girl shushed her.

"Oh stop it, I'm leaving" Kinsie told her and put her book in her bag and stood up.

"Kinsie," Cedric said as she started to walk away. He quickly put his stuff in his bag and took off after her. "Kinsie stop," Cedric said running out of the library. "Kinsie!" he called out finally catching up with her, he grabbed her arm.

"What?" she asked.

"What did I say that got you so upset?"

"I'm not like most girls?" Kinsie asked

"You said that," Cedric pointed out.

"But you agreed with me!" she shouted.

"So," Cedric said, "Did you ever think that maybe it was a good thing?"

"How is being different good?"

"It is good, at least it is to me," Cedric told her.

"Just because I don't seem like other girls doesn't mean I don't want the same things other girls want," she said softly.

"I know you must want what other girls want but its not like I know what girls want," Cedric pointed out.

"WhatI want is not that difficult Cedric, I just want someone to appreciate me and love me for who I am and not try to change me or anything."

"I've never tired to change you and I like you the way you are, you know that." Cedric told her.

"But you and I are just friends Cedric," Kinsie said.

"I know that but still Kinsie," Cedric said.

"Still what?" She asked, "Never mind I have to go anyway." she said and ran off.

Cedric went back to his room and Dustin was there.

"Your back early," Dustin stated.

"Yeah," Cedric said throwing his bag down.

"Did you meet Kinsie?"

"Yeah" Cedric answered.

"Did you talk to her?"

"Yeah," Cedric replied.

"Can you say anything but yeah?" Dustin asked.

"Yeah," Cedric answered sitting down on his bed.

"What's going on?" Dustin asked.

"Every time I open my mouth lately I say the wrong thing and it makes Kinsie mad," Cedric said and put his hands on his head. "I mean why am I even trying?"

"Welcome to my world," Dustin said cheerfully.

"Thanks," Cedric said sarcastically.

"Just think she's not your girlfriend yet," Dustin pointed out.

"I know, things have to get better. I mean it wasn't like this at the beginning of the year."

"You had different feelings for each other at the beginning of the year and now things are changing," Dustin pointed out.

"I know, I know." Cedric said. "It's just…"

"What did you say?"

"She said she's not like other girls and I agreed with her," Cedric said.

"You didn't?" Dustin asked shaking his head.

"I meant it in a good way."

"I know that but she doesn't," Dustin said.

"I told her that I liked that she was different," Cedric told him.

"Doesn't matter, there was nothing you could have said in that situation that wouldn't have made her mad." Dustin pointed out.

"So she would have gotten upset anyway?" Cedric asked.

"Afraid so. You agreed with her and she got mad, if you disagreed with her it would have made her mad and if you had said nothing it would have made her mad." Dustin said.

"So no matter what I would have done, she would have gotten mad?"

"Welcome to my world," Dustin said again smiling.

"I don't know if I want to be in your world if this is how it's going to be. If Kinsie going to be mad at me all the time," Cedric sighed.

"She won't be. She'll go to her room and talk to her friends who will point out she was being a bit defensive, she'll argue then realize they were right and you two will make-up." Dustin said, "It will just be an apology instead of the other stuff."

"You think so?" Cedric asked.

"I know so, just wait and see." Dustin told him. "I bet she apologizes tomorrow."

Kinsie went straight to her room once she got to Gryffindor tower.

"You're back early," Angelina said.

"So," Kinsie replied.

"What happened?" Alicia asked.

"Nothing," Kinsie said but it was apparent that whatever nothing happened to be it was bothering her.

"Did something happen while you were studying with Cedric?" Angelina asked.

"Why don't you tell us what happened," Alicia suggested.

"Well he apologized for last time because he thought he made me uncomfortable," Kinsie began. "Then we'rearguing and I don't even remember what it was all about," She continued. "Some Ravenclaw shushed us and I left, he followed me."

"Ok I don't understand what he did wrong," Alicia said.

"He said, well he didn't exactly say it but he agreed with me when I said I wasn't like other girls."

"And that upset you?" Angelina asked confused.

"Well Yeah."

"Maybe he likes that you're different," Alicia suggested.

"He said that he did but I know he doesn't."

"Kinsie will you just take a minute and listen to yourself, your mad at him for no reason. He hasn't done anything wrong," Alicia pointed out. "It's like you're looking for a reason to be mad at him."

"Go ahead take his side," Kinsie fumed.

"We're not taking sides Kinsie, just think about it ok," Angelina said. "I'm going to meet Fred" she added and left.

"I'll leave you to think," Alicia told her and left as well.

Kinsie pulled her hair in a ponytail and laid down on her bed and began to think over what had happened.

_Am I over reacting? Maybe especially since I can't remember why I am upset._

_Was Cedric insulting me? No he has never tried to change anything about me and he said he liked me the way I am._

_So why am I mad at him?_

"I have no idea," she said to herself. "I think I owe him an apology."

The next morning Kinsie got up early and didn't even bother putting her hair up. She wanted to get to the Great Hall so she could talk to Cedric.

She waited outside the doors for him. Finally she saw him coming.

"Cedric," Kinsie said.

"Hello Kinsie," he said, it was apparent he was still upset about yesterday.

"I need to talk to you."

"About what?" he asked.

"Last night," she told him. "I overreacted a little bit. I think I realized it when I was trying to explain why I was mad and I couldn't even remember why I was mad," she told him. "I'm sorry I got mad for no reason, I'm sorry I yelled at you and I'm sorry we didn't get any studying done because I stormed out." Cedric stared at her and said nothing.

"Ok," Kinsie sighed "Apparently you are still upset and have nothing to say to me, so I'll see you later." She added and turned to walk inside.

"Wait," Cedric said grabbing her arm. "It's ok," he told her. "I don't know what happened last night, but its over now, so lets put it behind us and move on."

"That's it?" Kinsie asked and he nodded, "I don't deserve a friend like you," Kinsie said softly.

"Yeah you do," Cedric said and pulled her to him and wrapped his arms around her. Kinsie laid her head on his chest and wrapped her arms around him. Cedric started to run his fingers through her hair. They were to busy getting lost in how it felt to in each other s arms that they didn't see someone walk by glare at them.

"Its ok now," Cedric told Kinsie, "Lets forget about what happened last night and just move on. Ok?"

"Ok," Kinsie said.

"Don't even think about it anymore."

"I'll try," Kinsie said.

"And don't cry," Cedric said softly.

"To late," Kinsie told him and Cedric pulled away and looked at her and she was crying.

"So why are you crying?" he asked.

"You're to good to me, ever since the train. You've kind of held me together this year," she began. "And I yell at you for no reason, I know I'm difficult to put up with sometimes, but you still forgive me and just let everything go." She said confused.

"Yeah," he sighed. "Because we're friends and that's what friends do."

"Well thank you," Kinsie said.

"So breakfast?" Cedric asked.

"Yes" Kinsie said and they walked inside the Great Hall together.

Meanwhile Sara walked inside the Great Hall. Sara basically had nothing wrong with her looks wise, she was perfect. The perfect hair, perfect smile, perfect eyes. perfect everything.

"So Dustin," she said in a sweet voice.

"What do you want?" Dustin asked clearly annoyed that she spoke to him.

"What's going on with Cedric and that Gryffindor girl?"

"Kinsie," Dustin told her. "He likes her, they are going to the ball together."

"Oh, I thought he would ask me," she said.

"Why would he?" Dustin asked. "He doesn't really like you at all."

"She's not right for him," Sara said.

"She's perfect for him, you are the one that is wrong for him and you better not mess things up Sara," Dustin said and he looked up to see Cedric and Kinsie walk in together.


	10. Do You Like Bad Boys?

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my character Kinsie.

**Author Note: Thanks for the reviews. The next two chapters after this one will be the Halloween Ball, which I hope have everything you've been waiting for in them.**

"So you talked to Cedric," Angelina stated when Kinsie sat down.

"Yes I did," Kinsie told her.

"So it must have went good," Alicia said. "You didn't even notice when I walked by. You two looked very cozy in each other's arms."

"That was nothing," Kinsie told her and she started putting food on her plate.

"You sure?" Angelina asked.

"Positive." Kinsie told her.

"So you've basically admitted you want to be more than friends with Cedric," Alicia said. "So what are you going to do about it?"

"Nothing," Kinsie told her.

"Nothing!" Angelina exclaimed, "You can't do nothing! Don't let him get away!" Angelina told her. and Kinsie looked at her surprised at her outburst. "Do you know who he'll end up with?" she asked and Kinsie and Alicia shook their heads. "Sara, that blonde Hufflepuff slut. Cedric deserves better. Sara is an inconsiderate, selfish bitch, who should have been sorted into Slytherin instead." Angelina went on. "You can't let a nice guy like Cedric be with her, make your move, don't let him get away!"

"What am I supposed to do?" Kinsie asked.

"You don't have to do much because he feels the same way," Alicia pointed out.

"Yes the both of you need to stop being so clueless and insecure and just take a chance," Angelina said. "Take a chance and you just might end up happy."

"You sound so sure," Kinsie said.

"I am positive," Angelina told her.

"But what if I do take a chance and he laughs at me or tells me I misread things, or just rejects me?" Kinsie asked, "I don't know if I could take it."

"Cedric would never laugh at you," Alicia assured her.

"He won't reject you either," Angelina added.

"You don't know that for sure," Kinsie pointed out.

"Its obvious, you and Cedric don't see it because you choose not to and when a guy likes a girl she's always the last to know," Angelina said as Oliver walked in. It had been a few days since his breakup with Katie but he still wasn't over it.

"Hey Oliver," Kinsie said cheerfully.

"Hi Oliver," Angelina and Alicia said together.

"Hey," he said.

"So how are you doing Oliver?" Kinsie asked.

"I'm ok," he sighed. "Do you know who Katie is going to the ball with?" he asked, "She said she was going with someone else now that we're not together."

"No," Angelina and Alicia said.

"Kinsie do you know?" Oliver asked hopefully, giving her the sad puppy dog eyes.

"Why would I know," Kinsie said quickly and Angelina and Alicia glanced at her. They knew from the way she answered that she did know. Kinsie glanced over at the Hufflepuff table and saw that Sara girl sitting next to Cedric. Sara had her hands all over him.

"What the hell is she doing?" Kinsie asked, it was very apparent from the tone of her voice and the glare on her face that she wasn't too happy about what she was seeing.

"Who?" Angelina asked.

"Sara, at the Hufflepuff table. She has her hands all over Cedric," Kinsie said furious.

"Does it bother you?" Alicia asked smiling.

"Not jealous are you?" Angelina teased.

"No, of course not, I'm just saying, Sara's not for him."

"Really?" Alicia asked, "Who is for him."

"I…I'm leaving," Kinsie said and she stood up and walked out.

Kinsie didn't want to admit it but she was jealous when Sara had her hands all over Cedric. It was just the way she was touching him, running her hands over his chest, her perfect smile. The way she touched his face. The way she looked at him. The fact that he was probably attractted to her.Kinsie tried to remind herself that Cedric wasn't her boyfriend so it didn't matter. But why did Sara have to touch him.

"Slut" Kinsie said and let out a frustrated sigh and kicked the wall.

"What did the wall do to you?" someone asked and Kinsie spun around. It was Cedric.

"I figured you were inside with your new girlfriend," Kinsie snapped.

"I don't have a girlfriend," Cedric told her. He was confused about why she was acting this way and why she sounded so upset.

"Well judging by the way Sara had her hands all over you and how she was looking at you, I'd say she was your girlfriend," Kinsie snapped.

"Sara! No she's not my girlfriend!" Cedric exclaimed, "Ok she is gorgeous and she kind of has a thing for me. Dustin pointed out the many reasons I shouldn't date her, he dated her before Jessica."

"Oh," Kinsie said being stubborn. "So you think she's gorgeous?" Kinsie asked still being stubborn.

"Well a lot of guys do, but it doesn't matter," Cedric told her.

"Really," Kinsie said.

" Yeah because I don't really like her anyway," Cedric told Kinsie.

"Ok. Whatever, its not like you have to explain yourself to me." Kinsie said.

"I know that, I just wanted you to know," he said and they both were quiet. "Are we still on for flying Saturday?"

"Yeah but I don't know if I told you Oliver scheduled a quidditch practice for that day at 1:00. I've already informed him I would be done at 2:30."

"Bet he wasn't happy about that," Cedric said.

"No but he'll deal with it," Kinsie said. "Maybe practicing Quidditch will snap him out of his depression over the fact that Katie broke up with him."

"I kind of feel bad for him, he does care about her but he shouldn't have ignored her," Cedric said.

"You're right he shouldn't have," Kinsie agreed. "You know what Oliver doesn't know?"

"What?"

"Who the guy is that's taking Katie to the ball."

"He doesn't know about Marcus Flint?" Cedric asked surprised.

"Nope," Kinsie said. "And Oliver will loose it when Katie and Marcus walk into the ball together,"

"Oh, I can imagine. Marcus Flint is like Oliver's worst enemy. So it will look like Marcus stole his girlfriend.

"Yeah I guess it will look that way," Kinsie agreed. "But I know Marcus likes Katie, he always has."

"Yeah but who would have thought that Katie would ever go to the ball with him"

"I guess she likes bad boys," Kinsie said.

"Do you like bad boys?" Cedric asked before he could stop himself.

"No," Kinsie sighed. _"I like tall, handsome, well built Hufflepuffs" she thought. _

"Well is there a type of guy you like?" Cedric asked .

"I don't know," she sighed. _"How about the one standing in front of me," she thought. _"I never really sat down and thought about what I want in a guy," she admitted and sat down in the brightly-lit hallway. Cedric sat beside her. Kinsie crossed her legs, so she was sitting Indian style and leaned against the wall, Cedric stretched his legs out in front of him. . "I mean no guy has ever paid attention to me in a I want to date you kind of way."

"So the Halloween Ball is getting closer," Cedric said.

"I know."

"Any hint if what your costume looks like?" Cedric asked hopefully.

"Not a chance," she told him smiling. "You are going to have to wait until the day of the ball like everyone else,"

"Well then, I'll give you no hint about my costume then."

"That's fine," she said. "I can wait, I like surprises."

"Really? You do?" he asked shocked at the news.

"Well good surprises."

"I like good surprises to," Cedric said. "So are you still going as a princess?"

"Yeah I am," she answered.

"Ok I just wanted to make sure."

"Well I should go. I need to talk to Katie and try to convince her that she needs to go ahead and tell Oliver about her and Marcus. If she does he'll have a little over a week to get used to the idea and deal with it. He'll never accept it though."

"Alright, so I'll just see you Saturday," Cedric said and stood up. He extended his hand to help her up. Kinsie placed her hand in his and Cedric pulled her up.

"Yeah,see you Saturday," Kinsie said and they went their separate ways.

Kinsie was in the very crowded Gryffindor common room. Everyone in Gryffindor must have decided to be in the common room at the same time because she could barely move. She was making her way over to Katie; she was sitting with Fred, George, Angelina and Alicia in front of the fireplace.

"Hey," Kinsie said.

"Hey," everyone said.

"I need to talk to Katie alone for a minute."

"Alright," Katie said and stood up.

"Probably be better if we took a walk," Kinsie said and they went to the dimly lit hallway outside the common room.

"Ok, what's up?" Katie asked.

"I was wondering, have you considered telling anyone else about you and Marcus?"

"If by anyone else you mean Oliver, no."

"Katie," Kinsie said frustrated. "He's going to find out and you know he'll loose it when he sees you walk in the ball with Marcus. You should tell him so he's prepared."

"I know," Katie sighed.

"You've told no one but me?"

"You're the only one who knows."

"Katie, you know that when Oliver sees you and Marcus walk in together and he looses at the ball that me, Angelina, Alicia, Fred and George will be on damage control," she began. "This may sound selfish but I am not ruining my night with Cedric because of Oliver and his drama. You need to do something about, I know most likely you won't but try and think of something to do." Kinsie told her and gave the password to the fat lady and went back inside the common room.

The rest of the week zoomed by and it was finally Saturday. Kinsie was looking forward to meeting Cedric but first she had to get through Oliver's quidditch practice. At 12:30 she made her way down to the quidditch pitch. Oliver put them through an exhausting practice. They did drills and practiced the new play he had come up with. No one understood the chart he showed them, it only confused them. There were to many lines on the chart and no one knew what to do. Finally Oliver ended the practice. It was 2:29 when Kinsie looked at the time. As she was walking to the locker room with the rest of the team, she saw Cedric walking over.

"Hey, we just finished. Let me clean up and change and I'll be right out."

"Ok" Cedric said "But we don't have to do this if you are to tired."

"I'm ok," she assured him.

"Why don't you let Angelina put your broom back in your room and we'll do something else," he suggested.

"You sure?" she asked.

"Yes" Cedric said.

"Ok, I am a little tired. I'll be right out." Kinsie said and rushed inside. She gave her broom to Angelina and went to shower. After her shower, she brushed her hair and pulled it in a ponytail. She put on her jeans and a sweater, then her shoes.

"So what are we doing?" Kinsie asked.

"Flying," Cedric answered.

"But you said…"

"I know what I said,' Cedric interrupted. "You're going to fly with me."

"On the same broom."

"You've never done that?" he asked.

"No."

"Come on then," he said. "Just get on behind me and hold on." Cedric said and Kinsie climbed on behind Cedric and slid her arms around his waist.

"You ready?" he asked.

"Yeah," Kinsie said and he kicked off and they rose into the air. Once they got into the air Kinsie rested her head against Cedric's back. He smelled good, she couldn't figure out the smell but he did smell good. It was nice to be able to fly and not be the one in control. She felt totally relaxed. She knew that Cedric knew what he was doing.

"You ok?" Cedric asked.

"Perfect," she answered.

Cedric smiled. He didn't know how he was holding it together with Kinsie so close to him. He wished he could always be this close, maybe closer. He didn't know what it was about Kinsie he was so crazy about or when exactly his feelings changed for her. He liked how comfortable he was around her and that she didn't have unrealistic and high expectations for their relationship. He liked the way she smiled and how her eyes seemed to dance when she laughed. He was falling for her and if he did take a chance and tell her how he felt and she rejected him, he didn't know if he'd be able to take it.

"Are you ok?" Kinsie asked.

"Yeah I'm fine," Are you ok?" Cedric asked.

"Yeah I'm fine," Kinsie answered as he lowered the broom toward the ground and they landed.

"Just think, next Saturday is the Ball and I'll finally get to see your costume,"

"Why are you so anxious to see my costume?" Kinsie asked.

"Because I just know that you are going to look beautiful," he told her.

"You sound so sure."

"Well I am," Cedric said.


	11. The Halloween Ball Begins

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my character Kinsie.

Summary: After getting her heart broken when her crush Oliver Wood starts dating her friend Katie, Kinsie begins to spend time with Cedric Diggory. She begins to think that maybe Oliver was the wrong guy for her all along. A Potions assignment brings Kinsie and Cedric closer and the closer they get the angrier Oliver gets. Much better than it sounds.

**Author Note: Thanks for the reviews. Here it is part one of the Halloween Ball, hope you enjoy it.**

The next week passed by very slowly because everyone was anxious for the Halloween Ball. Finally Saturday arrived, the day of the ball. Most, well all of the girls were inside; all except one Kinsie. She was sitting outside under a tree, reading.

Cedric decided to get outside for a while before the ball and try and calm his nerves. He was nervous about tonight with Kinsie; he wanted everything to be perfect. He was taking a walk around the grounds when he saw Kinsie sitting under a tree and decided to walk over.

"Hey," he said.

"Oh hi," Kinsie replied and Cedric sat down.

"I thought you would be inside getting ready like all the other girls."

"Its only 1:30, I've just eaten lunch and I don't need five hours to get ready. That's just ridiculous."

"So what are you reading?"

"It's a book by a muggle author, his name is Nicholas Sparks. It's a love story, I just love, love stories, especially his." She said, "Well I've only read this one and another one but it was good as well."

"Oh," Cedric said. "Well I'm looking forward to tonight. We'll meet at 7:00. I'll wait for you at the foot of the stairs before you go into the Hall where the Ball will be."

"Ok that sounds good," Kinsie told him.

"Well I'll let you read your book and I'll see you later." Cedric said.

"Ok see you tonight," Kinsie said and Cedric left. When he got a few feet away he looked back. If everything went good tonight then it may be the night Kinsie became more than just his friend. If everything went how he wanted it to Kinsie would be his girlfriend after tonight, at least he hoped so.

It was 6:30 and Kinsie was looking at her reflection in the mirror. She was very happy with the way she looked. She kind of felt like a princess. She was going to walk down with Angelina, Alicia, Fred and George to meet Cedric. Angelina and Alicia walked in to see if she was ready.

"Kinsie!" Alicia exclaimed and she turned around.

"You look beautiful!" Angelina said.

"Thank you," Kinsie said shyly.

"Cedric, oh I can't wait to see the look on his face when he sees you. He'll be speechless." Alicia said.

"I doubt that,' Kinsie said. "I don't think he's ever been speechless."

"Well lets go," Angelina said and they went to meet Fred and George.

"Ok guys we're ready," Alicia said.

"Its about time," Fred said and him and George turned around.

"Don't you three look pretty," George said.

"So are we ready?" Fred asked and they nodded and left the Gryffindor common room.

When they got to the top of the stairs Kinsie stopped.

"Is Cedric down there?' she asked.

"Yeah I see him," Alicia said.

"Oh my, doesn't he look good," Angelina said.

"Look we're going down, you come down behind us, don't keep him waiting." Alicia told her.

"I was crazy to think I could do this," Kinsie said nervously.

"Don't be nervous," Fred said. "Pull yourself together and meet Cedric."

"We'll see you inside," George said and they walked down the stairs. When they got down the stairs they stopped where Cedric was standing.

"Give her a minute, she's a little nervous." Angelina told him and then went inside.

Kinsie peeked out from behind the wall and saw Cedric. He did look good. He was dressed as prince charming. That's why he wanted to make sure she was going as a princess. Cedric looked up and saw her peeking out, he smiled at her. She ducked back behind the wall and took a deep breath. Here I go, she thought and she walked out and put her hand on the handrail and started to walk down the stairs. As she walked down, Cedric couldn't keep his eyes off of her. She had her hair down and she had straightened her hair. There were a few loose strands framing her face. Her headband that she had on her head looked like a tiara and it sparkled when the light hit it. Her dress was white and it seemed to shimmer. It had no straps and fit tightly at the top, all the way down to her waist, the bottom kind of poufed out. She looked absolutely beautiful. Finally she reached the bottom of the stairs and was standing in front of Cedric. Cedric took her hand in his and kissed the top of it. He never realized how tiny Kinsie was until that moment, but as he held her hand in his he did realize how small she was.

"Kinsie, I…You're…I don't know what to say, I'm speechless. You take my breath away." She told her. "You're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen in my entire life," he told her and she smiled.

"Wow, thank you," she said blushing.

"Well Princess, ready to go inside?' he asked and held out his arm. She looped her arm through his and they walked inside.

When they got inside there were huge pumpkins around the room and hundreds of candles gave the only light. A stage was set up for the performers.

"So are Dustin and Jessica here yet?" Kinsie asked.

"Yeah they are, Wait to you see what they are."

"What?" she asked anxiously.

"Come on," Cedric said and led her over to Dustin and Jessica. They were dressed as Little Red Riding Hood and the big bad wolf.

"Hi," Kinsie said.

"Kinsie, you look beautiful," Jessica said.

"Thank you, I love your costume, I can't believe you dressed up as Little Red Riding Hood though."

"Well its fun, Dustin's enjoying it," Jessica said and music started to play.

"Kinsie, want to dance?" Cedric asked.

"Yeah sure," Kinsie said and they made their way to the dance floor. Cedric rested his hands on her waist and Kinsie slid her arms around his neck and they started to move to the music. Cedric and Kinsie couldn't take their eyes off of each other the whole time they danced and when that song ended they didn't move they stayed out on the dance floor and danced to the next two songs. The next song was starting up as two people walked in the Great Hall and everyone stared.It was Marcus and Katie.

"Uh-oh, here we go," Kinsie said.

"What?" Cedric asked and turned to look and saw Marcus and Katie.

"Come on," Kinsie said and grabbed Cedric's hand and led him over to Angelina, Fred, George and Alicia.

"Hey, you see who walked in?' Kinsie asked.

"Yeah I did," Angelina said.

"Where's Oliver?" Kinsie asked.

"He's over there somewhere," Fred told her.

"Apparently he hasn't seen them yet," George said.

"Cause we would have heard him," Alicia said.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING WITH HIM!"

"He saw them," Kinsie said.

"Ok Damage control, lets go before he does something stupid," George said.

"I'll be right back, ok" Kinsie said.

"Yeah because there is something we need to talk about when you do get back," Cedric said.

"Alright," Kinsie said and followed Fred, George, Angelina and Alicia.

"YOU STOLE MY GIRLFRIEND! YOU ARE THE REASON SHE BROKE UP WITH ME!"

"No, she broke up with you because you ignored her and were more interested in why Kinsie was spending so much time with Cedric Diggory. She decided she wanted someone who would appreciate her," Marcus said calmly.

"YOU!" Oliver yelled.

"Oliver," George said and he turned around

"WHAT!" Oliver yelled.

"Calm down," Fred said.

"CALM DOWN! CALM DOWN!" he exclaimed, "How can you tell me to do that?" he asked. "Look who she is here with."

"So," Angelina and Alicia said.

"SO! SO!" Oliver yelled.

"Oliver let's go outside and talk, making a scene isn't helping anyone," Kinsie said and Oliver looked at her. "Please Oliver, don't do something stupid."

"Ok" he said and he followed her across the room and to the balcony outside. Cedric saw them go outside and he was going to follow, but Sara stepped in front of him.

"Hey," she said.

"What do you want?" he asked annoyed.

"A dance?"

"No,"

"So you're going to dance every dance with Kinsie?"

"Yes," Cedric said.

"Why would you do that?" Sara asked. "You like her more than me?"

"Yeah I like her a lot more than I like you," Cedric said.

"That can't be true," she said "What does she have that I don't?"

"She's everything you're not and that's why I like her. Plus she's gorgeous." Cedric told her.

"But Cedric," Sara said touching his face and then running her hands down his chest.

"But nothing," he told her.

"Oliver, I know you're upset, but making a scene and yelling in front of the whole school isn't going to help anyone or change things," Kinsie said.

"I know," he sighed. "You knew about Katie and Marcus," A statement not a question.

"I did, she told me and I tried to convince her to tell you but she wouldn't," Kinsie explained.

"I can't believe I lost her to Marcus Flint," Oliver said sadly and sat on a bench.

"I'm sorry Oliver but you know Marcus has always liked Katie." Kinsie said sitting beside him.

"Yeah I know," he sighed.

"You'll find someone and this person will be worth it for you. You won't ignore her and be distracted because you'll know better."

"You think so?"

"I hope so," she told him. "If you don't learn from your mistakes, then there's no hope at all for you."

"Don't worry, I think I have learned from my mistakes. If you really care about someone don't ignore them and do everything you can to not let them get away," Oliver said softly.

"Yeah, that's it." Kinsie said. "I need to get back inside to Cedric," Kinsie added.

"Thank you," Oliver said and he hugged her.

"Your welcome Oliver," Kinsie said,

"You look beautiful tonight Kinsie," Oliver said.

"Thank you." She said and he looked at her again.

"I've seen you everyday for the past six years and tonight I feel like I am seeing you for the first time and what I see is beautiful," Oliver said

"Oliver," Kinsie said

"Maybe you and I could go out sometime, you know like a date or something," he said and Kinsie looked at him.

"I don't think so Oliver," Kinsie said.

"Think about it, I know you used to like me," he said and he leaned forward and kissed her.

"Oliver stop," Kinsie said and pushed him away. "The days of me liking you are over," she told him and stood up.

"Kinsie," he said grabbing her arm. "Please, its just your so beautiful, I never saw it before."

"Oliver, its just make-up and my hair is different. Tomorrow it will be gone and I'll be the same person I always was. The one you were not attracted to." She told him. "Now let go of me."

"Kinsie," he said.

"Let go," She said again but he didn't. "Oliver let go of me now," Kinsie said and he still held her arm so she slapped him across the face and he let go. Kinsie ran out. When she got inside she saw Cedric and Sara. She had her hands all over him again and that was the breaking point. Tears ran down her face. Cedric looked up and saw her. Kinsie ran through the room and out the doors.

"KINSIE!" Cedric yelled.

"Let her go," Sara said.

"Leave me alone," Cedric told her and Sara knew he was upset so she walked away. Cedric ran after Kinsie.

Cedric ran down the dark hallway looking for Kinsie, where could she have gone. Would she have gone outside? No she wouldn't have gone outside. Where could she be? He had to find her. Had to let her know that it wasn't Sara he wanted, it was her. He slowed down and started walking. He heard something, someone crying. He turned the corner and saw Kinsie. She was curled up in the floor crying uncontrollably.

"Kinsie," Cedric said softly and kneeled down beside her.

"Please, just go away," Kinsie said.

"No I won't," he told her and he wrapped his arms around her and Kinsie leaned against him. "Tell me why you are so upset."

Kinsie said something but he couldn't understand it.

"I didn't get that. Take a deep breath and start again." Cedric said and he wiped the tears from her cheeks with his thumbs.

"Oliver, wanted to go out with me sometime and when I said no He said he knew I used to like him and then he kissed me." Kinsie said. "I told him the days of me liking him were over and to leave me alone." Kinsie went on. "Then I come out and Sara has her hands all over you, you've clearly forgotten all about me." Kinsie said and looked down, embarrassed she had said that.

"Kinsie, look at me." Cedric said and she shook her head. "Kinsie," Cedric said and he placed his hand under her chin. "Look at me," he said and she looked up. He saw the tear streaks on her face. "You think I could forget about you, I could never do that." Cedric said wiping her tears away with her thumbs.

"Whatever," Kinsie sighed. "I just don't get what you want from me."

"What I want," Cedric said. "You want to know what I want?"

"Yes I do," Kinsie said softly.

"I want…I want…I want you." He began and took a deep breath. "I want you to be my girlfriend."

Author Note: Sorry to leave you hanging there but i'll have the rest up as soon asI can.


	12. The Answer to the Question

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my character Kinsie.

**Author Note: Thanks for the reviews. Here is the next chapter i hope you enjoy it. Sorry about not getting it to you sooner. Enjoy!**

"What did you say?" Kinsie asked shocked, she was sure she heard him wrong. He didn't just ask her to be his girlfriend.

"I want you to be my girlfriend," he said more confidently this time. "I want to be with you and only you and I want you to be with me and only me." He said. "So will you?"

"You really want me to be your girlfriend?" Kinsie asked.

"Yes Princess, I want you to be my girlfriend," Cedric said. "So will you?" he asked and Kinsie smiled.

"I thought you'd never ask," she told him. "Of course I will be your girlfriend."

"I thought you were going to say no for a minute."

"Never, I would have never said no." she said smiling.

"Kinsie," Cedric said softly and she looked at him. He leaned towards her and she leaned in to him as well. It was like she was being pulled towards him and she couldn't stop herself, not that she wanted to. Cedric's lips met hers in a gentle kiss. Kinsie had never experienced anything like this. This was her first real kiss; she didn't count when Oliver kissed her because that felt like nothing compared to this. As soon as Cedric's lips touched hers she forgot about everything else. All her thoughts seemed to drift away and the only thing she could think about is that she never wanted the kiss to end. She brought her hand up and touched his face and then slid her hand down and rested it on his shoulder. Cedric's hand found their way to her waist and he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer to him. He couldn't believe he was kissing Kinsie. He was finally kissing her and it was better than he ever thought. He knew she had never really been kissed before but he couldn't tell. Cedric had never enjoyed a kiss as much as he enjoyed this first kiss with Kinsie. Finally he pulled away and rested his forehead against hers. They were both breathless. They stayed there for a while looking at each other before Cedric finally said something.

"So do you want to go back to the Ball?" Cedric asked.

"I don't care where we go, as long as you're with me," Kinsie said. "We can go back and I can tell everyone you are now my boyfriend."

"Ok let's go then," Cedric said and they stood up and walked hand in hand back to the Ball.

"Wait," she said as they stopped outside the doors. "Do I look ok? My eyes aren't red or anything are they?"

"You look perfect," Cedric said.

"Well I think you're biased," Kinsie told him.

"I might be, I think you always look perfect." He told her and leaned down and placed a kiss on her lips. "Let's go," he said and they walked inside.

"I'm going to talk to Angelina and Alicia, so I'll see you in a few minutes." Kinsie said.

"Yeah ok, I'm going to find Dustin," Cedric told her and they went their separate ways.

Kinsie found Angelina and Alicia sitting at a table.

"Hey," Kinsie said sitting down.

"Are you ok?" Alicia asked. "You looked upset when you ran out."

"I am perfect, everything is perfect." Kinsie said happily.

"Who are you and what have you done with Kinsie?" Angelina asked.

"Its me," Kinsie said. "Ask me what happened."

"Ok, Kinsie what happened?' Alicia asked, she knew it had something to do with Cedric because she just walked in with him and she had a huge smile on her face.

"Cedric just asked me to be his girlfriend."

"Really!" Angelina and Alicia squealed.

"Of course you said yes." Alicia said

"Like I would say anything else," Kinsie said smiling. "And he kissed me." She sighed.

"And."

"Amazing," Kinsie said. "Well I'm going to find Cedric, I'll see you two later." Kinsie added and walked away.

"Hey you two," Cedric said.

"Is everything ok with you and Kinsie?" Dustin asked. "Sara is always messing things up."

"Well that doesn't matter," Cedric said cheerfully.

"You are to happy," Jessica said. "Tell us what happened."

"Well after I ran after Kinsie, we talked for a while. Turns out Sara wasn't the only thing she was upset about."

"Have anything to do with Oliver Wood?"

"Well yeah but that's over now," Cedric said. "I have good news."

"Well why don't you tell us." Dustin said.

"I asked Kinsie to be my girlfriend and she said yes."

"Yea!" Jessica said.

"About time," Dustin said. "I told you, I told you she liked you."

"Yeah you did," Cedric agreed. "Now I'm going to find Kinsie." He added and walked away.

As Kinsie was looking for Cedric she ran into Jessica and Dustin.

"Hey where's Cedric?" Kinsie asked.

"Looking for you," Dustin said.

"He told us the news. Congratulations." Jessica said.

"Thank you," Kinsie told her.

"Its really about time, you should have been together much sooner," Dustin said and Kinsie smiled.

"Well maybe, Ok, ok you're right," Kinsie sighed. "I just didn't know what he thought of me and I was afraid of being rejected."

"Which is exactly how he felt," Dustin told her.

"Really he thought I would reject him?" Kinsie asked. "I just can't believe that he was worried about me rejecting him."

"Even the most secure guys can become insecure when asking a girl out. They don't want to be turned down." Dustin explained.

"I would have never turned him down," Kinsie said.

"Well I know that and you know that, but he didn't," Jessica explained.

"Its like everyone knew how we felt about each other except us." Kinsie said.

"That's usually how it goes," Jessica sighed.

"There you are," Cedric said sliding his arms around Kinsie's waist. "Where have you been?I've been looking for you."

"Well I've been here for the past few minutes talking to Jessica and Dustin," Kinsie answered leaning against him.

"So want to dance with me?" Cedric asked.

"Yes I do," Kinsie answered. "See you two later," Kinsie said as Cedric led her to the dance floor.

"They look cute together," Jessica sighed.

"They look happy," Dustin said.

"I hope they stay that way," Jessica said worried.

"You sound worried, why?" Dustin asked.

"Look at Sara," Jessica said and Dustin turned to look.

"She looks upset," Dustin said.

"Well Cedric told her that Kinsie was everything she wasn't and that's why he liked her. I overheard them talking." Jessica told Dustin. "I don't think Sara is going to give up without a fight."

"Well let's just hope Kinsie doesn't back down easily," Dustin sighed.

"I don't think she will," Jessica said confidently. "If it's a fight Sara wants I think Kinsie will give it to her." She added. "Now dance with me," Jessica said as a fast song came on and her and Dustin walked out to the dance floor.

"Do you think we should at least warn her?" Dustin asked.

"They are so happy right now, I don't want to ruin it." Jessica said. "But maybe we should."

"Hey Cedric," Dustin said.

"Yeah," Cedric said never taking his eyes off of Kinsie.

"Let me dance with Kinsie for a minute and you dance with Jessica," Dustin said.

"Well I…" Cedric began.

"I'll give her back," Dustin told him.

"Ok, but not to long," Cedric said and they switched partners.

"Hey Dustin," Kinsie said smiling.

"I'm sorry to steal you away from Cedric but I need to give you a heads up about something." Dustin said. "I'm doing this as your friend and I hate to do this now because you seem so happy."

"What is it?" Kinsie asked, she was worried because he sounded serious.

"You know Sara right?"

"That slut that always has her hands all over Cedric," Kinsie said upset.

"That's her," Dustin said. "Look she has a thing for Cedric, she really likes him and she's not to happy about you and him being here together and when she finds out you're his girlfriend, she'll do everything she can to break you up."

"Let her try," Kinsie said angrily. "If she wants a fight, I'll give her a fight."

"Cedric, I know how happy you are now and I hate to ruin it but I'm doing this because I'm your friend and I like you."

"What is it Jessica?"

"Watch out for Sara. She'll be trying everything she can to break you and Kinsie up when she finds out you are officially together."

"I won't let her," Cedric said.

"You know how Sara can be Cedric."

"I know very well how she can be," Cedric sighed. "Everything will be fine."

"I hope so," Jessica sighed. "I'll let you get back to Kinsie." Jessica told him as the fast song ended and a slow song started to play.

"You again," Kinsie said smiling.

"Yep me again," Cedric said pulling her closer to him. She laid her head on his shoulder and Cedric wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his chin on top of her head and they swayed to the music. Kinsie loved the way it felt when Cedric had his arms around her and when someone interrupted their dancing she was upset.

"Can I cut in?" a girl asked. Kinsie looked over, it was Sara. Kinsie knew that she didn't like this girl already, _What a bitch_ she thought.

"No you can't," Kinsie said and kept dancing with Cedric.

"What, You can't share him for just one dance?" Sara asked her sweetly. "You let Jessica dance with him."

"Well the difference is I like Jessica and I don't like you," Kinsie said trying to remain calm.

"Well," Sara said clearly offended. "You sure you can't share Cedric for just one dance?" She asked again and Kinsie stopped dancing and pulled away from Cedric.

"Listen" Kinsie said and it was apparent by the tone of her voice she was angry. "Cedric is here at the ball with me. Cedric is now my boyfriend, just so you're not the last to know."

"Since when?" Sara asked shocked by the news.

"Since about thirty minutes ago," Kinsie told her. "Cedric is MY boyfriend and that means you keep your hands off of him. I never have been good at sharing what's mine," Kinsie said angrily and Sara glared at her and walked away.

"Not good at sharing what's yours, huh?" Cedric asked, he was both amused and shocked at how Kinsie spoke to Sara.

"Never have been," Kinsie said. "Might as well let her know, that I don't back down easily and she might as well give it up and move on because she's not getting you." She said and Cedric smiled.

"Who knew you had such a temper. I just hope it is aimed at me much less now that we are together and you're my girlfriend."

"I'll try," Kinsie told him and they started dancing again.

Finally the ball was over and Cedric and Kinsie reluctantly left. He walked her to the stairs so she could go to her common room.

"Well Princess, this is where I tell you good-night," he sighed.

"Yeah I guess so. I had a wonderful time," she said smiling.

"Even with all the drama?"

"Yes even with that," Kinsie said and gave a slight laugh. Cedric looked at her; he loved the way Kinsie's eyes seemed to shine when she was happy and how her eyes danced when she laughed. He was glad he was the one that was making her happy.

"I had a wonderful time to," Cedric said. " Well I'll see you in the morning, after breakfast."

"Ok see you in the morning," Kinsie said and Cedric kissed the top of her hand and then leaned down and lightly kissed her lips.

"Good-night princess," he said.

"Goodnight Cedric," she said and he turned and walked away. When he was gone, Kinsie put her hand over her heart.

"Oh my," she said to herself and laughed. She ran all the way up the stairs and back to Gryffindor tower.

She burst in her dorm room, Angelina and Alicia were still up, and none of the others were back.

"I had the most wonderful time," Kinsie said spinning around the room.

"Oh wow, she's way to happy." Alicia said.

"I'm Cedric's girlfriend now and I have never been happier. I had the most wonderful time at the ball."

"I noticed how the two of you looked so happy and I'm happy that you are so happy," Angelina said.

"Never been this happy," Kinsie sighed and fell back on her bed. "I guess I'll change and get ready for bed." Kinsie said grabbing her clothes and leaving to change.

Note: Ok there it is, hope it makes you happy for now.


	13. My Wonderful

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my character Kinsie.

**Author Note: Thank you to everyone who is reviewing and reading. Sorry I didn't get to update yesterday, I meant to I just wasn't feeling good. Anyway enjoy this chapter. ****The little snippet of thesong My Wonderful is by Jessica Simpson.**

Kinsie woke up the next morning with a smile on her face. Everything had really happened, it wasn't a dream. Cedric had really asked her to be his girlfriend and she had said yes. He had really kissed her as well. She hopped out of bed and began to get ready for breakfast.

"Its to early for you to be up," Alicia said.

"No its not, I'm meeting Cedric after breakfast." Kinsie said continuing to get ready.

"Let me sleep," Angelina groaned.

"I didn't say you had to get up," Kinsie told her. She looked in the mirror. She had on a pair of jeans and a blue long sleeved shirt. She put on a jacket. "Well see you two later." She said and went down to the common room. When she reached the common room, Oliver was there.

"Hey," Kinsie said. "How are you?" she asked. She was worried about Oliver. Just because he had been a jerk didn't mean she couldn't worry.

"I'll be ok," Oliver sighed. He sounded miserable.

"Well ok Oliver," Kinsie said, "I'm going to breakfast, do you want to come?"

"No, I'll be down later,' he sighed.

"Ok then, see you later," she said and left.

Kinsie was making her way down the dimly lit hallway that led to the Great Hall when a hand reached out and grabbed her. She squealed and turned to see Cedric.

"Cedric, you scared me," she said

"Sorry, but I've been waiting for you, I didn't think you were ever going to get here."

"Sorry, I didn't know you were waiting for me," Kinsie apologized.

"Its ok, you can make it up to me," Cedric said smiling as he slipped his arms around her waist.

"Well what would I have to do?" she asked as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Well just this," he said and leaned towards her and pressed his lips to hers. Kinsie let out a sigh when his lips touched hers. He tightened his grip on her and pulled her closer, so their bodies were touching. He deepened the kiss. He ran his tongue along her lips, hoping she would open her mouth. As he ran his tongue along her lips she parted her lips slightly and Cedric slipped his tongue in her mouth. Kinsie was shocked when he did this; she wasn't sure what to do. She was worried she would do something wrong. Cedric touched his tongue to hers and she moaned. Oh what that sound did to him, if she only knew what she did to him. Kinsie tentatively reached her tongue to touch his.

"KINSIE!" someone yelled and her and Cedric jumped apart.

"Oliver," Kinsie said breathlessly.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"You don't know?" Cedric asked and looked at Kinsie.

"Oliver I didn't get to tell, you were so upset last night and you were still upset this morning. But Oliver, Cedric and I are together now," Kinsie said.

"Meaning?" Oliver asked.

"He asked me to be his girlfriend and I said yes. So he's my boyfriend," she explained.

"Oh," was all Oliver said and walked away.

"Do you think he'll be ok with it?" Cedric asked.

"No," Kinsie answered. "He'll deal with it though."

"So do you want to do anything today?" he asked.

"I don't care, as long as I get to spend the day with you it doesn't matter." Kinsie said.

After breakfast Kinsie went to her room to try and do something with her hair. She didn't want to leave it up because Cedric liked it down. After a few minutes, ok about thirty minutes she went down to the common room so she could leave and meet Cedric. Oliver was in the common room.

"Mackenzie," Oliver said coolly. "We need to talk now."

"Oliver I have somewhere to be, I can't talk to you now," she told him. "Especially not when you talk to me in that tone of voice."

"Mackenzie…"

"Its Kinsie," she interrupted, "You know I don't like to be called Mackenzie."

"Very well Kinsie,' he said. "We need to talk Cedric can wait."

"Well I don't want him to wait, you can wait." She said furious that he thought he could talk to her that way.

"Kinsie it won't take long," he said.

"FINE!" she yelled. "Tell me what the hell you want so I can go!" she exclaimed.

"Alone," Oliver said and gestured outside.

"Whatever," she said. "Let's just go," she added and followed him out.

"Ok what do you want?" Kinsie asked crossing her arms, it was apparent she wasn't happy to be here.

"Were you going to tell me you and Diggory are dating?" Oliver asked.

"Yes I would have told you." Kinsie said upset he had said that, that he had suggested she wouldn't tell him.

"Really," he said in disbelief.

"Oliver it doesn't matter anyway, stop being such a…"

"A what?"

"Never mind," Kinsie said.

"Do you really think you can date him and play quidditch for Gryffindor?" Oliver asked

"Yes I do, no one else has a problem with it but you. Everyone else supports my decision to be with Cedric even Harry, Fred and George." She told him.

"Ok then," Oliver said. "How do you know he isn't using you, to throw you off so you're not concentrating on quidditch?" Oliver asked. "We do play Hufflepuff next week, he has really good timing don't you think?"

"Yes I do." She said, "And Cedric wouldn't do anything like that. Why aren't you asking Katie about her and Marcus?" she asked, "Why are you torturing me?"

"Because I'm not, it wouldn't do any good to ask Katie about Marcus," Oliver sighed.

"Well this isn't either," Kinsie told him. "I'm staying with Cedric."

"What if I said you had to either be with Diggory or play quidditch?"

"I'd say you were being mean and ridiculous," Kinsie said. "I would also say I quit."

"You would rather be with Cedric Diggory than play quidditch," Oliver said shocked. "You love to play quidditch."

"Yes I do Oliver and I don't want to quit," she said. "I care about Cedric and I'm not giving him up that easily. I'm just playing quidditch for fun, I've never planned to do it professionally like you have."

"Well if that's how it's going to be, then I guess you're off the team." Oliver said.

"Fine," Kinsie said. "You are such an inconsiderate jackass," Kinsie said on the verge of tears. "Good luck replacing me," she added and ran off.

Kinsie ran all the way down the stairs and down the hall. She ran to the doors that led outside and pushed them open. She ran to the tree that as by the lake, the tree she always sat under. She fell to the ground and cried.

Cedric was on his way to meet Kinsie; he couldn't keep his mind off of her. He walked outside and over to the lake and saw Kinsie under the tree crying uncontrollably. He ran over.

"Kinsie!" he exclaimed, "Kinsie!" he said kneeling down. You could hear how worried he was from the tone of his voice. He put his arms around her shoulders. "Come on princess sit up and look at me," he said softly and she did. She looked at him.

"Ced…ric," she sobbed and leaned against him. He wrapped his arms around her and held her.

"Its ok Princess," he said running his fingers through her hair. "Tell me what has you so upset. Talk to me," he said and she pulled away and looked at him and just thinking about what Oliver did, what he said made her so furious and upset she started to cry again. She tried to tell Cedric but what he heard sounded something like.

"Olivmmechuaorghwh"

"Um, I didn't understand that." Cedric said, "Take a couple of deep breaths and try to calm down, then tell me what happened." He said and Kinsie did.

"Ok, Oliver is upset about you and me," she began. "I told him everyone else is happy that we are together, even Fred and George."

"Do they know?"

"I think so, I'm not sure, but they were on my side anyway from the beginning." She told him. "Anyway," Kinsie said wiping tears from her face. "I told him he was the only one that had a problem with it and he said, well he asked me the most ridiculous question."

"What?"

"He asked; how did I know you aren't just using me, to throw me off so I wouldn't concentrate on quidditch?" she told him, "He said we play Hufflepuff next week and that you asking me to be your girlfriend was good timing."

"He has some nerve, I can't believe he would think that!" Cedric exclaimed, the look on his face made it apparent he was angry. "I would never do that!" he exclaimed and turned to Kinsie. "You know that don't you?" he asked her his voice changing and becoming more soft.

"Yes I do and I told Oliver that you wouldn't do anything like that," Kinsie told him. "I asked him why he wasn't talking to Katie about Marcus, why he was torturing me," she said "And he said it wouldn't do any good to talk to Katie about Marcus. I told him that I was staying with you and that his talk with me wasn't doing any good."

"I'm glad you told him that," Cedric said almost in relief.

"I'm not done yet," Kinsie said.

"What else?" Cedric asked almost as if he didn't want to know.

"He asked me what if he said I had to either be with you or play quidditch."

"What did you tell him?" Cedric asked quickly, almost afraid of her answer.

"That he was being ridiculous and mean and that I quit," she told him quietly.

"You would rather be with me than play quidditch?" Cedric asked. "You love quidditch."

"Same thing Oliver said. I told him I didn't want to quit but that I care about you and I'm not giving you up that easily. I never planned to play quidditch professionally, I do it for fun." She told him, "So basically he said I was off the team and I told him he was an inconsiderate jackass and wished him luck replacing me," she told him wiping away another tear that ran down her cheek.

"I'm sorry Kinsie, I don't think Oliver can replace you that easily," Cedric told her. "And I'm sorry you're not on the quidditch team anymore."

"Its ok, I'd rather be with you," Kinsie sighed as Cedric leaned against the tree. Kinsie sat next to him and laid her head on his shoulder. He put his arm around her and ran his fingers through her hair. "Hey just think of all the free time I'll have now." She said smiling at him. She felt him laugh.

"I guess you will have more free time."

"Maybe it all for the best," Kinsie sighed.

"It might be," Cedric agreed. He hated to see her so upset. He hated that she would quit quidditch for him and that Oliver threw her off the team and that she was so upset. What he felt like doing was going into the castle and giving Oliver a piece of his mind and tell him to stop treating Kinsie this way.

Angelina, Fred, Alicia and George were walking around the grounds together, enjoying an afternoon where they had nothing to do. Angelina and Alicia saw Cedric and Kinsie sitting under the tree.

"Hey do you two know that Cedric asked Kinsie to be his girlfriend last night," Angelina said.

"No we didn't, but that would explain Oliver's bad mood," Fred told her.

"She did say yes didn't she?" George asked.

"Of course she did," Alicia told them.

"Good, Kinsie deserves a guy like Cedric. I find it hard to not like him after the way he's treated Kinsie." Fred said.

"The only reason to not like him is he plays quidditch for a different team," George pointed out.

"And that doesn't seem to be good enough anymore," Fred added.

"Well let's go over and say hi," Alicia suggested and they walked over.

"Hey Kinsie, Cedric," Angelina said cheerfully, smiling at them. Kinsie looked up at her and the smile disappeared. Kinsie's eyes were red from crying and she had tears stains on her cheeks.

"Are you ok?" Alicia asked concerned. "You look like you've been crying."

"I'll be fine," Kinsie said quietly.

Angelina and Alicia sat down, Fred and George looked at each other and then sat down as well.

"Kinsie, do you want to tell us what happened?" George asked

"I don't want to talk about it anymore, I want to forget about what happened," she told them.

"If you tell us we might be able to help," Alicia pointed out.

"I know you probably don't feel like talking about it Kinsie but I can tell them if you want," Cedric said, "Do you want me to tell them?" he asked and she nodded and leaned against him. He put his arm back around her.

"Oliver…" Cedric began.

"Well that's probably all you need to say, but go on," Fred interrupted.

"Oliver found out about us today and he accused me of using her to distract her from playing quidditch. He basically said I asked her to be my girlfriend because Gryffindor plays Hufflepuff next week," Cedric told them. "That's ridiculous and I can't believe he would even think that," Cedric said furious. "So Oliver asked her what she would do if she had to choose between me and playing quidditch."

"What did you tell him?" Alicia asked knowing the answer before anyone said it.

"She told him she would quit," Cedric said and Kinsie started to cry again and he tightened his grip on her.

"I told Oliver I didn't want to quit but that if he was going to act like that I would quit so he threw me off the team," Kinsie explained.

"WHAT!" Angelina, Alicia, Fred and George yelled.

"I hate that Oliver upset you so much," Cedric said trying to calm Kinsie down. "Princess just say the word and I'll knock some sense into him for you."

"Its ok don't do anything like that because of me," Kinsie told him.

"NO, you are not off the team Kinsie," Angelina said, she was furious at Oliver.

"Listen Kinsie, you stay here with Cedric." Alicia told her.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"The four of us are going to have a little talk with Oliver," Alicia answered.

"And if that doesn't work we will have to take drastic measures," Fred said and him and George smiled mischievously.

"And if none of those work we will be back and get Cedric and let him knock some sense into Oliver," George said.

"So we'll see you two later," Angelina said and they all stood up and left.

"Your friends are great," Cedric told her.

"I know, they are all amazing."

Angelina, Alicia, Fred and George marched back to Gryffindor tower, gave the password to the fat lady and went inside. Oliver was in the common room.

"OLIVER!" Angelina yelled and he knew she was mad.

"We need to talk to you," Fred told him.

"What is it?" Oliver asked cautiously.

"Kinsie is not off the team," George told him.

"We play Hufflepuff next week, you can't train a new person in a week," Fred pointed out and Oliver looked over at Alicia.

"Oh no, I can't do it Oliver and even if I could I wouldn't. Not after how you treated Kinsie," Alicia told him, anger in her voice.

"We can't play without her and you know that," Angelina told him.

"Yeah I know," Oliver sighed.

"Why does her being with Cedric bother you so much?" George asked.

"I don't know it just does,' Oliver said. That question made him feel uncomfortable and they knew that because he was playing with his hands.

"Do you like her or something?" Alicia asked.

"Ever since she's been spending time with Cedric you've been upset," Angelina pointed out.

"So," Oliver said running his hand through his hair.

"Answer my question Oliver," Alicia demanded.

"Maybe a little," Oliver admitted.

"Oliver I'm sorry, but you are going to have to find a way to deal with it and move on. She's with Cedric and she's not breaking up with him anytime soon," Angelina said. "Not even for you." She added softly.

"I know," Oliver sighed.

"Oliver, you owe her an apology and an explanation. Do what you have to do to get her to play on the team again," Fred told him.

"Hey why aren't you upset with her for calling me an inconsiderate jackass?" Oliver asked.

"Because in this case she was right," George told him.

"Maybe," Oliver said. "I shouldn't have yelled at her and tried to make her choose between Cedric and quidditch."

"You shouldn't have," Alicia said. "Kinsie can play quidditch and be with Cedric."

"I know she can," Oliver sighed. "Now I have to apologize, I hate apologies."

"Princess," Cedric said softly. Ever since last night Cedric had been calling her princess, she didn't know what it was all about, if it was just because of her costume or not. She liked it though. "Princess, I'm sorry."

"For what?" Kinsie asked, "You haven't done anything wrong."

"You're not playing quidditch anymore because of me," Cedric sighed.

"So," Kinsie said and she pulled away from him so she could look at him. "I don't care about quidditch Cedric, I can live without playing quidditch and be just fine."

"Still I'm sorry that all this happened," Cedric sighed. "Its because your dating me now that you're not playing quidditch."

"It's not your fault," Kinsie told him. "People date a person in another house all the time. Most people don't have to deal with Oliver like I do."

"Still…" Cedric began but Kinsie silenced him when she put her finger over his lips.

"Still nothing," Kinsie said. "Its over now, best to forget about it and move on." She told him and took her finger off his lips and kissed him.

"If that's what you want," he said smiling.

"That's what I want," she assured him giving him a smile.

"If you're sure that you're ok," he said.

"I'm fine Cedric, ok. Can we please just forget all about it?" she asked hopefully.

"Ok, I'll try."

"Good," Kinsie said and leaned against him. They sat in silence for a few minutes until splat.

"Hey," Cedric said looking up. "I just got wet."

"Maybe it's starting to rain," Kinsie said as a drop hit her face.

"Well lets get inside before it does start to rain," Cedric said standing up, Kinsie stood up as well.

"Lets not go inside," Kinsie said smiling.

"What?" Cedric asked confused as the rain started to fall.

"Stay out here with me, Let's dance in the rain."

"You want to dance in the rain?" Cedric asked in disbelief.

"No, I want to dance in the rain with you," she told him. "Come on," she pleaded. "Please," she said looking at him and giving him her best sad face.

"Oh no. Not the sad face." Cedric said as Kinsie walked up to him and stopped in front of him. She slid her arms around his neck.

"Ok" Cedric agreed and her ran his hands down her body, he stopped at her waist and pulled her closer to him.

"There's no music," Cedric pointed out.

"Well I don't need music to dance with you," she told him. "But I can sing if you want. I don't sing very well, buy I'll sing if that's what you want." She told him.

"Well sing for me then," Cedric said and Kinsie looked at him.

"Ok then, its a muggle song ok," she said and he nodded.

"Time when I was down and out, No lovin in my life. This angel came and brought about  
A meaning of so right. Took my dark and lonley days into the light, with his loving ways." He looked at her and their eyes were locked on one another. They started to dance to Kinsie's singing. As they were dancing in the rain Cedric couldn't believe how much he was enjoying this. Both of them had completely forgotten about the rain. "He's my wonderful,  
everything a girl could want to love and all I need. Yes he's my wonderful,he must have been sent from up above Just for me." Cedric didn't think she sounded that bad, of course he was biased and thought that everything she did was perfect. Cedric brought his hand up and caressed her cheek and then leaned down and kissed her. Cedric's hands ran down her body and back to her waist. He picked her up and backed her to the tree. Kinsie felt her back hit the tree.

"You ok?" Cedric asked concerned.

"Fine," Kinsie answered pulling him back to her so they were kissing again. Cedric's lips left her mouth to kiss her neck as his hands wandered to the hem of her shirt. He was running his fingers under the hem of her shirt just as BANG! A crash of thunder sounded and they jumped apart. Kinsie was shaking all over as she looked at him. They were both barely able to breathe as their heartbeats were starting to return to a normal beat.

"You're getting cold," Cedric said wrapping his arms around her, "Let's get inside."

"Ok," she said nodding and they ran inside. Although being cold had nothing to do with why she was shaking because the truth was she wasn't that cold. They walked hand in hand to the stairs that led to Gryffindor tower.

"Well I'll see you later, after lunch or dinner or both if you want."

"Either one sounds great." Kinsie said.

"Ok then see you soon Princess," he said and lightly kissed her and they went their separate ways. Kinsie ran to Gryffindor Tower, gave the password to the fat lady and walked inside the common room.

"Kinsie where have you been and why are you wet?" Angelina asked.

"I was dancing in the rain with Cedric," she told them smiling. "Now I'm going to clean up before lunch" she said and went up the stairs that led to the girl's dorms. She waved her wand to dry the clothes she had on, then grabbed a change of clothes and went to shower. After her shower she dressed, pulled her hair in a ponytail and went back to the common room.

"Kinsie, Oliver needs to talk to you," George told her.

"We'll leave you two to talk alone," Fred told her and they walked off with Angelina and Alicia.

"Ok what is it now Oliver?" Kinsie asked clearly frustrated with him.

"Dancing in the rain with Diggory?" he asked, "What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing Oliver, I have no problems and I feel just fine." She told him. "The appropriate question would be, what is wrong with you?"

"I don't know," he sighed. "But I'm not here to talk about that."

"So what do you want?" Kinsie asked again.

"For you to not quit the team," he told her.

"I didn't actually quit, you told me I was off the team when I said I'd rather be with Cedric,"

"Ok so I want you to be back on the team," Oliver told her.

"Oliver I don't know, I was kind of getting used to the idea of having more free time," she told him.

"Please Kinsie, everyone is going to kill me if you don't agree," he pleaded. He sounded desperate. She had never heard Oliversound that way. "I never wanted you off the team anyway, I just lost my temper and opened my big mouth before I thought about what I was going to say."

"Oliver," she sighed.

"Please," he said desperately. "I have to have you back on the team."

"Fine," Kinsie reluctantly agreed. "But if you try anything like this again, I will quit and there will be no way to get me back on the team." She told him in a final way and Oliver saw by the serious look on her face that she meant it.

"Ok," Oliver agreed. "I'm not stupid enough to mess up like this twice," he assured her.

"I hope so," Kinsie told him. "So are we done here?"

"Yeah we are," Oliver told her and she went back to her room.

Kinsie went down to the Great Hall with Angelina, Alicia and Katie for lunch.

"I'm glad you're back on the team," Katie said as Kinsie piled food on her plate and began to eat

"Yeah me to," she said. "Although I could have gotten used to having more free time."

"Couldn't we all," Angelina sighed.

"Do you realize we are practicing almost every day this week?" Kinsie asked

"Yeah and the only reason we aren't is so Hufflepuff can have time to practice," Katie added.

"Which means I better make the most of today because I probably won't see much of Cedric after today," Kinsie sighed.

"Probably not," Alicia said. "Kinsie, you're playing against your boyfriend, one of you will loose; so how will that make you feel."

"I don't really care either way," Kinsie told them. "Well I'm done eating so I'll see you three later." She added and left.

Cedric saw Kinsie get up and leave so he quickly finished his cake, took a swig of pumpkin juice and went after her. When he got outside the doors he saw Kinsie in the hallway.

"Waiting for me?" Cedric asked.

"Uh-huh," she told him. "Guess what?"

"What is it now?"

"I'm back on the quidditch team, Oliver apologized."

"That's un-Oliver like," Cedric said surprised.

"Yeah apparently Angelina, Alicia, Fred and George talked to him. He asked me to rejoin the team, he even said please more than once."

"And you agreed of course."

"Yeah I did but with the understanding that if he pulled anything like this again I would quit the team and there would be nothing he could do to get me to rejoin."

"So I guess we'll be playing against each other on Saturday." Cedric sighed.

"Does that bother you?" she asked worried.

"No it doesn't, it means we can't see each other much except for classes."

" I know, I don't like that part much either," she told him. "But after Saturday, it will all be over."

"All we have to do is get through the week"

"And we will," Kinsie assured him.

The next week seemed to drag by. Oliver had them all up at 5:00 am to practice almost everyday and then in the afternoons Cedric had the Hufflepuff team practicing. Both teams were exhausted and Kinsie barely saw Cedric all week and she was going crazy. It was Friday and they would be playing quidditch against each other tomorrow. She wanted to see him, but she figured they would have practice after dinner, so she just thought she would see him after the game on Saturday. Kinsie got up and left the Great Hall thinking she could get a head start on her Muggle Studies essay about electricity. She was walking out of the Great Hall, she stopped and took a ponytail holder out of her pocket and pulled her hair up. She was going to go get to her room, get her books and then go to the library and get some studying done when she felt a pair of strong arms slide around her waist and pull her to them.

"So princess, I finally get to see you." It was Cedric. She leaned back against him and sighed happily.

"Don't you have quidditch practice?"

"No, we practiced before dinner, so we could have the rest of the day free," Cedric told her. "You don't have practice do you?"

"No, I was going to the library to study." She told him.

"Come with me, you can study later," he said.

"I can study later, the essay's not due for a few weeks anyway."

"Well then let's go," Cedric said and he unwrapped his arms from around her and took her hand in his and led her down the dimly lit hallway. He opened the door to an abandoned classroom and led her inside and closed the door behind him. She walked over and sat on the desk.

"So alone at last," Cedric said walking over to her. He stood in front of her and placed his hands on the desk on each side of her. Then he leaned forward and kissed her. She ran her fingers through his hair as he rested his hands on her thighs. He ran his hands up and down her thighs as Kinsie slid her hands across his chest. He pulled away and looked down at her and she looked up at him, she never realized how tall he was until now. Cedric leaned down to kiss her again.

"Wait a minute," Kinsie said.

"What's wrong?" he asked as she put her legs on the desk.

"Nothing's wrong," she assured him. "Well you know I'm kind of new at this boyfriend/girlfriend thing."

"Yeah and its ok. I do realize you've never had a real boyfriend before," he told her as she stood on her knees.

"Much better," she said, she was now eye level with Cedric. "The desk will kill my knees though," she added and Cedric took out his wand and waved it and a pillow appeared under her knees.

"Is that better?" he asked putting his wand away.

"Much," she told him, "Now" she said grabbing his shirt and pulling him to her. His hands went immediately to her waist.

"Don't let me fall," she told him.

"I won't," he promised and Kinsie leaned forward and lightly pressed her lips to his. Cedric ran a hand up her back and behind her head, he started playing with her ponytail and then he pushed her to him, intensifying the kiss. As they were kissing he pulled the ponytail holder out of her hair and her curls toppled down. She pulled away and rested her forehead against his. She smiled and brought her lips to his again, then her lips left his to kiss his cheek and along his jawline. She trailed kisses down his neck; she kissed up his neck and behind his ear. She flicked her tongue out behind his earlobe and Cedric let out a deep moan which caused Kinsie's stomach to stir and get that good queasy feeling; so she flicked her tongue out again before bringing her lips back to his. Cedric now was kissing Kinsie's neck trying to find that spot where he could her that delightful moan of hers, he kept kissing her neck until finally her heard a low moan. He then pulled away and brought his lips back to hers. As they were kissing he slipped his hand under her shirt and rubbed it back and forth over her stomach. When she didn't object he moved his hand a little higher until he touched her bra. She still didn't say anything; she was to preoccupied running her hands all over Cedric's body. She knew he had his hand under her shirt and that she probably should tell him to stop but she couldn't she didn't really want to. When his other hand slipped under her shirt and he went to undo her bra she pulled away.

"Maybe we should slow down," she said breathing heavily and Cedric nodded and removed his hands from under her shirt.

"Maybe we should talk," Cedric suggested.

"Ok," Kinsie agreed and went to get off the desk. Cedric helped her get down and vanished the pillow.

"Come on,' he said and took her hand in his, the intertwined their fingers together and left the classroom. They walked down a dimly lit hallway until they came to some stairs.

"Let's just sit here,' Cedric suggested.

"Ok,' Kinsie said and they sat next to each other on the stairs.

"Ok, tell me the truth, are things moving to fast?" Cedric asked.

"I don't know," she said covering her face with her hands.

"Princess," Cedric said moving her hands away from her face. "Its ok, I mean if you don't tell me I won't know. I cannot read your mind."

"I think I'm glad you can't because you'd be very confused." She told him and he smiled.

"If things are moving to fast just say so, it won't make me mad."

"Really?" she asked

"Yeah really," he assured her.

"Maybe things got out of hand a little while ago and maybe we should try and take it a little bit slower."

"Ok." Cedric told her and leaned over and kissed her. "Now I think we should both get to bed, we have a quidditch game tomorrow.

"I guess so, Goodnight" Kinsie said.

"Good night," Cedric replied and they stood up and went their separate ways.


	14. Oliver's Mistake

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my character Kinsie.

**Author Note: Hello, thanks you for the wonderful reviews. I'm glad you liked the last chapter so much. I'm kind of suffering from writers block right now, but don't worry I have two more completed chapters after this one and I should hopefully have inspiration by then. Enjoy the chapter.**

The next morning everyone woke up, had breakfast and made their way to the quidditch pitch. Kinsie was very nervous. Oliver wanted to win so badly and she wanted her team to win. The thing was her boyfriend was playing against her and he wanted to win and she wanted him to catch the snitch at least. She didn't know what to do. She sighed as Oliver gave his speech, same old speech, same old Oliver. Finally they marched out to the field and Cedric and Oliver shook hands, more forcefully than was needed. They all mounted their brooms and rose into the air. Madam Hooch blew the whistle to start the game. Kinsie got the quaffle and scored right away. As she flew around she saw Cedric and Harry looking for the snitch. She really wished Cedric would catch it, but she wanted Gryffindor to win. It wasn't much longer until Gryffindor scored again and easy goal by Angelina. Then Hufflepuff scored two times and Gryffindor scored again. The game went back and forth like this for a while. Cedric and Harry hadn't even spotted the snitch yet. Finally Cedric saw something whiz past him and he took off, Harry was behind him. Kinsie stopped, she saw them both going after the snitch and she didn't know who to cheer for. Finally a loud voice snapped her out of her daze.

"KINSIE WE ARE PLAYING A GAME HERE, GET IT TOGETHER!" Oliver yelled.

Kinsie snapped out of it just in time to hear George yell.

"KINSIE LOOK OUT!" she looked, a bludger was heading straight for her, she didn't have time to duck so it hit her in the head and she lost her balance and fell. She was plummeting towards the ground, she knew she would hit the ground any minute. She screamed. Cedric and Harry both heard the scream and turned to look.

"Kinsie," they both said and looked at each other.

"I guess this means you win," Cedric said and took off to try and catch Kinsie.

Harry looked at Cedric and then to the snitch circling his head as if it was teasing him, saying catch me, catch me. Harry heard Oliver yell.

"CATCH THE SNITCH HARRY! JUST GO ON AND CATCH IT!" He looked at Oliver. He couldn't do it, it wouldn't be fair. He wanted to win fair, not catch it because Cedric went to save his girlfriend. Harry turned and went after Cedric who had almost reached Kinsie.

"HARRY WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" Oliver yelled but everyone ignored him. Kinsie was still falling, she expected to hit the ground any minute, but she never did. She felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her and lower her to the ground. The rest of both quidditch teams soon landed as well.

"Princess are you ok?" Cedric asked worried as he looked at her head.

"Head hurts," she said in tears.

"I'm sure it does," Cedric said as Harry and Oliver landed.

"Harry, why didn't you catch the snitch, it was there buzzing around your head!"

"Because I wanted to catch it fair, it wasn't fair because he left to help Kinsie" Harry answered. Kinsie heard how sorry he was that he disappointed Oliver, he was such a sweet kid and Kinsie really liked him.

"We can have a rematch," Harry told him.

"A REMATCH!" Oliver yelled. "WE COULD HAVE WON!"

"Well winning is everything," Harry said softly.

"WHAT!" Oliver yelled. Kinsie grabbed her head.

"OLIVER!" she yelled, she was sorry she did because it made her head hurt more. Oliver looked down at Kinsie; Cedric had his arms around her.

"WHAT!" he yelled.

"My head is hurting, and everything may be spinning a little but if you do not leave Harry alone I will stick my foot so far up your ass you'll have toenails for teeth," she told him grabbing her head. "Besides all your yelling is making my headache worse."

Oliver and everyone else looked at her shocked.

"Mr. Diggory, take Miss. Lewis to the hospital wing." McGonagall said. "After you have gotten her settled in and made sure she is ok, we'll discuss a rematch." She told him. "Come to my office before lunch, you to Wood" McGonagall said and they both agreed. Cedric picked Kinsie up in his arms and carried her to the castle.

"Did you hear what she said to me?" Oliver asked insulted.

"Oliver, you shouldn't have yelled at Harry, he was trying to be fair." Katie told him.

"This coming from someone screwing a Slytherin," Oliver said and Katie thought about slapping him but restrained herself.

"Oliver not that its any of your business but just so you know Marcus and I haven't slept together yet," Katie said and walked away.

"Oliver, it wouldn't have been right if we won that way and you know it," Angelina told him.

"Harry did the right thing mate," George said.

"We'll have a rematch and everything will be fine," Fred told him. "Now go get some rest so you can meet McGonagall." He added and Oliver nodded and left.

Cedric carried Kinsie into the hospital wing and laid her down where Madam Pomfrey instructed. Madam Pomfrey then shooed him away so she could examine Kinsie. Cedric waited and waited until finally Madam Pomfrey came out.

"She'll be fine," She told him. "I'm keeping her overnight because it's a head injury. I can tell she's been under a lot of stress. She needs to rest, you may see her but make your visit short."

"Ok thank you," Cedric said politely and walked over to Kinsie.

"Hey Princess," he said softly.

"Hi," she said weakly giving him a slight smile.

"How's your head?"

"It hurts, but Madam Pomfrey said I'd be ok."

"Yeah she told me you would be ok as well."

"Will there be a rematch?" Kinsie asked.

"I'm sure there will be, I don't know when because the next few weeks are busy with quidditch games."

"It doesn't matter," Kinsie sighed.

"Kinsie I…" Cedric began but Madame Pomfrey interrupted.

"Times up Mr. Diggory."

"I'll see you later," Cedric told Kinsie and kissed her on the forehead before leaving.

A few hours later Harry came in to see Kinsie.

"Hey Harry," Kinsie said smiling.

"Hi," he said quietly. "Thank you for taking up for me with Oliver. You didn't have to." Harry said, "Feeling better?"

"A little," she told him, "I have to stay the night though."

"You'll make it, I always do."

"Yeah you do," Kinsie agreed.

"I should go I have to meet Hermoine in the library."'

"Ok see you later Harry," Kinsie said and he nodded and left.

Cedric and Oliver were in McGonagall's office waiting for her. They were both trying not to say anything to each other and it was hard for both of them. Finally McGonagall came in.

"Ok Mr. Wood, Mr. Diggory. I have just been to see Madam Hooch and Professor Dumbledore. We discussed a rematch for Gryffindor and Hufflepuff. Madam Pomfrey says Miss. Lewis will be out of the hospital wing tomorrow. So rematch on Tuesday afternoon, Professor Dumbledore has cancelled all afternoon classes for that day," she told them. "Now Mr. Diggory you may go."

"Yes Ma'am," he said and left.

"Now Mr. Wood we need to discuss your behavior this afternoon," McGonagall said"You need to learn to control your temper. Yelling at your quidditch players isn't a good way to remain captain and have the respect of your team."

"But Kinsie…" Oliver began.

"Yes Miss. Lewis should have worded what she said differently but Mr. Wood I'm warning you; control your temper." She told him firmly. "Now you may go." She said and Oliver left.

Angelina and Alicia came to see Kinsie after lunch. Katie came with Marcus, who really wasn't as bad as she had always thought. Fred and George came to see her, Even Dustin and Jessica came to visit as well. The only person she didn't see was Oliver and well she didn't want to see him anyway.

The next morning Madam Pomfrey examined Kinsie and after saying she was fine, she let her go. As she was walking out of the hospital wing to breakfast she ran into Cedric.

"Hey you're free," he said cheerfully.

"Yep, Madam Pomfrey let me go."

"Want to walk to breakfast?"

"Yes I do,' she told him and they walked towards the Great Hall.

"So is there a rematch?" Kinsie asked.

"Tuesday afternoon. Dumbledore cancelled all afternoon classes."

"Oh," Kinsie said.

"How's your head?" Cedric asked concerned.

"Its ok, I mean it doesn't hurt as bad as it did there is still a little pain but Madam Pomfrey gave me something for it and it should be cleared up soon."

"Good," Cedric said smiling at her as they reached the doors to the Great Hall. They went inside and everyone looked over.

"I'll see you later," Kinsie said quietly and they went their separate ways.

"Hey Kinsie," Angelina said immediately after she sat down.

"Hi," Kinsie said.

"Feeling better?" Alicia asked.

"Better than I was yesterday," Kinsie told her as Oliver sat down. He looked over at Kinsie.

"Hi," Oliver said. "I'm sorry I didn't come and see you yesterday." He said quietly.

"Its ok Oliver," she told him.

"So the rematch is Tuesday afternoon," Oliver old her.

"I heard," Kinsie replied.

"From Diggory?"

"Yeah," Kinsie said and Oliver said nothing more.

The next morning Kinsie was in her Potions class, going over notes with Cedric when Snape stood up.

"Alright," he began and everyone looked at him. "I have decided that I will have a meeting with all of the groups individually, I have assigned each group a day and time. The meetings will not be longI just want to meetwith youandtalk about the potion you will be making," he went on. "Everyone listen carefully, I will not repeat myself." He told them. He read off names until every group had a time. Cedric and Kinsie would be meeting after dinner tonight "Now class dismissed," he said and everyone rushed out.

"So I guess we're meeting Snape tonight," Cedric said.

"I guess so, I have quidditch practice tonight until 6:00" she told him.

"Oliver works his team to hard," Cedric said.

"That may be true but that's just Oliver," Kinsie told him.

So around 4:00, the Gryffindor quidditch team found themselves practicing, Oliver worked them hard, much harder than he ever had before. At 6:00 he did release them and they all rushed into the castle. Kinsie showered and dressed, so she wouldn't be late meeting Snape. She was walking through the Gryffindor common room when she heard Oliver call her.

"Kinsie wait a minute," she said following her out the Portrait hole.

"What Oliver," she said when they were in the hallway, "You know I have to meet Snape."

"Yes I do, but Kinsie," he said.

"What is it Oliver, I don't have all day" she snapped.

"You've changed, ever since you've been dating Diggory, hanging out with Diggory you've been different."

"Well you're the only one complaining," she told him crossing her arms over her chest.

"You don't get it, I'm not complaining."

"Oliver what do you want?" she asked.

"I thought that was obvious by now," he sighed and she looked at him. "You," he told her.

"Oliver, you know I can't," she told him.

"Kinsie," he whispered cupping her cheek, then leaning over and kissing her. She felt him push his tongue in her mouth. She pushed him away.

"Don't ever do that again!" she told him angrilyholding her fists at her side. Oliver took a step back. "I'm with Cedric, I care about Cedric, I'm not leaving him or dumping him for you or anyone else," she said firmly and turned to walk away. "Oh and one more thing find a new chaser for quidditch because I quit, you really stepped over the line this time," she told him in a final way and he knew it was over, that she really was quitting and no one could get her back on the team. He turned and walked back into the common room.

"What did you do?" George asked Oliver who plopped on the couch by him; Alicia was next to him.

"I messed up big time and it cost me a quidditch player," he said miserably.

"What did you do to Kinsie?" Alicia asked.

"I kissed her and told her I wanted her," Oliver whispered.

"You didn't," George said and he looked at Oliver who nodded. "You did," he said.

"She quit and she won't rejoin, no one will be able to get her to rejoin, how do I replace her?" he asked and turned to Alicia. "Do you think you could play just Tuesday until I can find a new player, I'll have tryouts after Tuesday." He told her.

"Oliver I don't like the way you've treated Kinsie, but I will play Tuesday but no more after that, you better find yourself a new quidditch player." Alicia told him and he nodded.


	15. Stubborn and Difficult

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my character Kinsie.

**Author Note: Thanks for the reviews. I goy my writers block taken care of. I was stuck for a few days on chapter 17 but I finally got inspiration. So here is chapter 15,I don't think its one of my best though. The song snippet is Feels Like Home by Leann Rimes. Enjoy the chapter.**

When Kinsie reached the Potions classroom she was still furious and fifteen minutes early. Cedric and Snape hadn't arrived yet. Oliver had some nerve, she couldn't believe him, how could he kiss her, tell her he wanted her. Kinsie felt like smashing something. Why not she thought and waved her wand and a vase appeared on the table, she waved her wand again and Oliver's face appeared on it. She picked it up and threw it against the wall, it smashed. She smiled and felt a little better.

"Reparo!" she said and it went back together and she flicked her wand and it zoomed towards her she caught it and threw it against the wall again and it smashed.

"Reparo!" she said and she kept doing this until Cedric arrived and said.

"What are you doing?" she turned and looked. He walked over and saw the vase with Oliver's picture on it.

"What did he do this time?"

"He kissed me and said he wanted me," Kinsie told him and threw the vase, it smashed. "Reparo!" she said and then flew the vase back to her. "Stuck his tongue in my mouth. He has no respect of my relationship with you and the fact that I've chosen to be with you. Its like he can't accept it or won't accept it," she said angrily and threw the vase again.

"Reparo," Cedric said and then made the vase disappear.

"Calm down, you don't want to have a meeting with Snape and be angry," Cedric told her.

"I know, I know," she said "I quit the quidditch team."

"For good this time?" Cedric asked.

"Yes I will not play again as long as Oliver is captain," she told him.

"I'm sorry Oliver is being such a jerk," Cedric told her as Snape walked in.

"Mr. Diggory, Miss. Lewis, so glad that you two are already here." He said sitting at his desk. Cedric and Kinsie walked to his desk and sat in front of it.

"Ok I have decided you will make the Cupio in Viscus potion because you don't remember anything and there are no consequences if you don't feel the same way. I'm guessing you suspected this." He said.

"Yes sir," Kinsie and Cedric said.

"Let me see what you have gathered so far," he told them and Cedric pulled out his notes and Kinsie did to. Snape took them.

"Very nice, I see you two have been working hard," he told them. "I'm looking forward to reading your essay," he told them. "You may go,"

"That's it," Kinsie said and he nodded. Kinsie and Cedric left.

They walked through the cold dark dungeon hallway and back to the stairs Kinsie always took that led to Gryffindor Tower. Oliver was coming down the stairs.

"I'm going to talk to Oliver," Cedric told her.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Kinsie said a worried look on her face.

"Don't worry about it, ok," he said. "I'll see you later," Cedric said.

"Ok," Kinsie said and walked up the stairs, she didn't go to her room, she walked down the hall and stuck her head out from behind a wall. She could hear them talking.

"Why can't you just leave Kinsie alone, you always upset her," Cedric said. "I know you have decided you like her now but she is with me."

"I know," Oliver said.

"Just leave her alone, stop upsetting her!" Cedric demanded.

"I can't help how I feel, its not like you two are going to be together forever, your only sixteen and forever is a long time."

"Maybe but Kinsie and I are going to last as long as we can and I can only hope its forever. I will not let you or anyone else mess up what we have together because what we have together is unlike anything I've ever had with anyone else." He told Oliver.

"If you say so," Oliver said and walked away. Cedric let out a frustrated sigh and kicked the wall.

"What did the wall do to you?" Kinsie asked walking down the stairs.

"You were listening," Cedric said.

"Sorry," she apologized.

"No you're not," Cedric said smiling, "But its ok."

"I know Oliver is difficult," Kinsie told him.

"I know, I never realized how difficult and stubborn he is until now." Cedric sighed.

"Hey lets forget about Oliver," Kinsie said and she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Now kiss me good-night so I can go to my room." she added and he leaned down and kissed her gently.

"Goodnight," she said when he pulled away.

"Goodnight Princess," he told her and he watched her walk up the stairs.

The day of the rematch arrived, everyone was excited to see the match. Kinsie finished up with lunch, wished the team good luck and left. Cedric saw her leave and went after her, he wanted to talk to her before the game.

"Kinsie," Cedric said.

"Cedric, I want to wish you good luck and say I'll be secretly cheering for you," she told him, "I hope you catch the snitch."

"Thank you princess but Harry's a really good seeker, its hard to beat him."

"I don't care either way."

"So want to meet after the game?" Cedric asked.

"I guess I could do that,"

"Ok well I should go, I'll see you after the game," he told her, placing a kiss on her lips and then rushing off.

All the students and teachers made their way to the field and filed in the stands. Kinsie sat with Hermoine and Ron.

"Hey you two," Kinsie said.

"Kinsie how does it feel to be watching instead of playing?" Ron asked.

"Wonderful," Kinsie said cheerfully.

The whistle was blown and the game started. Alicia got the quaffle quickly and scored two goals right away. It seemed she had gotten even better than she was when she quit the team. The game continued on, Cedric or Harry hadn't spotted the snitch yet. The score was Gryffindor 50 Hufflepuff 40 when Cedric and Harry saw the snitch and they both went zooming after it. Everyone was watching in anticipation wondering who would catch it. They all thought Harry would catch it though, so everyone was very surprised when Cedric's hand closed over the snitch.

"Hufflepuff wins!" Madam Hooch yelled.

The Gryffindor team marched slowly to the Gryffindor locker room. All the students cleared out of the stands and made their way back into the castle, all except Kinsie. She walked down to wait on Cedric by the locker rooms, he finally came out.

"Congratulations!" Kinsie said happily, smiling at Cedric.

"Thank you," he said.

"I'll understand if you want to celebrate your victory with your house and your team."

"Its ok, the parties are dull anyway and I'd rather celebrate our win with you." He said and she nodded.

Meanwhile in the Hufflepuff common room the party was starting and Sara was looking for Cedric.

"Where's Cedric?" she asked Dustin.

"With his girlfriend, Kinsie" Dustin said not even bothering to look at her.

"He's going to miss the victory party?" she asked shocked.

"Apparently," Dustin replied. "Cedric is happy with Kinsie, I've never seen him so happy. She makes him happy." He told her. "You never will because you are inconsiderate, selfish, petty and vain and I could go on."

"Don't," Sara said annoyed. "I want Cedric and I will have him."

"You're so sure that Kinsie will back down easily?" Dustin asked.

"Well no, but I'll appeal to Cedric's guy sense. Being with Kinsie is to much work and being with me is…"

"Easy," Dustin finished for her and she glared at him.

"I always get what I want," Sara told him and walked away leaving the Hufflepuff common room in search of Cedric.

"So how did it feel to be sitting in the stands watching, instead of playing?" Cedric asked as they walked towards the lake.

"It was wonderful, I'd forgotten how fun quidditch was to watch." She answered.

"Good, I'm glad you enjoyed it," Cedric told her.

"I think I am going to enjoy quidditch much more now that I am not playing." Kinsie admitted sitting down by the lake. Cedric joined her.

"I like watching to, but I also love the thrill of playing."

"Well you get to play again Saturday," Kinsie said.

"Yeah against Slytherin," he told her.

"No one likes to play Slytherin, but they have to." Kinsie said.

"I know," Cedric said and Kinsie smiled.

"How about we not think or talk about the next quidditch game tonight," Kinsie suggested.

"Ok, I can do that," Cedric told her and Kinsie laid her head on his shoulder.

Sara figured Cedric and Kinsie were outside sitting under that tree by the lake that theylike to sit under so much, so she made her way outside. It was beginning to get dark so at least she wouldn't be seen easily. She walked towards the lake first and she saw them. They looked so cute and cozy together. She had her head on his shoulder, they were talking about something, she had to move closer so she could hear. She hid behind a nearby tree and heard them talking.

"There are times when I wonder why you put up with me," Kinsie sighed. "I know I can be difficult and stubborn and that I have to frustrate you."

"Well yeah you can be difficult and you are the most stubborn girl I have ever known and you frustrate the hell out of me sometimes." He began, "But the thing is I'm crazy about you and I wouldn't have it any other way. I like the fact that you are stubborn and difficult." He said and Kinsie looked at him.

"Why because you're the same way," Kinsie teased.

"So I'm stubborn and difficult am I?" Cedric asked smiling.

"You can be but you're mostly kind, considerate, sweet,"

"Sweet," Cedric said rolling his eyes, "Thanks." He said sarcastically

"Your welcome, even though I know you don't mean it. But I like the fact that you are sweet, most girls like the fact that you are sweet. You're also attractive and everything I've ever wanted and I do consider myself lucky to be your girlfriend," She told him.

"No I'm the lucky one," Cedric told her and he leaned towards her and kissed her. She pulled away and placed her hands on his shoulders and straddled his lap, she looked at him before kissing him. Cedric's hands grabbed her waist tightly and pulled her as close as he could get her to him. Kinsie pulled away and smiled before pushing him to the ground. She placed her hands on the ground on each side of him and looked down at him. Cedric tangled his hand in her hair and pulled her down to him because he had to kiss her again. Kinsie stretched her body out on top of his, Kinsie was running her tongue along Cedric's lips and when he opened his mouth she quickly pushed her tongue in his mouth and reached out to touch his tongue. She wished she wasn't so inexperienced at this it wasn't like she had done anything before Cedric. Cedric rolled over so they were on their side.

Sara was watching, she had to find some way to stop this, if they went on like this they'd be sleeping together by Christmas. What could she do to distract them. She looked around hoping to find something to do, or maybe just hoping Kinsie would tell him to stop. Wait minute was she not a witch, she took out her wand and looked at a nearby treeand whispered a spell that would make a tree branch fall right on Kinsie.

Cedric's lips kissed Kinsie's neck, to that spot he knew would get that delightful moan he loved to hear her make. As he kissed her neck he finally found the spot and that soft moan escaped her lips and he smiled against her skin and then kissed the spot again and flicked his tongue over it which got a louder moan from her. A smile graced his face again as his hand wandered down to the hem of her shirt, he played with the hem for a while before sliding his hand up her shirt to rest on her stomach. His other hand wandered down her body to her waist and then she felt his hand rest on her butt.

"Wait a minute," Kinsie said pulling away, barely able to speak.

"What is it?" Cedric asked.

"It's just…" she started, as there was a loud crack and Cedric looked up.

"KINSIE WATCH OUT!" Cedric yelled and she looked up. He quickly pulled her away just before the huge tree branch landed right where her head would have been.

"_Damn it," Sara thought, What more could she do tonight,"_

"How did that happen, I mean tree branches don't just fall off the trees here?" Kinsie said.

"No they don't, I've never seen it happen. There was no wind or anything that would make it fall. Do you think someone made it fall?" Cedric asked

"That would mean someone is watching us," Kinsie said.

"Not Oliver," Cedric stated.

"Do you really think Oliver would try to hurt me?" Kinsie asked.

"No," Cedric answered. "But who would?" he asked

"Oh I don't know, who do we know that would stop at nothing to have you?" Kinsie asked.

"You're not suggesting Sara did this?"

"Well who else?" Kinsie asked. "She does have an abnormal obsession with you, she doesn't like the fact that we are together, I take it she's used to getting what she wants and she hates that she doesn't have you…"

"Yes all that is true, but I can't believe she would try to hurt you," Cedric said.

"Well maybe she didn't, maybe she hoped you would pull me away or that I would get out of the way and she used the branch to distract us." Kinsie suggested and he nodded.

"No use in worrying about it tonight," Kinsie sighed.

"Guess not," he said. "You ready to go back in dinner is in an hour."

"Not really, it was so nice being alone out here with you until the tree," she said.

"Yeah it's so quiet and peaceful, I like it." Cedric told her. "You know what I would like even more?"

"What?" she asked.

"For you to sing for me again."

"Your kidding, I told you I don't sing well, you can't want to hear me," she said in disbelief.

"What do you mean you sound good to me," Cedric said. "Of course I am a bit biased."

"Tell me about it," Kinsie sighed.

"Please," Cedric said kissing her lips. "Please," he said giving her his best sad face that put all the others to shame and well how could she say no to that face.

"Fine," Kinsie sighed and Sara deciding that she had failed for the night went back inside the castle. "I mean how can i say no to that face."

"In your eyes I find the answers to my questions. In your arms, yeah, I found the world I've waited for. In your touch, I've found everything I ever needed. I need nothing more. Always dreamed of the day when My dream would find me. Now my dream's beside me. You are in my life. In your arms I know where I belong. I've never known this feeling, oh, But it feels like home. In your eyes I know what I can be. You opened up your heart to me. And it Feels Like Home. When I'm with you, baby, It Feels Like Home. All this time there was not much to believe in. I kept my faith, yeah, that you were waiting there for me. I searched this world. And now my search is finally over. I Found what I believed. Always hoped for the day When my heart would find you. Now my heart's beside you. You are in my life. In my your arms I know where I belong. I've never known this feeling, oh, But it Feels Like Home. In your eyes I know what I can be. You've opened up your heart to me. Oh, and it Feels Like Home."

"That was nice," Cedric said.

"If you say so."

"Well," Cedric said standing up and then extending his hand down and helping Kinsie up. "Let's go to dinner," he added and they walked back to the castle.

When they reached the doors to the Great Hall they stopped because Sara was storming past.

"Sara Wait," Cedric called out and she stopped and turned around and walked over to him.

"Hello Cedric," she said smiling sweetly at him.

"Kinsie, I need to talk to Sara alone," he told her, so I'll see you after dinner."

"Ok," she said slowly, her eyes darting back and forth between Sara and Cedric. Sara was smiling, thinking maybe she was going to get what she wanted finally.

"Its ok we'll talk after dinner," he assured her and she looked at him questionably. "You do trust me, don't you Princess?" he asked.

"Oh I trust you completely, its her I don't trust," she said. "But I'll see you after dinner," Kinsie said and walked inside the Great Hall and sat down at the Gryffindor table.

"So Cedric, you needed to talk to me?" Sara asked innocently, "It sounds important," she added smiling sweetly and touching his hands.

"Don't act all sweet and innocent with me because I know better, you are far from sweet and innocent." He said calmly, "And get your hands off of me!" he demanded and she moved her hands. "I just have something I need to tell you," he said

"Ok" she said sweetly, touching his arm.

"I said don't touch me," Cedric told her and she moved her hands. "Listen to what I have to say Sara. I know you were watching me and Kinsie this afternoon and I know it was you that made that tree branch fall and almost hit Kinsie. What were you thinking that I would be happy you hurt her?" Cedric said, "Don't answer it was a rhetorical question," he added. "I have one thing to say, if you try something like that again, you try to hurt her again, you will be very sorry, I'll see to it personally." He told her and she saw how dark his eyes got and the seriousness in his voice and knew he meant it. Cedric walked past her and went inside.

Oliver walked inside the Great Hall with George and sat down across from Kinsie.

"Oliver," Kinsie said.

"You weren't outside around the lake about an hour and a half ago were you?"

"No, I've been in the common room since the game was over with everyone else." He told her.

"Ok, I figured you were,' she sighed.

"Why? What happened?" Oliver asked.

"Well Cedric and I were by the lake and all of a sudden this tree branch fell and almost hit me. It would have hit me, if Cedric didn't pull me out of the way."

"You know I would never hurt you that way," Oliver said.

"I know that Oliver, both of us know that, we knew it had to be Sara."

"You believe she would try to hurt you?" George asked.

"If it means she got a chance at Cedric then yes."

"You two need to be careful who knows what she'll try next," George warned her.

"We will and Oliver I just want you to know that neither one of us believed it was you," Kinsie told him.

"Good, I'm glad," Oliver said.

Sara stormed into the Great Hall clearly upset about the conversation she just had with Cedric. Ok so trying to hurt Kinsie was the wrong way to do things; she'd just have to come up with something else. She thought for a minute as she sat down at the table and started to put food on her plate. Kinsie was kind of insecure about things. If she could make Kinsie doubt Cedric cared for her, wanted her, then Kinsie would break up with him and she'd be there to comfort him when it happened. Saturday it was very unlikely Hufflepuff would beat Slytherin and if Hufflepuff lost, Cedric would be upset and need some comforting. She just had to beat Kinsie to the comforting. Sara hated that her whole plan revolved around the quidditch match but it was something to start with. She smiled at her plan, it would work. Until Saturday she had to think of something start to play on her insecurities, so by Saturday everything would fall into place.

"_I am a genius,"_ she thought and took a bite of her pork chop.

Kinsie met Cedric outside the Great Hall once dinner was over.

"So what did you and Sara talk about?" Kinsie asked.

"Well mainly I talked and she listened," Cedric told her.

"Well what did you tell her?' Kinsie asked.

"That if she tried to hurt you that I'd see to it she was very sorry," he said and Kinsie smiled.

"You don't have to take care of me like that, I can take care of myself." She told him.

"I know you can, I just can't stand to think she wants to hurt you." Cedric told her. "That she actually tried to hurt you."

"But its over now, I don't want to think about it anymore," she told him. "I'd like to forget all about her, but I know I can't because who knows what she'll try next."

"And she will try something," Cedric told her.

"I know she will but tonight I just want to forget all about Sara," Kinsie said.

"Ok no more talk about Sara," Cedric said. "Just you and me" he added and kissed her.


	16. Three Words

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my character Kinsie.

**Author Note: Thanks for the very nice reviews. I know there are things that you want to happen and they will happen over the next few chapters. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

Cedric was so busy practicing for the upcoming quidditch match on Saturday that the only time he saw Kinsie was in classes. They hadn't talked much or kissed much and Kinsie swore she was going through Cedric withdrawals. She was walking down the hall from her Transfiguration class on Thursday when she walked into someone.

"Sorry," Kinsie apologized, looking up and meeting eyes with Sara.

"Oh its you," Kinsie said. "I take it back I'm not sorry."

"I'm really sorry that you don't like me," Sara said. "I realize Cedric is never going to want me when he has you."

"You do?" Kinsie asked in disbelief. "This from the person who tried to make a tree branch the size of Hagrid fall on me."

"Oh please don't be so dramatic, the tree branch wasn't that big," Sara said annoyed.

"Is there something you want?" Kinsie asked.

"Its just you're so different than the girls Cedric has dated in the past, its surprising you keep him satisfied," Sara said smiling, she was hoping Kinsie would play right into her hands.

"He says he likes the fact I'm not like other girls," Kinsie said softly, nervously tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Of course he does," Sara said patting her shoulder. "He wouldn't tell you he wanted you to be different to your face." Sara pointed out.

"You're right he wouldn't, he's to nice and polite" Kinsie agreed and Sara smiled.

_"I have her right where I want her," she thought._

"Yes he is," Sara agreed.

"Of course you are a liar and a bitch and nothing would make you happier than to see me and Cedric break up. So nothing you say matters to me anyway," Kinsie told her and Sara's eyes widened. "It was a nice try though," Kinsie said patting her shoulder and walking away. Sara stared after her barely able to control her anger.

Kinsie couldn't believe, well she could believe it. Sara had some nerve. Kinsie was a little more than upset at what Sara had tried to do, play on her insecurities. She knew Sara would say anything or do anything to keep her and Cedric apart. She wasn't paying attention to where she was going; her mind was on Sara. So she was a bit startled when someone grabbed her. She yelled.

"Hey its just me," Cedric said and she looked at him.

"You scared me, don't do that," Kinsie said laying her hand over her heart.

"I'm sorry princess," he said. "What's wrong?"

"Sara's just trying to play on my insecurities, I just ran into her." Kinsie told him.

"You're ok though?" he asked concerned.

"Yes I told you I can take care of myself," she said.

"I know you can," Cedric said. "Do you know how much I've missed you?"

"Oh it's only been two days," Kinsie teased.

"Oh so you haven't missed me?" he asked

"Only every minute," she said smiling, "So are you just going to stand there or are you going to kiss me."

"I'm going to kiss you," he said and wrapped his arms around her and kissed her. Kinsie sighed and leaned into him. Had it really only been two days, it felt like a lot longer. When Cedric pulled away Kinsie groaned.

"I know," he said, "But we both need to get to class." He added and she nodded.

"Wait," Kinsie called out and he turned around. "Do you mean it when you say you like that I'm not like other girls?" she asked.

"Yes I do," he told her. "I wouldn't lie to you Kinsie," he said.

"I know, I just. I don't know what I'm thinking." She sighed.

"Its ok, I love that you are different than the girls I've dated before. It's why I like you so much." He told her and she smiled

"Ok," she said and he kissed her.

"I'll see you later, we need to get to class." He told her and she nodded and they made their way to class.

So Thursday came and went and it was finally Friday. Cedric and Kinsie still hadn't spent much time together and he had quidditch practice after dinner. So she wouldn't see him until after the game tomorrow. As soon as he was finished eating Kinsie saw him get up and leave and she decided to follow him out. What neither Cedric nor Kinsie knew was that Sara was waiting for him down the hallway. Cedric walked outside and down the hall a few steps, suddenly Sara popped out.

"Hello Cedric," she said.

"Sara, I have practice I don't have time for this," he told her.

"But Cedric," she said grabbing his hand and walking towards him. "Why deny that you want me?" she asked.

"Because I don't want you," Cedric told her.

"Yeah you do, its ok," she said and placed his hands on her hips and looked up at him. It was this time Kinsie found them. "Its ok to want me, I know your not getting much from Kinsie," she said.

"That doesn't matter, Kinsie is who I want and I will wait as long as I have to, to be with her."

"Well doesn't mean you can't have some fun," Sara said and stood on her tiptoes and tried to kiss him.

"Don't," Cedric said taking his hands off her waist. "Why can't you just understand that it doesn't matter what you do, I'm not breaking up with Kinsie," he told her. "I have to get to quidditch practice, leave me alone." He told her, Kinsie started to walk towards them.

"Fine," she sighed. "I'll just see you later," she said and she walked away. Kinsie finally got to where Cedric was standing. Sara turned back around and blew Cedric a kiss. Kinsie went to go after her but Cedric held her back.

"Not worth it," he whispered.

"What did she want anyway?" Kinsie asked angrily.

"She can't get it through her head that I don't want her. Implied that me and her could have fun since you and I are not doing anything more than kissing. I told her that I didn't want her and that I would wait on you," Cedric said.

"You did?" Kinsie asked and he nodded. "Wait a minute she implied that you could sleep with her while you were waiting on me?" Kinsie asked.

"Yes," Cedric answered.

"I cannot believe her. That cheap, vile disgusting, nasty little…" Kinsie stopped trying to think of a word, "hoochie mamma," Kinsie said and Cedric looked at her a shocked expression on his face. "Oh if it's a fight she wants, I'm not going to back down, she has no idea what I can do to her." Kinsie fumed.

"Hey calm down," Cedric said. "Don't get so upset. Don't let her get to you." He said and kissed her.

"I know I shouldn't but sometimes I just can't help it." Kinsie sighed.

"Look I have practice, so after the game tomorrow we'll make up for all the time we haven't got to spend together the past few days."

"Sounds good to me," Kinsie said smiling. "Good luck tomorrow."

"Thank you; So I'll see you tomorrow," Cedric said and gave her a final kiss before walking down the hallway.

On Saturday everyone made their way to the quidditch pitch excited to see if Hufflepuff could pull off a win against Slytherin. All houses except Slytherin were cheering for Hufflepuff to win.

It wasn't long until the game started. Slytherin started off with one of their chasers purposely smashing into one of the Hufflepuff chasers, which resulted in a penalty shot to Hufflepuff who easily scored. It was a very nasty game with Slytherin trying everything they could to keep Hufflepuff from scoring. The score was close as well so whoever caught the Snitch would certainly win. All of a sudden a flash of gold streaked through the sky and Cedric and Draco both went after the snitch. Draco was lighter than Cedric of course so he was able to move a bit faster, he also had the newest broom available. So it wasn't surprising when Draco's hand closed over the snitch securing a win for Slytherin.

Kinsie knew Cedric would be upset about the lost and she wanted to be there for him. After everyone cleared out she walked down to the locker rooms with Angelina, Alicia, Fred and George. She took her time because she knew Cedric had to change and talk to his team and try to tell them that they could always win next time. When Cedric came out Kinsie hadn't made it to the locker rooms yet but Sara was there waiting.

"Cedric I am so sorry about the game," Sara said.

"Thank you," he replied as Dustin stepped out of the locker room and Jessica walked over from the stands where she was waiting for them.

"Is there anything I can do?" she asked touching his arm.

"No there isn't," he sighed.

"I think there is," she said and she took his hands and placed them on her waist. "You can touch me, its ok if you touch me," she told him as she slipped her arms around his neck.

Dustin walked over to Jessica.

"What's going on?" Jessica asked.

"I have no idea, but Kinsie will be here any minute." He said.

Cedric wasn't thinking clearly as he ran his hands up her shirt. She smelled like Kinsie, he wondered how he figured out what kind of perfume she wore. Sara smiled, she finally had him. Sara stood up on her tiptoes and kissed him. Cedric kissed her back, his senses confusing his mind.

"What the hell is he doing?" Jessica asked. "Here comes Kinsie."

Cedric pulled away but it was to late Kinsie saw him.

"Sara," he said, "I can't do this to Kinsie, I love Kinsie and I won't do anything to hurt her." He told her and he looked up in time to see Kinsie's face. He saw the look of shock mixed with disappointment that was on her face.

"Kinsie, its not what you're thinking," he told her. She marched over.

"You have no idea what I am thinking," she said furious.

"Kinsie," Cedric said but she held up her hand and he didn't say another word. He knew better.

"Listen Kinsie," Sara said sweetly. Kinsie turned to Sara and her eyes were narrowed and she spoke in a calm voice.

"It would be best if you didn't speak at all," Kinsie told her. "I don't know what the hell you think you are doing but I want to you listen to what I am saying." She told her. "First of all, get…your…hands…off…MY…boyfriend… now…you…slut." She told her stressing each word. When Sara didn't move her hands Kinsie moved them for her. "Now Cedric happens to be my boyfriend which means your hands stay off him. He is mine not yours. That means you do not touch him, only I touch him." She told her angrily. "If I see your hands on him again you will be very sorry," she added.

"What are you going to do curse me?" Sara asked putting her hands on her hips.

"No, I'm going to break all your fingers and I can do that without magic. Now leave." she told her.

"Excuse me," Sara said.

"You heard the woman leave," Dustin said and everyone looked at him. "Sorry," he apologized.

Sara just glanced at Kinsie and walked away.

"Kinsie," Cedric said and she just looked at him. "Princess" he said and she walked away.

"Don't just stand there go after her," Angelina said and Cedric ran after her.

"Kinsie, please wait." He said. "Kinsie," he called out finally reaching her. He grabbed her arm. "Kinsie, I'm sorry." He apologized but she wouldn't look at him.

"Princess you know I don't want her, that I don't even like her."

"Then why were you kissing her and why was your hand up her shirt?" Kinsie asked pushing his hand off of her arm.

"I don't know, she put my hands on her and then she kissed me and she smelled like you," he told her and Kinsie looked at him and shook her head.

"Cedric a lot of girls wear the same perfume I do are you going to make out with all of them?" she asked.

"NO! Sara was playing on the fact that I was upset about losing," he explained. "Kinsie you have to believe me, it's not her I want its you."

"I'm supposed to believe that because you say so?" Kinsie asked.

"Yes I hope you believe it," he said.

"I believe it, I guess…I don't know, I mean I know you don't like Sara, I do. Its just she's always there trying to tear us apart. I don't like fighting with her and I will break all her fingers if I have to though."

"Yeah I believe it," he told her. "So I'm yours and only you can touch me," Cedric said smiling.

"Sorry I got a little carried away, I was mad." Kinsie told him.

"Its ok" he said smiling, "I don't like the thought of another guy having his hands on you," he admitted. "Its just everything between us is happening so fast and that's ok. Its just…" he said running his hands through his hair. "I fell for you a lot faster than I normally fall for girls. You captivated me for some reason. I wanted you to be my potions partner just so I could spend more time with you. Slowly I was beginning to fall for you and the Halloween Ball was when I knew I had to take a chance and ask you to be my girlfriend. I mean the worst thing you could do was say no.," he said smiling slightly. "But you didn't say no, you said yes and I felt something I'd never felt before." He admitted. "I guess what I am trying to say is that Kinsie I love you." He said.

"What?" she asked shocked. "You love me?" she said not sure if she heard him right.

"Yes I love you," he told her and she smiled at him.

"I love you to," she told him.

"Really?" he asked letting out a sigh of relief. "For a minute I thought you were going to just say thank you," he admitted.

"That would have been bad for you wouldn't it?" Kinsie asked as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He nodded. "Well thank you Mr. Diggory I'm glad that you love me," Kinsie said.

"You drive me crazy," Cedric told her as he ran his hands down her body and wrapped them around her waist and pulled her closer to him.

"And you love every minute of it," Kinsie said smiling.

"You're right I do," He agreed.

"I always knew it though," she said. "You love me and you're crazy about me, and…"

"You know what?" Cedric interrupted.

"What?" Kinsie asked.

"Sometimes you talk to much," he told her and he pressed his lips to her.

"I have missed you so much the past few days," Kinsie groaned.

"Well how about we go make up for it?" Cedric asked.

"Well I say lead the way Mr. Diggory," Kinsie said.

"Well them Miss. Lewis follow me," he said taking her hand in his and leading her towards the castle. She followed him thinking, _I'd follow you anywhere."_

Cedric led Kinsie inside the castle and down a dimly lit hallway. He stopped and looked around and then opened a door to an empty classroom and led her inside. He closed the door and then he turned around and looked at Kinsie. She walked over to him and pushed him against the door.

"So when are you going to kiss me?" she asked pulling his scarf off.

"About right now," he told her and leaned down and kissed her. He backed her up to one of the long tables. Kinsie felt her back hit the table and Cedric pulled away and picked her up and put her on the table. Then he moved to stand between her legs, he looked at her. She had on a pair of jeans and a blue sweater. She had her hair in that stupid ponytail. Cedric pulled the band out of her hair and it toppled down in her face. He pushed it away from her face and then leaned into to kiss her. Kinsie's hands rested on his shoulders and ran down his chest, she started to play with the buttons on his shirt. She undid the top one and the next one and then the next one until she had all the buttons undone and was running her hands over Cedric's bare chest. He pulled away and rested his forehead against hers and smiled. His hands went to her sweater and he quickly pulled it over her head. Kinsie scooted back on the table and Cedric crawled up to join her. He kissed her and gently pushed her down. She looked up at him and he trailed kisses down her neck. Then he placed kisses on her right shoulder and down her arm, then he took her hand in his and kissed each one of her fingertips and then he pressed his hand against hers and intertwined their fingers together. He did the same with her other hand. He had just touched his lips to hers when they heard the doorknob turn.

"Oh no," Kinsie said and Cedric jumped off the table, quickly grabbing Kinsie's sweater. He helped her down off the table. Cedric put his finger over his lips and saw a closet across the room. He quickly led her across the room, opened the door and pushed her inside and followed her and closed the door behind them. They cracked the door so they could see who walked in.

"Its Marcus and Katie," Cedric whispered. Marcus was kissing Katie, his hands were everywhere on her. When they went to undo her pants. Katie pushed his hands away.

"Katie, I'm tired of waiting," he said. "Why won't you be with me, what's holding you back?"

"Its nothing I'm just not ready yet," she told him.

"Its not that at all, you still hope Wood will want to get back together with you."

"No, its not that at all," Katie argued.

"Katie when will you understand, I do care about you. You're embarrassed to be seen with me. You think you've made a mistake by choosing me over Wood. The only one you told about us before the ball was Kinsie and now that everyone knows you're pulling away from me."

"I am not pulling away from you, I do care for you."

"Katie, I've always loved you but I thought I'd never get a chance to be with you but here I am and I'm happy with you," he told her. "But if you don't want me say the word and I'll walk away."

"I do want you, I'm just not ready to sleep with you."

"If you say so," Marcus said and kissed Katie. "Let's take a walk then," Marcus suggested and they left.

"Wow Marcus and Katie seem to be having trouble," Cedric said.

"Yeah they do." Kinsie agreed.

"So how about we get out of here before we get caught by a professor or something," Cedric said.

"Good idea," Kinsie said and she slipped her sweater on and Cedric buttoned his shirt and found his scarf on the floor and grabbed it.

"Let's go," Cedric said and they left the classroom and made their way down the hallway.

They got to the stairway where they always said goodnight.

"I'll see you in the morning," Cedric said.

"Yeah see you in the morning," Kinsie replied.

"I love you," Cedric told her.

"And I love you," Kinsie said and Cedric kissed her goodnight and made his way to his common room.

Kinsie walked up the stairs and she saw Marcus Flint walking down the stairs. He must have walked Katie up.

"Hey Marcus," Kinsie said and he looked at her.

"Oh hi Kinsie," he said.

"You, ok?" she asked.

"Fine," he replied, but she knew from his tone that he wasn't fine.

"Let's take a walk," Kinsie told him. "Come on," she said and shrugged his shoulders and followed her.

"Are you and Katie ok?" she asked. "Cedric and I were in the classroom you and Katie came in and we hid in the closet when we heard you coming because we thought you were one of the Professors." Kinsie admitted.

"Am I not good enough for her?" Marcus asked. " I mean am I doing something wrong?"

"I don't know the answer to those questions," Kinsie told him stopping. "But tell me how you feel about Katie."

"I don't know how to put into words how I feel. I mean I never thought she'd ever agree to go out with me or that she would be with me after the ball," Marcus admitted. "I've always had a thing for her and she's never going to feel the same way. She's just humoring me until Wood decides he wants her back."

"No she's not Marcus, she loves you, she really does. What she needs is time. Don't pressure her so much Marcus. She'll be ready just give her time."

"Well not all of us have the patience of Diggory," Marcus pointed out.

"Yes Cedric does have an extreme amount of patience. But have you ever considered that Katie is scared I know I am." Kinsie said.

"But Katie…"

"She's not a virgin I know. It doesn't mean she can't be scared. To her it may seem like you've built the idea of being with her up in your head so much that she thinks she'll never measure up to what you think it will be like." Kinsie told him, "I know I feel that way sometimes, it's one of the reasons Cedric and I haven't had anymore than great make-out sessions."

"That's all there is with me and Katie," Marcus admitted.

"Just try and be patient and don't push her, don't pressure her and she may be ready a lot quicker than you think." Kinsie said. "Now I have to go, so I'll see you later." Kinsie said.

"Yeah see you later," Marcus said. "And Kinsie. Thanks" he added and she smiled at him and walked down the hallway.


	17. Afternoon Talks

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my character Kinsie.

**Author Note: Hi and thanks for the wonderful reviews. Be a little bit more patient and you will get what you want. Enjoy this chapter.**

When Kinsie walked into the common room she found almost empty. One person was there. It was Katie. So Kinsie walked over and sat down beside Katie.

"Hi," Kinsie said.

"Oh hey Kinsie," Katie sighed.

"So I just talked to Marcus," Kinise stated.

"Oh, about what?"

"You,"

"Oh," was all Katie said.

"What's going on Katie?"

"I don't know."

"Do you want to get back together with Oliver?" Kinsie asked.

"NO!" Katie exclaimed.

"Do you really like Marcus?" Kinsie asked.

"I love Marcus," Katie told her.

"He loves you to, you know that." Kinsie said softly.

"Yeah I do," she sighed running her fingers through her hair.

"Then what Katie? He thinks he's doing something wrong, that he's not good enough for you."

"Why would he think that? It's not true."

"I know that Katie and I told him to try and be patient." Kinsie told her.

"Marcus, Patient," Katie said in disbelief almost laughing. "Not everyone's boyfriend thinks they are perfect and that the world revolves around them like Cedric does about you. Kinsie, Cedric thinks the world of you. He's crazy about you." Katie said quietly.

"But that's just it. Marcus thinks the same way about you."

"He does?" she asked shocked.

"Yes he does. Now you need to think about how you feel and what you want to do. I know you love him."

"Yeah I do love him," she agreed.

"Look, you need to sit down and talk things out with Marcus,' Kinsie suggested.

"Maybe you're right." Katie said.

The next morning Kinsie met Cedric after breakfast.

"So how was your night?" Cedric asked.

"Good, I talked to Marcus last night about Katie then I talked to Katie about Marcus."

"Oh when did you see to Marcus?"

"He must have walked Katie up the stairs because he was coming down as I was walking up."

"Oh," Cedric said.

"He was a bit worried about things with Katie. I told him she does love him and that he shouldn't pressure her so much," Kinsie said. "He pointed out not everyone had your patience, which is true you do have an extreme amount of patience, more than anyone should be allowed to have."

"Well I…"

"Its ok, you don't have to say anything," Kinsie went on before Cedric could say anything else. "I pointed out that maybe Katie's scared to take the next step with him. I know it scares me when I think of taking that step with you," Kinsie said quickly. "Of course then Marcus pointed out, well he didn't have to say it, I said it for him. Katie isn't a virgin and I am so why should she be scared." Kinsie added, she was talking so fast that Cedric was having a little trouble keeping up with what she was saying, but he tried. "I told him that maybe when she thinks about being with him, sleeping with him that it might scare her because he's had this idea of what it would be like and she's afraid she won't measure up." Kinsie told him then went on. "I know that's how I feel. That taking that final step, because it's a big step for me and you've probably got this idea in your head of what its going to be like. What if I don't measure up? What if your idea, your fantasy is better than the real thing."

"It could never be," Cedric told her. "So far you have exceeded any fantasy I ever had. Being with you for real is better than any fantasy I could ever have." He told her. Kinsie smiled shyly and looked away blushing.

"You're always saying that kind of stuff," Kinsie whispered.

"Am I?" he asked. "Is that bad?"

"No," Kinsie told him.

"Good," he said and leaned forward and kissed her.

Soon November faded away and turned into December. Kinsie and Cedric had been together a little over a month. It was a wonderful month as well. Kinsie couldn't believe it. She was happier than she ever had been. Oliver had replaced her on the Quidditch team with a 5th year who was actually pretty good. She loved to watch the games now and she actually enjoyed quidditch much more now that she was watching instead of playing. So Cedric and Kinsie well they were wonderful. Yes they had their bad days and Sara still tried to break them up but somehow they managed to just not let Sara bother them, maybe she would just give up. Christmas was coming soon and Kinsie kept wondering what she should get Cedric. It had been snowing a lot as well. Kinsie loved snow and she had been trying to convince Cedric to take a walk outside. She knew most people would be inside but that a few would be outside. After breakfast Kinsie met Cedric outside the Great Hall.

"Good morning," Kinsie said.

"Good morning," Cedric replied and leaned down and kissed her. "So want to go for a walk, it snowed again last night."

"Really?" she asked, "You said you didn't like to walk in the snow."

"Well I changed my mind," Cedric said. "Come on," he added and grabbed her hand. "Before I change my mind again." He said and he led her outside.

As they were walking outside Kinsie stopped.

"It's so beautiful," Kinsie sighed as Cedric walked ahead of her.

After a few seconds Cedric realized Kinsie wasn't beside him. Kinsie leaned down to scoop up some snow.

"Hey!" Cedric said, "Why are you way back there?"

"Just enjoying the view," Kinsie said innocently.

"What are you up to?" Cedric asked.

"Nothing," she told him, "And I resent the fact that you would accuse me of something." She said.

"Sorry," Cedric said and turned back around but as soon as he did he felt something cold hit his head.

"Hey, you threw a snowball at me," Cedric said.

"No I didn't," Kinsie said. "Did you see me?"

"No," Cedric said.

"Well then I did not throw a snowball at you," she told him smiling innocently.

"Ok" Cedric said and turned back around. "Why aren't you up here walking by me?"

"Because I'm enjoying the view, can I not check out my boyfriend."

"Yeah you can," he said. "You think I'm hot," he said.

"Definitely" she told him and he turned back around. Kinsie scooped up more snow and threw it at Cedric.

"Ok you threw a snowball at me,' Cedric said turning around.

"Why would I want to throw a snowball at you, I love you," Kinsie told him.

"I love you to but you are throwing snowballs at me."

"Prove it," Kinsie said in a sing song voice and Cedric turned around and walked on some more. Kinsie followed him and scooped up some more snow and about the time she threw it Cedric turned around and it hit him right in the face and Kinsie just laughed, she couldn't help herself.

"Sorry," she said covering her mouth with her hand.

"No your not, I knew you were throwing snowballs at me," he said scooping up snow and throwing it at her.

"Cedric, no" she said and he ran towards her.

"I can't believe you would throw snowballs at me." He said and threw another one.

"Cedric," she whined as he stood in front of her. "The snow is cold," she said.

"I'm sorry,' he said and pulled her close to him. Kinsie smiled. What Cedric didn't know was that Kinsie had a hand full of snow. She looked up at him and rubbed the snow in his face and ran off. Cedric ran after her.

"I'm going to catch you," Cedric yelled running after her. Kinsie looked behind her and let out a small yelp, he was catching up to her. She ran but soon she felt Cedric grab her and spin her around.

"Cedric," she said and she lost her balance and they fell down. Kinsie fell on top of Cedric.

"Sorry," she apologized. "Are you alright?"

"Fine," Cedric told her and he reached up and brushed her hair out of her face and leaned up to kiss her. Their lips met in a kiss. Kinsie relaxed her body on Cedric's and leaned into the kiss. Cedric ran his hands down her body and rested his hands on her butt. She pulled away and looked at him and smiled before kissing him again. Finally Kinsie sat up, straddling Cedric.

"So want to go to Hogsmeade with me Saturday?" Cedric asked as he sat up.

"I guess," she said and smiled at his expression. "Oh come on do you even have to ask, you know I want to go with you." She told him.

"Good," he said.

"I can get your Christmas present, it's the last Hogsmeade day before Christmas," Kinsie said.

"Yeah I'll have to get yours to." He told her. "Now lets get up and go inside, its cold out here."

"Ok lets go," she agreed and they got up and went inside.

Cedric was sitting on a couch in the Hufflepuff common room. Not many people were there. Cedric was reading a book when someone sat beside him. He looked over. Great Sara he thought.

"Hello Cedric," she said cheerfully.

"Hello Sara," he replied with no emotion and not even bothering to look at her.

"So how are things with you and your girlfriend?" she asked.

"Her name is Kinsie and you know that," Cedric told her.

"Ok, how are you and Kinsie?" Sara asked.

"We're fine," Cedric told her.

"Oh so you've slept together?" Sara asked knowing the answer before she even asked it. Cedric slammed his book shut and looked over at Sara.

"I don't see where that is any of your business," he told her and walked out of the common room. It was almost time for dinner anyway he could head to the Great Hall.

Sara had followed him out, she shouldn't have asked him that, but he had never just walked out on her. By the time Sara caught up with Cedric he was almost by the Great Hall.

"Cedric I didn't mean to upset you," Sara said. "But you and Kinsie, you haven't slept together, it's been a month."

"I know," he sighed. "She's not ready."

"Do you believe she'll ever be ready?"

"Yes she will, one day…soon, eventually." Cedric told her, "I hope," he added.

"You sure?" Sara asked. "Girls like Kinsie…what I mean is you're Kinsie's first boyfriend. The first guy she has ever been serious about and a lot of girls don't have sex with their first boyfriends."

"Really?" Cedric asked.

"Um…yeah, I wasn't one of them." Sara told him.

"Of course not," Cedric said. It was about this time Kinsie came down the hall and stopped when she saw Cedric and Sara talking. She walked closer where she could here them and hid out of sight behind suit of armor. "I love Kinsie though and she loves me."

"But Cedric," Sara began as she ran her fingers over his lips. "I'm here and I'm not asking you to love me." She told him and ran her hands across his chest; "I'm here if you want me." She told him taking his hand and placing it on her hip. "Do you want me?"

"I…I…" Cedric said. "NO!" he exclaimed.

"Really," Sara said surprised and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Even if Kinsie decides she never wants to have sex with you've put so much work into the relationship for nothing."

"It wasn't for nothing," Cedric told her.

"Kiss me," Sara demanded. "I k now you feel something," she added.

"No," Cedric said shaking his head.

"Fine I'll just kiss you then," Sara said and stood on her tiptoes and kissed him. Kinsie was furious at Sara and at Cedric. She expected something like this from Sara but Cedric, he was kissing her back and it looked like he was enjoying it. Kinsie stormed over and grabbed Sara by her hair and pulled her off Cedric.

"You bitch," Kinise said furiously, "What the hell do you think you are doing."

"Satisfying your boyfriend," Sara said.

"Kinsie I…" Cedric began.

"Don't say a word," Kinsie warned him and then turned to Sara.

"I distinctly remember telling you that I would break all your fingers if you touched my boyfriend again," Kinsie fumed.

"You wouldn't," Sara said, she looked scared.

"What do you think?"

"Let go of me,' Sara said and Kinsie let go of her hair and grabbed her arm.

"Which one should I break first," Kinsie said running her hands over Saras fingers.

"Kinsie let go of her," Cedric said.

"NO!" Kinsie exclaimed.

"Kinsie," Cedric said. "I'm sorry," he told her grabbing her hands so Sara was free.

"Let go fo me," Kinsie said angrily.

"You know Kinsie if you could keep Cedric satisfied he wouldn't be running to me. If you would sleep with him he wouldn't want me." Sara told her.

"Oh I am going to hurt her," Kinsie said. "Let me go,"she demanded.

"No," Cedric said restraining her. "I won't let you do something stupid you will regret later."

"Just let go of me," Kinsie said and he did. Sara left deciding she had done enough damage for the day. "I don't want to talk to you, I can't believe you."

"I didn't do anything with Sara."

"You kissed her," Kinsie pointed out.

"She kissed me," Cedric corrected her.

"Same thing," Kinsie said.

"No it's not," Cedric told her.

"Is she right? Am I not satisfying you?"

"Kinsie do not listen to her."

"Just leave me alone," Kinsie said and turned and walked away from the Great Hall.

Kinsie was lying on her bed when Alicia came back from dinner.

"Kinsie are you ok?" she asked. "You didn't come to dinner."

"I'm fine," Kinsie replied.

"You sure?"

"Yeah," she sighed. "Can I ask you a personal question?"

"Sure."

"How old were you when you slept with a guy for the first time?"

"It was last year, my fifth year and I was 16," Alicia told her.

"Oh," Kinsie said. "Should I sleep with Cedric?"

"I can't answer that for you,' Alicia told her.

"I know." she sighed.

"Do you want to sleep with Cedric?"

"Well yeah, eventually," Kinsie answered.

"Kinsie you have to be sure. You can never go back once you do it. And you want your first time to be special and with someone special."

"Yeah you're right," Kinsie said. "Thanks"

Kinsie knew what she had to do now. She had to sleep with Cedric, sleep with Cedric or risk losing him to Sara.


	18. Some Things Don't matter

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my character Kinsie.

**Author Note: Thanks for the reviews. I hope you enjoy this chapter there are not many more to go. I'm trying to figure out a way to wrap this story up.**

_Quote comes from and is by William Sharp._

After dinner Cedric and Dustin were talking in their room.

"What's up with you and Kinsie?" Dustin asked.

"Well Sara, she's never going to leave us alone. Kinsie's mad at me because she caught Sara kissing me and wouldn't believe I didn't kiss her."

"You kiss back?"

"Kind of," Cedric answered.

"No wonder she's mad," Dustin said.

"I had to restrain Kinsie because I though she might actually break Sara's fingers," Cedric told him. "Now Kinsie thinks she isn't satisfying me and she does. It doesn't matter that we haven't slept together yet."

"Just give her a few days to calm down and I'm sure everything will be fine."

"I hope so," Cedric said.

It was two days later a Wednesday before Kinsie decided to talk to Cedric again.

"Hey,"

"Kinsie, I thought you were never going to talk to me again."

"Well I am. Can we meet tonight after dinner?"

"Sure," Cedric said. "Where?"

"You know the room no one goes in, it's close to a statue of a one eyed witch."

"Yeah."

"Meet me there after dinner, around 7:00."

"Ok," Cedric agreed.

"See you then,' Kinsie said and turned to walk away.

"Wait," Cedric said grabbing her arm.

"What," Kinsie said but he said nothing all she felt was Cedric's lips crash down on hers. Had it only been two days since they last kissed. It felt like a lot longer.

"I love you," Cedric said.

"I love you to," Kinsie told him. "See you tonight," she added and ran away.

After dinner Kinsie got ready to meet Cedric. She put her robe over what she had dressed in and made her way to meet him. When she got to the room Cedric hadn't arrived yet so she sat down on a table and waited. It wasn't much longer before he walked in.

"Hey," Kinsie whisperedand he walked over to her.

"Princess, what is it?' he asked. "You wanted to meet me here."

"Yeah I did," she told him and stood up and took her robe off and threw it down. Cedric looked at what she had on. It was a very short black dress. She shouldn't have worn anything at all because she probably would have had more on. The dress was so short it barely covered her butt and it was cut very low. She stood in front of him. "Are you going to kiss me?" she asked and he nodded and leaned down to kiss her. Kinsie's hands went to pull his shirt off. She tugged it up and tried to pull it over his head, Cedric helped her. Cedric's lips went back to hers as his hands wandered to the back of her dress to find the zipper. He found it and slowly unzipped it and pushed the straps off her shoulders and the dress fell to the floor. Kinsie was left standing in her matching black lace panties and lacy see through bra. Cedric looked at her.

"Kinsie," he said shocked running his hands up and down her sides.

"Something wrong?" she asked.

"No of course not." He told her and went back to kissing her. Cedric's lips wandered down to the spot on her neck and ran his tongue over it. She moaned and let her hands travel to his pants. She ran her hands back and forth under the waist of his pants. Then she went to the undo the button.

"Kinsie," Cedric said grabbing her hand.

"What?" she asked looking up at him.

"You don't really want to do this, you're not ready."

"How do you know?"

"I know you Kinsie and I can tell," Cedric told her.

"You just don't want me anymore do you?" Kinsie asked.

"Kinsie, how could you think that?" Cedric asked her.

"After everything that happened a few days ago," Kinsie began. "I don't want you turning to Sara."

"I won't," he told her. "You know I don't like her and I don't want you to do something you're not ready for because of something like this." Cedric told her.

"Whatever," Kinsie told him and pulled her dress back on and tried to zip it up.

"Here let me," Cedric said and zipped it up.

"It doesn't gross you out to touch me," Kinsie snapped.

"Kinsie, you know it doesn't, you know I love you," he told her. "You believe that don't you? You believe that I love you?" he asked.

"Yeah I do and I love you to, it's just…"

"Sara, this is about Sara," Cedric interrupted.

"Yes it is," Kinsie told him. "Sara is everything I'm not." She told him, "She's pretty and confident, she doesn't have all the insecurities I do, she has slept with other guys before and…"

"Stop," Cedric told her. "Don't you realize stuff like that doesn't matter to me?" he asked her, "I am with you and I wouldn't be with you if I didn't want to be with you. I think you're beautiful and I don't care about the rest of it." He said. "I don't want to sound like I'm quoting from one of those love stories you like to read so much by what's his name,"

"Nicholas Sparks." She said.

"Yeah him. I don't want to sound like a quote from one of his books but when the time is right for both of us that's when we'll take the next step in our relationship. Until then I'm ok with things the way they are." He told her and she nodded. "Come here," he said and pulled her to him and wrapped his arms around her and she laid her head against his bare chest.

"Now, where's my shirt?" he asked and Kinsie bent down and picked it up, as she bent down she saw Cedric looking at her out of the corner of her eye.

"Are you checking me out?" she asked.

"Uh-huh," Cedric said smiling as she handed him his shirt.

"You like what you see?"

"Very much," he told her quickly and slipped his shirt on, then he kissed her. "Well I should walk you back to the stairs," Cedric added.

"Yeah ok," Kinsie said picking up her robe.

"Put that on," Cedric demanded.

"What?"

"I don't want other guys looking at you. Don't you know how hot, how sexy you look in that dress," he said. "For my eyes only," he added and helped her put the robe on.

"Thank you," she said and he smiled, kissed her gently on the lips and took her hand in his and they walked out of the room.

The rest of the week seemed to fly by and it was finally Saturday. Kinsie found herself meeting Cedric so they could go to Hogsmeade together.

"Hi," Kinsie said when she found him waiting outside for her. "Waiting for me?"

"Yeah," he sighed and she smiled. "You ready to go?"

"Yep lets go," she told him and they joined the rest of the students heading to Hogsmeade.

"So what first?" Cedric asked when they arrived to Hogsmeade.

"How about we get each others Christmas present and then meet at the Three Broomsticks in and hour and a half."

"Sounds good," Cedric said and he kissed her. "See you then." He added and they went their separate ways.

Cedric was walking through the streets of Hogsmeade wondering what he was going to get Kinsie but nothing seemed right. Not jewelry, or flowers. He couldn't get her quidditch stuff because she didn't play anymore. Finally he stopped in front of a bookstore. There was a sign in the window that said they sold muggle books. Maybe they would have something by that author Kinsie liked. What was his name something sparky…Sparkle...Sparks, that was it Something Sparks...Nicholas Sparks that was it. Cedric went inside and up to the counter.

"May I help you?" a woman asked.

"Yes I saw that you have muggle books and I was wondering if you have anything by an author named Nicholas Sparks."

"Yes we do, follow me," she told Cedric and led him over to a bookshelf. "His books are right here," she told him pointing to two shelves. "Know what you want?"

"No, my girlfriend likes them. She was reading one not to long ago, it had a blue cover, so I know she has that one."

"Has she read anymore?" the woman asked.

"Yes she has but only two, I think."

"Very well. Here is my suggestion. She most likely hasn't read any of these." She told him pulling out three books. Cedric looked at them. "This is one of his newest ones, not his newest but one of the newer ones."

"Ok I'll take that one, you know what give me all three," he said and she nodded and took them to the counter. She wrapped them and then told him the amount. Cedric paid her and then realized he had twenty minutes to get to the Three Broomsticks to meet Kinsie.

Kinsie was walking up and down the streets of Hogsmeade wondering what to get Cedric. I mean what do you get a guy like him. She stopped in front of a quidditch store. Why not, she thought and went inside and up to the counter.

"May I help you?" a guy asked.

"Um…yes. I'm looking for a Christmas present for my boyfriend. He plays quidditch for his house. He basically has everything and I have no clue what to get him."

"Does he need new gloves?" the guy asked.

"I don't know, possibly. He could always use those," she said.

"Ok." The guy said and pulled out a pair of gloves.

"Something else to go with the gloves," she told him.

"What position does he play on the team?"

"Well he's the captain and the Seeker."

"The seeker. I might have just the thing." The guy said and he pulled something out from the case she was standing in front of. He sat it in front of her.

"It's a golden Snitch,' she said.

"Yes it is, but it has something special inside." The guy said.

"What?" Kinsie asked curiously.

"So you want to see huh?" he asked. "Its nothing extravagant or anything like that" the guy said, "but I'll show you." He said and pushed a button on the side and it opened.

"It's a necklace," Kinsie said.

"Not just any necklace," the guy said and he pulled it out. "Two necklaces?" she asked.

"Ok they separate right," the guy said and held up two necklaces. "When put together they make a small snitch." he went on and showed her. "You wear one ands he wears one. Your names are put on the front, with something else, whatever you want on the back."

"Kind of like those muggle necklaces, where you have one half and your best friend has the other."

"Something like that, but this is way better," he told her. "Only you and your boyfriend can wear these once the charm is placed on them. If anyone else tries, well it's not pretty." He told her. "If you do get this make sure he knows that."

"Alright." She said. "How much?" she asked and he told her. She thought for a minute.

"Ok let me have it." She said "And the gloves"

"Ok," he said and she paid him. He took the money and gave her, her change.

"Now I need your name and your boyfriends name."

"Well I'm Kinsie and my boyfriend is Cedric," she told him.

"Ok," he said waving his wand, she saw her name and his appear on the necklaces. "What you want on the back."

"It's a quote that I saw somewhere once. Does the quotes length matter? " Kinsie said.

"No," he said.

"Ok. Love is a beautiful dream."

"That's nice," he said and the quote appeared on the back. "Ok now the charm," he said and waved his wand and said the words. "Now all you have to do is put the one that says Kinsie on him and he puts the one that says Cedric on you and its sealed."

"Thank you," Kinsie said and the man packaged her purchases up and she left. She had ten minutes to get to the Three broomsticks and she was about fifteen minutes away.


	19. Just Desserts

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my character Kinsie.

**Author Note: Thanks for the reviews, I think you will really like this chapter.**

When Kinsie got to the Three Broomsticks Cedric was already there and she was about six minutes late.

"I'm sorry," she apologized sitting down across from him. "You are a difficult person to shop for."

"Well you are to but I think you are going to like what I got you," he teased.

"Well I just hope you like what I got you," she told him.

"I will," he told her. "I went ahead and ordered us two butterbeers, I figured you'd be a few minutes late."

"You know me so well," she said as the butterbeers were sat down in front of them.

"So are you going home for Christmas?" Cedric asked.

"No I'm not. My parents are going out of town, its business stuff and I'm just going to stay here. It'll be nice and quiet. Well Harry will be here and Ron to but I think that's it, most people are going home."

"Oh," he said. "I'm staying to and guess what?"

"What?" she asked.

"All the guys in my room are going home so I'll have it all to myself." He said.

"Lucky you," she told him.

"Plus there won't be many people in Hufflepuff a few second years is all."

"Very quiet then," she said.

"I like it that way sometimes."

"Yeah me to," Kinsie said and took a sip of her butterbeer.

"Well maybe over Christmas I could sneak you into my room," Cedric said.

"Really and you think I would do something like that?" Kinsie asked.

"Would you?"

"I just might," she told him.

"Good because I would like you to stay over while everyone is away. We'll get to have some quiet time together. Some us time."

"That sounds nice, I'd like that." She told him.

"Good, I was hoping you wouldn't say no," he told her.

"So um…Sara, is she going home or will she be hanging around during Christmas."

"I don't know and I don't care." Cedric told her, "All I want is some time alone with you," he told her.

"That sounds wonderful," Kinsie sighed.

Kinsie and Cedric walked back to the castle. Soon it would be time for dinner. They had decided they would put their stuff away before dinner and they would meet each other after dinner. When Kinsie walked out of the Great Hall to meet Cedric he was talking to Sara. _What is up with this girl, Kinsie thought. How does she always know where he is, does she have aCedric sense or something. _Kinsie saw Sara touch Cedric's arm and run her hands over his chest and lips. Kinsie marched up to them and stood next to Cedric and looped her arm through his.

"So what's going on?" Kinsie asked. Cedric looked over at Kinsie and smiled.

"We were talking until you interrupted us," Sara said annoyed and put one hand on her hip and flipped her hair off her shoulder with the other.

"What could you possibly have to talk to MY boyfriend about?" Kinsie asked.

"How he she dump you and date me. Things would be a lot easier for him."

"Yeah I know, shame your such a slut that all a guy has to do is look at you and you're ready to lay on your back and drop your pants," Kinsie said sweetly and smiled at her.

"You're just jealous because your boyfriend wants me because you want sleep with him." Sara told her.

"He does not want you, he doesn't even like you, he's just to nice to say it to your face but I'm not."

"He doesn't even like me," Sara said in disbelief. "All guys like me."

"You are such an egotistical, self-centered, stuck up bitch," Kinsie told her.

"Oh am I?" Sara asked.

"Yes you are," Kinsie told her and let go of Cedric and stepped forward. "And I think its time you got what you deserved."

"What is that," Sara snapped.

"This," Kinsie said and she drew back her fist and punched Sara in the face. Sara fell backwards and landed on her butt.

"KINSIE!" Cedric yelled but she wasn't listening she stepped towards Sara who sat up and looked at her. Kinsie leaned down.

"I warned you to stay away from him, to not try and steal him from me but you still tried." Kinsie told her. "Leave us alone or I will kick your ass all over this castle," Kinsie told her and stood up and stormed down the hall. Cedric stood there and looked at Sara who was on the floor and would probably have a black eye in the morning and Kinsie who was storming down the hall.

Cedric smiled and ran after Kinsie.

"Kinsie," he called out. "Kinsie," he called again. But she was so angry she could barely hear him. "Princess," he said grabbing her arm and spinning her around.

"What?" she asked, she was clearly upset.

"Are you ok?' he asked. She saw from the look on his face that he was worried. She shook her head. Cedric pulled her to him and wrapped his arms around.

"What's wrong? Tell me," he said softly.

"I can't believe I hit her, I don't know what came over me. But there she was touching you again and I don't know what happened. I mean she's done so much to try and tear us apart this year and I guess it finally all built up. I've never hit anyone." Kinsie confessed.

"Hey, its ok," Cedric said trying to calm her. "Its not like Sara didn't deserve it." He added.

"Yeah she did, but that's just not me. I don't hit people." She said pulling away from him and looking up.

"Hey don't even think about it," he told her wiping tears away with his thumbs. "It's over now. Sara deserved it. A lot of girls would have hit her sooner than you and you showed a lot of restraint to only hit her once." He added and Kinsie smiled.

"This is no time to make jokes. I could get in trouble."

"No you won't because it's her word against yours and the professors are more likely to believe you than her."

"Yeah well, not if she has a black eye." Kinsie pointed out.

"Well true, but don't think about it."

"Yeah I should. You need to learn to turn off your charm and not be so irresistible around other girls."

"I'll try," he sighed and Cedric smiled at her. "I'm going to kiss you now, ok"

"Are you asking my permission?" Kinsie teased.

"No, not really because I'm going to kiss you anyway," he told her and she felt Cedric's lips crash down on hers. Kinsie slipped her arms around his neck and Cedric's hands had just rested on her waist when they heard someone behind them.

"Ahem," some one said and they broke apart and found themselves looking at Professor Snape, he must have just come from the Great Hall.

"Professor Snape," Kinsie said slowly.

"Mr. Diggory, Miss. Lewis," he said smiling. "I would advise you to find some place more private to do that," he said.

"Yes sir," they said together.

"I will pretend I didn't see anything, but my advice is to find somewhere else not all professors will be as understanding as I am." He told them and walked passed them. Kinsie and Cedric just started at him in confusion. _What just happened? _

"Oh and Miss. Lewis," Snape said turning around. "I would advise you to try and control your temper. No matter how much she deserved to be punched. She's going to have a very ugly black eye in the morning," Snape said with a smile and walked away.

"What was that all about?" Kinsie asked.

"I don't know but we should take his advice," Cedric said.

"I know, I know. Control my temper. It won't happen again" Kinsie said.

"Not that. We need to find some place more private to do what we're doing," Cedric told her and Kinsie shook her head.

Kinsie was now in her dorm room with Angelina and Alicia. Katie was on her way up from her room. Soon Katie arrived and sat down by Alicia.

"So Kinsie, what happened with you and Sara?" Alicia asked curiously.

"Guys I don't want to talk about it. I'm embarrassed about it. I can't believe I did that. It's so not me."

"Oh come on," Angelina pleaded.

"Please," Katie said.

"Fine. I walked out of the Great Hall to meet Cedric and he's talking to Sara. She has her hands running them over his chest and touching his arm. I kind of got upset. Sara and I got into an argument…"

"What kind of stuff was said between you two?" Katie asked interested.

"Well I don't remember all of it. I do remember her telling me I was jealous because Cedric wanted her."

"No she didn't" Angelina said.

"I told her that Cedric didn't even like her which she didn't believe of course." Kinsie said rolling her eyes. "All guys like me," she said imitating Sara's voice. "I told Sara she was an egotistical, self-centered, stuck up bitch."

"No you didn't," Katie said shocked a huge smile on her face.

"I would have loved to see the look on her face," Alicia said smiling.

"Well I told her its time she got what she deserved and I punched her." Kinsie said "I also told her if she didn't leave us alone I would kick her ass all over the castle."

"Its about time girl," Angelina said and Kinsie smiled.

"She had it coming and she did deserve it," Alicia said.

"I would have just loved to see you punch her." Katie added.

"Well you may get to see her black eye in the morning. Cedric and Snape think it will be black."

"I can't wait to see that,' Katie said.

"Wait a minute did you say Snape?' Alicia asked.

"Yes," Kinsie said and she told them about what Snape had told them in the hall.

"Really? Snape?" Alicia asked shocked.

"No one was more surprised than me," Kinsie told her.

"I bet." Angelina said.

The four of them talked a few more minutes until Katie announced she was going to her room.

"Wait, I'll walk you up," Kinsie said and jumped up off her bed and left with Katie.

"So how are you and Marcus?"

"We're good. We talked things out and he was actually understanding about everything." Katie told her.

"I told you Katie, he loves you and he thinks you are perfect."

"Well…"

"So have you and Marcus done more than kiss?" Kinsie asked.

"Well if you are asking if we have slept together, yes."

"When?' Kinsie asked.

"About a week ago, better than I ever imagined."

"That's good to know," Kinsie said smiling.

"So you and Cedric?" Katie asked.

"Not yet and that's what Sara is using against me, the fact that I am a virgin and Cedric's not." Kinsie said. "Cedric and I have been together a little over a month and we haven't done anything yet," Kinsie confessed. "Last time even though I tried, he knew I wasn't ready yet but now I think I am."

"Wow! Kinsie," Katie said.

"Cedric's roommates are all going home for Christmas, most of Hufflepuff is going home," She said. "I have to stay because my parents will be gone on business, Cedric's staying to and he says he wants me to stay with him."

"Kinsie I'm excited for you," Katie said.

"Everyone here is going home to except Harry, Ron and Hermoine," Kinsie told Katie. "When is everyone going home for Christmas?"

"Today is Saturday, so we leave on Friday."

"So Cedric and I will be staying together while everyone is gone. He hasn't said when but for a few days at least. I'm finally ready to take the next step in my relationship with Cedric."

Kinsie was on her back to her room when she decided to go see who was on the common room. Oliver was the only one there so she went down.

"Hey Oliver," Kinsie said sitting next to him on the couch.

"Hi Kinsie," he replied.

"So how are you doing?" She asked, "We haven't talked in a while."

"Good, I guess," he said.

"How's quidditch?"

"It's great. The new guy is awesome, he's just not you. You're not exactly replaceable, you were hard to replace."

"Thank you for saying that," Kinsie said.

"So how are you and Cedric?"

"We're good Oliver," she told him.

"How's Sara's eye?" Oliver asked smiling.

"Does everyone know I hit her?" Kinsie asked.

"I'm afraid so. Everyone just thought you finally had enough and let her have it. She deserved it and a lot more. Lots of girls would love to hit her. No one can prove it was you because it's your word against hers, so I wouldn't worry about it."

"I'm not," Kinsie told him.

"Good. I'm just sorry I was so stupid and lost out on a chance to be your boyfriend. But that's over now and all the things I did we're dumb and stupid and inconsiderate." He said. "I didn't show the respect for you and your relationship with Cedric that I should have," he admitted. "I'm sorry for that," he apologized. "I hope you can accept my apology and we can put things behind us because I truly am sorry." He told her and Kinsie looked at him and she knew he meant it.

"Apology accepted Oliver," Kinsie told him and they were quiet for a few minutes. "Hey Oliver you need to find you a girlfriend. There are plenty of girls who want to go out with you."

"I don't know, I want to play professional quidditch and I don't see where a girlfriend will fit into my life if I do that. I would be gone a lot and it kind of wouldn't be fair," he sighed.

"The right girl will fit into your life and she's out there somewhere waiting for you to find her."

"You think so?" he asked.

"I know so," Kinsie told him. "Maybe I'll set you up with a nice girl."

"You would do that?" he asked.

"Of course I would,' she told him. "Yes you have been a jerk but you have apologized and you know you are wrong. All that is over and done with and there is no use in dwelling on it anymore," she went on. "I know someone that I think you might like and I'll talk to her and let you know and I'll point her out to you."

"Ok that sounds good."

"Well Oliver I'm going to bed, so good night" she told him.

"Good night Kinsie."


	20. Apologies

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my character Kinsie.

**Author Note: Thanks for the reviews, enjoy this chapter.**

The next day Kinsie sat down at dinner by Oliver.

"Ok Oliver the girl I told you about is a Ravenclaw and I think you'll like her." Kinsie told him. "She's a 6th year, Her name is Corby Daniels, she's smart, pretty, single and talented. She loves quidditch as well, I know that's a plus for you."

"Well she sounds perfect, to good to be true," Oliver pointed out.

"Well she's not. Do you want to see what she looks like?"

"Yeah."

"Ok look over at the Ravenclaw table. You see Cho Chang?"

"Yeah," Oliver said.

"Well she's two seats over to the left," Kinsie told him and Oliver found himself looking at a very pretty girl she had blonde hair, a nice smile.

"She's pretty."

"She is. Do you want me to talk to her?"

"Yeah go ahead." Oliver told her.

"I'll let you know after I talk to her."

AsKinsie walked out of the Great Hall she heard everyone whispering.

"Did you see her eye?"

"That's the worst black eye I've seen in a while."

"Can you believe Kinsie Lewis gave it to her?"

"Well she deserved a lot more, if Cedric was my boyfriend she would have gotten a lot more that that."

Kinsie looked around and saw that Sara had walked in. She definitely had a black eye. Kinsie didn't think she hit her that hard. It was black and it looked horrible againsther pale skin, it was also very swollen. Kinsie smiled and exited the Great Hall.

Kinsie was walking out of the Great Hall when she saw Corby ahead of her.

"Hey Corby wait a minute," she called out and Corby turned around.

"Oh hello Kinsie."

"Hi, so do you have a boyfriend?" she asked.

"No."

"Ok Corby I'm just going to get right down to what I want to ask you."

"Ok."

"What do you think of Oliver Wood?" Kinsie asked.

"He's nice, attractive, talented. Why?"

"Would you be interested in going out with him after Christmas or something?" Kinsie asked.

"I might," she said.

"So lets sat he were to ask you, would you say yes?" Kinsie asked.

"I think I would. Yeah I would." Corby said.

"Alright. Thank you I'll talk to you later." Kinsie told her.

"Ok bye Kinsie," Corby said and walked down the hall.

Kinsie was standing in the hallway when she felt a pair of arms slid around her.

"So what are you up to?" Cedric asked.

"What makes you think I'm up to something?"

"Well you were talking to Corby Daniels so I know you must be up to something."

"She's a nice girl Cedric Diggory," Kinsie told him.

"Just tell me what you're up to."

"I'm setting Oliver up with her."

"Did he ask you to?" Cedric asked.

"No I volunteered and Corby was the first girl I thought of." Kinsie told him.

"Oh so when did you talk to Oliver?"

"In the common room last night. He apologized for being such a jerk and we talked and kind of put everything behind us."

"Oh ok," Cedric said a little bothered by something.

"No it's not, I can tell. What's wrong?"

"There is nothing wrong ok."

"Ok." Kinsie said and kissed Cedric. "Even though I know something is," she added as Oliver walked out of the Great Hall.

"Oliver," Kinsie said, "come over here."

"What is it?" he asked nervously looking at Cedric.

"I talked to Corby and if you ask her she will go out with you. So ask her."

"Yeah ok I just might do that."

"You better, well I need to go, I'll meet you later ok," she told Cedric.

"Yeah ok," he agreed and kissed Kinsie before she left.

Oliver and Cedric just stood there looking at each other.

"I should go," Oliver said.

"Wait." Cedric told him and he stopped. "Kinsie said you apologized."

"I did, I know I shouldn't have done all the things I did. I know I don't have a chance with her now and I have finally accepted it and I'm trying to move on."

"Ok so you won't be trying things with her anymore?" Cedric asked as if he didn't believe him.

"Yeah, all you have to worry about is Sara."

Oliver was walking down the hall when he saw Corby standing alone by a classroom. He walked over to her.

"Corby," Oliver said.

"Oh hi Oliver."

"So I was wondering," he began. "Um…I know we're all leaving for Christmas soon but when we get back would you like to hang out together sometime?" he asked nervously.

Corby smiled at him. "Yes I would Oliver."

"Great, we can talk after Christmas then," Oliver suggested.

"We could," she agreed. "But if you are free today, say now, we could hang out now."

"I'm free," Oliver told her.

"Well come on lets go." Corby told him and they walked to the big doors that led to the grounds.

"So Oliver what are planning on doing once you get out of this place?"

"Well what I've always wanted to do is play professional quidditch," Oliver told her. "I really can't see myself doing anything else."

"I don't think I could see you doing anything else either," Corby told him. "It just seems so naturalfor you to play quidditch and you are one of the best keepers I've seen in a while. You have a good chance at making a professional team."

"Thanks," Oliver said blushing a little at the compliment. "So what about you? What is it you want to do?"

"Well I want to be a healer. I just like the idea of being able to help people."

"A healer, that's interesting. It seems like it would suit you."

"So tell me Oliver, does you asking me out have anything to do with Kinsie?"

"No, not really," he admitted. "Well Kinsie thought I would like you and she said maybe I should ask you out."

"Did she?" Corby asked. "Kinsie's a nice girl. I like her a lot. I'm glad that she's so happy with Cedric because he's such a nice guy. I mean there are so many girls that wanted Cedric but he wanted her from the first moment he saw her on the train to Hogwarts this year. I imagined he thought she would never agree to go out with him."

"Well, I was kind of an idiot about that. I tried to ruin what they had when I should have been happy for her and trying to find something like that myself." Oliver told her. "I lost Katie to Marcus Flint of all people. I lost Katie because I was to stupid, because I ignored her I was to preoccupied with why Kinsie was spending so much time with Cedric." He went on. "I've been an idiot," he sighed.

"I think we've all been idiots when it comes to our hearts and the people we care about. We all do stupid things and sometimes we just have to apologize, get over it and move on."

"I know and I did and I'm trying," Oliver told her.

"You know Oliver I think we might actually get along really well,' she told him.

"I think so to," Oliver agreed.

"So after Christmas we can have a real date?" Corby asked.

"Yes we can, we'll talk after Christmas." Oliver told her.

"Good," Corby said smiling. Oliver looked at her. She really was pretty. Long blonde hair, Sea green eyes, perfect smile, a little shorter than him but not too much shorter.

"So I'll see you after Christmas then," Oliver told her.

"Definitely,' Corby assured him.

Oliver walked back inside. He walked to the stairs and was fixing to walk up to go to Gryffindor tower when Kinsie came walking up behind him. She had just come from the library.

"Hey Oliver."

"Hi, Kinsie. I talked to Corby today."

"And what happened?" she asked curiously.

"Well we talked some today and she agreed to go out with me when we come back from Christmas break." Oliver told her.

"Good luck. Corby's really great." She told him touching his shoulder. "You'll like her if you're really ready to move on and give someone a chance."

"I am, I will be after I do one more thing," Oliver told her.

"What is that?" she asked interested.

"Talk to Katie." he told her and walked up the stairs.

"Good luck with that," Kinsie called out as he walked up. He turned around and looked at her.

"Thank you," he called back.

Kinsie was fixing to walk up the stairs, in fact she had placed one foot on the bottom stair when she felt someone grab her arm. It was Cedric of course. She smiled at him.

"Hey."

"Hi," Kinsie replied.

"So what was that all about, you and Oliver?" he asked.

"What?" she asked him confused. "We were just talking."

"Oh is that what that was," Cedric said but there was something in the tone of his voice. She looked at him. He was jealous.

"Yeah he was telling me that he talked to Corby and that they are going to go out on a date after Christmas."

"Oh is that all," Cedric sighed, a sigh of relief.

"Yeah it is, you don't have to be jealous." She smiled.

"I'm not jealous."

"Its ok to be jealous, although I have no idea why you would be."

"Why wouldn't I be jealous?"

"Well its not like you have to worry I'm not exactly the girl all the guys want."

"But you are the girl I want." Cedric told her.

"Yeah I know," she licked her lips. "So Friday everyone leaves to go home for Christmas."

"Yeah I know."

"Your offer still good?" she asked.

"What offer?" Cedric asked pretending to forget.

"Never mind then," Kinsie whispered and looked down.

"Princess," he spoke softly placing his hand under her chin. She looked up at him. "I was kidding, yes it's still good. I want you to stay with me, I'll get lonely all by myself and so will you."

"Yeah you're right," she agreed.

"So after breakfast Saturday morning you pack a bag with enough stuff to stay with me for a week and we'll spend the week together."

"Ok."

"I love you," he told her.

"And I love you." She said and Cedric kissed her. She sighed and leaned into him running her hands up his chest and resting them on his shoulders. Cedric deepened the kiss slipping his tongue into her mouth. She wrapped her arms around him and Cedric placed his hand on the back of her head pushing her to him, so she couldn't get away, not that she wanted to not that she would even try. Because right now while she was kissing Cedric she never wanted it to end and there was no where else she wanted to be other than right where she was. But eventually they had to come up for air.

"I think that's a record," Cedric panted.

"Maybe."

"We need to get to bed," Cedric stated.

"Excuse me?"

"I mean because its getting late, we need to go get some sleep." Cedric said quickly.

"Of course. Goodnight"

"Goodnight," Cedric told her and gave her a final kiss and watched her walk up the stairs.

Oliver walked inside the common room and spotted Katie. He walked over to her.

"Katie," Oliver said and she turned around and looked at him.

"What do you want Oliver?" she asked annoyed.

"To talk to you alone, please."

"Ok," Katie said. She only agreed because there was something in the tone of his voice that made her want to know what he wanted.

Oliver and Katie walked out of the common room.

"Ok Katie what I'm about to do is not easy for me ok."

"Ok Oliver," Katie said confused.

Oliver took a deep breath, "I'm sorry," he apologized. "I'm sorry I ignored you while we were together. I was stupid…"

"Oliver," Katie interrupted but Oliver held up his hand.

"Wait, let me finish," he told her and she nodded. "Ok I was stupid and inconsiderate. I'm also sorry about the comments I made about you and Flint. If he makes you happy he can't be all bad, I'll never like him though."

"I don't expect you to." Katie said.

"I'm glad you found someone you can love and I'm trying to move on and maybe do the same."

"Good luck Oliver. Apology accepted." She told him smiling.

"Thank you," he said and she smiled at him again.

"I really have to go, I'll see you later Oliver."

"Alright see you later Katie," he replied and she turned and walked away.

When Kinise came down the hall a few minutes later Oliver was still standing outside the hallway.

"Oliver," Kinsie said and he looked over.

"Oh hi Kinsie."

"You talk to Katie?"

"Yes." He replied.

"Did it go ok?"

"Yeah it did."

"Then why do you look miserable?" she asked.

"Because I'm kidding myself if I think things can work out with Corby. I mean yeah I talked to her for a few minutes today and she seems so nice. And I really like her already."

"So what's the problem?" Kinsie asked confused.

"I don't deserve that, now with the way I've acted this year. I don't deserve a nice girl like Corby. And I don't deserve a chance at love."

"So what do you deserve Sara?" Kinsie asked.

"Maybe." He said.

"Oliver not even you deserve to be with someone as, well someone like Sara. You're nothing like her. You never tried to hurt me or Cedric physically like she did."

"But still."

"Oliver, Love is amazing and yes even you deserve to find that. Who knows maybe it will be with Corby, maybe not. But there is one perfect person out there for you and everyone else."

"You believe that?"

"Yep, Now I'm going inside so I'll see you later," Kinsie told him and gave the password to the Fat Lady and went inside leaving Oliver to think about what she had said.


	21. Christmas Holidays

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my character Kinsie.

**Author Note: Thanks for the reviews. Sorry it took so long to update I had no inspiration and major writers block. I finally got this chapter wrote though. Its notthat good or that long but its something for you guys to read. So enjoy and review.**

The rest of the week seemed to drag by and it was finally Friday and everyone was leaving to go home for Christmas. Cedric and Kinsie said goodbye to their friends and watched them walk away. Then Cedric walked over to where Kinsie was standing.

"Just think," he began. "This time tomorrow you'll be with me in my room to start a week of us time."

"Us time," Kinsie smiled. "I like that."

"So go for a walk before dinner," he suggested. She tilted her head to the side as if she was thinking about it and paused for a minute before answering.

"Ok," she agreed.

"Took you that long to decide."

"No, I just wanted to keep you guessing. Don't want you to get over-confident."

"You." He said, "Let's take a walk," he added and took her hand in his and they started to walk around the grounds.

"It's going to be really weird, the castle will be basically empty."

"I know, I've never stayed here for Christmas." Cedric told her.

"Me either." She said, "But it will be very quiet"

"I know because most everyone is gone. It will be nice." Cedric sighed.

"Very nice," Kinsie agreed.

"So after dinner, you go pack a bag so you can come and stay with me for the week."

"Alright that sounds good."

"So ready to go to dinner?" he asked and she nodded and they made their way inside.

When they got inside there was only one table in the middle of the room instead of the four long tables that were usually there. Kinsie and Cedric looked at the one table in the room and made their way over and sat down. Harry, Ron and Hermoine soon came in and sat down as well. There were a few other students as well but most students had gone home for Christmas.

"Its so quiet here," Kinsie said.

"I know, it's kind of nice," Cedric added. "So I'm going to show you the way to get to the entrance to Hufflepuff."

"Alright lead the way," Kinsie said following Cedric.

"Do you think Oliver and Corby will hit it off once they go on a real date?" Kinsie asked Cedric.

"I don't see why not," he told her. "If Oliver really wants to try a relationship."

"I think he does, Corby is perfect for him, I think so at least."

"Maybe she is, but lets not talk about Corby and Oliver ok," he said.

"Alright."

"Ok here is the entrance," he told her as they stopped in front of a portrait of a very old looking wizard.

"Password," he said.

"Fizzing Whizbee" Cedric said and the portrait swung open and Cedric went inside followed by Kinsie. "Ok my room is this way." He told her leading her to a set of stairs. She followed him up all the way to the top of the stairs and he opened the door and led her inside. "This is my room," he added opening the door and walking inside. She followed him and he shut the door behind her. "This is my bed," he went on walking to his bed.

"That's nice," she said looking around the room. "This room is really clean for a boys room."

"Thanks," Cedric said slowly. "Come here," he demanded.

"No," she said smiling.

"Kinsie," he said taking a step towards her, she took a step back, he took another step towards her and she took another step back. They went on doing this until; Kinsie felt her back hit the wall.

"Trapped," Cedric said playfully and put his hands against the wall on either side of her. She smiled up at him and he leaned down and kissed her. She sighed and wrapped her arms around him and leaned into him and let out a sigh.

"I love you," she told him when they broke apart.

"And I love you," he smiled.

"Well I'm going to go, I'll see you in the morning," she said and kissed him goodbye and left.

The next morning Kinsie got up and took her bag to Cedric's room. When she went inside his room he was still sleeping. She sat her bag down and walked over to him.

"Wake up sleeping beauty," she whispered and he rolled over on his back. Kinsie looked at him and leaned down and kissed him. Cedric's eyes popped open.

"Good morning," Kinsie said cheerfully.

"Yeah, morning," he yawned. "How long have you been here?"

"I just got here," she answered and he got out of bed.

"Oh, well let me take a shower and get dressed and we can go to breakfast."

"Ok, hurry up I'm hungry," she yelled as he left the room to go get his shower

Not much later Cedric came back dressed and him and Kinsie headed down to breakfast. When they walked in there was still one table in the middle like last night at dinner. They took a seat towards the middle and began to eat breakfast. When breakfast was over Kinsie and Cedric went to get their jackets and scarves because they had decided to take a walk outside.


	22. The First Night Alone

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my character Kinsie.

**Author Note: Thanks for the reviews. Sorry it took so long to update, I've been sick andI had no inspiration until yesterday. I feelbetter now,So enjoy and review.**

Cedric and Kinsie were now walking outside.

"So, do you want to wait and exchange gifts in the morning or do you want your gift tonight?" Cedric asked.

"I can wait until in the morning, I hope you like what I got you." She told him.

"I'm sure I will."

"You better."

"You better like what I got you as well," Cedric told her.

"I will, I'll like anything you get me." She said.

"Thanks for saying that," Cedric told her.

"No problem," she said stopping.

"I'm glad you had to stay for Christmas," Kinsie told him.

"I'm glad you had to stay as well," Cedric replied.

"I love you," Kinsie said softly.

"I love you to," Cedric said and leaned down and kissed her.

"I think we should go inside, it's getting cold," Kinsie told him.

"I agree let's go," Cedric said and they walked hand in hand back inside the castle.

Cedric and Kinsie were back in his room. Cedric was sitting at his desk and Kinsie was lying on his bed.

"Do you want to give me a hint about what you got me for Christmas?" Kinsie asked.

"No," Cedric said.

"Do you want a hint about what I got you?" she asked. Cedric looked up at her.

"No," he said.

"You are no fun," Kinsie said pouting.

"Don't do that," Cedric said getting up and walking over to her. "And what do you mean I'm no fun?" he asked and Kinsie smiled. "I'm a lot of fun." He added sitting down. She sat up and looked over at him.

"Ok you're a little fun, but a lot of fun. I don't know about that one," Kinsie teased.

"You're my girlfriend you're supposed to lie to me to make me feel better," Cedric pointed out.

"Ok fine, you're so much fun Cedric, I mean you're more fun that Fred and George."

"Liar."

"Well no one's more fun than Fred and George," Kinsie told him. "But you are fun, I was just teasing you."

"I know, I like it when you tease me," he told her and kissed her.

"Oh you do huh?" Kinsie asked wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Yep," he said.

"Tell me you love me," Kinsie whispered.

"I love you," Cedric said.

"Good," Kinsie said and almost laughed when she saw the shocked expression on Cedric's face. "I love you to."

"You better," he said tickling her.

"No Cedric,' she said laughing. "Stop," she told him but he kept tickling her. She grabbed his hands and tried to push them away, but of course he was stronger than she was. She couldn't stop laughing. "Please," she got out between laughs. He stopped.

"Thank you," she said out of breath.

"I like to hear you laugh," Cedric told her. "I love your smile."

"I like your eyes and the fact that you seem to always know what I need."

"Well I'm just guessing most of the time," Cedric admitted.

"Well whatever it is, I don't ever want to loose that."

"We won't." he assured her.

"I miss being at home for Christmas but if I can't be at home there is no one I'd rather be with than you." Kinsie told him.

"I always go home for Christmas and I look forward to it, but this year I was kind of glad that I didn't have to go home because I got to spend more time with you. Time where we won't be interrupted."

"No interruptions," Kinsie said. "But it is time for dinner." She added.

"Well let's go I'm hungry." Cedric told her and they left to go to the Great Hall.

After dinner Cedric and Kinsie went back to his room.

"So do you think Oliver and Corby will like each other when they go out?"

"I don't see why not," Cedric told her. "I mean Corby's a nice girl and Oliver's well Oliver is Oliver."

"Yeah he is," Kinsie smiled. "Oliver and I have been friends a long time and even though he didn't want us together and tried to break us up I want him to be happy. He was so upset when Katie broke up with him for Marcus Flint."

"Well I would have been upset if my girlfriend dumped me for Marcus Flint as well."

"Hey, he's not such a bad guy and Katie loves him. He treats her good and as long as he makes her happy that's good enough for me."

"Alright but enough about Marcus and Katie and Oliver." Cedric said.

"Yeah lets not talk about them anymore," Kinsie agreed.

"Let's talk about us."

"Me and you," Kinsie added.

"And how much I love you," Cedric said.

"You love me, Awww that's sweet," Kinsie said and Cedric looked at her. "Thank you."

"Mackenzie!" Cedric exclaimed.

"I love you Cedric, you know that," Kinsie told him. "I love you," she said again.

"I know its just, we've worked so hard to be together. We had to get through quidditch, Oliver, Sara," he pointed out. "We have worked so hard to be together and I'd hate to think you don't feel the same way about me that I do about you." He said and there was such vulnerability in his voice that it was almost more than Kinsie could bear.

"Cedric I love you. I want to spend every day with you. You've made me believe in myself, you've changed me for the better. I don't know what you saw in me that day on the train, but I am glad you saw something," she said. "The truth is I don't know how I made it without you," she added softly. "You are exactly what I need and you've made me very happy."

"Maybe I needed you to. I never liked all the attention that was paid to me. How all these girls wanted my attention but for all the wrong reasons. They didn't know me and they didn't want to know me. They wanted to be seen with me." Cedric sighed lying down on the bed on his back. Kinsie laid her head on his chest. "I wanted someone who would look past everything about me. Past the popularity, the quidditch captain and all that other stuff and just see me. That's what you did." He told her. "You were so upset on the train and you didn't want to go back into your compartment and face your friends so I brought you to mine. I wanted you to see that you are special, Oliver was stupid to not notice you and I'm glad to be the one with you."

"Really?" Kinsie asked shocked and he nodded. "Wow Cedric," she began. "I'm glad to be with you to and all those other girls they weren't even worth your time." She said yawning.

"Tired?" Cedric asked.

"Yeah I am," she admitted.

"Ready to go to sleep then?" he asked.

"Yeah I'm sorry, do you mind?"

"Of course not," he said. "I'm just going to go sleep in Dustin's bed while you're here, he said it was ok since he would be gone." He told her.

"Alright good night Cedric."

"Goodnight Kinsie,' he said giving her a kiss and getting up. He turned out the light and crawled into Dustin's bed and they were both soon asleep.


	23. Bad News

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my character Kinsie.

**Thanks for the reviews. I'm so sorry it took so long to update, my inspiration just left me, but it has returned. I hope you enjoy this chapter please review.**

The next morning when Kinsie woke up she realized it was Christmas and she would finally get to see what Cedric had gotten her and see if he liked what she got for him. She got out of bed and walked over to where Cedric was sleeping. She sat down on the bed.

"Cedric," she whispered. "Cedric," she said a little louder. "Cedric wake up," she said shaking him. He still didn't say anything. She smiled and leaned over and pressed his lips to his. When she pulled away his eyes popped open.

"Good morning," she said and he looked up at her and smiled.

"If you'll wake me up like that every morning you can stay as long as you want." He said sitting up.

"Its Christmas," she pointed out.

"Uh-huh I know,"

"Cedric," she whined.

"You want your present?" she asked.

"You want yours?" he asked.

"Yes!"

"Ok let me get up," he told her.

"Ok I'll get your present as well," she told him and went to her bags.

Kinsie sat down on the bed beside Cedric with her presents for him.

"I got two," he said smiling.

"Yep."

"Here you go first," Cedric told her handing her a box. Kinsie tore the paper off of it and opened the box. Inside were three books. "I hope you don't have them already."

"No I don't." she told him. "Thank you I've been wanting these I just haven't got them yet. Thank you Cedric. I love them." She told him giving him a kiss on the lips.

"Your welcome."

"Ok now your turn," she said handing him two packages. "Open this one first." She said and he did.

"New Quidditch gloves. Thanks I need these." He told her sitting them down beside him. She smiled and he reached for the other one.

"I hope you like it," she told him as he started to open the other present.

"It's a Snitch," he said when he got it opened.

"It's more than a Snitch," she told him. "Press the button." She told him and he did and the Snitch opened. "Necklaces," Cedric said picking them up. "One has my name, the other has your name."

"Yeah," she said as he turned them over.

"See there's this place where your fingertips still rest, your kisses still linger, and your whispers still echo. It's the place where a part of you will forever be a part of me." He said reading the quote on the back of the necklaces.

"I'm supposed to wear the one with your name and you're supposed to wear the one with my name on it." She explained. "The guy at the shop told me if anyone else tried to wear them something would happen that was not pretty. He didn't tell me what. He said it wasn't horrible. I think its more embarrassing probably." She finished. Cedric looked at her.

"You don't like it," Kinsie said softly.

"Kinsie no that's not it. I like it." He told her.

"Really?" she asked. "You're not lying."

"No of course not," he told her. "Turn around and let me put your on you." He told her and she did. "Now put mine on me," he told her handing it to her and turning around. Kinsie fastened the necklace on him. He turned around and pressed his lips to hers.

"I love you," they said at the same time.

"Now how about some breakfast?" Cedric asked.

"Breakfast sounds wonderful," Kinsie said smiling and they walked out of his room and made their way to the Great Hall.

After Breakfast Cedric and Kinsie went for one of their walks outside. Cedric took Kinsie's hand in his as they were walking.

"So are you ok?" he asked.

"I'm fine," she told him, "Why do you ask?"

"You've been kind of quiet," he told her.

"Oh that, it's just kind of strange being here for Christmas is all. I'm used to being home with my parents. I kind of miss my parents."

"Well before you know it you'll be home wishing you were back here."

"Yeah I know." She told him and sighed. "You don't miss being home for Christmas?"

"Well yeah a little but I'm glad I'm here with you." He said.

"I'm glad to be here with you to," she said smiling slightly.

"Are you really?" he asked stopping. She looked at him and nodded.

"Good," he said.

"Its just…never mind."

"No what is it?" Cedric asked.

"Its just there is this nagging thought in the back of mind that something is wrong with my parents and I don't know why I'm thinking that but I am."

"Hey I'm sure they are fine and that you will hear from them soon." He assured her.

"Think so?"

"Yeah I think so," Cedric assured her

"You're right I'm just being stupid and paranoid because I'm not with them." She said

"I'm sure that's it," he told her and leaned down and kissed her lightly on the lips.

Meanwhile Dumbledore was in his office looking over a letter he had just received. He laid it down on his desk and rested his head in his hands.

"How do I tell her this on Christmas?" he asked himself.

Cedric and Kinsie were on their way back to the Hufflepuff common room when McGonagall stopped them.

"Miss. Lewis come with me please. Professor Dumbledore needs to see you." She said. "Mr. Diggory return to your common room." she added.

Kinsie followed Mcgonagall in silence wondering what Dumbledore could possibly want to see her for.

Professor Mcgonagall stopped in front of a statue.

"Lemon drop," she said and the statue moved and a spiral staircase appeared. "Follow the stairs to the top, his office is at the top, he's waiting for you," she told her and Kinsie nodded and started to climb the stairs. When she reached the top she saw the door to his office she walked over to it and took a deep breath, she was about to knock when she heard him say, "Come in." She took a deep breath and opened the door and walked inside.

"Have a seat Miss. Lewis," Dumbledore said gesturing to a chair in front of his desk. Kinsie sat down.

"Professor why am I here? I'm not in trouble am I?" she asked.

"No you are not in trouble. You being in trouble would be a lot easier to deal with than what I have to tell you now," he sighed heavily.

"Ok," she said.

"Miss. Lewis I just received some news, some bad news that has to do with you." He said. "There is no easy way to tell you this, Its your parents Miss. Lewis,"

"What about my parents?" Kinsie interrupted.

"Miss. Lewis, Your parents were both Muggles correct?"

"Yes sir," Kinsie said.

"Well they were on their way back from their trip today, the road was icy and they car hit a patch of ice, your dad lost control of the car and it went off the road, it was a big drop. I'm sorry Miss. Lewis but they didn't make it." He said sadly. Kinsie felt the tears fill her eyes, she tried to blink them back but they ran down her cheeks instead. "I've made arrangements for you to return for their funeral."

"Thank you," Kinsie said quietly.

"We have no idea as of now where you will be living, but we have plenty of time to take care of that." he said kindly.

"Yes sir."

"Well you should go and pack, you leave in the morning," Dumbledore told her.

"Yes sir," Kinsie said and got up and walked out of the room. When she closed the door more tears fell from her eyes she couldn't stop them, she sank to the floor and continued to cry.


	24. Empty House

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my character Kinsie.

**Ok here is the next chapter, I hope you like it. Please review.**

Kinsie finally got up and she made her way down from Dumbledore's office. She stopped and cleaned her face and made her way to Cedric's room. When she walked in Cedric was sitting on his bed.

"What did Dumbledore want?" he asked. She said nothing. "Kinsie," he said looking up at her.

"What's wrong?" he asked worried getting up and walking over to her. He led her to the desk and pulled the chair out for her and she sat down. He knelt down in front of her. "Talk to me."

"Dumbledore had to tell me my parents were killed in a car wreck this morning," she said softly as she wiped her eyes.

"Kinsie, I'm so sorry."

"I told you I had a bad feeling this morning, and now look what has happened," she said dissolving into tears.

"Kinsie," Cedric said and he stood up and wrapped his arms around her, she leaned against him and cried.

When Kinsie stopped crying she looked up at Cedric.

"Thank you," she whispered. "I don't know what I'll do now that they are gone, I don't even know where I will live."

"Grandparents?"

"They are dead, all of them. My mom had a sister but she died, she had cancer, my dad was an only child."

"Wow, I'm sure there is someone, Dumbledore has a plan, your parents might even of had a plan as well. Don't worry about that until the time comes."

"I'm leaving in the morning for the funeral, Not that many people will be there, mostly their friends, friends was all they had."

"You write me while your gone so I'll know your ok," Cedric told her and she nodded.

"I'm sure I won't be gone to long, probably just a few days," Kinsie said quietly.

"It doesn't matter, I'm sure Dumbledore will give you as long as you need."

"Yeah I'm sure he will, especially since we have no classes right now," Kinsie added. "Anyway I have to pack so I can leave in the morning," she told him standing up. "I'll see you in the morning before I leave."

"Alright," Cedric said and he took her in his arms giving her a hug before she left and then placed a kiss on her lips.

"Bye Cedric," Kinsie said walking out of his room.

Kinsie went to Gryffindor Tower when she walked inside the common room Harry was sitting on the couch in front of the fire. He looked up when she walked in.

"Kinsie I thought you were staying with Cedric." He said.

"Well I was but now I'm not," she told him.

"You two have a fight?"

"No, we're fine." She replied.

"Is something wrong? Are you ok?" Harry asked.

"I'll be fine Harry, I need to go pack." She said turning away.

"Go pack!" Harry exclaimed. "Where are you going?"

"Home," she whispered, Harry looked at her.

"What happened?" he asked.

"I really don't want to talk about it now, I'll be beack in a few days, maybe i'll tell you about it then ok."

"Alright." Harry told her.

"Its ok Harry, I'll be fine. I've got to go pack." She said and walked up the stairs to her room.

The next morning when Kinsie got to her house she quickly noticed how empty it felt now that she was alone. The house would have to be sold and arrangements would have to be made for everything. She had no idea where to store her stuff, she considered renting one of those buildings people use to keep stuff in until she found out where she would be living, but she didn't know if she should do that. Her parents funeral, well there wasn't anyone to come except friends so she decided to not have a big service basically just her was the only person who would be there. A few of her parent's friends had called and left messages saying how sorry they were. Kinsie sighed. She really wished she had some help so she wouldn't have to do this alone. She collapsed on the couch and soon fell asleep.

A few hours later when Kinsie woke up there was a gorgeous pure white owl staring at her. It had a letter on its foot. Kinsie sat up and looked at the owl. It held its foot out and Kinsie took the letter from it, it waited. Kinsie looked at the owl curiously then she opened the letter it was from Dumbledore. She wondered why he was writing her.

_Miss, Lewis,_

_I thought maybe you would be overwhelmed with the preparations for your parents so I thought I would extend a hand to help out if you would like. I have made arrangements for a place to store your stuff until we know where you will live. I have also arranged for your parent's house to be sold so you wouldn't have to do that as well. Send word back by my owl if this is ok for you. A car will pick you up in three days for your return to Hogwarts. Again I send my condolences to you at this time and I am deeply sorry for this loss._

_Professor Dumbledore._

Kinsie sighed and wrote her response to Dumbledore thanking him for his help and accepting his offer. She then sent the owl back on its way after giving it some water and a treat. Then she got up and decided to fix herself some lunch because she was actually very hungry. After Kinsie ate she finally called to make arrangements for her parents funeral. She explained she wanted it simple, that she would really be the only one there. After spending what seemed like hours on the phone she hung up, saying she would be by tomorrow to pick out caskets and get the final preparations set. She then laid back down on the couch feeling totally drained.

When Kinsie woke up the next morning she wrote a letter to Cedric assuring him she was fine and that she had made it ok. She wrote that she'd be back in two more days and of how much she missed him. Finally satisfied with her letter she sent it off to Cedric and then went to have some breakfast before taking a shower to get dressed so she could go to the funeral home.

By the time Kinsie returned home she was exhausted it took longer than she thought to make funeral arrangements. There was just going to be simple graveside service, nobody but her was going to be there anyway. The caskets were ready and their bodies were already being prepared. It was finally become final in her head. Her parents were gone and they were never coming back. A tear rolled down her cheek. What was she going to do now that she had no family left?


	25. Return to Hogwarts

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my character Kinsie.

**Sorry about not getting this updated sooner but I tried to update on Sunday but my computer wouldn't let me for some reason. Anyway my story has taken some unexpected turns that I didn't expect when I started writing it. I hope you enjoy it there is something in this chapter you may have been waiting for but don't get your hopes to high. Also there is something in here that may make you think I can't believe she did that but i did it for a reason you will see later. Anyway pleasereview and tell me what you think.**

The day of the service came, it was cold but other than that it was a nice day, weather wise, at least it wasn't raining. The Minster came over and said a few words about her parents that actually made Kinsie feel better. She would be going back to Hogwarts tomorrow, that was her home now. Kinsie received a letter earlier that said Dumbledore himself would be picking her up from the train station. They had some matters they needed to discuss, plus there was something about Kinsie's parents she needed to know, something not even Dumbledore knew until a day ago. Kinsie was very curious about what it was, she hoped it was good news, like some long lost relative she could live with or something like that.

Finally it was time for Kinsie to return to Hogwarts and true to his word Dumbledore had taken care of the house and a place for her stuff. He was also waiting for her when she got off the train.

"Professor Dumbledore," she said quietly.

"Hello Miss. Lewis," he responded. "Let's make our way to the castle," he added and they made their way towards the castle in silence not saying a word until they reached his office.

"Have a seat Miss. Lewis," Dumbledore said gesturing to the same chair she sat in just a few days ago. Kinsie slowly sat down. Dumbledore took a seat behind his desk.

"Alright Miss. Lewis I am currently finding you a place to stay, you need a home. I am just waiting for a reply, which should come in the next few days. I think you will be very happy with the choice if it works out."

"Ok," she said.

"Now I guess you are wondering about the news I've found out about your parents." He stated.

"Yes sir I am," Kinsie told him.

"Ok Miss. Lewis here it is," Dumbledore began. "This won't be easy to hear and I don't know why they never told you before." He went on. "The thing is your parents were not your real parents, they adopted you when you were just a baby."

"What? Why wouldn't they never tell me that?" Kinsie asked wiping a tear that ran down her cheek.

"I do not know Miss. Lewis, maybe they thought you weren't ready to hear it."

"Or maybe they were never going to tell me," Kinsie put in.

"That to," Dumbledore sighed.

"I always wondered whyI never looked like my parents." Kinsie said. "I don't look like my mom, she has…had straight hair, mine's curly," Kinsie said running her fingers through her hair. "My mom was a blonde, my hair is brown, my dad had blonde hair as well," she added. "They both had blue eyes as well, I should have seen it before, maybe I did and wanted to ignore it." She sighed.

"Miss. Lewis there is no way you could have known." Dumbledore said kindly.

"Do you know who my parents are?" Kinsie asked hopefully.

"Yes but it doesn't help your situation any," Dumbledore told her.

"What do you mean?"

"Who your biological parents are doesn't help matters any, because your biological mother is dead as well, died not long after she had you, killed by your father or so that is what everyone believes." Dumbledore explained.

"What was her name?" Kinsie asked.

"Isabella, her name was Isabella Sharpe."

"Isabella," Kinsie repeated.

"You look like her." Dumbledore put in.

"Oh," Kinsie said. "My father then."

"Miss. Lewis your father, no easy way to tell you this so prepare yourself." He warned her. "Your biological father is Sirius Black."

"The prisoner that escaped from Azkaban?" Kinsie asked. "The one that wants to kill Harry?"

"Yes that's him," Dumbledore told her.

"I hate my life," Kinsie mumbled.

"Miss. Lewis I know what you're thinking and none of it is true," Dumbledore assured her. Kinsie looked at him shocked. "You are not like your father. He doesn't even know about you." Kinsie nodded.

"Well I'm sure I've given you a lot to think about, to much probably. If you have any questions you may ask me."

"Thank you," Kinsie said quietly and got up and left.

Instead of going to Hufflepuff common room to meet Cedric she went to Gryffindor Tower, everyone was still gone for Christmas. She walked in and sat down on the couch. She was thinking about what Dumbledore told her, how was it possible she never knew she was adopted and now Sirius Black is her father. She sighed. Just then the Portrait swung open and Harry walked in with Hermoine and Ron.

"Hello Kinsie," Hermoine said. She looked up at them.

"Oh hey, you three."

"Where have you been the past few days?" Harry asked her. "I know you've been gone."

"I need to go, I'll meet you later Harry," Hermoine said. "Come on Ron," she added pulling Ron back out the portrait hole. Harry walked over and sat beside her.

"My parents were killed in a car crash and I had to go back home." Kinsie told him.

"Oh I'm sorry Kinsie," Harry said sympathetically.

"They were all I had," Kinsie told Harry. Harry looked at her, knowing exactly how it felt to feel like you had no one. "I went back to the houseI grew up in and it felt so empty without them there and I kept expecting them to walk through the door any minute and then it finally hit me they were never coming back, I was really alone. I have no one now." She said sadly. "And then I get back here and Dumbledore has to tell me the most horrible news." Kinsie told him.

"What?" Harry asked.

"They were not even my parents, not my real parents anyway. I was adopted. I mean I should have seen it I didn't look like either one of them. At least people say you look like your dad. I should have seen it."

"Kinsie there was no way you could have known, not unless they told you." Harry pointed out.

"I know, Dumbledore did tell me who my parents were though, said I looked like my mom, her name was Isabella."

"Your mom had to be pretty then," Harry said, "Like you."

"Thanks Harry." Kinsie said smiling slightly.

"What about your dad?" Harry asked.

"I can't tell you, I shouldn't tell you," Kinsie said getting up and walking to look out the window.

"Why not?" Harry asked getting up and following her. She turned to look at him, tears running down her cheeks.

"Because you'll hate me." She told him.

"Because of who your father is," Harry said shocked, "It's not your fault who your dad is, I mean it's not Snape or anything is it?"

"NO!" Kinsie shouted.

"Ok then who is your father?" Harry asked.

"Sirius Black," Kinsie said softly.

"What did you say? I didn't hear you."

"I said Dumbledore told me Sirius Black is my father." Kinsie said and Harry looked at her. "Dumbledore said he doesn't even know about me." She added. Harry was still looking at her.

"Harry say something."

"Your father, wants me dead." Harry said.

"I'm sorry Harry, I never knew about it and if there was anything I could do to change it you know I would. I mean how do you think I feel knowing who my father is."

"I didn't think about that," Harry admitted. "I guess you feel terrible."

"Yeah I do. You know I would never do anything to hurt you."

"Yeah I know," Harry said.

"I should go, Cedric is probably wondering where I am."

"You haven't seen him yet?" Harry asked.

"No, I felt like I should come here first." She told him.

"Are you going to tell him about your father?"

"No, I'm not, he doesn't need to know."

"That's your choice," Harry told her.

"I know, I'll see you later Harry," she told him.

"See you later Kinsie," Harry said.

"Bye Harry. Be careful." Kinsie said before she walked out the portrait hole.

Kinsie made her way back to see Cedric. When she walked in the Hufflepuff common room Cedric was sitting on the couch.

"Where have you been?" He asked worried and jumping up and walking over to her. "I thought you'd be back before now."

"I was but Dumbledore had to see me in his office to talk about where I would be staying, he isn't sure yet he's waiting for a reply, but he's positive that it will work out."

"Well that's good."

"I also ran into Harry before I came here so I was talking to him as well." Kinsie told him.

"Oh," Cedric said. "How are you doing?"

"I'm fine, doing better than I was." She admitted. "I think going through the funeral helped me to deal with it better. I mean yeah I'll always miss them."

"I know you will." Cedric said.

"I'm glad to be back though and get back to a somewhat normal life." Kinsie told him and he smiled. "I did miss you," she told him.

"Well I missed you to," Cedric said and he leaned down to kiss her, Kinsie sighed when his lips met hers and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I love you," Kinsie told him. "So much."

"And I love you to," Cedric told her, Kinsie smiled.

"I've been thinking that all that's happened over the past few days, it's made me think about a lot things. Its made me think that anything can happen, I never expected my parents to die, just as I never expected to fall in love with you." She told him. "I hate that my parents are dead now and that I'll have no idea where I will be going, but I am however glad I fell in love with you."

"I'm glad you fell in love with me to," Cedric smiled, Kinsie looked at him a shocked expression on her face and hit him in the arm.

"Ouch," Cedric said rubbing his arm. "Ok I am glad I fell in love with you to."

"You better be," Kinsie told him and he leaned over and kissed her again. Kinsie wrapped her arms around his neck and Cedric pulled her as close as he could get her to him. "Cedric," Kinsie said out of breath. "Everyone is gone and I think we should go upstairs to your room."

"Really?" he asked. "Are you sure?"

"Positive," Kinsie assured him and Cedric took her hand and led her up the stairs.

When they got in his room Cedric shut the door and then turned around and kissed Kinsie pressing her up against the door. She turned her head to the side as he placed kisses along her neck, finding that spot that got a moan out of her. Cedric pulled away and looked at her as he ran her hands down her sides, to the hem of her shirt. He slowly pulled it over her head and dropped it on the floor.

"Kinsie," he whispered laying his hand on her cheek.

"Its ok Cedric, I'm ready for this," She assured him and he kissed her again as he undid her bra and slid the straps off her shoulders. Kinsie pulled away and ran her hands up Cedric chest and began to undo the buttons on his shirt when she reached the last button she pushed his shirt off his shoulders and it fell to the floor. It wasn't long before the rest of their clothes ended up in the floor and Cedric was kissing her as he backed her over to his bed. Kinsie felt her legs hit the bed and she lost her balance and fell onto the bed, pulling Cedric with her as she fell. Cedric looked down at her before his lips crashed on her neck and then between her breasts. He flicked his tongue over her breast before taking it in his mouth.

"Cedric," Kinsie moaned. Cedric then did the same with the other. Kinsie tangled her fingers in his hair and Cedric looked up at her and brought his lips to hers. Cedric pressed his palm against hers they intertwined their fingers together. He brought her hand to his and kissed it.

"You ok?" he asked.

"Yes, its just I've never done this before," she told him.

"I know, Its going to be ok, I promise. Are you ready?" She nodded and he entered her. She gasped loudly.

"Kinsie!"

"I'm fine," she said "Don't stop now."

Kinsie rolled over and looked at Cedric.

"Hi," Cedric said

"Hey," she replied.

"No regrets about what we did?" he asked worried.

"None at all," she said. "I love you."

"I love you to," he said and gently kissed her.

Soon the Christmas Holidays were over and everyone was back and classes were starting again. Kinsie was back in her room in Gryffindor Tower.

"So how did everything go with Cedric?" Angelina asked as they were walking to breakfast with Alicia and Katie.

"Fine," she replied with a smile.

"Oh you were alone with him the whole Christmas Holidays it had better been more than fine," Katie said. Alicia looked at her.

"YOU HAD SEX WITH CEDRIC DIGGORY!" she exclaimed.

"Shhhh," Kinsie said. "Yes fine ok I had sex with Cedric."

"Really, wow!" Angelina said.

"Congratulations," Katie said cheerfully. Kinsie rolled her eyes, "I have to go,' she said hurrying ahead of them. When she reached the Great Hall Cedric was waiting for her.

"There you are," Cedric said.

"You waiting on me?" Kinsie asked.

"Yes I missed you."

"It's only been a day," Kinsie pointed out.

"I know, I know but still."

"Just shut up and kiss me," Kinsie told him and he did.

"Oh don't let us interrupt," Katie said.

"We'll just go in and wait on you," Alicia added and Kinsie waved them away with her hand.

"Well I should go inside, see you in class," Kinsie told him.

"Ok see you in class," Cedric agreed and they went inside the Great Hall.

Classes were over and Kinsie was sitting on the couch in the Gryffindor common room.

"So how was your Christmas" someone asked and Kinsie turned to look and saw Fred…No it was George Weasley sitting next to her.

"It was ok, George." She said. "How about yours?"

"Wonderful of course," he replied. "But is there something bothering you?"

"Of course not why do you ask?" Kinsie asked him.

"No reason you seem preoccupied," he stated as if it were a fact. "Did something happen during Christmas break?" he asked concerned. "Besides you sleeping with Diggory," he added.

"How did you know, people can't keep their mouths shut," Kinsie said.

"I heard Alicia say it earlier today," George confessed.

"Oh ok," she said softly.

"You don't sound happy, was it that bad?" George asked.

"No George Weasley it wasn't bad," she said playfully hitting his arm.

"Well, did something else happen?" he asked and she nodded.

"You want to talk about it?" George asked. "You want to tell me what happened?"

"I guess, some of it anyway." Kinsie said.

"Come on then," George said leading her out of the common room.


	26. Talking With George

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my character Kinsie.

**Thanks to my reviewers. Here is the next chapter. Hope you like it, read and review.**

"Ok tell me what happened over Christmas?" George said leading her into an abandoned classroom. Kinsie sat on one on the long tables. George hopped up beside her.

"Ok it happened Christmas day, Professor McGonagall came up to me and said Dumbledore needed to speak with me, so I went with her, wondering what Dumbledore could possibly want," Kinsie began. "When I got there he had some really bad news to tell me," Kinsie went on. "He told me my parents were killed in a car wreck." She told him wiping a tear that ran down her cheek.

"Kinsie, I'm so sorry," George said placing his hand on top of hers.

"I had to leave to plan their funeral, I was all alone in their house and it felt so empty, I felt so alone. I had no one there with me." Kinsie said looking at him.

"No other family?" George asked.

"I was an only child, my grandparents are already dead, my moms only sibling died of cancer and my dad was an only child."

"My god Kinsie that's horrible," George said squeezing her hand. "Did you and Cedric talk about this?"

"We talked about my parents dying but not how I felt alone and everything, he wouldn't understand, not even you completely understand. I talked to Harry the other day, I figured he would understand."

"I'm sure he would." George said.

"Ok so I got everything planned, with Dumbledore's help. Then I get a letter saying Dumbledore himself would be meeting me at the Train station when I get back to Hogwarts, he has some information about my parents that I need to know."

"Dumbledore picked you up himself, it must have been some news."

"It was a shock to say the least." Kinsie began. "Dumbledore had to tell me and Cedric doesn't know this so don't tell him," Kinsie said.

"Ok," George said confused.

"Dumbledore had to tell me that the people I believed to be my parents my whole life weren't, they adopted me."

"And they never told you?" George asked.

"No they didn't, I should have known, I don't look like either one of them." She told him.

"Kinsie you couldn't have known, not if they didn't tell you themselves." George said trying to comfort her.

"I know," she said. "But it was a shock, I didn't know what to think or how to feel about that."

"Does Dumbledore know who your biological parents are?"

"Yes he does, he said I couldn't live with them. I will only tell you my mom's name is Isabella and she is dead as well and he said I look like her."

"She must have been beautiful like you," George said.

"That's sweet George thank you." She said as a tear ran down her cheek, George wiped it away.

"Your father?"

"That's better saved for another day," she told him. "Anyway Dumbledore is finding me a place to stay after school is over."

"He'll do it, Dumbledore always does what he says he will do." George assured her and pulled her into a hug.

"Yeah I know," Kinsie replied and they were quiet for a few minutes.

"So is everything working out with you and Diggory?" George asked her.

"Yes George it's fine, I promise."

"Ok," George said. "But why haven't you told Cedric, the guy you claim to love, what you've told me?" George asked. "Why haven't you told him about your parents?"

"It's a lot to try and take in George, I'm still processing it you know. The people I believed to be my parents my whole life aren't," she told him. "You and Harry are the only ones who know."

"So you haven't told Angelina, Alicia or Katie?" George asked surprised.

"No, I haven't got to tell them about my parents yet." Kinsie said.

"Mackenzie," George said, "You should tell them, they are your friends."

"I know," Kinsie said.

"And Diggory should know what you told me, I mean he's not going to dump you because of it."

"I know," she said softly, "Can you change the subject?"

"Ok, you know what?" he asked.

"What? Tell me."

"You know I thought about asking you out a few years ago?"

"Really? You did?" Kinsie asked surprised and he nodded. "Why didn't you?"

"Well you were head over heels for Oliver, I mean how can I compete with Oliver. He's everything I'm not; attractive, talented, popular, girls love him."

"George, you're talented, semi-popular, and ok girls may not follow you around like they do Oliver but its not like you're unattractive. You're funny sometimes that is more important than anything else, being able to make someone laugh."

"Think so?"

"Yep."

"Anyway so I thought about asking you out this year when Oliver asked Katie but Katie was so intent with setting you up with pretty boy Diggory and he seemed interested in you, who was I to compete with him."

"George you should have asked," Kinsie told him.

"Would you have said yes?"

"Well, you'll never know now will you," Kinsie teased him.

"Ok, I guess not," George sighed, "I do really hope things work out between you and Diggory. I can tell he makes you happy and I am happy for you."

"Thanks George," she said and he nodded.

"Come on, let's get out of here," George said hopping down from the table, Kinsie did the sameand thenshe looped her arm through his and they made their way across the room.

"Thanks for listening," Kinsie said.

"Anytime," George told her as he opened the door and they walked out of the classroom just as Cedric was walking by.

"Kinsie," Cedric said looking at her then to George and their joined arms. "Weasley." He said coldly. Kinsie looked at the expression on his face and knew what he was thinking.

"Cedric its not what you are thinking, we were talking about my parents." Kinsie told him.

"Oh is that so," Cedric said clearly not believing her.

"Yes it is," Kinsie told him. "George I need to talk to Cedric, I'll see you later."

"Ok," he said and left.

"Don't even do this Cedric, I would never cheat on you. I love you." She told him. "George is my friend."

"You looked very cozy to be just friends," Cedric said stubbornly.

"Don't be so stubborn Cedric Diggory," she told him putting her hands on her hips."We were talking and I didn't want to talk to him in the noisy common room where people would over hear and I thought you would be upset if we went to his room."

"You're right I would have been upset," Cedric agreed.

"We were talking that's it, I promise."

"Really? You were just talking?"

"That's it Cedric, talking. I love you to much to cheat on you." She told him.

"Ok," he said.

"Ok," she said and he nodded.

"I love you, so I have to trust you."

"Well you can trust me I would never cheat on you."

"I believe you," he said leaning down to kiss her.

"I need to get to my common room, I'll see you in the morning." She said

"See you in the morning," Cedric said and Kinsie turned to walk away, but then turned back around and thought of saying something to Cedric but he was already gone.

When Kinsie returned to her room Angelina and Alicia were up talking to Katie.

"There you are, Where have you been?" Angelina asked.

"Talking to George," she answered.

"About what?" Katie asked.

"My parents."

"Is everything ok?' Alicia asked.

"No," she answered.

"What happened?" Katie asked concerned.

"My parents were killed in a car crash Christmas day," Kinsie told them.

"Kinsie," Angelina said.

"Do you need us to do anything?" Alicia asked.

"No, everything is already taken care of, except where I will stay once school is over and Dumbledore is handling that."

"Kinsie I'm so sorry, if there is anything you need just let us know, ok." Angelina told her.

"Yeah ok, Thanks guys," Kinsie said.

As Kinsie lay in her bed, she was thinking about what George said, that she should tell Cedric she was adopted, he was right she should tell him but she wandered what he would think. Then her mind thought about something else, George saying he wanted to ask her out, she wondered if anyone else knew.

"Angelina," Kinsie whispered, "You awake?"

"Yeah, I can't seem to sleep tonight."

"Me either," Kinsie told her. "I need to ask you a question."

"Ok what is it?"

"Did you know George wanted to ask me out?"

"Yes Kinsie I knew he did, we all knew, but he knew you were to infatuated with Oliver."

"Infatuated, huh?"

"Yes infatuated with Oliver, you were never in love with him."

"You're right I wasn't," Kinsie agreed.

"He would have asked this year but Katie was so determined to get you and Cedric together."

"Yeah she was and I love Cedric and he loves me."

"I know that," Angelina told her."

"I wish I had known about George though," Kinsie sighed.

"What would you have done?"

"I don't know," Kinsie admitted.

"What if he asked you out?"

"Um…I'm not playing the what if game," Kinsie told her. "Good night Angelina."

"Good night."

"What if?" Kinsie thought. "Things would be very different if I was George, would I have said yes if he asked me," she thought…"Definitely," Kinsie thought as she drifted off to sleep.

When Kinsie woke up the next morning she went to the common room, Harry was there with his friends Hermoine and Ron.

"Good morning Harry," Kinsie said when she saw them. "Morning Ron, Hermoine."

"Good morning," Harry said. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm doing ok, doing better than I was."

"That's good," Harry said.

"Oh Kinsie, George is waiting for you," Hermoine interrupted.

"Oh, thanks, I'll see you three later." Kinsie said. "Stay out of trouble Harry," she warned him.

"You don't have to look after me now, you know."

"Yes I know you can take care of yourself Harry." Kinsie told him and walked off and over to where George was standing.

"So you are looking for me," Kinsie asked him.

"Yes," he said. "Walk to breakfast together?"

"Ok," she agreed and they left together.

"So did you tell him last night?" George asked.

"Who?"

"Diggory, did you tell him about your parents?"

"No, I didn't get a chance," she told him. "But I will, I'll tell him."

"You're ok with what I told you last night, right?"

"Oh about that, its fine really George." She told him. "Just think how different things would be though."

"Very different," he agreed.

Kinsie didn't get to talk to Cedric that day until after lunch, she managed to catch him leaving the Great Hall.

"Cedric," she called out.

"Kinsie, is something wrong?" he asked.

"Well no but there is something I need to tell you," she told him. "We need to talk about something that Dumbledore told me about my parents."

"Ok," he told her. "Is now good for you?"

"Yes, let's take a walk," she suggested and he nodded and they walked beside each other in silence for a few minutes.

"Ok, Dumbledore told me this when I came back from my parents funeral and I haven't told you yet, I didn't know what you would think."

"Ok, so tell me," Cedric said worried.

"My parents are not my biological parents, Dumbledore said they adopted me. I should have put it together but I didn't."

"So do you know who your biological parents are?"

"My mom's name is Isabella and Dumbledore said I look like her."

"She must have been beautiful," Cedric added.

"Why does everyone say that," she said softly.

"What do you mean?"

"You, Harry, George. Everyone that knows says that."

"Am I the last one to know this?" Cedric asked a little upset.

"No, not really," she told him.

"What did you think I would do?" he asked.

"I don't know, I didn't know how you would take it," she admitted.

"Did you think I would break up with you or something?" he asked. "I thought you knew mw better than that and it insults me to think you would think something like that about me." He told her upset and a little hurt at the same time. "I love you no matter what, you have to know that," Cedric told her.

"Cedric I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings or anything. I just didn't know." she apologized.

"Look I'll just talk to you later ok, I need to go," he said and walked away.

When Cedric walked in his room his friend Dustin was there.

"Hey where have you been?" Dustin asked.

"Talking to Kinsie."

"How's that going?"

"Fine," Cedric replied.

"I don't like the sound of that fine, what happened?"

"Remember I told you about her parents?"

"Yeah, the car crash."

"Yes well apparently Dumbledore told her she was adopted when she returned from the funeral and I'm the last one to know, shouldn't I have been the first."

"Well probably yeah you should have been, she was probably afraid of your reaction."

"What is up with that?" Cedric asked. "Its not like I wouldn't accept it."

"Look at it from her point of view, just think about it a minute." Dustin suggested.

"Maybe I see your point but still she should have told me fist Harry knew before me."

"Just don't think about that, she told you didn't she?"

"Yeah," Cedric said.

"Ok then, do you think there is something else?"

"No, I think that's it."

"Ok then."

When Kinsie walked into the common room George was standing by the fireplace. She walked over to him.

"I took your advice and I told him."

"And?" George asked.

"He's upset, I think I hurt his feelings because I didn't tell him first." Kinsie said.

"Probably so," George agreed.

"Thanks," she said. "I'll see you later." Kinsie said and went to sit on the couch. Soon someone sat down beside her. She looked over.

"Oliver," Kinsie said smiling. "How was your Christmas?"

"Wonderful," he replied. "I heard about your parents Kinsie, I'm so sorry and if you need anything at all just ask."

"I'm fine ok, I'll be fine." She told him. "So you going out with Corby?"

"Yes, I talked to her today and we are going to have something like a date this weekend, I mean as close as you can get to a date without leaving Hogwarts."

"Good luck Oliver," Kinsie told him.

"Thanks," he replied. "So you and Diggory?"

"We're fine Oliver." She replied.

"Ok. I'll talk to you later, I need to talk to Harry about Quidditch, see if he has a broom yet."

"Oliver you have just gotten back here and you are already thinking about Quidditch."

"Yes now I'm going to talk to him," Oliver said.

"Well I'm going to," she said and followed him over.

"Hey Harry," Oliver said "Ron," Oliver said.

"Oliver," Harry replied.

"How was your Christmas?" Oliver asked him.

"It was good, yours?"

"Great," Oliver said. "Hey Harry" Oliver said "Harry I've been thinking" he said "What if the Dementors come to the next match, we can't afford for you to…Well Harry We…"

"I'm working on that Professor Lupin said he would teach me how to ward off Dementors"

"Good I didn't want to loose you as a seeker" Oliver said

"Sure you didn't" Kinsie said crossing her arms.

"Harry have you ordered a new broom yet?" Oliver asked

"No" he answered

"What! You better get a move on, you know—you can't ride the Shooting Star against Ravenclaw"

"Harry got a Firebolt for Christmas" said Ron

"A real Firebolt?" Oliver asked getting excited

"No Oliver a fake one," Kinsie said sarcastically rolling her eyes.

"Don't get excited Oliver, it was confiscated to look for Jinxes" Harry told Oliver

"How could it be jinxed?" Oliver asked

"Sirius Black, everyone thinks he's after me" Harry said and looked over at Kinsie who tucked her hair behind her ears and looked away.

"How could he just walk into Quality Quidditch Supplies and buy broom. I'll talk to McGonagall, she wants to win as much as we do, I'll talk to her and get your broom back"

"Oliver she's not going to give it to you" Kinsie said

"Why not?" Asked Oliver

"She unlike you, cares more about Harry's safety than winning the Quidditch cup" Kinsie said impatiently

"What's that supposed to mean?" Oliver asked hurt

"Just that when it comes to Quidditch everything else is second. This time its Harry's safety, what will it be next time" she said "People should come before quidditch"

"I guess you agree about the broom being jinxed?" Oliver asked

"I don't think it is jinxed, but I have been wrong before and its very possible Oliver and its better to get it checked that having him play on a potentially dangerous broom" she stressed "Plus you know the broom will work fine even after its stripped" she pointed out

"Of course but still"

"But still nothing, let it go. There is nothing you can do about it"

"She's right Oliver, I'm not going to get it back until McGonagall OK's it" Harry said

"Still I'll talk to her and see how its coming" Oliver said stubbornly

"Don't be stubborn Oliver, She isn't going to give Harry the broom back until she's ready and she'll only get angry if you bother her" Kinsie said "Just drop it." She said and Oliver walked away.

"Harry can we talk?" Kinsie asked and he nodded and followed her out the portrait hole.

"Its true Sirius Black sent you a Firebolt?"

"We're not positive it's from him." Harry pointed out.

"Look Harry we have to be careful, if people think Sirius Black is after you he could be and anything that is unexplainable or odd needs to be checked out for your safety."

"I know," Harry said.

"Look I know that you don't want your broom stripped down but it will still work perfectly when you get it back. They are just looking out for you Harry and at least now you'll know the broom is safe and you'll be ok riding it" Kinsie said "And I think you should be lucky you have People that care enough to look after you even when you don't look out for yourself" Kinsie added

"I know you're right" Harry sighed

"I'm sure the broom is fine" she assured Harry


	27. Issues of Trust

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my character Kinsie.

**Thank you to my reviewers. I hope you enjoy this chapter, please let me know what you think.**

The next day Kinsie went to see if Dumbledore had heard back from the family she could be staying with. So she sat down in the same chair she sat in twice before to talk to him.

"I haven't heard back yet, but I will don't worry, everything will be taken care of."

"Thank you," she told him.

"I know you must be curious about your father I am not the best person to talk to about that. You can talk to Professor Lupin about him if you want, don't worry he can be trusted."

"Alright, thank you," Kinsie said and Dumbledore told her she could go and she left.

Kinsie was walking down the hall when she walked past Professor Lupins office, she went inside and up to his office and knocked on his door.

"Come in," he said and she opened the door.

"Miss. Lewis," he said. "come in and have a seat," he added and she did.

"What brings you to see me?" he asked.

"I want to ask you about my father."

"Your father," he said.

"Yes Dumbledore thought you would be the best person to ask."

"Ok then who is your father?"

"Dumbledore told me Sirius Black is my father," she said and Lupin looked at her. "Did you know him?"

"Yes I did, we were friends in school along with James Potter and Peter Pettigrew."

"Peter Pettigrew the guy he killed."

"Yes that's him."

"Dumbledore said Sirius Black may not know about me but that my mom was dead."

"Your mom is Isabella then?"

"Yes she is."

"You look so much like her, she was beautiful as well, I don't know why I didn't see it before," he said.

"So my father is the reason Harry has no parents, he killed his friends, how could he do that?"

"Yes well not just his friends, Isabella as well, at least that's what is believed, he knew where she was, he was one of the two that did and the other is dead now," Lupin said.

"How could he, His friends, the woman he supposedly loved," she said.

"No one knows how a Wizards mind works when it goes bad," Lupin said.

"What if I turn out like him, he is my father, we have the same blood."

"Yes but I don't think you would ever be like him, you have made choices that show your nothing like him," Lupin said.

"Still how can I look at Harry the same way again knowing its my father that caused him so much pain, that's the reason Harry has no parents and has to live with those awful muggles who treat him so badly,"

"Yes but none of that is your fault," Lupin assured her. "Even though it is always the kids that pay for the mistakes of their parents."

"I guess," shesighed. "Well I guess I should be going," she added.

"My door is always open," Lupin told her.

"Thank you," she said softly before leaving.

It was a few days later that Oliver was sitting on the couch. Kinsie figured he must have talked to Mcgonagall about the Firebolt.

"Oliver," Kinsie said and he looked over at her.

"Hi," Oliver said quietly.

"What's wrong Oliver?" she asked sitting beside him.

"Nothing," he sighed.

"You talked to McGonagall didn't you," Kinsie stated.

"I might have," Oliver said.

"Oliver I told you not to, I told you she wouldn't budge."

"I should have listened, you were right," Oliver said. "In fact McGonagall got very shirty with me and told me my priorities were wrong. She seemed to think I cared more about winning the cup than Harry's safety. I mean all I said is I don't care if it throws him off as long as he caught the Snitch first," Oliver said.

"You didn't," Kinsie said. "Oliver no wonder she was upset I thinks she had every right to be upset at you. I would love to see Gryffindor win the cup just as much as anyone Oliver but winning the quidditch cup is not more important than Harry's life."

"I know your right, I just won't have another chance to win, I'll be gone after this year."

"Oliver everything will work out there is still time for him to get the firebolt back."

"Yes but…" Oliver said.

"Enough about quidditch for tonight" she said and he nodded. But suddenly they heard a yell.

"What's that?" Kinsie asked and they heard someone running down the staircase and then saw Ron and he was dragging a bedsheet with him.

"LOOK!" Ron yelled striding over to Hermoine. "LOOK!" he yelled and Kinsie stood up and walked over, Oliver followed her.

"Ron what—"

"SCABBERS! LOOK! SCABBERS!"

Hermoine was leaning away from Ron with no idea what he was yelling about. Harry looked at the sheet and noticed there was something red on it.

"BLOOD!" Ron yelled into the silence "HE'S GONE AND YOU KNOW WHAT WAS ON THE FLOOR?"

"N—no" said Hermoine trembling and Ron threw something on Hermoine's book, it was long, ginger cat hairs.

"Oh wow, he's really angry this time" Kinsie said as Ron stormed off.

A few days later Harry got his Firebolt back, it was just before the Ravenclaw vs Gryffindor game and Ron seemed to love to rub it in Hermoine's face.

"See he has it back, there was nothing wrong with it," Ron said.

"But there could have been," Kinsie heard Hermoine say as she walked by to talk to Oliver.

"So he got his Firebolt back," Kinsie said sitting on the arm of the chair.

"Yep its great," Oliver said. "We actually have a chance at beating Ravenclaw now."

"You stood a good chance before the Firebolt, Harry's a great seeker," Kinsie pointed out.

"Yeah, yeah but now we definitely won't loose."

Kinsie was walking with Cedric down the hall. They hadn't talked in a few days and she wondered if he was still mad at her.

"So are you still mad at me?"

"I'm not mad, I was just hurt that you didn't trust me or think I couldn't accept you were adopted."

"I don't know what I was thinking Cedric, but I'm sorry that I hurt you." She said stopping.

"I love you so much and hurting you is the last thing I wanted to do." she added.

"I know and it's ok now, I think I understand." Cedric said. "Everything is going to be ok."

"Yeah it is," she replied.

"Know where you will be spending the summer?"

"Not yet but I'll let you know as soon as I do," she assured him.

"Alright." He said smiling as he closed the distance between them and kissed her. Kinsie wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Can you sneak away tonight?" he asked her.

"Yeah," she said smiling.

"Good meet me around 7:00 outside the classroom on the fourth floor by that statue of the troll."

"No problem see you then," she told him and he kissed her one more time before they went their separate ways.

It was time for Kinsie to meet Cedric now, she couldn't wait to see him again. To be alone with him. Kinsie walked in the room and Cedric was already there.

"I'm not late am I?" she asked.

"No right on time," Cedric said walking over to her and shutting the door behind her.

"Cedric," she said.

"So how are things going?" he asked.

"Ok," she answered wondering what he was hinting at.

"There is nothing going on with you and George Weasley then?" he asked.

"I promise there isn't, I told you there wasn't anything."

"Really? Are you sure?"

"Positive, I would know if there was something going on," she told him. "Cedric you are not Jealous of George Weasley are you?" she asked amused by the idea.

"No, never," Cedric told her but it was clear he was lying.

"Cedric Diggory I am with you and if I didn't want to be with you I wouldn't be here now," she told him.

"I know, just the way you two looked when you came out of that room together."

"We're friends and that's it, I promise you that."

"If you say so,"

"I do say so, if I wanted to be with George I would be. I'm with you and I'm happy to be with you, ok."

"Ok," Cedric said.

"I love you," she told him.

"I love you to," he said and leaned down and kissed her. His hands went to the buttons on her shirt just as her hands started to undo the buttons on his shirt. Cedric backed her over to the nearby table and Kinsie jumped up on it, Then it wasn't long before the rest of their clothes ended up in the floor and the two of them became one.

A few days later it was time for the Quidditch game, everyone was in the stands and as the game got underway, it seemed Lee Jordan was advertising the Firebolt more than doing the commentary for the Quidditch game, which got him yelled at by McGonagall. Ravenclaw had scored three goals, but Gryffindor was ahead by fifty points. Harry looked and saw the snitch circling the Gryffindor post. Harry accelerated but Cho appeared and he swerved around her. Then Wood yelled at him.

"HARRY, THIS IS NO TIME TO BE A GENTLEMEN! KNOCK HER OFF HER BROOM IF YOU HAVE TO!"

Harry looked at Cho and she was grinning and the snitch had vanished. Harry noticed Cho had decided to follow him instead of search for the snitch herself. He led her in circles and as he pulled out of a dive, he saw it at the Ravenclaw end and he zoomed towards it and he heard Cho scream "Oh!" and he looked and saw three dementors, without thinking he pulled his wand out said "Expecto Patronum!" and looked ahead he was almost there he stretched out his hand and grabbed the Snitch. The Gryffindors poured onto the field

"Good Job Harry!" Kinsie said excited and made her way to Oliver.

"Congratulations!" she said "I told you everything would be ok."

"You were right," he said.

"When will you learn I'm always right."

"Never, I guess." Oliver admitted.

"Well I'll see you later in the common room for the party, Congratulations Oliver." Kinsie said and left to go find Cedric.

Kinsie found Cedric close to the locker rooms and he was talking to Sara. Kinsie walked over and stood next to Cedric as if nothing was wrong.

"Hey," she said forcing a smile.

"HI!" Cedric exclaimed rather loudly. Kinsie's eyes widened and she jumped because he spoke so loud. Then Kinsie turned to Sara.

"You need something?" she asked.

"Not from you," Sara replied and walked off.

"I can't stand her!" Kinsie exclaimed, "What is her deal anyway?" she asked. Cedric just shrugged. "I thought she got the picture that we were together, that it was pointless for her to even try and be with you."

"I guess not," Cedric said as if it didn't bother him.

"What's your problem?" Kinsie asked. "You're acting like she doesn't even bother you."

"She doesn't anymore, because I don't want her, I don't need her. I kind of tune her out when she's talking."

"Oh do you?" Kinsie asked crossing her arms.

"Yes I do," he said. "Now Congratulations on Gryffindor's win, I know you'll be at the party, so…"

"I don't have to go now, the party will last for hours Fred and George will make sure of that." She told him.

"It's fine really, I'll see you in the morning." Cedric said.

"Cedric, are you even going to kiss me?" she asked.

"Of course," he said and leaned forward and kissed her.

"Are you sure everything is ok?" she asked.

"Are you keeping something from me about your parents?" he asked.

"No Cedric, I told you everything Dumbledore would want you to know." She told him.

"So there is something else?" he asked.

"Yes there is, but I don't think Dumbledore would want you to know about it, I haven't told anyone else about that either." She said, ok it was a lie she told Harry, but that was Harry, he deserved to know more than anyone else though.

"You don't think you can trust me?" he asked clearly upset.

"I didn't say that," she told him. "Its just Cedric, you have to trust me on this. You wouldn't want to know if you knew and its better this way." She said. "Please understand," she pleaded.

"No I won't understand, how can you not trust me?" he asked and she knew it hurt him.

"Its not that."

"Oh Dumbledore doesn't trust me," he said annoyed.

"That's not it either," she said getting frustrated with him. "I know Dumbledore would think that the less people who know the truth the better and I agree with that."

"So you don't trust me then?"

"I trust you Cedric." She told him.

"Then why can't you tell me."

"Because I just can't," she said finally. "Please drop it."

"Fine, I need to go anyway. Enjoy your party, I'll see you in the morning," he said and he was clearly mad.

"Don't be mad at me," Kinsie pleaded.

"I'll see you later,' he said and left. Kinsie stared after him and her eyes started to water and she turned to walk inside the castle.

Kinsie decided to go talk to Dumbledore before going to her common room to clear her head. Cedric took everything the wrong way. She did trust him. She just thought that he shouldn't know about her father. She sat across in the same chair she had sat in way to many times this semester and Dumbledore looked at her.

"Miss. Lewis, is everything alright?" he asked her.

"Professor, do you think its best that no one know about Sirius Black being my father?" she asked quietly.

"Yes I do." He answered.

"Good at least I made the right decision," she said. Dumbledore looked at her and smiled.

"Cedric," she said. "Wanted to know and I told him it would be better if he didn't that you probably wouldn't want me to tell anyone."

"You are right, I would rather you not tell anyone now, the less people who know the better."

"I know, I haven't told anyone." She said.

"No one?" Dumbledore asked raising his eyebrows.

"Well, Harry." She answered.

"Oh," Dumbledore said. "I think Harry knowing is fine, but no one else."

"Yes sir," she said.

"Well you should probably get going, I bet you're missing a fantastic party. I hear the Weasley twins do throw a great party." Dumbledore said smiling.

"Yes sir," she said standing up.

"No there isn't any word about the family you'll be staying with yet," Dumbledore answered before she could ask.

"Ok, thank you," she said and left.

By the time Kinsie got to the common room the party was in full swing . Kinsie went and sat down on the couch. Harry spotted her and sat beside her.

"Nice party huh?" Harry said.

"Great," Kinsie said.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing its just Cedric's mad at me."

"Why?"

"Because I won't tell him about my father." She answered.

"Oh," Harry said.

"I mean I shouldn't have told you, Dumbledore said not to tell anyone else," she told him. "I'm now following his orders."

"Well Dumbledore knows what's best and Cedric will calm down." Harry said.

"I hope so." She said and then a thought occurred to her. "You haven't told anyone have you?" she asked Harry.

"No," he answered. "Not even Hermoine and Ron?"

"No not even them, I promise." Harry told her.

"Ok, Harry." She said and Harry got up and walked away. Kinsie sighed she wasn't in a party mood so she went upstairs to her room. She changed into her pajamas and that's when she noticed her necklace was missing, she knew she had it at the Quidditch game. Did it fall off did someone take it. Sara was talking to Cedric, what if she found it. Well if Sara found it she would get to see what embarrassing thing the necklace did if worn by the wrong person.

Cedric was laying on his bed thinking about his conversation with Kinsie. Why couldn't she just tell him. His friend Dustin looked over at him.

"What's bothering you?' he asked.

"Kinsie told me she was adopted. She told me her mom's name was Isabella but she won't tell me anything about her father."

"Maybe she doesn't know anything," Dustin suggested.

"She does, she just won't tell me," Cedric said sitting up.

"Why not? Did she give you a reason?"

"She said Dumbledore wouldn't want her to," Cedric said.

"Well isn't that a good enough reason?" Dustin asked. "She has to trust Dumbledore with this Cedric and if he thinks that is best then she has to trust his judgement even if she doesn't want to."

"I get that I do, I just don't like not knowing." He admitted.

"I know but you are just going to have to accept this is something you can't know at least not right now." Dustin pointed out.

"I know," he said.

"You going to apologize to Kinsie?"

"For what?" Cedric asked.

"Getting mad at her, walking away from her."

"Yes in the morning." Cedric told him.

The Gryffindor party ended only when McGonagall came to break it up. Kinsie woke up in the middle of the night and went down to the common room and saw George was there.

"Well why are you here?" she asked

"Couldn't sleep, Fred snores" he added "You?"

"Couldn't sleep" she said "Cedric is upset with me," she told him.

"Why?" he asked.

"I won't tell him about my father, Dumbledore said not to." She told George.

"Cedric will get over it, I promise. He just thinks you don't trust him."

"I do though,' she stressed walking over to look out the window. George followed her, standing behind her.

"Everything will work out, you'll see,' he said.

"You sound so sure, I hope you're right though," she told him. They had their backs turned and they were so busty talking they didn't see someone walk by cast them a curious glance as if seeing someone they recognized and head up the boys dorms.

"It's a really clear night" Kinsie said as they heard a—

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"What was that?" Kinsie asked startled

"I don't know" George said and added " Sounded like Ron."

"Did the portrait just slam shut?" Kinsie asked.

"I didn't hear anything" George said and they ran up the boys stairs into the third year dorms. George opened the door as Dean Thomas lit a lamp.

"Ron what happened?" Kinsie asked

"Sirius Black! With a knife!"

"What?" Harry said

"Here! Just now! Slashed my curtains! Woke me up!"

"Sure you weren't dreaming" Said Dean

"Look at the curtains!" Ron said

"They're slashed" Kinsie said and everyone was going into the common room and Percy shouted for them to get back in bed.

"Perce—Sirius Black, in our dormitory! With a knife! Woke me up!" Ron said. The common room was silent

"Nonsense Ron," Percy said.

"Really that is enough," McGonagall said.

"Ron had a nightmare," Percy said. "I was telling everyone to go back to bed."

"IT WASN'T A NIGHTMARE. I WOKE UP AND SIRIUS BLACK WAS STANDING OVER ME HOLDING A KNIFE!" Ron yelled.

McGonagall just stared at him

"Don't be ridiculous Weasley, how could he have gotten in through the portrait hole."

"Ask him! Ask him if he saw anything." Ron said.

Professor McGonagall glared at him suspiciously and then went outside. They heard her ask Sir Cadogan if he let a man in and he told her he did.

"You did, but the password," McGonagall said.

"He had em. Had the whole week's my lady written down on a piece of paper."

McGonagall went back through the portrait hole

"Which person, which foolish person wrote down this weeks passwords and left them lying around?"

There was silence broken by a terrified squeak. Neville Longbottom trembling from head to toe raised his hand slowly into the air.


	28. Kisses

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my character Kinsie.

**Ok here is the next chapter, enjoy and review.**

The next day when Kinsie went to breakfast Cedric was waiting for her outside the Great Hall. She walked over to him.

"Good morning," she said quietly.

"I'm sorry," he apologized. "I know you have to trust Dumbledore's judgement and I can live with that, I'm sorry I got mad and walked away from you."

"Its ok Cedric, I just don't want you to think I didn't trust you."

"I know you trust me, I'm sorry I got mad at you though."

"Its fine," she told him. "Plus its over now, lets just forget about it."

"Ok," he said smiling and he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to him in a hug. "I love you." He whispered.

"I love you to," she said quietly. And she looked up at him and he kissed her.

"Cedric,'" she said, she noticed he was wearing his necklace. "I can't find the necklace that has your name on it."

"I'm sure it's somewhere, maybe you laid it down when you went to take a shower or something."

"Maybe," she said. She didn't want to tell him she hadn't taken it off since he put it on her.

Everyone was having breakfast when the door to the Great Hall opened and Sara walked in. Kinsie looked up and a smile appeared on her face. She knew who had her necklace. The guy in the shop was right. It would be embarrassing to have that happen to you. Sara must not have looked in the mirror or something this morning or she wouldn't have came down. So ok it wasn't painful at least just embarassing. The word Slut was written across her forehead. Kinsie stood up and walked over to the Hufflepuff table.

"Hi Sara," Kinsie said.

"Hello," Sara said smiling.

"Want to give me my necklace back?"

"What necklace?' she asked innocently.

"This one." She said pulling the chain on her neck.

"How do you know its yours?"

"It has Cedric's name on it and no one can wear it but me. If they try they will look like you."

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Sara," her friend said "You have the word Slut written across your forehead. Kinsie smiled.

"What?" Sara asked horrified.

"Give me my necklace back and maybe it will all go away." Kinsie told her. Sara took the necklace off, gave it to Kinsie and ran out of the Great Hall.

"So she did have it?" Cedric asked.

"Yep," Kinsie said, "Will you?" she asked and Cedric nodded. Kinsie sat beside him and he put it back on her.

"I didn't know that's what it would do," she told him.

"Its ok, I guess she deserved it," Cedric said and he placed a quick kiss on her lips.

"I'll go back to my table now, see you later," she told him.

"Bye Dustin, Jessica." Kinsie said and walked away.

The next few days passed and everyone was interested in hearing Ron's story about Sirius Black, he was getting more attention than Harry for once. A Hogsmeade day was coming up on Saturday as well. Harry was sitting by himself on the couch when Kinsie walked in. She walked over and sat beside him.

"Hey Harry," Kinsie said.

"Hey," he said quietly.

"Something wrong?' she asked.

"Is Hagrid right?"

"About what?"

"That Ron and I value broomsticks and pets more than Hermoine's friendship."

"All three of you can be stubborn sometimes."

"Well what if I said we were so busy arguing we forgot we were supposed to help Hagrid with Buckbeak's appeal. Hermoine did it all by herself."

"Listen Harry," Kinsie said as Ron walked over.

"So Hogsmeade Saturday, you going?" Ron asked.

"Well Filtch hasn't done anything about the passage behind the one-eyed witch," Harry said quietly.

"Harry," a voice said, it was Hermoine. "Harry if you go, I'll tell Professor McGonagall about that map," said Hermoine.

"Can you hear someone talking, Harry?" growled Ron., not even looking at Hermoine.

"Ron, how can you let him go with you? After what Sirius Black did to you, I mean it, I'll tell—"

"So now you're going to try to get Harry expelled!" Ron said furiously "Haven't you done enough damage this year?"

Hermoine opened her mouth to respond but Crookshanks leapt into her lap, Hermoine looked at his expression and hurried off.

"You know all three of you should be ashamed of yourselves and to answer your question because I didn't really do it earlier Hagrid is right. All three of you value your pets and broomsticks more than your friendship," Kinsie said. "And Hermoine is right, you shouldn't go to Hogsmeade, Sirius Black is nearby. Harry your parents died so that you could live, what a way to repay them risking your life for nothing, Hogsmeade isn't going anywhere," Kinsie added and went up the stairs after Hermoine.

"Hermoine" Kinsie said walking in the third year dorms. She sat up, she was crying.

"Hey," she sniffed. Kinsie walked over and sat beside her.

"Hermoine you know Ron is just angry, he will calm down."

"No not this time, he's really angry this time."

"Of course he is, Scabbers is dead and he may have complained about how useless Scabbers was but he was actually very attached to him."

"I know" Hermoine said "I should have tried harder to keep Crookshanks away from Scabbers, but I didn't, it is my fault Scabbers is dead."

"No its not your fault that Crookshanks did what cats do, chase rats," Kinsie said. "and I think it will all blow over soon, Ron will calm down."

"I hope so," Hermoine said.

"The sooner the better for all of you especially Harry, he's stuck in the middle being your friend and Ron's friend."

"I didn't think of that"

"Don't worry Ron hasn't thought of it either, but its ok and I'm sure everything will work out." Kinsie assured her

"I really hope so" Hermoine said.

The next day when Kinsie walked outside, she saw Cedric sitting under a tree.

"Hey," she said sitting down next to him. He leaned over and kissed her.

"So are we going to Hogsmeade together Saturday?" she asked him.

"I can't go," Cedric said sadly

"You're not having quidditch practice," Kinsie said getting angry

"No I have detention."

"Who gave you detention?" she asked

"Snape," Cedric spat "He picked Saturday for my detention on purpose so I would miss Hogsmeade," he added miserably "I'm sorry."

"It's ok Cedric but when did Snape give you detention."

"He gave me detention because he found me out of my room after hours."

"When?"

"A few nights ago, I was on my way back to my common room."

"What were you doing out of your common room?" Kinsie asked

"I had just met you and I was on my way back."

"Oh," Kinsie said. "Don't worry about it Cedric I'll tag along with someone else."

"Ok, I'm sorry, I'll make it up to you."

"It's really ok." She assured him.

Kinsie was sitting in the common room when Katie walked over and sat down beside her crossing her arms.

"Something wrong Katie?" Kinsie asked

"I hate him, he's so mean and greasy and irritating" Katie said angrily

"Who?" Kinsie asked.

"Snape."

"What did he do?" Kinsieasked.

"Said I wasn't paying attention in class because my potion blew up. I have detention Saturday so I'll miss Hogsmeade day."

"Snape gave Cedric detention that day to" Kinsie said as George walked over.

"What's wrong?" George asked.

"Katie and Cedric have detention Saturday so they can't go to Hogsmeade." Kinsie told him.

"That's to bad, I'm sorry." George said "Are you still planning on going to Hogsmeade on Saturday Kinsie?" George asked.

"I was but I don't want to go alone, so I may just stay here," Kinsie said.

"We can go together if you want," George said. "We haven't hung out in a while, you've been really busy," he added.

"You sure?" Kinsie asked.

"Yeah if you don't think Cedric will mind. " George said.

"I'll ask him at dinner," Kinsie told George.

"Ok, let me know." George said.

That night at Dinner Kinsie walked over to the Hufflepuff table to tell Cedric she needed to talk to him when he was finished eating. So when they where both finished they walked outside the Great Hall.

"Ok what's up?" Cedric asked.

"Saturday for Hogsmeade. I found someone to go with and I wanted to run it by you." Kinsie said.

"Ok who is it?" he asked.

"Ok keep in mind, I couldn't go with Katie because Snape gave her detention as well. Oliver is going with Corby and Alicia is going with Fred," she explained. "He asked and I told him I'd run it by you."

"Who?"

"George Weasley," Kinsie said and looked at the expression on his face. "But if you don't want me to go just say so and I'll find someone else to go with."

"George Weasley," Cedric repeated. "Go ahead, I trust you."

"Really?" she asked.

"Yes," he said. "I love you and I trust you," Cedric told her and kissed her.

"Thank you," she said.

Kinsie found George in the common room.

"Hey," she said sitting down next to him.

"Cedric said it was ok with him if we went to Hogsmeade together."

"Good," George said smiling.

Saturday arrived and everyone headed off to Hogsmeade. George and Kinsie left together.

"So what are we going to do first?" she asked

"I don't know what do you want to do?" George asked her.

"Doesn't matter" she replied and George looked at her and sighed. Then he stopped walking

"This is weird isn't it?" he asked

"It is kind of. I mean it was just a few days ago you told me you thought about asking me out and now here we are alone together." she said

"I know but we're friends right?"

"Yeah"

"And you love Cedric"

"Definitely" she agreed nodding her head

"Then why does this seem so weird?" George asked

"I don't know, maybe because Cedric doesn't know you wanted to ask me out." Kinsie suggested. "Let's just go somewhere"

"Honeydukes?' George asked

"Sure ok" Kinsie agreed and they walked to Honeydukes together

Twenty minutes later they were walking out of Honeydukes together on their way to get some ice cream. They got two chocolate cones and sat down.

"So you and Cedric, it's going ok?" George asked

"Its better than ok, its wonderful, better than I ever thought it would be" Kinsie confessed

"That's good, I'm glad"

"It is good, but sometimes I wonder if we were meant to last." Kinsie said "I mean there are many things standing in our way."

"You and Cedric are not going to break up anytime soon." George said. "Cedric realizes how amazing you are, I don't think he's going to do anything to mess up what he has with you"

Cedric and Katie were getting started with their detention sorting potions ingredients.

"So what do you think George and Kinsie are doing now?" Katie asked.

"Kinsie probably drug him off to eat ice cream about now, because they probably went to Honeydukes first," Cedric said.

"Think so," Katie replied and he nodded. "Well I can't believe we are organizing potions ingredients on such a nice day," she added.

"Me either," Cedric agreed.

"So you and Kinsie, it's going ok," Katie stated.

"Its wonderful, better than I ever thought it would be"

"Don't mess it up Cedric."

"I don't intend to, I realize how amazing she is and I intend to do nothing to mess it up"

"What about professional quidditch?" Katie asked

"I can play quidditch and love Kinsie to"

"Of course you can" Katie said "But if it happens will you really be able to"

"I think so"

"I hope not because what Cedric and I have is amazing" Kinsie said "But enough about me, What about you, you doing ok?" she asked as they left the ice cream shop.

"Fine" he replied

"I don't like the sound of that fine" Kinsie said "what's going on"

"I don't know, its like I feel lonely sometimes and I don't know what to do. I feel like everyone has someone but me.

"You'll find someone one day George, when you least expect it."

"Really, you think so?"

"That's what happened to me." Kinsie told him.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Ok,"

"If you weren't with someone else now, do you think you would go out with me?" he asked.

"I don't know George its difficult to say"

"Yeah I guess so" George agreed "But do you think if you weren't with Cedric you would let me kiss you right now?" George asked and Kinsie looked at him wide eyed

"Yes," she whispered before she could stop herself.

You're going to have to do more than think so Cedric."

"Well Kinsie knows that I want to play professional quidditch but she doesn't understand it like you would."

"What do you mean?"

"Well you play quidditch, I mean you really play. Kinsie can play if she wanted to, but she chooses not to, she doesn't understand how much I want to play quidditch professionally, but you get it don't you?

"Yes I do Cedric, I dated Oliver Wood," she told him. "So you and Kinsie are going ok?"

"Great" Cedric answered

"That's wonderful," Katie said hugging him.

"Thanks."

"You know Cedric, I think that you and Kinsie make a great couple and we were all so happy when you got together" Katie said changing the subject

"Who is we?"

"Well me, Alicia, Angelina, Fred, George," Katie said "Although I have to admit I did want you for myself for awhile, but I knew that I didn't stand a chance. I'm glad I got you two together."

"You liked me, I never knew," Cedric said

"Of course not, you had your mind on quidditch, I was just a Gryffindor quidditch player to you and nothing more" Katie said

"You are more Katie, Your not just a quidditch player, you're my friend" Cedric said. "You're the reason I'm with Kinsie." He added and he brushed a stray hair behind her ear and that's when it happened, something that shouldn't have happened call it being caught up in the moment, call it whatever but that's when Katie and Cedric kissed.

"You would" George asked and she nodded and looked down.

"Hey don't do that, don't be embarrassed" George said and he tilted her so she could look at him and their eyes met and something happened and that's when George pulled her closer to him and their lips met in a kiss.

Cedric and Katie pulled away from each other and stood there staring at each other.

"What just happened?" Katie asked "Why did you kiss me?"

"You kissed me back!" Cedric exclaimed

"I just kissed my friends boyfriend" Katie said and covered her mouth with her hand. "Kinsie is going to hate us" she added

"Not if we tell them the truth" Cedric said

"You think we should tell them?" Katie asked

"Yes, it's the right thing to do"

"What just happened?" Kinsie whispered when George pulled away

"Something that shouldn't have" George said "It shouldn't have happened I just kissed one of my friends."

"What are we going to do?" Kinsie asked panicked

"Tell him the truth" George said

"But he'll hate me."

"No he won't" George said "I think we should go"

"Me to" Kinsie agreed and they went back to the castle.


	29. Apologies and explanations

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my character Kinsie.

**Thanks for the reviews, here is the next chapter I hope you enjoy it. I finished the story there is six more chapters after this one.**

When Kinsie and George returned from Hogsmeade Cedric was waiting for her.

"Hey," Kinsie said walking over to him. "We need to talk."

"Ok." Cedric agreed.

"See ya later George," Kinsie said and left with Cedric.

Kinsie led Cedric into an empty classroom.

"Ok, what's up?"

"Well George and I were talking today and our relationship and the subject of how he was going to ask me out this year came up and then we kissed before I knew what was happening."

"You kissed George!" Cedric exclaimed.

"Yes," Kinsie said ashamed.

"How could you?" Cedric said angrily.

"I'm sorry," Kinsie apologized trying not to cry.

"Did you mean it when you said you love me or was that a lie?" Cedric asked getting more upset.

"I mean it Cedric, I do love you."

"Then why are you kissing another guy!" Cedric exclaimed.

"I don't know Cedric, Please stop yelling at me." she said crying, not able to stop the tears. She hated to be yelled at, even if she did deserve it.

"I think I can yell my girlfriend kissed another guy." he said "I'm leaving," he added and stormed off leaving Kinsie nothing to do but stare at him as he left.

Kinsie made her way back to the common room and sat on the couch Katie walked over at sat beside her because she thought she looked upset.

"Kinsie," Katie said.

"Hey Katie," she said sadly.

"Have you been crying?" Katie asked concerned.

"Yes, Cedric's mad at me, I didn't mean to kiss George," she said tears poring down her face.

"Kinsie, its ok. I know what happened, George told me."

"He did?" she asked, "Why?"

"Well I mean I'm at fault here to. You should be angry with me as well I kissed someone else today as well. I'm sure you know about Cedric and me kissing."

"What?" she said shocked.

"He didn't tell you?" Katie asked, "He said he was going to."

"No he didn't tell me," she said the wiping the tears away and getting upset. She stood up.

"Kinsie where are you going?" Katie asked worried.

"To find Cedric." she said and she stormed off and headed towards the Hufflepuff common room.

She found Cedric about to go inside.

"Why are you here?" he asked angrily.

"Is there something you forgot to tell me Cedric?" Kinsie asked and crossed her arms over her chest and glared at him

"I have no idea what you are talking about," he said stubbornly.

"You forgot to mention that you kissed Katie today."

"Well you kissed George," Cedric said.

"I didn't lie about it or hide it from you. I told you the truth and you yelled at me and stormed off," Kinsie said. "Why didn't you tell me Cedric? Why did you yell at me and storm off?" she asked calmly.

"I was upset Kinsie, I waited so long to find someone that makes me happy and I got the nerve to ask you out and I find out you liked me that you made me happy, things were going so great. I didn't want to think I could loose you to George, I also didn't want to think that maybe I did something that would mess up what we have."

"Cedric I love you, you believe that don't you?"

"Of course I do. I love you to"

"Then why did you feel you couldn't be honest with me?" Kinsie asked hurt.

"I thought I might loose you."

"Cedric did it ever occur to you that if you lied you would loose me to," Kinsie said.

"I didn't think," he admitted.

"Cedric we have to be honest with each other for this relationship to work."

"I know that," he said.

"Yet you still didn't tell me the truth."

"I meant to but when you told me you and George kissed, I was so angry, and I thought…I thought you might leave me."

"Cedric, George is my friend and he always will be and you have to accept that." she said "But Cedric I'm not going anywhere, your stuck with me."

"There's no one else I'd rather be stuck with," he said with a smile. "I love you," he added and placed his hand on her cheek.

"I love you to Cedric," Kinsie said softly.

"You forgive me?" he asked sadly.

"Of course I do," she said "But do you forgive me?"

"Yes I do, I'm sorry for how I acted."

"Its ok, I understand," Kinsie told him.

"You are so amazing," Cedric said.

"I know," Kinsie said smiling and Cedric smiled back and then he kissed her.

"So we're ok?" Kinsie asked.

"Yes we are," he said and kissed her again.

"Alright I'll see you in the morning then," Cedric said and he kissed her one last time.

"Good night Cedric."

"Good night Kinsie," he said and she left.

Kinsie was sitting on the couch in the common room trying to catch up with her History of Magic reading, she was so far behind she was never going to catch up anyway, she might as well give up. She kept on reading until someone sat down beside her.

"What are you reading?" he asked. She turned to look at him, it was George Weasley.

"History of Magic, I'm way behind." She told him, "But I'm dropping it after my O.W.L.S. anyway." she added.

"How far behind are you?" George asked her.

"So far behind I shouldn't even bother reading at all." She told him.

"Well then stop reading, because I need to talk to you."

"Ok," she agreed and closed the book and sat it down on the table. Then she turned to look at George. "What is it?" she asked curiously.

"So is everything really ok, I'd hate to think I messed things up for you with Cedric," George said.

"Everything is fine George, I promise," Kinsie assured him touching his hand."Cedric and I talked and we are still together and I think everything will be fine."

"Katie said that her and Cedric kissed today." George stated.

"Yes, they did, he told me, well Katie told me before he did. He didn't tell me, he was to busy yelling and being mad at me to tell me anything." She told him, "But like I said we'll be fine," she sighed.

"I hope so, I only want you to happy Kinsie. You deserve the best you know"

"That's sweet George, I want you to be happy as well."

"Well I will be" he said. "Eventually."

"I hope so George. You deserve to be happy and you are going to find someone one day."

"I have a long time before I settle down with someone and who knows when I'll find someone, it can be anytime. But whatever happens, happens and I'll deal with it then."

"Guess so," she said smiling. "Well George I'm going to bed, Good night."

"Good night Kinsie."

As Kinsie was walking up the stairs she saw Katie sneaking down.

"Where are you sneaking off to?" Kinsie asked smiling.

"No where," Katie said, "I was wondering when you would get back," she added, "You didn't kill Cedric did you?"

"Cedric's fine," Kinsie said. "We talked and we'll be ok."

"Good I'm glad," Katie said, "What do you think made you kiss George?"

"I don't know. I mean we were talking and I found out he wanted to ask me out at one point and this year as well but there was always something standing in the way. We were talking, he asked me a question and we were kissing," she told Katie. "And even though we didn't kiss that long oh my he is a good kisser," Kinsie admitted.

"George is a great guy, he's funny and a lot smarter than people think he is," Katie said. "But you know George, you know how wild he can be. I think you are probably the only one who he actually listens to. "

"Thanks" Kinsie said sarcastically.

"Kinsie,"

"You should probably get to where you are going, I'll see you later," Kinsie told her.

"See you later Kinsie," Katie said walking down the stairs.

When Kinsie woke up the next day she dressed and went downstairs and saw Ron, Harry and Hermoine.

"Hey you three, are you friends again?" Kinsie asked and they looked at her and she saw the look on their faces.

"What happened?" she asked concerned.

"Hermoine just got a letter from Hagrid," Harry said.

"Its Buckbeak," Hermoine said.

"The Hippogriff that supposedly attacked Draco Malfoy," Kinsie said.

"Yes," Ron said.

"Hagrid lost the case, An execution date has been set," Hermoine said.

"Oh no," Kinsie said sadly. "There's an appeal right?"

"Not with Lucius Malfoy buying off the executioner and the committee."

"I'm so sorry guys," Kinsie said. "If you need anything let me know," she said and left.

Before everyone knew it the Easter holidays were gone and exams were approaching. The upcoming Quidditch game, the final was Gryffindor vs Slytherin. Oliver was bothering the whole team he kept telling Harry that he could only catch the snitch if they were fifty points up, when Kinsie spotted him again today he was walking after Harry.

"Remember Harry you must only catch the snitch if we are fifty points up otherwise we'll lose the cup but win the game," Oliver said. "remember…"

"Oliver, Harry knows what he has to do, why don't you leave him alone, he knows what he has to do because you keep telling him," Kinsie said.

"Kinsie," Oliver said.

"Yes Oliver it's just me, why don't you leave Harry alone and hang out with your friends a while or what about Corby."

"Well I guess I could," Oliver said unsure

"You don't have to Oliver I thought that maybe if you had a free moment you actually spend some time with someone else, But if you're to busy for Corby, she'll just go somewhere else."

"She already has," Oliver admitted. "We didn't last very long."

"I'm sorry," Kinsie said.

"I'll be fine." Oliver said and walked away.


	30. Decisions

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my character Kinsie.

**Thanks for the reviews, enjoy this chapter and please review.**

Kinsie and Cedric were together studying for an upcoming test in the far corner of the library that no one really goes to.

"You know I'm never going to get any studying done if you keep looking at me like that," Kinsie said smiling.

"Maybe we shouldn't study," Cedric suggested.

"We have to, we have a test in two days," she pointed out.

"So maybe if we spent like five minutes making out, we'd study better."

"Think so huh?" Kinsie asked smiling.

"It's very possible, I mean it won't mean I'll stop looking at you. But it might help me study better and you wouldn't want me to fail would you?"

"Never," she said and she got up and walked over to sit beside him. Cedric brushed her hair away from her face and then brought his lips to his. His hands wandered over her body and he slipped one hand under her shirt ran his hands over her breasts. They heard someone walking over and they quickly broke apart and looked at their book. They turned to see who was walking by it happened to be just Harry, Ron and Hermoine. Cedric and Kinsie let out a sigh of relief.

"Hey," Harry said

"Hey Harry, Oliver hasn't been working you to hard has he?" Kinsie asked referring to Oliver's ridiculous Quidditch schedule for the Quidditch final.

"He just wants to win and if he doesn't work everyone to death then we'll make it." Harry told her.

"Good luck Harry." Kinsie said and the three of them went on their way.

"So," Cedric said. "Oliver is intent on winning Saturday isn't he?" Cedric asked.

"Yes he is," Kinsie sighed, "So intent he ruined things with Corby."

"That's to bad," Cedric said.

"Yeah it is, but Oliver isn't going to do anything but play quidditch, and if that's what he wants then ok. When he's ready I'm sure they'll be a girl waiting for him."

"Well everyone is rooting for you guys, well everyone except Slytherin."

"Thanks I'm sure the team will appreciate that," Kinsie told him. "Well we should get back to studying." Kinsie said and they both went back to reading their book.

The rest of the week seemed to fly by and soon it was Saturday and it was time for the Quidditch final. Kinsie wished the team good luck at breakfast. Soon it was time for the game to start.

Everyone soon made their way out to the Quidditch field and took their seats and the game started. The quaffle switched from Angelina to Alicia to Montague to Angelina and Angelina finally scored and Gryffindors cheered loudly, but Angelina was almost knocked off her broom by a Slytherin chaser and Fred Weasley threw his beater's club at him and both Angelina and the Slytherin player received penalty shots and the score was twenty-zero to Gryffindor.

Soon Katie scored and the score was thirty- Zero. This Quidditch game was turning into one of the dirtiest they had ever seen, with Slytherin doing everything they could to keep Gryffindor from scoring. Gryffindor soon scored again as did Slytherin and the score was Sixty-ten to Gryffindor. Harry was looking for the snitch if he could find it now Gryffindor would win, he looked and he saw it and took off after it, but soon his broom was slowing down and he saw Malfoy pulling it back and Gryffindor was awarded a penalty.

Harry spotted the snitch but Malfoy was already after it, he took off and urged his broom to go faster, he was finally level with Malfoy. Harry took his hands off the broom and threw his hands forward, knocked Malfoys hand out of the way and grabbed the snitch.

The Gryffindor team hugged as Katie, Angelina and Alicia shouted "We won the cup, We won the cup" and the Gryffindor supporters poured out onto the field. Kinsie forced her way to Harry and Oliver.

"Harry congratulations" she said and hugged him

"Thanks" Harry said and Kinsie ran to Oliver.

"You did it Oliver! Congatulations!" Kinsie said hugging him.

"Thanks," Oliver said.

It was A few days later when everyone was studying for exams Kinsie that walked over to Harry, Ron and Hermoine to ask about Buckbeak.

"Any news from Hagrid about Buckbeak?" she asked

"Yes we just got a letter," Harry said

"So when is the appeal?" Kinsie asked

"Set for the sixth" Harry told her

"But that's when we finish exams" Hermoine said

"The letter said they are coming here to do it. There will be someone from the Ministry of Magic and an executioner" Harry told her.

"An executioner! That sounds like they've already decided the outcome!" Kinsie exclaimed

"I know it doesn't look good," Hermoine said

"Will you let me know, if he loses the appeal?" Kinsie said

"Yes of course" Hermoine said

Kinsie was lying in bed with Cedric, she had told him about Hagrid and Buckbeak and the appeal.

"I feel sorry for Hagrid you know, He's going to loose that appeal Lucius Malfoy will make sure of that" Kinsie said "And I know Harry, Ron and Hermoine will want to go and be with him and if they get caught they'll be in real trouble" Kinsie said

"You worry to much" Cedric said, "Especially about Harry, he's not your little brother and he's very capable of taking care of himself."

"I know he isn't, but everyone worries about Harry." She told him.

"I guess you're right."

"I know I am and Dumbledore still hasn't found me a family to stay with," she said.

"He still has time and he probably has found you a family and didn't want to interrupt your exams"

"Exams are almost over, tomorrow's the last day" she said.

"I know," Cedric said

"Oliver's trying out for some of the quidditch teams" Kinsie told him.

"He's a great keeper, I'm sure he'll make one of them," Cedric told her.

"I really hope so, I don't know how he'll take it if he doesn't."

"Well I'm going to get some sleep," he said

"I'm going back to my room" Kinsie said

"I wish you could stay" Cedric said kissing her on the cheek.

"Me to, but I can't. Good-night I'll see you in the morning" Kinsie said and kissed his lips

"Good night Kinsie" Cedric said, "I love you"

"I love you to" Kinsie said and she left the room and went to her own room and soon drifted off to sleep.

At dinner a few days Kinsie saw Hermoine, Ron and Harry sit down. She stood up and walked over to them and took the empty seat next to Harry.

"So" she said, "have you heard from Hagrid?"

"He lost, the execution is at sunset"

"Your not going are you?" Kinsie asked worried.

"Of course we're going, we'll hide under my invisibility cloak" Harry said

"Harry it's dangerous, Sirius Black could be on the grounds, what if you run into him," Kinsie said.

"Then I'll handle it when it happens," Harry said.

"I'm going with you" Kinsie said

"No, you can't." Harry said.

"Harry don't argue with me, I'm going with you and you better not leave without me. Look Harry I think I owe it to you to go with you and make sure Sirius Black doesn't hurt you and I have reason to believe that maybe if I'm with you I can keep him from hurting you or at least get attention off of you long enough for you to get away" Kinsie said. "I'll take my chances if I won't fit under the cloak."

"Ok we're leaving after dinner," Harry said and Kinsie nodded and left

"Wonder why she thinks Sirius Black won't hurt you if she's with us?" Ron asked

"I don't know," Harry lied. "Why would I know?"

"I was just wondering," Ron said.

Kinsie went over to the Hufflepuff table to talk to Cedric.

"Hey, Hagrid lost the appeal and they are executing Buckbeak tonight." She told him.

"That's to bad," Cedric said, "That's horrible!"

"Yes, Harry is planning on going down there to see him and I'm going with him, I have to, ok."

"I understand you feel like you have to, just be careful ok," he told her grabbing her hand.

"I promise," she told him and kissed him on the lips before going back to her table.


	31. Sirius Black

Disclaimer: Anything you recognize isn't mine.

After dinner Kinsie went to meet Harry, Ron and Hermoine.

"I'm here" she said when she saw them down an abandoned hallway.

"Alright, I hope this covers all of us" Harry said

"If it doesn't I'll just take a chance on getting caught" Kinsie said

"Ok here goes" Harry said "Everyone stand close together," he added and he threw the cloak over them

"Are we all covered?" Ron asked

"Looks like it, Lets go" Hermoine said

They reached Hagrids cabin and knocked. When he answered he looked around and didn't see anyone.

"It's us, we're under the cloak," Harry hissed.

"Yeh shouldn've came," Hagrid whispered but stood back to let them in. He shut the door quickly and Harry pulled off the cloak.

"You know how stubborn these three are Hagrid, I came with them to make sure they stay out of trouble because they couldn't be convinced not to come," Kinsie said.

"Yeh wan some tea?" Hagrid asked his hands were shaking as he reached for the kettle

"Where's Buckbeak?" Hermoine asked.

"I took him outside," Hagrid answered spilling milk all over the table as he filled the jug. "He's tied up to me pumpkin patch, I thought he outta see the trees an—an smell the fresh air before—" Hagrids hands trembled and the milk jug slipped out of his hand and shattered on the floor.

"Oh Hagrid," Kinsie said kindly. "Let me do it," she said and waved her wand and said "reparo" and the jug went back together like it had never been dropped.

"Is there anything we can do?" Harry asked sitting down.

"No, Dumbledore tried but Lucius Malfoy threatened the committee I expect, the executioner Macnair is an old pal of Malfoys, but I'll be beside Buckbeak the whole way," Hagrid said. "Dumbledore's gonna come down to while—while it happens he wants ter—ter to be with me."

"We'll stay with you to Hagrid," Hermoine said.

"No, go back to the castle, you shouldn't be here, you'll get in trouble," Hagrid said and Kinsie looked at Hermoine and saw tears streaming down her face but she hid them as she made some tea. Then she picked up the milk bottle and Kinsie gasped and Hermoine let out a shriek.

"Hermoine is that…" Kinsie said.

"It is, its Scabbers! Ron! Look its Scabbers!" Hermoine said.

"What are you talking about?" Ron asked.

Hermoine carried the milk jug and turned it out on the table and with a squeak Scabbers came sliding out, scrambling to get back inside.

"Scabbers!" Ron said blankly. "What are you doing here?"

He grabbed the rat and held him to the light. He looked terrible, thin and had bald patches and he writhed in Rons hands desperate to get free.

"There's no cat Scabbers, Nothing here to hurt you," Ron said.

Hagrid looked out the window

"They're coming," he said.

Harry, Ron, Hermoine and Kinsie turned around. A group of men were walking down the steps. Dumbledore was in front, with Fudge, a committee member and Macnair behind him.

"Yeh gotta go," Hagrid said trembling. "They can't find you here…go now,"

Ron put Scabbers in his pocket, Hermoine got the cloak.

"Go out the back way," Hagrid said and they headed to the door.

"Go on you four…Now!" Hagrid said. They didn't move.

"We can't—"

"We'll tell them what happened—"

"They can't kill—l"

"Go NOW!" Hagrid said fiercely "its bad enough without you lot in trouble."

Hermoine threw the cloak over them as they heard voices at the front door.

"Go quick, don't listen."

All four of them left silently as Hagrid opened the door.

"Let's go, I can't stand to watch," Hermoine whispered and they started towards the castle. The sun was sinking fast as they headed to the castle.

Ron stopped.

"What is it?" Kinsie asked.

"Please Ron," Hermoine began.

"Scabbers—He won't stay still."

Ron was trying to keep Scabbers still but he was going berserk, he was struggling in Ron's hand trying to bite him.

"Its me you idiot, Its Ron," he said.

They heard the door open and men's voices.

"They're fixing to do it," Hermoine said.

"We have to go!" Kinsie said.

"Let's move!" Harry exclaimed.

"Okay Scabbers stay put," Ron demanded and they walked but Ron stopped again.

"I can't hold him!" Ron said.

There was a jumble of male voices and then a swish and a thud of an axe

"Oh no!" Kinsie exclaimed "I don't believe it."

"They did it, they actually did it!" Hermoine said.

All four of them just stood there not believing what had happened, then they heard a wild howling.

"Hagrid," Harry muttered and without thinking he went to head back to Hagrids but Kinsie and Hermoine grabbed his arms.

"We can't," Ron said.

"Hagrid will be in worse trouble if they know we've been to see him," Kinsie said.

"How—How could they," Hermoine choked.

"Come on," Ron said and they slowly headed towards the castle, by the time they reached the grounds darkness was setting in.

"Scabbers keep still," Ron said and he clamped his hand over his chest where Scabbers was wiggling madly. Ron came to a halt and tried to force Scabbers back in his pocket "Stay still—OUCH! He bit me!"

"Ron be quiet," Hermoine said urgently "Fudge will be out here in a in a minute."

"He won't stay put," Ron said.

Scabbers was terrified of something, he was trying to break free of Ron's grasp.

"What's the matter with him?" Kinsie asked.

Harry had just seen—slinking toward them, Crookshanks, his body low to the ground.

"Crookshanks," Hermoine moaned. "No! Go away Crookshanks!" But the cat was getting nearer.

"Scabbers—No."

It was to late the rat slipped away from Ron and hit the ground and scampered away. Crookshanks went after him and before anyone could stop him Ron threw off the invisibility cloak and pelted off into the darkness.

"Ron," Hermoine moaned.

Harry, Hermoine and Kinsie looked at each other and then they followed Ron in a sprint pulling the cloak off. They heard him shouting at Crookshanks.

"Get away from him—Scabbers come here," Ron said landing on the ground with a thud. "Gotcha, Get off you stinking cat."

Harry, Hermoine and Kinsie almost fell over Ron as the came to a stop in front of him. He was on the ground and he was shoving Scabbers in his pocket.

"Ron, come and get back under the cloak," Kinsie said. But before he could they heard the pounding of gigantic paws…Something was coming towards them—it was an enormous pale-eyed jet-black dog.

Harry and Kinsie reached for their wands but too late, the dog made an enormous leap and its paws hit Harry on the chest and he fell over backwards.

"Harry!" Kinsie exclaimed as the dog rolled off of Harry. Harry tried to stand and he could hear the dog growling as it looked for a new attack.

Ron was on his feet and the dog sprang toward them, pushed Harry aside and fastened its jaws around Ron's arm and it drug Ron away as if he were a rag doll. Then suddenly out of nowhere something hit Harry across the chest and he fell. He heard Hermoine and Kinsie hit the ground to.

"Lumos," Kinsie said and looked around, it was the Whomping Willow and its branches were whipping back and forth. At the base of the trunk was the dog dragging Ron backwards through a large gap in the roots. Ron was fighting furiously but his head disappeared. All they could see was one Rons legs which he has hooked around a tree root to stop the dog from pulling him underground—but a horrible crack told them Ron's leg had broken and then his foot vanished.

"We've got to go for help," Hermoine said.

"No that things big enough to eat him, we haven't got time," Harry said.

"Harry's right, but how are we going to get through," Kinsie said.

"If that dog can get in we can," Harry said as he darted around trying to find a way through the branches. Crookshanks darted forward and slithered between the battering branches and put his paws on a knot on the trunk and the branches stopped moving. Crookshanks went through the gap and Harry, Hermoine and Kinsie quickly followed.

"Where's Ron?" Hermoine asked when they got inside.

"This way," Harry said following Crookshanks.

"Where does this tunnel come out?" Kinsie wondered.

"I don't know, I think it heads into Hogsmeade," Harry said.

They followed Crookshanks and they arrived in a disorderly dusty room. They all glanced at each other and nodded and went on.

"Harry I think we're in the Shrieking Shack," Hermoine whispered.

Harry's eyes fell on a chair and Kinsie looked over to where he was looking. Large chunks had been torn out of the chair and a leg was missing.

"Ghosts don't do that," Kinsie said voicing whatHarry and Hermoine were thinking.They heard a creak, something had moved upstairs. They quietly headed up the stairs. They reached a dark landing.

"Nox," the three of them whispered and their wand light went out. One door was open and they crept towards it. They heard a low moan and a loud purring. Harry kicked the door wide open. On a four poster bed lay Crookshanks purring loudly at the sight of them and on the floor was Ron, clutching his leg. Harry, Hermoine and Kinsie dashed towards him.

"Ron—Are you ok?"

"Wait a minute where's the dog?" Kinsie asked.

"Not a dog, It's a trap Harry."

"A trap," Harry repeated.

"The dog he's an Animagus," Ron was staring over Harry's shoulder. Harry and Kinsie turned around, with a snap the man in the shadows closed the door behind them. A mass of filthy, matted hair hung to his elbows. If eyes hadn't been shining out of the deep, dark sockets, he might have been a corpse. The waxy skin was stretched so tightly over the bones in his face it looked like a skull. His yellow teeth were bared in a grin.

"Sirius Black," Kinsie whispered.

"Expelliarmus," he croaked pointing Ron's wand at them and Harry, Hermoine and Kinsie's wands shot out of their hands and Black caught them. Then he took a step closer, his eyes fixed on Harry.

"I thought you'd come and help your friend," he said hoarsely. "Your father would have done the same for me. Brave of you not to run for a teacher. I'm grateful…it will make everything much easier…"

The taunt about his father rang in Harry's ears as though Black had bellowed it. A boiling hate erupted in Harry's chest and left no room for fear. He wanted his wand back in his hand not to defend himself but to attack… to kill. Without realizing what he was doing Harry darted forward but there was a sudden movement two pair of hands grabbed him, it was Hermoine and Kinsie.

"No Harry!" Hermoine gasped in a petrified whisper.

"Don't do it Harry!" Kinsie said.

Ron spoke to Black "If you want to kill Harry, you'll have to kill us to," he said standing up, he swayed slightly.

"Lie down," Black said quietly to Ron. "you'll damage that leg more."

"Like you care" Kinsie whispered, Black looked over to her, a strange look came over his face as if seeing someone he knew.

"Did you hear me?" Ron said weakly, "You'll have to kill all four of us."

"There'll be only one murder here tonight," he said and his grin widened.

"Why is that?" Harry spat as he tried to wiggle free of Hermoine and Kinsie grasp. "Didn't care last time, did you? Didn't mind slaughtering all those Muggles and Pettigrew… What's the matter, gone soft in Azkaban?"

"Harry, Be quiet," Hermoine whispered.

"HE KILLED MY MUM AND DAD!" Harry roared and with a huge effort broke free of Hermoine and Kinsie's grasp and lunged forward.

He forgot about magic, forgot that he was thirteen, short and skinny, whereas Black was a full-grown man—all Harry could think was that he wanted to hurt Black as badly as he could and he didn't care how much he got hurt in return.

Maybe it was the shock of Harry doing something so stupid but Black didn't raise the wands in time. One of Harry's hands fastened on his wrist and pushed the wands away, the knuckles of other collided with Black's head and they fell backward into the wall. Hermoine was screaming, Kinsie was yelling for him to stop and Ron was yelling to. Black sent sparks from the wand that barely missed Harry's face. Harry felt Blacks arm wiggling under his grasp, but he clung to it punching every part of Black he could. Black's free hand grabbed Harry's throat

"No," he hissed. "I've waited to long—" His fingers tightened and Harry choked. Then he saw Hermoine's foot swing out of nowhere and Black let go of Harry, Ron threw himself on Black's wand hand. Harry fought free of the tangling of body's and saw his wand rolling across the floor, he grabbed it.

"Get out of the way!" he shouted at Hermoine, Ron and Kinsie. Kinsie grabbed their wands and they moved out of the way. Harry walked slowly towards Black who was sprawled out on the floor. He stopped and pointed his wand.

"Going to kill me Harry?" he whispered.

"You killed my parents," said Harry his voice was shaking slightly but his wand hand was steady.

Black stared up at him and tears were rolling down Kinsie's cheeks.

"I don't deny it, but if you knew the whole story," Black said quietly.

"The whole story. You sold them to Voldermort and that's all I need to know," Harry said furiously.

"You have to listen to me," Black said there was a tone of urgency in his voice "You don't understand…"

"I understand a lot better than you think," he said. "You never heard her, did you? My mum trying to save me… trying to stop Voldermort from killing me…and you did that," Harry said.

"Harry," Kinsie whispered tears were still rolling down her cheeks.

But no one else could say anything because Crookshanks leapt onto Blacks chest and settled himself over Blacks heart. Black looked down at the cat.

"Get off," he mummered trying to push Crookshanks off, but Crookshanks sank his claws into Black's robes and wouldn't shift. Crookshanks looked up at Harry and Hermoine gave a fry sob.

Harry raised his wand not caring that Crookshanks was there to, he would kill the cat if he had to, Harry raised his wand now as the time to avenge his mother and father and then they heard a sound. Footsteps were echoing through the floor someone was coming.

"WE'RE UP HERE!" Hermoine screamed, "SIRIUS BLACK, COME QUICK!"

Black made a sudden movement as the door burst open and they all turned and saw Professor Lupin. His wand was raised and ready. His eyes flickered over to Ron, lying on the floor, to Hermoine cowering next to the door, to Kinsie with tears streaming down her face, to Harry standing with his wand raised covering Black and then to Black crumpled and bleeding at Harry's feet

"Expelliarmus," Lupin shouted.

Harry's wand and the other three Kinsie was holding flew out of her hands, Lupin caught them and moved into the room starring at Black. Harry stood there, he hadn't done it, he didn't kill Black, his nerve failed him.

"Where is he Sirius?" Lupin asked in a tense voice.

Harry looked at Lupin, who was he talking about? Harry looked at Black again, Black's face was expressionless, he didn't move and then slowly he raised his hand and pointed at Ron who looked confused.

"But then," Lupin muttered staring at Black "Why hasn't he shown himself before now? Unless—Lupins eyes widened as if he finally realized something "Unless he was the one…you switched without telling me," Lupin said and Black nodded.

"Professor, What's going on—?" Harry started but never got to finish because what he saw made him and everyone stare, Lupin lowered his wand and his gaze was fixed upon Black, then he walked to Black and seized his hand and pulled him to his feet and embraced him like a brother.

"How could you!" Kinsie yelled.

"I DON'T BELIEVE IT!" Hermoine screamed.

Lupin let go of Black and turned to look at them. They were both upset and wild-eyed.

"You—You," Hermoine said.

"You and him," Kinsie said.

"Hermoine, Kinsie calm down."

"I kept it a secret," Kinsie said, "I trusted you, Dumbledore trusted you. Dumbledore told me himself you could be trusted."

"I didn't tell anyone," Hermoine added.

"Kinsie, Hermoine listen I can explain," Lupin shouted.

"We trusted you," Hermoine said.

"And all this time you've been his friend," Kinsie added.

"You're wrong I haven't been his friend but I am now, let me explain," said Lupin.

"NO!" Hermoine and Kinsie yelled.

"Don't trust him Harry," Kinsie said.

"He's been helping Black into the castle, he wants you dead," Hermoine said and looked at Kinsie.

"He's a werewolf," they said together.

"You are wrong, I have not been helping Sirius into the castle and I don't want Harry dead," he said. "But I won't deny that I am a werewolf."

Ron made an effort to get up but fell backward with a whimper of pain. Lupin made a move toward him but Ron gasped.

"Get away from me werewolf," he said.

Lupin stopped as if stunned and then turned to Hermoine and Kinsie.

"How long have you two known?" Lupin asked.

"I mean its obvious isn't it? Your always sick and disappear around the time for the full moon, the marks on your face when you return and I heard Harry say your Boggart turned into the full moon." Kinsie said.

"Hermoine," Lupin said.

"Since Snape's essay," she answered.

"He'll be delighted, he assigned that hoping someone would find out and tell someone," Lupin said.

"The only reason I kept quiet was Dumbledore had to know what you are and he trusted you enough to hire you, I had to trust Dumbledore's judgement, I see now I was wrong," Kinsie said.

"YOU HAVE BEEN HELPING HIM! DUMBLEDORE WAS WRONG!" Harry yelled.

"I haven't been helping him, let me explain. Here's your wands," he said and he separated them and threw them to their owners, who caught them stunned. Lupin put his wand in his belt.

"You're armed, we're not, now listen. Kinsie you of all people should want to know the truth about Sirius," Lupin said.

"Well if you haven't been helping him, how did you know he was here?" Kinsie asked.

"The Marauder's Map, I was examining it."

"You know how to work it," Harry said suspiciously.

"Of course, I helped write it, I'm Moony—that's what my nickname was at school," Lupin said. "I was watching it this evening because I thought Harry, Ron and Hermoine would sneak out to visit Hagrid before Buckbeaks execution and I thought Kinsie would try to unsuccessfully try to talk them out of it and then go with them and use certain information to her advantage to keep Harry safe."

"Ok so your right so far," Harry said.

"What information?" Hermoine asked.

"That doesn't matter now," Lupin said. "I watched you cross the grounds and enter Hagrids cabin, twenty minutes later you left and set off back to the castle but someone else was with you."

"No there wasn't," Harry said and Kinsie thought for a minute.

"I didn't believe it," Lupin said pacing. "I thought it was a malfunction, he couldn't be with you."

"There wasn't anyone else with us," Kinsie said. "Only Scabbers because we found him in Hagrid's cabin."

"Then I saw another dot labeled Sirius Black moving towards you and he pulled two of you into the Whomping Willow," Lupin went on.

"One of us," Ron said angrily.

"No Ron, two," Lupin stopped pacing and looked at Ron. "Do you think I could have a look at your rat?"

"What has Scabbers got to do with this?" Ron asked.

"Everything, can I please see him?" Lupin asked.

Ron pulled Scabbers out of his pocket and he was thrashing around trying to escape from Ron, Ron had to seize him by his tail to stop him from escaping. Crookshanks hissed. Lupin leaned in closer and gazed intently at Scabbers.

"What," Ron said "What has my rat got to do with anything?"

"That's not a rat," said Sirius Black suddenly.

"Of course he is," Ron said.

"No he's not. He's a wizard," Lupin said quietly.

"An Animagus by the name of Peter Pettigrew," said Black.


	32. Inside the Shrieking Shack

Disclaimer: Again i own nothing you recognize, just Kinsie.

**Thanks to anyone reading this and to everyone who reviews.**

It took a minute for the statement to sink in, Ron was the first to voice what everyone was thinking.

"You're both Mental,"

"Ridiculous," said Hermoine faintly.

"Not Possible," Kinsie said shaking her head.

"Peter Pettigrew's dead," said Harry. "He killed him twelve years ago," he pointed at Black.

"I meant to but little Peter got the best of me… Not this time though," Black said and lunged towards Scabbers.

"Sirius No!" Lupin yelled and he grabbed him and dragged him away, "WAIT! You can't do it just like that—they need to understand—we've got to explain."

"We can explain afterwards," snarled Black as he tried to throw Lupin off, still clawing the air with one hand trying to reach Scabbers who was squealing and scratching Ron's face as he tried to escape.

"They've—Got—A—Right—to—Know—everything!" Lupin panted as he tried to restrain Black.

"Ron's kept him as a pet! There are parts of it even I don't understand! And Harry—you owe Harry the truth."

Black stopped struggling, but his gaze was fixed on Scabbers, "And Kinsie, Sirius. You owe her some explanations as well. Kinsie and Harry deserve the truth above everyone else," Lupin said.

"Is there something about Kinsie I don't know?" Sirius asked curiously looking at her and then to Lupin.

"Have you gotten a good look at her Sirius, she looks exactly like someone from your past," Lupin told him. "Someone you loved once," he added and Black turned his gaze to Kinsie and finally got a good look at her and it finally clicked and his eyes widened.

"Oh my, Isabella, she looks exactly like her," he whispered.

"Yes Kinsie is Isabella's daughter Sirius, Isabella's daughter with you," Lupin said and everyone looked at Kinsie.

"WHAT! No! Isabella was pregnant but she said it wasn't mine!" Sirius exclaimed.

"Do you honestly think Isabella ever wanted anyone but you. Kinsie is Isabella's daughter, her daughter with you, why else would James be her Godfather."

"I had no idea, I never knew I had a daughter," Sirius said.

"I know," Lupin said.

"She looks remarkably like Isabella, Isabella was always beautiful too, she even has her eyes," Black said.

"Yes but I'm afraid she's inherited your spirit and temper," Lupin said and Black looked at him.

"He's your father!" Ron and Hermoine said shocked and looked at Harry.

"Did you know this Harry, because it doesn't seem like your that shocked by it?" Hermoine asked.

"Yes she told me, and we talked about it," Harry told her.

"And you didn't tell us!" Ron said.

"Sorry but it wasn't my secret to tell," Harry pointed out.

"That's enough," Lupin said.

"Remus if you are going to tell them, go ahead I want to commit the murder I was imprisoned for," Black said.

"Your nutters all of you, I've had enough, I'm off," Ron said and he tried to get up but Lupin pointed his wand at Scabbers.

"You're going to hear me out Ron. Keep a tight hold on Peter while you listen."

"HE'S NOT PETER, HE'S SCABBERS!" Ron yelled and he shoved Scabbers in his pocket but Scabbers was fighting hard and Ron fell back on the bed and Harry turned to Lupin.

"There were witness who saw Peter die. A whole street full of them…" Harry said.

"They didn't see what they thought," Black said watching Scabbers struggle in Ron's hands.

"Everyone thought Sirius killed Peter," said Lupin nodding, "I believed it myself—until I saw the map tonight. Because the Marauder's Map never lies…Peter's alive. Ron's holding him Harry."

Harry looked at Ron and their eyes met and they silently agreed, Black and Lupin were both out of their minds. The story made no sense. Scabbers couldn't be Peter Pettigrew.

Hermoine finally spoke in a trembling voice, but calm voice as if she were trying to talk some sense into Professor Lupin.

"But Professor Lupin…Scabbers can't be Pettigrew…it just can't be true, you know it can't…"

"Why can't it be true?" Lupin asked calmly as though they were in class and Hermoine had spotted a problem in an experiment.

"Because…because people would know if Pettigrew was an Animagus. We did Animagi in class with Professor McGonagall. I looked them up for my homework and the Ministry of Magic keeps tabs on the witches and wizards who can become Animals , there is a register showing what animal they become and their markings and everything. There have only been seven Animagi this century and Pettigrew wasn't on the list."

Harry, Ron and Kinsie looked at Hermoine marveled at how much she put into her homework, but turned their gaze to Lupin when he started to laugh.

"Right again, Hermoine. But the Ministry never knew there used to be three unregistered Animagi running around Hogwarts."

"If you're going to tell them the story, get a move on Remus," snarled Black, his eyes were still fixed on Scabbers. "I've waited twelve years, I'm not waiting much longer."

"All right…but you'll need to help me Sirius. I only know how it began…" Lupin broke off they heard a creak behind them. The bedroom door had opened of its own accord. All six of them stared at it. Lupin strode toward it and looked outside it.

"No one there…"

"This place is haunted!" said Ron.

"No its not," said Lupin he was still looking at the door with a puzzled expression. "The Shrieking Shack was never haunted…The screams and howls the villagers used to hear were made by me."

Lupin pushed his hair out of his eyes and thought and then said "That's where all of this starts—with my becoming a werewolf. None of this could have happened if I hadn't been bitten."

Ron opened his mouth to interrupt but Hermoine and Kinsie both said "Shh" they were watching Lupin intently, interested in what he had to say.

"I was a small boy when I received the bite. My parents tried everything, there was no cure in those days. The potion that Professor Snape makes is a recent discovery. It makes me safe as long as I take it the week preceding the full moon. I keep my mind when I transform…I am able to curl up in my office a harmless wolf and wait for the moon to wane again."

"You're who he was making the Potion for," Kinsie said, "The Wolfsbane potion right?"

"Yes, you knew about that," Lupin said in disbelief.

"Yes I did, I helped him gather stuff for it one time when he made it," Kinsie said.

"Of course you would, your apparently the best student in his class," Lupin said. "Anyway before the Wolfsbane potion I became a fully fledged monster once a month. It seemed impossible that I would be able to come to Hogwarts. Other parents wouldn't want their children exposed to me," he said. "Then Dumbledore became Headmaster and he was sympathetic. He said if we took certain precautions then I could come to school." Lupin sighed and looked at Harry. "I told you the Whomping Willow was planted the year I came to Hogwarts. The truth is it was planted because I came to Hogwarts. This house…" he said as he looked around the room. "the tunnel that leads to it—they were built for my use. Once a month I was smuggled out of the castle and placed at the tunnel to transform and the tree was placed here to stop people from coming across me," Lupin said. Everyone was listening raptly to Lupins story the only noise besides Lupins voice was Scabbers squeaks.

"My transformations then were terrible, its very painful to turn into a werewolf. I was separated from humans to bite, so I bit and scratched myself. When the villagers heard the noise and screaming they thought they were hearing violent spirits. Dumbledore encouraged this rumor. Even know when the house has been silent for years the villagers don't approach it." Lupin said, "But apart from my transformations, I was happier than I had ever been in my life. For the first time I had friends three great friends. Sirius Black…Peter Pettigrew…and of course your father Harry—James Potter," Lupin said. "Well my friends noticed I disappeared once a month and I made up all sorts of stories, I was terrified they would desert me the moment they found out what I was, but of course like Hermoine and Kinsie they worked out the truth. They didn't desert me, Instead they did something for me that would make my transformations not only bearable, but the best times of my life. They became Animagi."

"My dad to?" said Harry astounded.

"Yes indeed" said Lupin "It took them the best part of three years for them to work out how to do it. Your father and Sirius here were the cleverest students in the school and it was lucky they were the Animagus transformations can go horribly wrong—one reason the Ministry keeps a close watch on those doing it. Peter needed all the help he could get, they finally managed in our fifth year, they could each turn into a different animal"

"But how did that help?' Hermoine asked puzzled.

"Because as humans they couldn't keep him company, they would be in danger. But as animals they could keep him company and never be in any danger because a werewolf is only a danger to humans," Kinsie said.

"That's right," Lupin told them "Peter was the smallest so he could slip under and touch the knot that freezes it and then they would join me. I became less dangerous under their influence. My body was still wolfish but my mind seemed to be less wild while I was with them."

"Hurry up Remus," Snarled Black who was still watching Scabbers.

"I'm getting there Sirius. Now that we could all transform we were leaving the Shrieking Shack and exploring the school grounds. Sirius and James transformed into such large animals that they could keep a werewolf in check. I don't think any Hogwarts student ever found out as much as we did…And that's how we came to write the Marauder's Map and sign it with our nicknames. Sirius is Padfoot, Peter is Wormtail, James was Prongs."

"What kind of animal—? " Harry began but was cut off.

"That was really dangerous," Kinsie said.

"What if you had given the others the slip and bitten somebody," Hermoine added.

"A thought that still haunts me and there were near misses many of them. We laughed about them afterwards, we were young and thoughtless and carried away with our own cleverness."

"I sometimes felt guilty about betraying Dumbledore's trust, he had admitted me to Hogwarts when no other Head master would and he had no idea I was breaking the rules he had set down for my own and other people's safety. He never knew I led three fellow students into becoming Animagi illegally. But I always forgot my guilty feelings when sat down to plan our next months adventure and I haven't changed," Lupin had self disgust in his voice as he spoke the next words. "All this year, I have been battling with myself, wondering whether I should tell Dumbledore that Sirius was an Animagus. But I didn't do it, Why? Because I was too cowardly. It would have meant admitting that I'd betrayed his trust while I was at school, admitting that I'd led others along with me…and Dumbledore's trust has meant everything to me. He let me into Hogwarts as a boy and gave me a job when I have been shunned all my adult life, unable to find paid work because of what I am. And so I convinced myself that Sirius was using dark arts he learned from Voldermort, that being and Animagus had nothing to do with it…so in a way, Snape has been right about me all along," Lupin said.

"Snape?" said Black harshly, taking his eyes off Scabbers for the first time in minutes and looking at Lupin. "What's Snape got to do with it?"

"He's here Sirius," said Lupin heavily. "He's teaching here to," Lupin looked to Harry, Ron, Hermoine and Kinsie. "Professor Snape was at school with us. He fought very hard against my appointment for the Defense Against the Dark Arts job. He has been telling Dumbledore all year that I am not to be trusted. He has his reasons…you see Sirius here played a trick on him which nearly killed him, a trick which involved me—"

Black made a rude noise "It served him right," he sneered, "Sneaking around…trying to find out what we were up to…hoping he could get us expelled…"

"Severus was very interested in where I went every month" Lupin told them "We were in the same year you know, and we—er—didn't like each other very much. He especially disliked James. Jealous I think, of James's talent on the Quidditch field…anyway Snape had seen me crossing the grounds with Madame Pomfrey one evening as she led me toward the Whomping Willow to transform. Sirius thought it would be er—amusing to tell Snape all he had to do was prod the knot on the tree trunk with a long stick and he'd be able to get in after me. Well of course Snape tried it—if he's got as far as the house he'd have met a fully grown werewolf—but your father, who'd heard what Sirius had done, went after Snape and pulled him back at great risk to his own life…Snape glimpsed me, through the end of the tunnel. He was forbidden by Dumbledore to tell anybody but from that time on he knew what I was…"

"That's why Snape doesn't like you," Kinsie said.

"He thought you were in on the joke," Harry said.

"That's right" sneered a cold voice from the wall behind Lupin. Severus Snape was pulling off the invisibility cloak, his wand pointing at Lupin.


	33. Peter Pettigrew

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my character Kinsie.

**A/N: Thanks to you if you are reading and reviewing my story. There is only like two more chapters of this story, so please review and let me know what you think. This chapter follows the chapter in the book closely, i added a few things throughout it for Kinsie though.**

Hermoine and Kinsie screamed, Black leapt to his feet and Harry felt as if he had received an electric shock.

"I found this at the base of the Whomping Willow" Snape said and he threw the cloak on the ground but kept his wand pointing at Lupin's chest. "You're wondering how I knew you were here, well I've just been to your office, you forgot to take your potion tonight so I took along a goblet full and lucky for me I did. There was a certain map laying on your desk that told me all I needed to know" Snape added "I told the headmaster that you're helping Black into the castle and here's the proof, but I never dreamed you would use this place as your hideout."

"Severus I can explain, Sirius is not here to kill Harry," Lupin said urgently.

"Two more for Azkaban tonight" Snape said, he had a manic gleam in his eyes. "I wonder how Dumbledore will take this, he was convinced you were harmless, a tame werewolf."

"You fool, is a childhood grudge worth putting an innocent man in Azkaban," Lupin said softly.

But with a bang cords came from Snapes wand and twisted themselves around Lupin's mouth, wrists and ankles and he fell to the floor. With a roar of rage, Black started towards Snape but Snape pointed his wand between Black's eyes.

"Give me a reason to do it and I will," Snape hissed. Black stopped and stared at Snape, it was impossible to say which face showed more hatred.

Harry didn't know what to do, he looked at Ron, Hermoine and Kinsie and they looked back confused. Hermoine and Kinsie stepped forward towards Snape.

"Excuse me Professor," Kinsie said quietly. "It wouldn't hurt to hear them out would it?" she asked quietly.

"I agree, just to hear what they have to say," Hermoine added.

"Miss. Granger, Miss. Lewis you are facing suspension from this school," Snape spat, "You two, Potter and Weasley are out of bounds in the company of a convicted murdered and a werewolf. Both of you hold your tongue."

"But—if there was a mistake—" Hermoine said.

"KEEP QUIET, YOU STUPID GIRL!" Snape shouted looking deranged, ""Don't talk about what you understand," Everyone fell quiet. "Vengeance is sweet, I hoped I would be the one to catch you."

"The jokes on you Severus, as long as this boy brings his rat to the castle I'll come quietly," Black said.

"The castle, we don't need to go that far, I think all I have to do is call for the Dementors and they'll be very pleased to see you, so pleased they will give you a little kiss," The color drained out of Black's face.

"You—You have to hear me out, look at the rat."

"Come on all of you, I'll drag the werewolf," he said grabbing the cords. "perhaps the Dementors will have a kiss for him to."

Harry crossed the room and blocked the door.

"Out of the way Potter, you're in enough trouble, if I hadn't been here to save you."

"Professor Lupin could have killed me about a hundred times this year, I've been alone with him loads having defense lessons against the Dementors. If he was helping Black why didn't he finish me off then?"

"Don't ask me about the way a werewolf's mind works."

"YOU'RE PATHETIC!" Harry yelled, "Just because they made a fool of you at school, you won't even listen—"

"SILENCE! I will not be spoken to like that," Snape said, he looked mad as ever. "Like father like son, I have saved your neck, you should be thanking me, you might have been well served if he killed you. You would have died like your father, too arrogant to believe you might have been mistaken in Black. GET OUT OF MY WAY!"

Harry made up his mind, he raised his wand and shouted, "Expelliarmus." but his wasn't the only voice he heard. There was a blast that made the door rattle and Snape was lifted off his feet and slammed into the wall and slid onto the floor, he had been knocked out. Harry looked around and noticed Hermoine, Ron and Kinsie had tried to disarm Snape at the same time.

"You shouldn't have done that," Black said.

Harry avoided his eyes, unsure if he had done the right thing.

"We are going to be in so much trouble, we attacked a teacher," Hermoine whimpered.

"It's just Snape," Kinsie said.

"Lupin was struggling against his bonds and Black bent down and untied them.

"Thank you Harry," Lupin said.

"I'm not saying I believe you," he told Lupin.

"Its time we offered you some proof," Lupin said, "You—Ron give me Peter please, Now."

Ron clutched Scabbers "Come off it," he said weakly. "Are you trying to say that he broke out of Azkaban just to get his hands on Scabbers. I mean okay Pettigrew could turn into a rat—there are millions of rats—how's he supposed to know which one he was after if he was locked up in Azkaban?"

"You know Sirius that's a fair question, how did you find out where he was?" Lupin asked.

Black put one of his hands inside his robes and took out a crumbled piece of paper which he smoothed out and handed to the others. It was the photograph of Ron and his family that appeared in the Daily Prophet the previous summer and there was Scabbers on Ron's shoulder.

"How did you get this?" Lupin asked.

"Fudge," said Black When he came in inspect Azkaban last year, he gave me this paper and there was Peter on the front page…I knew him at once and the caption said he would be going to Hogwarts with Harry."

"My God, his front paw," Lupin said.

"What about it?" Ron said.

"He's got a toe missing," said Black.

"Of course so simple so brilliant, he cut it off himself," Lupin said.

"Just before he transformed, when I cornered him, he yelled for the whole street to hear that I had betrayed Lily and James and before I could curse him he blew apart the street and sped down the sewer with the other rats."

"Didn't you ever hear, the biggest part of Peter they found was his finger."

"Scabbers has been in my family for ages…"

"Twelve years, ever wonder why he's been living so long," Lupin said.

"We've been taking good care of him," said Ron.

"Not looking to good now. I guess he's been losing weight ever since he heard Sirius was on the loose again."

"He's been scared of that mad cat," Said Ron pointing and Crookshanks.

"Ron I thought you said Scabbers was ill when you returned from Egypt, before Hermoine got the cat." Kinsie said.

"Well he's been worse ever since she got that mad cat." Ron said.

"This cat isn't mad. He's the most intelligent of his kind I've ever met. He recognized Peter for what he was and when he met me he knew I was no dog. It took a while for him to trust me, but finally I got him to help me."

"How?" Hermoine asked.

"I got him to bring Scabbers to me, but Peter got wind of what was going on and faked his own death, left blood on the sheets I believe, faking his death worked once before," said Black.

"And why did he fake his death because he knew you were going to kill him like you killed my parents," Harry said furiously.

"No," Lupin said, "Harry—"

"And now you've come to finish him off!"

"Yes I have," Black said with an evil look at Scabbers.

"Then I should have let Snape take you!" Harry shouted.

"Harry," said Lupin hurriedly, "All this time we thought Sirius betrayed your parents and Peter tracked them down but it was the other way around. Peter betrayed your mother and father—Sirius tracked Peter down—"

"THAT'S NOT TRUE!" Harry yelled, "HE WAS THEIR SECRET-KEEPER! HE SAID SO BEFORE YOU TURNED UP! HE SAID HE KILLED THEM!"

"Harry—I might as well have killed them, it was me who convinced them to use Peter as their secret-keeper instead of me. The night they died, I went to check on Peter to make sure he was still ok but he was gone. It didn't feel right so I went to your parents house straight away but I was to late, the house was destroyed. I realized what Peter must have done," Blacks voice broke.

"Enough of this," Lupin said a steely note in his voice, "There's one way to prove it, Ron give me that rat."

"What are you going to do with him?" Ron asked.

"Force him to show himself, if he's a real rat it won't hurt him," Lupin said and Ron hesitated then held out Scabbers and Lupin took him. Scabbers began to squeak uncontrollably, his black eyes bulging in his head.

"Ready Sirius?" Lupin asked as Black retrieved Snape's wand.

"Together," he said quietly.

"Yes I think so," Lupin said, "One—two—Three!"

There was a flash of blue light from both the wands and Scabbers was frozen in mid air and then he fell and hit the floor, there was another flash of light and Peter appeared.

"Well Hello Peter," Lupin said pleasantly. "Long time no see."

"S—Sirius…R—Remus…." Pettigrew said in a squeaky voice, his eyes darted to the door and back again. "My friends…"

Black's wand arm rose but Lupin seized his wrist and gave him a warning look and then turned to Pettigrew.

"We've been having a discussion about what happened the night James and Lily died. You probably missed the finer points when you were squealing on the bed—"

"Remus," gasped Peter, he looked at the door and back again. "You don't believe him do you, he tried to kill me, Remus."

"So we've heard," said Lupin more coldly, "I'd like to clear up one or two matters with you first though."

"He's come to try and kill me again!" Peter squeaked pointing at Black "He killed Lily and James and he's going to kill me know to."

"No one's going to try and kill you till we've sorted some things out," said Lupin.

"Sorted things out?" Pettigrew squealed as his eyes darted around the room. "I knew he'd come after me, I've been waiting for it."

"You knew he would break out of Azkaban, no one's ever done it before," Lupin pointed out.

"He has dark powers, how else did he get out of there? He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named taught him a few tricks."

"Voldermort teach me tricks," Black said laughing and Pettigrew flinched.

"Scared to hear your old master's name. I don't blame you his lot aren't too happy with you," Black said.

"Don't know what you mean Sirius," Pettigrew muttered.

"You haven't been hiding from me, you've been hiding from Voldermorts supporters. I heard things they all think you're dead or else they'd come after you."

"Don't know…What you're talking about…" Pettigrew said shrilly and he looked again at the door and back to them. "None of you believe this do you?' he asked looking around the room.

"Well," Kinsie said and everyone looked at her. "What I'm finding hard to believe is why an innocent man would spend twelve years as a rat, unless of course he wasn't very innocent."

"Innocent but scared," Pettigrew said. "IfHis supporters were after me it was because I put their spy Sirius Black in Azkaban."

"I a spy never. I never snuk around people that were more powerful than me, but you always did, I should have seen it before. You liked big friends who would look after you in school it was me and James and Remus…"

"A spy…me…never…out of your mind," Pettigrew panted.

"Lily and James made you secret-keeper because I suggested it, I thought it was the perfect bluff, Voldermort was sure to come after me, he'd never imagine you would be secret-keeper, it must have been the high point of your miserable life telling Voldermort you could give him the Potters."

"Professor Lupin, Can I ask something," Hermoine said timidly.

"Certainly Hermoine."

"Well this man has been sleeping in Harry's dormitory , why hasn't he tried to hurt Harry before?"

"There, I have never harmed a hair on Harry's head! Why should I?"

"Because you never did something unless there was something in it for you. Your not going to commit murder under Albus Dumbledore's nose unless you were sure Voldermort could take care of you."

"Er—Mr. Black—Sirius," said Hermoine.

Black jumped and looked at her.

"If you don't mind me asking ho did you get out of Azkaban?" Hermoine asked.

"Exactly Precisely what I wanted to know," Pettigrew said.

Black frowned as if was pondering his answer.

"I don't know, I guess the only reason I never lost my mind was because I knew I was innocent and that wasn't a happy thought so the Dementors couldn't suck it out of me." he said slowly. "It helped me keep my powers and when it became to much I could transform and become a dog."

"Dementors can't see," Kinsie interrupted. "They feel their way to people by feeding off their emotions and as a dog your feelings were less human, less complex," Kinsie said.

"Exactly" Black said "They thought I was losing my mind like everyone else, but I was weak and had no hope of driving them away," he added. "Then I saw Peter in that picture ready to strike if the opportunity strikes, Who would say he betrayed Lord Voldermort if he brought him Harry, I had to do something I was the only one who knew Peter was alive," Black said. " One night when they opened the door to bring my food I slipped passed them as a dog, I journeyed to the mainland and slipped into Hogwarts grounds as a dog and I've been living in the forest since except when I came to watch Quidditch, you fly as well as your father Harry," Black looked at Harry and Harry didn't turn away. "Believe me I never betrayed Lily and James I would have died first."

Harry believed him and he nodded

"NO!" Pettigrew yelled and fell to his knees as if Harry's nod were his death sentence. He had his hands clasped in front of him as if praying and he shuffled to forward

"Sirius—it's me…its Peter…your friend…you wouldn't," Black kicked at him and he retreated.

"There's enough filth on my robes without you touching them."

"Remus," Pettigrew squeaked turning to Lupin "You don't believe this Sirius would have told you if they changed the plan."

"Not if they thought I was the spy, which I assume is why you didn't tell me."

"Forgive me Remus," said Black.

"Of course, Padfoot old friend and you will forgive me for thinking you were the spy."

"Of course," said Black. "Shall we kill him together?"

"Yes I think so," Lupin said.

You wouldn't…you won't," Pettigrew gasped and scrambled to Ron.

"Haven't I been a good pet, you won't let them kill me, your on my side aren't you?"

Ron was staring at Pettigrew with revulsion "I let you sleep in my bed."

"Kind boy, Kind master, you won't let them do it, I was a pet, I was your rat."

"If you made a better rat than human its nothing to boast about," Black said and Peter turned to Hermoine.

"Sweet clever girl, you won't let them …help me."

Hermoine pulled her robes out of Pettigrew's grasp and backed away, looking horrified. Pettigrew trembled uncontrollably and moved to Kinsie.

"Kinsie, you won't let them hurt me right, you look so much like your mother," Pettigrew said his voice shaking.

"I see no reason why I should help you every bad thing in my life and Harry's life is because of you." Kinsie said coolly.

"But they can't kill me," Pettigrew said. "help me…don't…"

"You're the reason Harry has to live with Muggles who don't care about him, You're the reason my moms dead and my father was locked away in Azkaban," she said angrily and Pettigrew seeing that she was at least talking to him stepped forward.

"Please…" he said grabbing her robes but before she realized what she was doing she slapped him across the face and he dropped her robes.

"Move away from her now" Black ordered and Pettigrew turned his gaze to Harry. "Harry…Harry…you look just like your father, just like James."

"HOW DARE YOU TALK ABOUT JAMES IN FRONT OF HARRY!" Black yelled.

"Harry, James would have understood, he would have shown me mercy."

Lupin and Black walked forward, seized Pettigrew and threw him back on the floor.

"Do you deny you sold Lily and James to Voldermort?"

Pettigrew burst into tears. "Sirius what could I have done, I was scared. I was never brave like you and Remus and James…He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named forced me."

"DON'T LIE," bellowed Black. "YOU'D BEEN PASSING INFORMATION TO HIM A YEAR BEFORE LILY AND JAMES DIES! YOU WERE HIS SPY!"

"What was there to be gained by refusing him?" Pettigrew said.

"Innocent lives Peter," Black said.

"He would have killed me," Pettigrew whined.

"THEN YOU SHOULD HAVE DIED! DIED RATHER THAN BETRAY YOUR FRIENDS, AS WE WOULD HAVE DONE FOR YOU!" roared Black.

"You should have known, if Voldermort didn't kill you we would, good-bye Peter," Lupin said.

"NO!" Harry yelled, "You can't."

Black and Lupin both stared.

"Harry he is the reason you have no parents, he would see you die just to save his own skin."

"I know, we can take him to the castle, hand him over to the Dementors , he can go to Azkaban, but don't kill him."

"Harry thank you," Pettigrew gasped and threw his arms around Harry's knees.

"Get off of me," Harry spat. "I'm not doing it for you I'm doing it because I don't think my dad would want them to become killers because of you."

Black and Lupin lowered their wands.

"You sure Harry?"

"Yes he can go to Azkaban, if anyone deserves it its him."

"Very well," said Lupin. "I'm just going to tie him up Harry."

Harry stepped out of the way. Thin cords shot out from Lupin's wand and the next moment Peter was wriggling on the floor bound and gagged.

"But if you transform we will kill you," growled Black. "You agree Harry?" Harry looked down at the floor and nodded.

"Ok Ron, I can't mend bones as well as Madame Pomfrey so I think we should just strap your leg until we get you to the hospital wing," Lupin said and he hurried over and tapped Ron's leg with his wand and muttered, "Ferula," and bandages spun up Ron's leg strapping it tightly to a splint. Ron put his leg gingerly on the leg and didn't wince.

"That's better, Thanks," Ron said.

"What about Professor Snape?" Hermoine asked.

"There's nothing seriously wrong with him," Lupin said checking his pulse. "You were just a little over enthusiastic, he's still out cold, so perhaps it would be better if we just revive him when we are back at the castle. We can take him like this…" he said and muttered "Mobilicorpus". It was as if invisible strings were tied to Snapes neck, wrists and knees and was pulled into a standing position, hanging a few inches from the ground, then Lupin picked up the invisibility cloak and tucked it into his pocket.

"Two of us should be chained to this," said Black and he nudged Pettigrew with his toes. "Just to make sure."

"I'll do it," said Lupin.

"And me," said Ron limping forward.

Black conjured chains and soon Pettigrew was standing again, his left arm chained to Lupins right and his right arm chained to Ron's left. Crookshanks leapt off the bed and led the way out of the room.

Everyone made their way out of the room, Crookshanks was leading, Lupin, Peter and Ron were next, Professor Snape was drifting along held up by Sirius, who was holding his wand, Harry, Hermoine and Kinsie brought up the rear.

No one spoke as they made their way to the tunnel.

"So Harry," Black said and Harry walked forward so he was next to Black "You know what this means, turning Pettigrew in,"

"You're free," Harry said.

"Yes but I don't know if anyone told you but I'm your godfather."

"Yeah I knew."

"Well—I'm your guardian if anything happened to your parents," Black said. "I'll understand of course if you want to stay with your aunt and uncle but if you want a different home, once my name is cleared."

"What—live with you, leave the Dursley's," Harry said shocked.

"Of course I thought you wouldn't want to."

"Are you insane, of course I want to leave the Dursley's, have you got a house? When can I move in?"

"You want to, you mean it?"

"Yes I mean it," Harry said and Black's face broke out into the first true smile Harry had seen since he saw him.

"What about Kinsie?" Harry asked.

"Well she can come to if she wants. Do you think she would want to?"

"Yeah I do. She hasn't got anywhere to go. The family that adopted her were killed in a car accident around Christmas."

"Oh wow," Black said.

"She hasn't had a very good year."

"I'll ask her now," Black said. "Kinsie."

"Yeah," she said and she walked up and squeezed between him and Harry.

"I was wondering. Turning in Pettigrew means that I'm free and I thought I've already missed so much of your life so I thought maybe that once my name is cleared you could move in with me, if you want."

"Really!" Kinsie said. "I can stay with you."

"If you want," Black said.

"Of course I want to!"

Finally they all arrived at the end of the tunnel and Crookshanks pushed the button that was on the knot and everyone climbed out of the hole.

"On wrong move Peter," Lupin threatened his wand pointed at Peter's chest.

They walked through the grounds silently, then as they got closer to the castle the clouds shifted and they were bathed in moonlight. Snape collided with Lupin, Pettigrew and Ron who had stopped suddenly, Black froze and flung out an arm so that Harry, Hermoine and Kinsie would stop.

Lupins silhouette had gone rigid and now his body was shaking.

"Oh no," Kinsie said.

"He didn't have his potion tonight," Hermoine said.

"He's not safe," Kinsie added.

"Run, Run now," Black whispered.

"Ron," Harry said moving forward.

"Leave it to me—RUN!"

There was a snarling noise and Lupins head lengthened, as was his body, his shoulders were hunching as well. Hair was sprouting and his hands were turning into clawed paws.. Sirius had transformed into the big black dog. The werewolf wrenched itself free of the chains just as the dog seized it around the neck and drug it away from Ron and Pettigrew. Harry was just standing there watching the battle, it was Hermoine and Kinsie's scream that alerted him. Harry looked at Ron and Pettigrew, Ron was lying on the ground and Peter had transformed. He ran away. They heard a howl and a rumbling growl and they saw the werewolf taking flight into the forest.

"Sirius, he's gone. Pettigrew transformed," Harry yelled.

Black was bleeding and there were gashes across his muzzle and back, at Harry's words he scrambled up again and the sound of his paws faded as he pounded across the grounds.

Harry, Hermoine and Kinsie went to Ron.

"What did he do to him," Hermoine whispered.

"I don't know, he's definitely alive though I hear him breathing," Kinsie said.

"We'd better get him to the castle and tell someone," Harry said. But then they heard the yelping of a dog in pain…

"Sirius," Harry and Kinsie muttered.

Harry and Kinsie ran towards the sound, Hermoine followed, there was nothing they could do for Ron at the moment but Sirius was in trouble. The yelping stopped as they reached the lakeshore and they saw why. Sirius had turned into a man and he was on all fours, his hands over his head.

"Nooo. Noooo…." He moaned "Noooo….please"

Then Harry saw the Dementors about a hundred of them.

"Hermoine, Kinsie think of something happy," Harry yelled and he raised his wand, and blinked rapidly to try and clear his vision.

"I'm going to live with my godfather, I'm leaving the Dursley's". Harry forced himself to think of Black and only Black and began to chant, "Expecto Patronum! Expecto Patronum!"

Black shuddered and lay motionless on the ground.

"He'll be alright. I'm going to go and live with him."

"Expecto Patronum! Hermoine, Kinsie help me! Expecto Patronum!"

Expecto—" Hermoine and Kinsie whispered confused "Expecto—Expecto—"

But they couldn't do it. The Dementors were getting closer and formed a wall around them.

"EXPECTO PATRONUM! EXPECTO PATRONUM!" Harry yelled and a thin wisp of silver escaped from his wand and hung like a mist in the air. Harry felt Hermoine and Kinsie collapse next to him and he was alone.

"Expecto—Expecto Patronum!" Harry felt his knees hit the grass and he fought to remember Sirius was innocent. "Expecto Patronum!" he said and by the light of his Patronus he saw a Dementor halt close to him, it couldn't walk through the cloud of silver. Harry saw a hand slide out of the cloak as if to push the Patronus aside and then he saw the dementor lowered its hood.

Then a pair of hands closed around Harry's neck and forced his face upwards he could feel its breath. Then Harry thought he saw a silvery light grow brighter and brighter and he felt himself fall forward into the grass. Something was driving the Dementors back. They were leaving the air was warm again. Harry raised his head and saw an animal galloping away, he tried to make out what it was. It looked familiar…but it couldn't be. Harry couldn't think anymore, he felt his strength leave him and his head hit the ground and he fainted.


	34. Happy ending

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my character Kinsie.

**A/N:I decided this is my last chapter of this story. I've kind of lost whatever it was i had going with this story in the last few chapters. However you will find out the family Kinsie will be staying with at the end of the story. I appreciate everyone who read and reviewed my story. I am planning on another story soon, but I'm trying to write it so it doesn't get boring at the end. So anyway read and review and my new story will be up soon it is going to be called Welcome to my Life and the first chapter should be up by Thursday i hope.**

When Harry Hermoine and Kinsie opened their eyes they were in the hospital wing.

"I have to see the Headmaster," Harry said and as if on cue Dumbledore walked in with Snape.

"Professor Dumbledore, Sirius Black—"

"For heaven's sake, this is a hospital wing!" Madame Pomfrey exclaimed.

"My apologizes Poppy but I must speak with, Mr. Potter, Miss Granger and Miss.Lewis, I have been talking to Sirius Black."

I suppose he's told you the same tell, something about a rat and Pettigrew being alive," Snape said.

"That is Black's story," Dumbledore said.

"Does my evidence count for anything. I did not see Peter Pettigrew in the Shrieking Shack and I did not see any sign of him on the grounds."

"You were passed out," Kinsie said.

"You didn't arrive in time to hear—" Hermoine said.

"Miss. Granger HOLD YOUR TONGUE!"

"I want to speak to Hermoine, Kinsie and Harry alone, everyone please leave us," Dumbledore ordered.

"They need treatment headmaster," Madame Pomfrey said.

"This cannot wait, I must insist," Dumbledore said and Everyone finally left except Snape.

"Surely you don't believe a word of Black's story. He showed he was capable of murder at the age of sixteen, you haven't forgotten he once tried to kill me."

"My memory is as good as ever Severus," said Dumbledore and Snape strode quickly from the room and the door closed behind him. Dumbledore turned to Harry, Hermoine and Kinsie.

"—Professor—Blacks telling the truth—" Harry said.

"—We saw Pettigrew—s" Hermoine said.

"—He escaped when Professor Lupin turned into a werewolf—" Kinsie said.

"—He's a rat—"

"—Pettigrew's front paw, I mean, finger is cut off—"

"—Pettigrew attacked Ron it wasn't my dad—"

Dumbledore held his hand up.

"Its your turn to listen and I beg you not to interrupt me, there is very little time," he said quietly. "There is no proof to support Black's story, except your word—the word of two thirteen year old wizards and one fifteen year old will not convince anyone. A street full of eye witnesses swore they saw Sirius murder Pettigrew. I gave evidence myself that Sirius had been the Potters Secret-Keeper."

"Professor Lupin can tell you—" Harry said.

"Professor Lupin is deep in the forest unable to tell anyone anything. When he is human again it will be to late and Sirius will be worse than dead and werewolves are so mistrusted by our kind that his support will count for very little."

"But—"

"Listen to me, its to late, you have to see Professor Snape's version is far more convincing."

"He hates Sirius and all because of some stupid trick Sirius played on him." Hermoine said.

"Sirius has not acted like an innocent man. The attack on the fat lady—entering Gryffindor tower with a knife—without Pettigrew we have no chance to overturn Sirius's sentence."

"But you believe us," Kinsie said.

"Yes I do, but I cannot overrule the Minister of Magic," Dumbledore said. "What we need is more time," he added and looked at Hermoine.

"But—" Hermoine began "OH!" she said.

"Pay attention. Sirius is locked in Professor Flitwick's office on the seventh floor. Thirteenth window from the right of the West Tower. If all goes well you'll be able to save more than one innocent life tonight. But all three of you remember this: You must not be seen. Miss. Granger you know the law and what is at stake…You—must—not—be—seen." Dumbledore got up and walked to the door.

"I'm going to lock you in. It is five minutes before midnight. Three turns should do it Miss. Granger. Good luck." he said and shut the door.

"Good luck," Harry and Kinsie said.

"What is he talking about," Harry asked.

"Harry, Kinsie come here," Hermoine said and they moved forward and saw Hermoine taking her chain out.

"Here," she said and she managed to get the chain around Harry and Kinsie's neck.

"Ready," she asked and Kinsie nodded.

"What are we doing?" Harry asked Hermoine turned the hourglass three times. The world dissolved. Harry saw a blur of shapes fly past them and then he felt his feet hit the ground. He was with Hermoine and Kinsie in a deserted entrance hall.

"Hermoine What—"

"In here," Hermoine said and led Harry and Kinsie into a broom closet.

"Where did you get that hourglass thing," Harry asked.

"It's a time turner and I got it from Professor McGonagall, its how I've been getting to all my classes, I've been turning it back so I can do hours over again," Hermoine said. "But I don't know what Dumbledore wants us to do, he wants us to go back three hours but how's that going to help Sirius," Hermoine said and Harry and Kinsie stared at her. "What happened now that he wants us to change, we were walking to Hagrids three hours ago…"

"Dumbledore said we could save more than one innocent life," Harry said.

"Buckbeak," Kinsie said suddenly.

"How's that going to help Sirius?" Hermoine asked.

"Well Dumbledore, he told us where the window is so we have to fly Buckbeak up to the window and then he and Sirius can escape together," Harry said.

"If we manage that without being seen it'll be a miracle," said Hermoine.

"Well we have to try," Kinsie said. "Lets go, it sounds like no one's there," she added and the three of them made their way outside.

Harry Hermoine, and Kinsie went to get Buckbeak and soon they were waiting for time to fly Buckbeak up to Sirius' window so he could get away.

"Look at Snape," Kinsie said, he was floating them all up to the castle.

"Nearly time," Kinsie said and they waited a few minutes.

"Think he's up there yet?" Hermoine asked.

"Wait someone's coming" Kinsie said and they looked. It was Macnair, "He's coming to get the Dementors, this is it lets go," she added. They climbed on Buckbeak and headed off and they went to find the window.

"There," Harry said pointing seeing Black looking out the window.

"Stand back," Hermoine said, "Alohomora," she said and the window sprang open.

"How—how—" Black said.

"No time now, get on, lets go," Harry said.

"We have to go the Dementors are coming," Kinsie said and Black quickly climbed on and they headed off, to the upper tower.

"Sirius you better go quick, they'll reach the office any minute and notice your gone," Harry said.

"Harry thank you," Sirius said. "You truly are your fathers son."

"Hermoine, thank you."

"Kinsie, I don't know how I'll ever be able to thank you." Sirius said.

"Just don't get caught," she said and stepped forward and hugged him, he was surprised at first but finally returned the hug. "Be careful," she whispered.

"I will, this isn't good-bye, we'll see each other again I promise," he said and jumped on Buckbeak and flew away.

"We have to get back. We have ten minutes." Hermoine said.

"Well lets go," Kinsie said and they ran towards the hospital wing, they ran forwards some more. "Almost there, I can hear Dumbledore," Hermoine said and they saw Dumbledore's back.

"I'm going to lock you in. It is five minutes before midnight. Miss. Granger three turns should do it."

Harry, Hermoine and Kinsie ran forward. Dumbledore looked up and smiled

"Well?" he asked.

"We did it," Kinsie said.

"Sirius is gone on Buckbeak," Harry added and Dumbledore beamed at them.

"Well done and I think that now you have gone to, you two get inside," he said to Hermoine and Harry. "Miss. Lewis I need a word with you before you go back inside."

Yes sir," Kinsie said.

"Well I have found you a family to stay with," he said.

"Really you have, who?" Kinsie asked.

"It's the Weasley's," he said.

"Really that's great," Kinsie said smiling, "But can they afford another to look after another child."

"Yes they can, your expenses are taken care by the ministry until you graduate from Hogwarts." he told her, "Plus you have money left to you by your adopted family."

"Oh thank you."

"You may go in now." Dumbledore said and he let her inside.

Madame Pomfrey came inside and gave them some chocolate and they were settling down, when they heard angry voices, Snape had found out Sirius escaped. All of a sudden. BAM. The door flew open.

"OUT WITH IT! WHAT DID YOU DO?" Snape yelled.

"Control yourself," Madame Pomfrey shrieked.

"Be reasonable Snape, they've been locked up," Fudge said.

"THEY HELPED HIM!" Snape bellowed.

"Be reasonable," Fudge said.

"That will do Severus. This door has been locked since I left ten minutes ago. Madame Pomfrey have these students left the ward."

"Of course not," she said.

"Good, unless you are saying they can be in two places at once, I don't see any point in troubling them," Dumbledore said and Snape glared at them and stormed out. Finally everyone left and Ron sat up groaning.

"What happened? Where's Sirius and Lupin?"

"You explain," Harry said to Hermoine and Kinsie.

When Harry, Hermoine, Ron and Kinsie left the hospital wing the next day the castle was deserted. The heat and end of the exams meant everyone was taking advantage of another Hogsmeade visit. None of them felt like going.

"Hey did I tell you, Dumbledore found me a family to stay with," Kinsie said.

"Really who?" Harry asked.

"Well it's the Weasleys," Kinsie answered.

"Us, really?" Ron said shocked, "Cool. Fred and George don't know yet do they?"

"No they don't, I'm going to wait to tell them," Kinsie said. "Anyway, I'm going to see if Cedric is around somewhere," she said and left.

When she found Cedric he was sitting in the shade of the tree by the lake.

"Kinsie!" he exclaimed when he saw her walk over. He stood up.

"I was so worried when you didn't come back, I heard about Sirius Black being on the grounds and him escaping again and then about Professor Lupin being a werewolf and being loose last night," Cedric said quickly. "I'm so glad your ok," he added hugging her.

"I'm fine Cedric, Harry is fine as well," she said.

"I was so worried that something happened, I don't know what I'd do if something happened to you," Cedric said.

"Nothing happened, I'm right here," Kinsie whispered and he bent down and lightly brushed his lips against hers.

"I love you Kinsie."

"I love you Cedric," she said and they kissed again.

"Guess what?" Kinsie said.

"What?"

"Dumbledore found me a family to stay with."

"Who?"

"The Weasley's," Kinsie answered.

"With George, the guy who wished he could have asked you out instead of me." Cedric said.

"Yes, your not still upset about the kiss are you?"

"No of course not," Cedric said, though Kinsie wasn't sure if she believed him.

"You trust me don't you Cedric?"

"Yes I do," he told her, "Do you trust me?" he asked.

"Yes of course I do," she said.

"Look I love you ok. You have nothing to worry about between me and George, we're friends and that's it." Kinsie assured him.

"Ok," he said. "Just remember that I love you."

"I will, I love you to," she said and kissed him.

Finally the last day of school came and everyone was boarding the Hogwarts express.

"Cedric, will you get us a compartment, I need to talk to Harry first," Kinsie said and he nodded.

"Harry," Kinsie said sitting down by him in their compartment. "What's wrong?" she asked seeing his sad expression.

"Nothing, just thinking about the holidays with the Dursley's," he said.

"I've been thinking about them to," Ron said. "You have to come stay with us, it's the Quidditch World Cup this summer. Dad can get tickets from work."

"Sounds fun," Harry said cheering up as the train sped forward.

"What's outside the window?" Kinsie asked.

"It's an owl" Harry said and he opened the window and it flew in. "Its got two letters, one for me and one for Kinsie," He said taking them.

"Thanks Harry, I'll see you later," she said and left.

She opened her letter once outside.

_Dear Kinsie, _

I hope this letter finds you well and that Dumbledore did find you some place nice to stay since it will be a while before you can stay with me.

Buckbeak and I are in hiding and I won't tell you where in case this owl falls into the wrong hands. I have doubts about his reliability. I believe the dementors are still looking for me, but they haven't any hope of finding me here. I am planning to allow some Muggles to glimpse me far away from Hogwarts so the security can be lifted from the castle. I hope we can see each other again soon. Keep Harry out of trouble and look after him. If you need to find me, send word by your owl, it will know how to find me.

I'll write again soon

DAD

"Dad," she whispered and smiled and tucked the letter into her pocket and then went inside her compartment and saw Cedric.

"So you see Harry?"

"Yeah" she said sitting next to him.

"I'm going to miss you this summer," Kinsie said.

"We'll write to each other and I'll come by and visit whenever I can," Cedric said.

"I know," Kinsie sighed.

"I don't live to far from the Weasley's," he told her.

It didn't seem like much later that the train stopped and the students made their way through the barrier.

"Well I better find the Weasleys," Kinsie said. "I'll miss you Cedric," Kinsie said.

"I'll miss you to," he said and he kissed her. "I love you."

"I love you to," Kinsie said.

"There's my mom, bye Kinsie," he said and walked off.

"Kinsie," Ron said.

"Hey Ron," Kinsie said, "Where is Fred, George, Ginny and Percy?" she asked

"They'll be along," Ron said. "There's mom and Dad" Ron said, "come on."

"Have a good year," Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Yes it was fine," Kinsie answered.

"Well got everything ready to go," a voice said, it was Mr. Dursley.

"Yes I have everything," Harry said.

"Bye Harry, I'll write to you, so I know your ok. If I don't hear from you, I'll find a way to get you," Kinsie said.

"Thanks," Harry said.

"Bye Harry," Kinsie said and kissed him on the forehead and he left.

Soon Fred and George and Percy came along with Ginny.

"Everyone here," Mr. Weasley asked. "Kinsie you have everything?"

"Yes sir, I have everything I brought with me."

"Good, the rest of your stuff has already been sent," he told her.

"Wait a minute, what's going on?" George asked.

"Didn't you know," Ron asked.

"Know what?" asked George.

"Kinsie will be living with us now," Mrs. Weasley said.

"Excellent," Fred and George said.

"This is going to be a great summer," George said and they made their way out of the train. station.

THE END


End file.
